


Second Chances: The Last Jedi sequal (Kylo Ren x OC roleplay story)

by Little_Red_Riding_Wolf



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Intimacy, Intimidation, Loss of Virginity, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 181,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Wolf/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Wolf
Summary: This is a roleplay that me and my dearest friend have been doing for the past few months. Since I have been aspiring to become a writer, he recently gave me permission to publish all of it. I will not change the formatting (much), so the constant perspective changes will seem a bit strange at first.The story starts out where The Last Jedi ends, on Crait, with the Resistance having escaped and the Supreme Leader of the First Order in an extremely dangerous mood... And then news is brought to him that a young woman has been found hiding in the Resistance base...For you, Connor. Because there is no way I could have done this without you.





	1. Introductions, Imprisonment, and... Feelings?

It was almost nightfall and the Stormtroopers had found nothing that the Resistance may have left behind. Supreme Leader Ren stood exactly where he had been left by Rey, the room now left in shards of burnt metal and the smell of circuits burning in the air. No one dared enter, except for General Hux with a smug look on his face. Kylo Ren quickly ignited his lightsaber, the red light of the unstable weapon glaring over his cold features as he pointed it at the General. "If you are here again to tell me you have found nothing I will do far more than just choke you this time." he growled as he moved forward on the now trembling man. Hux cleared his throat and stepped aside to show him a short girl being carried by two Stromtroopers. She struggled against their grip as Hux laughed in response to her feeble efforts. Kylo Ren force pushed Hux aside and retracted his Saber, leaning down to inspect her. "rebel scum?" he sneared as he placed a gloved hand on her chin to lift her bruised face up.

Valerie jerked around in the grasp of the two troopers, struggling in vain to get free. When she had stolen aboard that ship, she hadn't imagine she would end up where she was now, a prisoner to the First Order. Of course she wouldn't be in this position if she hadn't listened to her urge to steal.  
After a very thorough beating, she had been dragged up to the Supreme Leader. Kylo Ren. There wasn't a being in the Galaxy that didn't know him by name or sight by now. Her included.  
She kept her face closed off, wincing as her face was pulled up to look at him. She had to try and push down the fear welling up inside her.

Kylo Ren was left unimpressed by the finding as he roughly let go of her face. "Unresponsive I see... It's fine I will make you speak one way or another.." he said sounding indifferent as he motioned for Hux to leave. The troopers were left standing in the doorway, unsure of what to do with her as they looked at each other not wanting to go into the room. " The girl.... Here... Now! " he screamed as he pointed to one of the metal chairs in the room. "Restrain her.. I am in no mood for a chase." he added as he waited for the troopers to do as they were commanded.

She fought even harder, trembling slightly at the sudden sound of his loud voice.  
The Storm Troopers obey it out of fear and strapped her down into the chair as he instructed, soon backing off to leave the room so they wouldn't have to witness his rage. Again.  
She swallowed, training her eyes on him. "I'm not part of the resistance... You're not going to learn anything from me."

He had a smirk splashed across his face, truly amused by her first words to him. He approached me her slowly, enjoying the fear he sensed radiating off of her small frame. "You're shaking... You're scared.." he said smoothly as he stood now directly over her, his body completely obstructing her view of the room in front of her as he stared down at her. "I could choose to believe you... But what a coincidence that would be... The rebels here at the same time as you..." he scoffed as he backed away a few feet, extending his gloved hand to her face. "I suggest you try again."

She tried to calm her breathing, biting her lip to keep herself calm. She was almost begging her body to lockdown and make her black out because of the welling anxiety in her body. She didn't know what to do. "Please... I'm not part of the resistance and I don't know anything. I'm just a scavenger. I just got aboard one of the ships the change planets. I didn't even know it would take me here..."

That word stung him deeply, more than he wanted it to. "Scavenger.." he repeated as his smirk turned into a look of pure hatred. "I despise scavengers..." he growled, his deep voice almost cracking at the last word. His cold stare focused on her face, as he used the force to get what he wanted from her, information on where Rey was going. He needed to destroy her and this girl was going to give it to him. Her screams didn't phase him for a second as he peered through her mind, images flooding into his own mind as grimaced, unhappy with what he saw. "you're just a theif...you're useless to me.." he said releasing the force as he began to pace in front of her now, his heavy strides echoing in the room as the anger raged inside him.

She felt herself starting to shake is he grew angrier. Why was he so-  
She screamed in absolute agony, jerking and convulsing against the chair as something dug through her mind. He had to be using the Force. She heard stories about how powerful he was...  
When he finally let her go she went limp, panting heavily as sweat dampened her skin. She felt weak. He'd seen everything... Her life on Endor, the death and pain she'd had to deal with, all the years she spent on the streets Scavenging and stealing, even brawling.  
"Then just kill me, then..." She said quietly. "You wouldn't be the first to try..."

Her response stopped him dead in his tracks as he turned his head to look at her. His long hair fell over his eyes as he slowly took off a glove, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He approached her again this time wrapping his bare hand around her throat, wanting to feel her slender neck loose its air beneath his fingers as he squeezed. "the force choke is too good for someone like you... If you think I need to try to kill you... You are greatly underestimating me. You will be dead within seconds." he said sounding almost sadistic as he watched her squirm under his hand.

She sucked in a breath, which was probably a bad thing to do considering he was trying to choke her to death. But wasn't going to matter.  
She squirmed around feebly, trying to move her hands to try and grab his hand even though they were stuck her sides. There was nothing she could do... Well. Maybe one thing. She could at least try before she fell unconscious.  
She closed her eyes, trying to dredge up the memory of what she had done last time something had happened similarly to this. For some reason, whenever she focused on something... She focused on the locks on her hands, trying to imagine them on locking and releasing her. It took some energy, but...  
The locks on her wrists sprung open, and reflexively she raised her hands to grip his wrist, using what little strength she had left to try and get him to let go.

His eyed widened in shock, as he felt her small cold hand grip his wrist causing him to loosen his grip on her neck. His breathing became labored as his anger reached its boiling point, tired of being toyed with all day he released her throat and with the force lifted her body from the chair, sending her flying through the air until her back hit the wall with a loud thud. He kept her suspended her hands to her sides unable to move, he made sure of it this time. He slowly approached her his head cocked to one side as he examined her. "force user.." he snarled, unhappy with that finding. "a weak one at that." he added as he stood now right at her eye level. "touch me again and I will have my saber pierce through that loud beating heart of yours.."

She wasn't expecting this reaction in a way, but she wasn't extremely surprised by it. She knew that he had a very bad temper... And she also sent that he was nearing the boiling point. She did not want to see what that was like.  
She got the wind knocked out of her as she was thrown against the wall and pinned to it. She just closed her eyes, trying to collect herself. "Then do it... Do it and end my suffering!" She opened her eyes again and yelled at him, eyes crackling like fire. "Just kill me! You already said you didn't need me! I was useless. I'm tired of living... You'd be doing me a favor." She hissed, looking him right in his eyes.  
She could feel more power, more strength, curling up and collecting under her skin the angier she got. But she didn't use it.

Kylo Ren was taken aback by her retort,unable to comprehend how someone so young wanted to die so badly. He had to admit to himself that he was quite curious about her powers, he needed to know just how powerful she could be. Needed to be sure she was not another threat like the other one, the other scavenger... Maybe she could be helpful somehow and he knew he could always kill her if she disobeyed him. He let her drop, no mercy for her nor the wounds he was inflicting on her as he quickly approached her and grabbed her by her wrists. "You are coming with me, aboard my shuttle, we are going back to my Star Destroyer and I will decide then what I do with you."

She landed with a loud thud on the floor, successfully muffling the noises of pain that she wanted to emit. Why was he dragging this out... If he wanted her dead, then why hadn't he just killed her already?  
She grunted, letting herself be picked up as she shakily found her feet again. She swallowed, nodding her head before bowing it down to look at the floor. Accepting whatever fate he decided. "Okay..."

His features finally showed some aspect of contentment as he dragged her along the dirt floor, reaching the exist within seconds. "This is how you should be, obedient to me." he sneared as their footsteps left dark red traces in the salt. It was almost pitch black except for the red flashing lights of his shuttle only meters away from them now. He could feel her nervousness as she dragged herself along trying to keep up with his long strides. When they finally reached his shuttle the door opened for him as two stormtroopers waited at the top for them. "they will find you a seat and their blasters will be pointed at your head so do not try anything.. Because I could still feel everything you are doing even when I'm flying my ship." he explained through his teeth as he pushed her small body in front of him and up the ramp.

Valerie could do nothing except comply to his orders. Resistance was futile, and even though she did have a small Death Wish, she didn't feel like dying like that. Some small force in her mind urged her to take any path she could to stay alive.  
She was guided by the troopers and sat down, one Blaster almost painfully digging into each of her shoulders as she sat and watched the windows.  
She eyed him a bit, clearing her throat a small bit. "I know it probably doesn't matter to you... But my name is Valerie." She whispered softly, looking ahead.

He began to prepare his ship for take off as he watched her from the corner of his eye. The troopers had secured her to his liking and he was now able to relax for a moment as he took a seat in his cockpit. Her soft voice suddenly broke his train of thought as he turned to look at her for a brief moment. "well Valerie, you have managed to listen to me so far, keep it up and you may survive this." he said in a low but still threatening voice as he guided his shuttle off that wretched planet, toward the darkness of space where he felt more at home than any planet.

She kept quiet after that, simply nodding her head and acknowledgement to his comment. She didn't know what she had done back then, using her mind to open those locks... Was it the Force? She had spent many nights that she should have been sleeping looking up at the stars and wondering a question like that. Was that why she had been spared, at least for the moment? She didn't know... But she was afraid. She'd always be afraid of something. Right now it was him.  
She kept her eyes half lidded, watching the stars of space zip by the shuttle as she closed off her mind. She breathed out a small laugh, if you could even call the small puff of air a laugh. She cracked the slightest if smiles.

Once the shuttle arrived in the hanger of the Star Destroyer the troopers quickly handcuffed her and roughly brought her down the long block ramp, with Kylo Ren following close behind. His first order of business was to have his mask rebuilt, he no longer had the ramblings of Snoke in his ear, telling him he was a child. He would show everyone throughout the galaxy just how much they should fear him. "Bring her to my interrogation room, and secure her, she's a force user so please have one of my Knights do it." he ordered as he made his way past Valerie ignoring her as he went to his chambers.

Once again Valerie did nothing except be compliant when she was dragged down the ramp. It was really nothing she could do when she was surrounded by force users and Stormtroopers. Trying to pull a stunt right now would be asking for death.  
She was tracked down an endless amount of corridors, eventually being pushed towards another person, who must have been one of his Knights, and secured in one of the interrogation rooms.  
She didn't bother fighting this time. She was done fighting back, and she was just going to wait for Kylo. It was the only thing she could do now.

Hours passed as Kylo waited impatiently in his chambers for the Droid to arrive with his helmet. He needed it to mask his face, to hide any sign of weakness that could come through on his features. Most importantly he didn't want to have to look at the scar on his face and be constantly reminded how weak she had made him. Not again. The metal door slid open and the service droid brought him his helmet and quickly left. Kylo Ren suddenly felt invincible as he placed the helmet over his head, his eyes no longer able to give anything away. Satisfied, he stormed out of his quarters and down the long dark corridors, reaching the interrogation room within minutes. The door slid open for him, as he Knight acknowledged him, leaving him with the girl. The Supreme Leader made his way into the room his gloved hands balled up into fists at his sides as he approached her.

Valerie wasn't exactly sure how, but she had managed to fall asleep on the interrogation table. Maybe it was because she was tired, and her body was demanding rest in order to heal correctly. She didn't know.  
But her years of the thief had given her quick reflexes, and at the sound of the door sliding open she twitched awake. Her eyes cracked open slowly, blinking as she took him in.  
Her head tilted curiously. It was a pretty cool looking mask…

His breathing came through distorted and heavy through the mask as he stopped only a only few inches away from her restrained body. He was at a loss, because he no longer sensed fear from her and it actually angered him more than she could imagine. "why are no longer afraid?" he asked bewildered. She was on his star destroyer, in his personal interrogation room and all he could feel radiating from her was.... Curiosity? He turned away, his back to her as he gathered his thoughts and his emotions... For once unsure what to do with his victim.

She coughed, clearing her throat so she could speak to him more clearly. "I am afraid... I'm just deciding not to let it ruin my mind for the moment..." She watched him, that was looking over his figure and posture, his actions. "I like the helmet. It's cool."

He couldn't help but be intrigued by her words, but upset at the same time, it was quite frustrating. He turned to face her again, his dark visor shielding the look of his own curiosity as he rested both hands over her wrists, moving his body forward, his mask now only an inch away from her pale face. "Cool?..." he repeated, not in anger.. But as an actual question to himself. "I don't wear this to be... Cool as you so innocently put it." he added as the voice came through low, the robotic sound cracking at almost every word. "What do you think I want with you?" he asked as he tilted his head, looking into her brown eyes for an answer.

Valerie had to keep forcing herself to keep a slow heart rate, calm her breathing. She had to keep, otherwise she was going to pass out from her anxiety.  
She looked evenly at him, eyes focused on the places where his eyes would be if he wasn't wearing the mask. "I've actually been thinking about that a lot. I think you want me because some small part of me can use the Force, and you want every Advantage you can against the Resistance." She said calmly. With someone like him, it paid to keep a calm demeanor around him. But she could be wrong, too... Only one way to find out.

He was surprised yet again that night, her responses getting more and more... Intelligent. She was right, every word was correct, he needed everything he could have on his side to bring down those rebels. The thought of having another force use was very attractive to him right now, especially that it was a woman. He wasn't going to lie to himself, it was his unfortunate weakness, but he couldn't let that happen again not after what Rey had done. His thoughts were a mess and he quickly realized that he was still holding onto her wrists, red marks forming from his weight on them, as he pulled away. "You are a smart girl" he replied as he paced slowly in front of her his arms crossed at his chest. "do you know what will happen to you if you as so much as think of betraying me?"

Valerie kept her face neutral, but was a bit worried that he was being silent for so long. The grip he had on her wrists was starting to hurt and bruise her pale skin, and she wiggled her arms when she was released.  
She couldn't help herself from washing a bit at the compliment, no matter how small it was and as it came from him. All his questions she looked down, highest lingering at the lightsaber that was currently hanging by his side. "I think I have a pretty good idea..." She swallowed.  
She knew right then that she didn't have a choice on where things went after this.

He stopped pacing and looked over at her, uncrossing his arms, leaving them relaxed at his sides. "Good." he approached her and quickly removed the restraints before he could change his mind. Now holding out his hand to her to help her down,an act of rare kindness purely in his favor, wanting to form trust between them. He needed her to trust him or he would never be able to seduce her to the dark side, to be able to use her to do his bidding.

Valerie swallowed thickly, stretching out her tired limbs. She could still feel the impression of the restraints digging into her skin, even though it was gone now.  
She blinked, looking up at him warily. She kept looking between him and his hand for a good minute, then slowly accepted his offer. She carefully stood up, using his hand for support as she shakily stood on her feet. "Thank you..." She looked up at him, rubbing feeling back into her wrists. "So... What happens now?"

He carefully helped her down, her weight barelt even making his hand flinch as she finally stood on her own two feet. She was so much smaller than him as he stood over her, he had to strain his neck just to be able to meet her gaze. "Don't take this as an act of weakness. I need to know that you are actually useful to me... I need to see what you can do with the force." he explained as he examined her through his mask, unsure of how much damage she could actually do.

She swallowed, nodding her head in acknowledgement. Now she felt very nervous. She didn't know how to use the powers she had, or even how many Powers she had are to what extent she could use them without passing out. She had only managed to unlock the restraints earlier because she remembered a similar situation. And that took a lot out of her... "This should be interesting for both of us, then. Even I'm not sure how powerful I am, how much damage I can do..."  
She wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold. Her clothes were thin, and the ship was cold. She cringed at the thought of how she must have looked. Shivering, pale, thin and weak from malnourishment... She looked like the street urchin that she was.

He couldn't help but feel a sense of remorse looking at her shaking cold in front of him. She was in no state to show him her powers, he realized that but he was a man of little empathy usually. He sighed through his mask, grabbing her by the arm as he walked with her out of the room, heading down the corridors of the Star Destroyer. He dragged her along by his side as passing Officers and Troopers exchanged questionable looks and glances. They finally arrived in front of a thick grey metal door with a keypad. He looked over at her as a sign to turn around, she did so immediately as he punched in the all top familiar numbers. The door slid open slowly as he pushed her forward into the large dark room.

Once again Valerie stayed silent as she followed him. Well, as she was dragged along by his side down the corridors. But she couldn't help but notice that his grip wasn't as hard as it had been earlier...  
Her anxiety spiked when she was guided into the big dark room, after having to look away as he punched in the key code for it. Smart, considering she probably be able to remember it if she saw it one time. There were too many questions in her head to ask without trying his patience, so instead she stayed quiet. Where was she? Why was she here? Why had he taken her here?  
She subconsciously shifted closer to him. Mainly because he gave off heat like a furnace.

He felt her moving in closer to him, something he felt uncomfortable with... Human contact and emotions that came with it were not his strong points. "Lights" he commanded, and the room lit up with pale white lights along the floors and the lamps at the beside turned on, letting it be clear to her that they were in his quarters. He quickly walked over to the dark closet and looked for something for her to wear. He pulled out some dark robes, knowing all to well they would be too long. He pushed aside the hangers in frustration and anger, growing impatient as he realized he had nothing that would fit her. He finally pulled out his sleeping shirt and long black sleeping pants, throwing them across the room at her. "put those on you will be warmer" the robotic voice commanded.

Valerie blinked, closing her eyes as the bright Lights of the room temporarily blinded her. She rubbed at her eyes, deciding to stay put in the place she was as he left for his closet. This was definitely his room... It was bigger than the Star cruise or her parents had owned in her youth. That sent a pang of loss through her. She missed them...  
She was snapped back to reality at his words, eying the sleeping clothes he had thrown her way. Luckily her reflexes are up to Snuff and she caught them easily, even without being fully focused on them. She nodded mechanically, looking at him with a slight smile. "Thanks... Is there a place I can change, or will you at least close your eyes?"

He scoffed at her remark as he approached her, towering over her, he reached up with both hands and removed his helmet, the hissing sound echoing in the room. He casually threw it on the bed and looked back at her, his lips formed into a sly smile. "nothing I haven't seen before.." he said with a flat tone as he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Valerie blushed red at the remark, standing mute as he walked to the bathroom. She shook her head, trying to clear it as she focused on the clothing. She shouldn't act so surprised. Of course the man is attractive as him would have been with a woman before. Hold up! Attractive?! She mentally beat herself. Stop thinking about that, focus. Please...  
Deciding that sitting on the bed might be pushing her luck, she resolved the standing, pushing off her ratty clothing and pulling on his clothes. They were very warm, probably made of a thicker cloth than her own. Not surprising since she's normally spend her time on desert and tropical planets…

After a few moments time he emerged from the bathroom, changed into his training clothing, made for him to agile and quick, his lightsaber in his hands as he walked over to her. He couldn't help but realize how ridiculous she looked in his clothing, way to big for her tiny frame he thought. "I will get one of the officers to provide you with a First Order uniform tomorrow." he said trying to hide the smile that wanted to escape his usual cold grimace. "I suppose then there is no use for us to explore your powers you can't even barely move at the moment." he said rashly as he made his way to the small dining table at the corner of the room. "Sit. You're making me nervous" he commanded as he picked up the data pad from the table.

She couldn't help but jump at the sudden entrance, having a moment of panic as she looked at the light saber in his hands. But then she had to remind herself that he wasn't going to kill her. She nodded, chuckling lightly despite herself. "I think that would be a good idea... I imagine I must have like a child like this." She murmured, slowly padding over to his table and sitting down like he commanded.  
She swallowed, sitting down and wrapping her arms around her legs as she looked at him, resting her head on her knees. That did intrigue her. "How do I make you nervous by standing around?"

He looked up from the data pad, as he continued to tap his fingers across it. "I like to be in control of all situations... And having someone in my room is very rare." he explained in a calm voice as he finished the order on the data pad. "I ordered us some food, the Droid should be here shortly with it... I suggest you eat every bit of it." he said as he threw the data pad back down, placing the lightsaber down on top of it wondering if she would try anything... Hoping she would not.

Valerie nodded. "I guess I can understand that... I normally don't have people around me either. Easier to survive on your own..." She murmured, remember in all the years he had spent on the streets. No one has ever shown her anything remotely kind. Not food, a few credits, a simple blanket. Nothing... Suddenly the "worst" person in the Galaxy was starting to be very high on her list...  
She blinked, feeling her stomach rumbled at the mention of food. "Thank you..." She jumped again at the sound of the data pad being tossed down, eying the lightsaber that followed it. It was very interesting, unlike anything she had seen before. She did know a little bit about the Jedis and Sith from some of the books she had managed to get her hands on. Part of her wanted to reach out and pick it up, what she knew that if she even made a movement towards it, Kylo would be on her in a second. "I've never seen a lightsaber of that build before... Why did you make it like that?" She tilted her head at it, trying to get a look at it from every possible angle she could as she was sitting down.

He picked it back up, holding in his hand as he looked at his own work, something he didn't do often. He was deep in thought, her question bringing back a memory he did not want to relive. "let's just say that once I burned that Jedi temple to the ground I wanted to yield a lightsaber worth of my power. So I made something different, something unstable and cruel, to reflect me." he replied, an anger burning in his eyes, content with his answer as he got up and secured it in a locked cabinet.

She swallowed, nodding as she listened to the anger in his voice. The way he spoke didn't exactly open the conversation. She was curious to learn more about had a feeling that it would be better if she didn't ask, maybe ever for the rest of her life if she wanted to stay alive. If he wanted to talk about it, then he would talk about it.  
"Well I like it... It's different and unique... Like you." She said somewhat awkwardly. She realize that probably wasn't the best way she could have complimented him, but it was too late to take the words back now.

He couldn't help but smirk at her comment, as he made his way back to the table. "thank you, I suppose" he said flatly as he looked her over. "are you warmer now?" he asked as he got up again, unable to stay seated for more than a few minutes as he looked through his wine collection. He pulled out a bottle of fine red wine and brought out two crystal glasses from a cabinet above his wine fridge. " the Droid will be here soon, fetch the food for us when he gets here will you, but let him come in I don't want anyone seeing you in here." he said sternly as he poured himself a glass of wine, then pausing before pouring hers.

Valerie nodded at his commands. She just realized how little she had been speaking to him, which actually wasn't that out of the ordinary. They were sometimes but she even forgot what her own voice sounded like to her own ears. The life of a thief required silence to do it well...  
It wasn't that long before the familiar beeping of a Droid was heard outside. She obediently got up, opening the door only slightly enough to grab the plates of food before ducking back inside. No one had seen her. The corridors outside were practically deserted.  
She carefully set both plates down on the table, sitting back down in her chair. She eyed her glass of wine, blushing light pink. She tried to force down the thought, but she couldn't help us think that this kind of looked like they were on a date. But she knew that that was never going to happen. It was just too abnormal.

Kylo Ren sensed her uneasiness as he sat back down in font of her as he took a long deserved sip of the wine. "don't think anything of this, I have wine with every dinner I have, it's a habit of mine, I tend to need the alcohol by the end of the day.." he explained as he began to unwrap the plates for them. The smell of the food began to fill the dimly lit room as he waited for her reaction to his food choices. " I didn't know what you liked so I ordered, steak and chicken... Don't let it go to waste. "he insisted as he pushed the plate closer to her.

The smell of the food practically made her drool, her eyes dark and hungry. Steak and chicken? That was practically A Feast for someone like her...  
She actually laughed slightly, pulling the plate the rest of the way to her. "I don't even remember the last time I had a meal like this, which is probably a bad sign... I don't intend on letting anything go to waste." She said with a happy sigh, starting to eat.  
She forced herself to eat slowly, knowing if she ate too fast it would make her sick. And she didn't want to look like a pig in front of him.

He watched her eat, noticing that she had been more famished than he had initially thought. He wondered when her last meal had been as he drank his wine in silence barely eating his own food as he just enjoyed the company of someone who wasn't afraid of him... For now. "I don't know where you want to sleep, I can have Hux arrange your own quarters tomorrow here on the ship so we can practice your powers on a daily basis. There are always new quarters available unfortunately seeing as our troopers don't always make it back.. "he said with distaste as he poured himself another glass of wine. He refilled hers as well as he watched her graciously finish her plate like she had promised.

Valerie finished her food like she had promised. Honestly, she loved steak. It was one of her favorite foods when she could get a her hands on it.  
She nodded, looking appropriately solemn for the moment. "Honestly I'm comfortable sleeping wherever... I've slept on the ground for most of my life." She hummed softly, timidly downing her second glass of wine. She'd never actually tried alcohol before tonight, and she was surprised that the wine didn't bother her. But she was a bit nervous about being tipsy. She didn't know the repercussions of being drunk in front of him, and she didn't want to know. Luckily she wasn't at that point, yet…

He sensed her uneasiness again as he watched her features as he poured her the second glass. She probably had never drank before, maybe she wasn't even old enough to drink he thought to himself as he looked at her with questionable eyes. "I apologize for the alcohol, I should have asked you if you drank I just assumed... It's in my nature to always assume.." he explained in a soft tone as he finished his glass and poured the remains of the bottle into his own glass. "I will set up the couch for you, it's much better than the floor you suggested..." he said smugly as he left his glass on the table heading for the dressers to find some extra sheets she could use.

Valerie blinked, looking at him in slight surprise. There was a faint fogginess in her mind from the alcohol, but she was still able to think very clearly. That was some of the nicest words he had ever spoken to her, even though they had not known each other for long. What was changing his attitude towards her? Not that she was complaining.  
She realized how little he actually knew about her, when she knew so much about him. It seemed a little unfair...  
She looked up at him, head tilted as she rested get head on the table. "You can ask me anything you know... I don't mind answering questions if you're curious..."

He turned to face her as he stood up holding thick black sheets in his hands, making his way over to his bed and grabbing a large black pillow, he threw them down on the leather couch. He looked at her, his eyes hard to read as he thought about her question. "I don't think that's necessary right now... I don't need to know more than if you are strong enough to fight by my side.." he replied sounding cold as he grabbed his glass off the table, drinking it down in seconds and slamming it back down on the table. He didnt want to get close to another female.. It was only going to end up in pain again so he played the cold villain, what he knew best and what everyone expected of him.

She nodded, actually sitting up and straightening her shoulders a bit. She stood up, very happy that her legs didn't shake anymore under her own weight. She felt the need that she had to say something. "I know that I may not look like much, but I'm full of surprises. I'm stronger than I look... In the world I've been raised in, I have to be..." She swallowed, giving him the most even stare that she could. She realize now that she would have to earn his respect, and at the prospect of it being difficult she found herself wanting the challenge.  
She padded over to the couch, sitting down and looking up at him. "Thank you..."

He smirked at her response, liking what he heard, he just hoped that she could deliver exactly what she was selling. He watched her carefully as she made her way to the couch, needing some sleep himself he eyed his bed, wanting to just crawl in and hope he wouldn't have to suffer any nightmares tonight. But he knew he couldn't sleep not with a stranger in his room. He walked over to her and sat on the small futon in front of the couch his hands running through his hair as he looked at her set up. "good thing you are small enough to fit on that thing... Hopefully it won't worsen the wounds I may have caused earlier today. You caught be at the worst possible moment, I wouldn't usually be so... Rough with a woman." he explained as he began to feel slight remorse at his actions.

Valerie nodded, wincing as she carefully laid down on her side. Some of the wounds and bruises she had received rubbed uncomfortably against the couch, but she sucked it up and didn't make a noise. She actually managed to let out a weak chuckle. "It's okay... Trust me. I have had worse." She coughed, clearing her throat. "I actually spent a few years as a street fighter to earn some money. I did pretty good when I didn't get the crap beat out of me."  
Those early years on the streets were horrible to remember. She was so unsure of everything, and she had to take time to learn the best methods of survival. But when she did... She became a master of living on the streets. Not something to be proud of, but... "Thank you, though..."

He closed his eyes and thought for a moment what it could have been like for her during those years. His Jedi training was luxury of course compared to a life of scavenging and thievery. But she didn't know the torment that Snoke had put him through, the recurring nightmares he had now... But she would never need to know. He smiled at her, a real smile for the first time tonight as he helped bring the covers up over her body. "stop thanking me... This isn't going to be fun for you." he explained with dread in his words as he looked down on her. "I could arrange an appointment at the medical bay tomorrow before we start the force tests tomorrow, make sure you are ok." he said sounding slightly concerned as he made his way over to his bed, slowly sitting down at the edge as he removed the tight long sleeved training shirt, tossing it to the ground.

Her heart was actually starting to melt at how sweet he was being to her right now, even if he was trying to also play the cold hearted villain card. His smile was absolutely gorgeous, even though she was trying not to admit it to herself. She had a sneaking suspicion that he barely ever did that anymore.  
She smiled back, curling under the blankets. They might have been simple sheets, but they were some of the warmest things she had ever felt in her life. "I don't think I've ever been to a doctor... " She murmured, blushing as she tried not to stare at his bare chest.  
She swallowed, cuddling up in a small ball. "Uhm... I'm just going to give you a heads up so I don't surprise you. I have problems sleeping, nightmares... Just so you know in case you hear me." She mumbled awkwardly, hugging the pillow.

He suddenly couldn't help but hear her thoughts, after trying do hard to block them out since she arrived on the ship. But now they came crashing in like an unstoppable tidal wave. His mind was tired, the day had been treacherous and long. He reached up to his hesd with both hands trying to squeeze his temples, trying to drown her out but it wasn't working. His frustration was clear on his features as he turned to her, knowing she needed an explanation. "We force users, we can hear each other's thoughts... And yours are very loud in my mind right... And it's very distracting to say the least." he began as he slowly stood up, walking back towards her. "you probably just haven't developed the power yet, or maybe you just won't, be thankful if you don't..." he trailed off looking tired.

Valerie blinked her eyes open again, looking at him even as she grew more tired. Since when did she grow comfortable enough to sleep around him? Well, that thought didn't matter at the moment. Now she actually felt kind of bad for him. He could listen to her every thoughts... She should have felt that her privacy was being intruded upon, but she just felt bad for him. Hm...  
She closed her eyes, trying to think of one thing and only one thing. Darkness came to mind, a single color. She let the word and feel of it wrap around her mind, effectively making her mind blank. No thoughts. Just silence and darkness.  
She swallowed, looking tired at the effort as she looked back up at him. "Does this help?"

He took a seat on the couch next to her this time, barely fitting himself between her legs and the edge of the leather couch. "yes that's better." he confirmed as he looked down at his hands, in what seemed like deep contemplation. "but I can't unhear what I've already heard... Attractive?" he said almost asking her the question,sounding like he didn't believe a word of what she said. He turned to face her now his long scar that went from underneath his eye to his chest was clearly showing, even in the darkness of the room. " you shouldn't feel that way toward me, I'm going to be your Master if ever you prove worthy of it.." he explained as he watched her with a blank look in his eyes, trying his best to show no emotion, to mask whatever good he had inside him.

Valerie felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she looked down a bit in embarrassment. "I can't help my own thoughts. And for the record, I didn't know they would be listened in on, even on accident." She said softly.  
Taking some pity on him, she curled her legs closer towards her chest so he would have more room. In the process of moving, her necklace slipped out of her shirt.  
She immediately grabbed it before it fell off the couch, holding it gingerly as she examined it again. Black metal twisted into the shape of an eight-pointed star. The chain had broken again, and she sighed softly.

He moved his body further onto the couch, grateful for the space she provided him, indicating she at least didn't want him to leave her alone. He couldn't help but notice the necklace that fell from her neck as he watched her catch it. It most certainly peeked his interest seeing as he wasn't a man who enjoyed jewelry or sentimental items... Except for his father's dice... But he eradicated that thought from his mind immediately before the anger and sadness would shoot through him like an uncontrollable fire. He took in a deep breath and spoke softly. "please don't mistake my powers for intrusion... I don't mean to read your thoughts. I wish I had the power to shut it off right now but I've been through a difficult day.." he placed his hands in his hair as he leaned back onto the couch, his long legs stretched out in front of him. "what's that necklace all about?" he asked unable to hide the curiosity in his voice

Valerie nodded in understanding, smiling slightly as he tried to apologize. Well, at least he was being a bit understanding and polite about the whole thing, something that she really didn't expect from him.  
She hesitated when he asked her about her necklace. The memories were painful for herself, but she didn't know how he would react. She got the feeling that he did enjoy talking about family that much. But...  
"It was my father's gift to my mother. He didn't have the money for a ring when they got married, so he made the necklace as a wedding gift... It's all that I have left of both of them." She said softly, fiddling with the metal chain a bit. Finally it clicked closed again, and she fitted it around her neck. "He modeled after one of the brightest stars we could see from Endor. Where I was born." She didn't know why she had thrown that last bit in, but it couldn't hurt.

Kylo tried his best to contain his emotions as he listened to her talk about family. He absolutely despised the subject, feeling completely abandoned and betrayed by his own, he couldn't stand hearing about those who actually had caring parents. He quickly got up from the couch and began to pace around the room, trying to calm his nerves. He must of looked so unstable to her at that moment, his emotions an utter mess, his thoughts raging around his mind like an untamed beast. He finally stopped pacing, instead heading toward the bathroom. "I... I don't want to hear about family anymore... Understand? I regret asking you the question about your necklace... This is exactly why I didn't want to know anything about you." he said with rage as he made his way into the bathroom, turning on the water to the shower and closing the door behind him.

Valerie had actually been expecting this reaction from him. She can actually feel the physical turmoil in his mind. Maybe she could sense things stronger than she had originally believed. His mind just felt clouded, his whole person at war with itself. She barely flinched this time when he slammed the door shut to cut her off.  
She sat there for a good few minutes trying to think of an appropriate course of action. There were several ways it's going to go. And she was trying to think of if it was worth possibly getting a lightsaber to the chest for trying to help him. Common Sense be damned.  
She got up from her couch carefully, wrapping a blanket around herself to keep warm. Slowly she padded to the door, working up another few nerves before knocking on it. "Kylo... I'm sorry... I won't bring it up again. I promise..." She said softly, biting her lip nervously.

The warm water began to relax his aching muscles as he tried to bring his mind into a more peaceful state for her sake. He was an uncontrollable mess and he knew it. Between the pressures of being the new Supreme Leader, the nightmares of killing his father and the betrayal from Rey was all too much for him to handle. He no longer knew what vice to use to escape all that pain. After what seemed like only minutes to him he shut off the water and grabbed a towel wrapping it tightly around his waist, stopping suddenly at the sound of her voice. She was apologizing to him, and it shocked him that she actually had the guts to approach him like that when he was in such a state. He slowly opened the door to find her standing there wrapped up in his sheets. He moved toward her with ferocity, causing her to back up as his wet hair dangled in front of his face, until her legs hit the bed. "don't apologize, you will never be a strong fighter like me if you feel sorry for others so easily." he growled as he looked down on her, his eyes still burning with anger.

Valerie was shocked by his sudden approach, backing up until she felt her knees hit the back of the bed, causing her to fall on top of it on her back. She swallowed, eyes glinting. He was such... She was just trying to apologize for making him upset and he had to act like this. "I don't feel sorry for others very easily." She snapped, sitting up on the bed. "Empathy is a human emotion that all of us have to deal with, and remorse plays a big part in that. I've had to push aside feelings of remorse all my life because it just makes my life more difficult to deal with if I stopped and felt sorry from everyone I stole from. If I felt empathy I had to compete against in the brawling pits, if I felt guilty for every injury I inflicted and every bit of pain I caused. So sorry for feeling sorry." She growled, hopping off the bed and brushing past him to lay back on the couch. She made sure that she was facing away from him as she curled up. Normally she was more in control of her emotions... But this... He was making her lose control so easily.

Kylo watched her as she helplessly fell onto the bed, for a moment an image of him crawling on top of her small frame like a wolf on his prey was tempting. He had used his female troopers often for his own pleasure when he felt the need to take out his rage and feel powerful over someone much weaker than him. It stroked his ego to have the women begging for him as they would always gladly spread their legs for him. But the thought quickly vanished from his mind as he listened to her explanation carefully, assessing her character. Her words actually calmed him as he realized he had overreacted as usual. He watched her walk back to the couch, turning away from him now, another one he managed to push away he thought. He took a seat at the edge of the bed, his back also to her as he spoke with a low calm voice now. "I misunderstood your character then, I'm glad then that you can be ruthless like me, it's needed for what I plan on accomplishing. I've had innocent men, women and children killed upon my command so I need no hesitation from you when I command you."

Valerie had to keep silent for several seconds, mentally counting numbers backwards from one hundred until she calmed down again. She needed to keep in better check of her temper... For the both of them.  
She let out a long breath. "Trust is an issue with me. All my life I've never trusted anybody except myself. I've worked with other people but I don't trust them... But it doesn't impede on my loyalty to the people I work with or for." She turned around to face him, realizing that his back was turned to her. Maybe it was easier to talk to him like that. "I'm not saying that I'm going to be a soldier, that I won't kill without conscience or hesitation at every moment. But you can rely on me to be loyal to you and not betray you. I've known you for a matter of hours and you've still been... Well, you've been better to me than anybody else I've known. I don't trust you, and I know you don't trust me, but I'm not going to turn my back on you. I'll follow you and let the cards fall where they may."

He appreciated her explanation as he tried to wrap his mind around her words, but the one word that he had a hard time still believing was loyalty. He got up and made his way to the dresser grabbing a pair of long black pants, he turned to her waiting for her to look away. He saw her blush as she quickly turned her head, dropping his towel to the floor he quickly slipped on his pants and made his way to the dining table. "Come here, and sit down I need to do this for myself or I won't trust to be in this room with you for the night." he said roughly as he pointed to the seat directly in front of him. He waited for her to make her way there as he concentrated his mind on the force, slowly raising a hand to her like he had done before on Crait. " relax and don't fight it, open your mind. The more you open it the less it will hurt." he explained as he slowly began to probe her mind, needing to know if what she had just said was truthful.

Valerie noticed that he seemed a bit calmer than before, which in a way made her happy. At least he wasn't Angry Anymore. She blushed slightly when she realized he was still in a towel and dropped her head to the floor to give him some privacy, looking up at the rustle of fabric and his words.  
She swallowed, once again standing up and wrapping one of his sheets around herself as she made her way to the table. She had a pretty good idea of what he was going to do before he did it, and tried her best to relax her mind as she sat across from him.  
She closed her eyes, flinching slightly at the initial pain. But once she got past that... It was actually quite interesting to experience. She could physically feel him, almost, probing through her mind, looking to see if she was truthful. She was being honest. What good did it do her to lie to him if he could simply read her mind? None. So she resolved early on to tell the truth. She stayed statue still in the chair, letting him read her, the only sure sign that she was still alive was the occasional slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed.

He released her tired mind from the force hold, slowly lowering his hand as he sat down at the table with her. She had been telling the truth this whole time, he was almost speechless for once. He crossed his arms across his bare chest as he studied her face, she was silent which he found odd for someone who was so talkative a moment ago. He wasnt going to tell her but he felt happy that he had someone new he could possibly count on to help him destroy the resistance once and for all. He just needed to shape her into what he needed her to be, after that she would the perfect weapon, so innocent looking.. "If you feel comfortable enough you can sleep in the bed with me, so that your body can relax properly." he suggested as he eyed her bruises, only imagining how mangled her body must be underneath the baggy clothes she was wearing.

When he was finally done digging through her mind to the truth he released her. It almost felt like he was releasing an elastic band, it's only her mind was her own again as it snapped back into place. She gently rubbed her temples, blinking up at him tiredly. She was very surprised that he was offering her a place next to him on the bed. She was leaning more against it, considering they both seem to have personal space issues around other people. But on the other hand this might be the only time he would offer, and it seemed rude to refuse when he was clearly trying to be nice.  
Slowly she nodded, actually smiling a little bit for him. "I'd like that... Thank you." She got up carefully, wincing at the soreness in her muscles as she padded over to the bed. She made sure to lay down close enough to the edge where is he still had plenty of room. She didn't want to test boundaries just yet. If he wanted to her closer, then he'd move her closer. Simple.

Seeming satisfied with her answer he headed over to his dresser yet again but this time pulling out a long sleeved shirt and pulling it over his head slowly not wanting her to think he had other intentions. He saw that she had already made her place on his bed, nearly falling over the side as he climbed in next to her. At first he had his back to her as he tried his best to give her the same space she was but he was uncomfortable and he had never shared a bed with a woman overnight before. He turned on his back and let out a slight sigh of frustration as he looked up at the dark ceiling. "Lights" he said, and they quickly turned off leaving the room in complete darkness. All he could hear was the sound of her breathing slowing as she slowly fell asleep. If only he could fall asleep that easily he thought, as he turned on his side, facing her back, watching her silhouette under the covers as she slept.

Valerie silently send him a thank you for giving her enough space and turn. She didn't expect him to be far enough away from her that he'd be falling off the edge of the bed as well, but she was grateful that he seemed to be taking into consideration her comfort as well.  
The bed was so soft... It was probably the comfiest thing she had ever been on in her life, so it didn't surprise her when she started falling asleep so quickly. Her eyes slipped close, and her breathing slowly evened out until it settled into a slow rhythm. She had finally not at off shortly after the lights were shut off.  
Then the nightmares started up, just as they normally did. Slowly she started shifting around in discomfort, making barely audible noises. As the dream slowly progressed to be worse, she started twitching, jerking around as her face scrunched up in pain. "No... Stop..." She cried out quietly.

He couldn't fall asleep for the life of him it was almost physically impossible for him to drift asleep with a woman next him. He had never shared a bed with anyone before let alone a stranger and an attractive woman at that. He knew that he could have who he wanted, his power was an undeniable attractive trait to have but he never let them sleep in his bed, but he couldn't deny that he somewhat enjoyed her presence. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of her talking in her sleep, she sounded distraught, as though she was having a nightmare. He began to wonder what he must sound like during one his nightmares... He didn't even want to imagine it. He was left frozen unsure of what to do... If he should even do something. He decided to slowly reach for her shoulder, to shake her awake, maybe she would be thankful for waking her from the dream, he knew he wished he had someone to wake him sometimes.

The terrors kept bothering her still, coming back with more Force than they had in a very long time. The earlier years of her childhood had been the worst, and there were nights upon night so far doing nothing but screaming and flailing and her bed as she wished there was someone there to comfort her. But there was never anyone. And the fact that she often woke up to an empty room, still paralyzed with fear and emotion, was the worst thing imaginable.  
Her chest heaved, breathing picking up as her chest heaved and heart raced. She whimpered quietly, a sound like a wounded animal, when suddenly she felt something touch her. No, grab her...  
Years of self training kicked in, and she bolted awake. Simultaneously she decided that escape was better then attacking, still being in her thief mindset. She rolled off the bed, reflexively rolling back up into a low crouch on the floor, eyes trained on who had decided to touch her, all in a matter of seconds. Her mind was still trapped, in a way, in her dream, and it took her a few seconds to realize where she was and what had really happened.  
She shook her head, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear her mind.

Her reaction almost startled him as he quickly retracted his hand from her body, letting her roll herself to the floor. "Valerie?... Are you.. Ok?" he asked sounding unsure of what to even say in a situation like this. But he saw that she was practically in no state to answer so he reluctantly got up and headed toward her unsure if this was what she needed. He kneeled down beside her, awkwardly trying to wrap his arms around her small frame. "Please just come back onto the bed" he asked in almost a whisper as he helped her up, holding her by her waist as she settled back in.

She was still slightly out of it as Kylo called out to her. She was still trying to shake the sleep from her eyes and come back to the real world. But as soon as she felt his arms wrapped around her she snapped out of it. She tensed up, then went lax against him in a show of compliance and tiredness. She let him move her back into the bed, let him hold her like she was a form of stuffed animal. She stared sightlessly at the wall for a few minutes before turning her head to face him. "Thank you..." She echoed softly, barely audible and even toned.  
She took a breath. He deserves some form of explanation for what happened. "Thief reflexes... Heh... You have no idea how many times that's happened to me..."

He made his way around the bed, climbing back in with care trying not to move the bed too much with his weight, trying to not agitate her fragile state. He smirked at her thievery remark as he pulled up the covers to his chest. "I wouldn't even want to know my reaction if someone were to wake me during one of my nightmares... I would most likely hurt them, maybe even kill them. One of the reasons I don't allow anyone to sleep in my bed.." he said bluntly as he looked over at her. " quite honestly the women I've been with are afraid to stay the night.. "he added as he folded his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling again with a blank look in his eyes, trying to hide the fact that at times it pained him that his status cause him so much loneliness.

Valerie listened with a calm ear, eerily silent. Everything was backwards now. Suddenly it was strange for her to be quiet for so long. Suddenly it was strange to not share bits and pieces of herself to him even though he didn't want to hear the most of the time. What was he doing to her...?  
At the last comment she let out a short laugh. A few memories bring to mind of the time she had joined a few thieves guilds. They were there if you knew where to look. "I don't know about killing someone, but I have flipped several people over my shoulder when they try to wake me up in the morning. I think I actually started strangling someone once." She blinked curiously, deep in thought.

Her responses made him laugh a little, as he turned his head to look at her. "yes but you strangling someone with your small hands and slender fingers wouldn't do the same damage as my hand." he stated matter of factly as he removed one hand from behind his head, moving it slightly closer to her so she could clearly see it. In all honesty he didn't know why he was smiling, let alone laughing. He hadn't done either one... Since... He couldn't even remember. Not even Rey could bring him to smile, knowing deep down inside that she wanted to change him instead of accept who he was. His eyes remained on her features or what he could make out in the dark as he left his hand there suspended almost hoping she would touch it. But why would she? He had told her hours ago that she if she touched him again he would kill her…

Valerie chuckled softly, laying on her side so she could at least face him while they talked. It was probably going to be a while before either of them got to sleep again... "True. Though that's only the times that I can remember. Besides, I think the shock of someone who was asleep half a second ago suddenly straddling you and strangling you is enough to make anybody else for a second. And that is the time that matters most." She hummed, eying his hand.  
It was large, that was for sure. Comparing him to her, he look like an adult and she looked more like a child. She was wondering if it would be okay to touch it. She hadn't exactly had a lot of contact with him... But he had just threatened her the last time she had touched him.  
Slowly, she reached out and touched his hand. She let her fingertips only graze it first, before slowly wrapping her hand around it and holding it. Being slow and gentle was key. No suddenness.

He suddenly wanted to retract his hand, as he watched her gazing at it but it was too late. Her soft fingertips grazed it, sending a shiver down his spine from such a gentle touch, followed by her small hand wrapping itself in between his much larger fingers. He was afraid that if he would squeeze her hand he would hurt her so he only gently bent his long fingers slightly over hers. He couldn't describe what he was feeling, it was different than when he had touched Rey's hand, this was more, emotional it was more satisfying so to say. The warmth of her hand almost made him feel at complete ease as he continued holding it, closing his eyes for a moment to relish in the moment.

Valerie smiled softly, watching his eyes close for the briefest moment in contentment. For a second she had expected him to freak out and rip his hand away from her, at the very least. But she found herself relaxing along with him.  
For years she had a locked any sort of positive physical contact, and the feeling of just being able to hold someone's hand was intoxicating to her, it made her almost deliriously happy to be able to just touch someone and not have them jerk away.  
Just as slowly she reached forward and clasped both of her hands around his, gently sliding her fingers across the back of his hand and his palm, as if trying to map it out. She kept her eyes on his as she finally stopped after a few moments, just letting herself envelope his hand in hers.  
Bliss. Calmness. Relaxation…

He let out a small groan of contentment as he let her envelope his hand with her warmth. He couldn't believe the weakness he was showing her. Supreme Leader of the First Order and Master of the Knights of Ren, reduced to a soft, vulnerable man who just needed the warmth and kindness of another person to ease his wounds. He slowly slipped his hand away from her grip and layed his hand across his chest. "Tomorrow morning I'll bring you to the medical bay to have your wounds examined then we will go straight into the force exercises because if I can't prove your worthiness to the First Order... I'm afraid you'll be sent off or worse." he explained as he leaned in closer trying to see her eyes in the darkness." I'm surprised General Hux hasn't barged in yet, asking me where you are, but I assume he thinks I'm having my way with you. "he explained in a low voice, sounding almost ashamed.

Valerie enjoy the warmth of his hand for a few more moments before he pulled away, and she let him slip free, not trying to fight back. She couldn't deny that she felt some sort of boundary had been passed between them in that moment. She wasn't sure what it was, but she was happy that they had crossed it.  
She blinked, actually chuckling softly at the comment about Hux. "I assume you mean the ginger haired man that was very... Well... I can't imagine he'd be very eager to find where I am considering I kicked him in the shin when I was captured." She couldn't help the satisfied smirk that slipped across her face.  
But then it faded. She swallowed. So, she did that sort of thing often enough where it was someone's first thought... She really hope that he wasn't reading her thoughts right now, because she couldn't help but think about him being more experienced than her. It made sense, since he was a bit older, but still... It was kind of pathetic that a young woman her age hadn't been with a man yet. Of course she wasn't going to say that out loud to him. There was no reason that he needed to know that... None. At all.

Kylo couldn't help but also smirk at her comment about Hux, he hated that man simply because Hux thought he was better than him. "Good, he needs a good knock to the head sometimes, I've had my share of confrontations with him but he always backs down before I get too angry.." he explained as he looked at her curiously as though she was deep in thought. He cursed himself for prying but he couldn't help it, he needed to know what she was thinking, he couldn't have her hiding anything from him that could jeopardize his goals. Suddenly his face turned pale, he turned away slightly looking straight forward instead of at her. "You've never been with a man before?" he asked bewildered as he turned his gaze back to her almost needing to see her face when she answered him.

Valerie couldn't help but chuckle. "I am surprised that he backs down from confrontations. I didn't think he was that intelligent." She hummed softly, eyes closing.  
She sucked in a gulp, whipping her head around to face him at his question. She was laughing at that her cheeks were the brightest shade of red they'd ever been. But she managed to compose herself before she spoke. "No... No I haven't... I've had more important things to worry about then losing my virginity is some guy I was probably never going to talk to again between jobs." She swallowed. Being on the streets meant that she learned a lot. Physical intimacy was not one of them, though she had learned a lot about it. "Are you surprised?" She asked quietly. She wasn't sure if it would surprise her more if he was or wasn't.

He was silent for a few moments, not used to speaking about intimacy with anyone. He never had an issue with any of that, he was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted from whom he wanted. "Yes I am... Truly surprised actually. I mean you're quite beautiful. I... If you had been working here I would have surely already approached you when I needed..." he stopped himself not wanting to go into those details. He hated himself sometimes for the way he used sex as an escape as a way to cope with his loneliness and his thirst for power.

Valerie cleared her throat again, trying to make herself feel more comfortable as she listened to him speak. Beautiful? He really thought that she was beautiful? She actually blushed at that. For some reason it meant more coming from him then it did from some average guy trying to hit on her on a side road. Maybe it was the fact that he was normally so closed off that it meant so much.  
She was troubled slightly. Did that mean that after a certain time of working for him that he would approach her for that? She decided to push the thought away and file it away as a concern for another day. "Well... It's not that I haven't been approached... I'm just much more concerned about survival. One slip-up can mean certain death if you're not careful." She sighed, curling up slightly on her side, closing her eyes. "But don't think because I lack experience that I'm innocent..." She said quietly after a moment. Let that peak his interest as she tried to doze off again. Even though she highly doubt it she could fall asleep again after those nightmares.

Kylo felt her closing off as she curled up on her side, he knew he had said too much,had shown her too many of demons. "I don't want you think I'd use you like that... I don't have any attachments to the women I ask.." he stopped himself again surely thinking that he was making it even worse. "this is why I don't ever talk about this..." he said sounding almost sad as he lay back down on his back his thoughts a mess. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her last comment, maybe he hadn't completely made her think he was a monster. "not innocent..." he repeated as he turned his neck to look at her back. "hey.." he whispered as he closed his eyes in frustration with himself. Why was he being so..... Soft, it was going to be the death of him he could sense it. But he didn't care right now. "come here." he said almost demanding it. As he opened up his arm waiting for her to turn around.

She felt the corner of her mouth switch into a smile. She couldn't help but compare him to a nervous teenage boy at the moment. "Honestly, what you're telling me is not nearly the worst I've heard..." The women he had slept with was no attachments, and it wasn't as if he was forcing them.  
She raised a brow, cracking open an eye in curiosity and then disbelief at the raised arm. Did he... No, he couldn't be a cuddler could he?  
She slowly inched closer, until she was practically chest-to-chest with him on the bed. They were so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and his body heat radiating outwards. She looked up, eyes gentle. "I'm here..."

Kylo couldn't help himself as he curved his arm inwards, pushing her small body closer to him. She looked so innocent to him as she looked up at him, the look in her eyes not at all like the look of lust his usual female troopers had in their eyes. Her hair brushed against his chin as he lowered his head a little almost tucking her underneath his chin. She smelled so good to him as he took in her scent, and hoping he wasn't forcing her to show him affection, not after how he treated her on Crait or the harsh words he had spoken to her earlier. He wanted more though, he wasn't satisfied he wanted to feel her even closer, for her to fill the void he had in his heart but he wasn't going to be selfish. It would be to easy to be selfish. He could feel her heart begin to beat a little faster as he kept her pressed against his chest his hand now caressing the side of her arm.

Valerie was more than surprised at the suddenness of being pulled forward into his chest. Pressed up against him, in fact, so much so that she could feel his his every breath.  
She closed her eyes, taking a moment to compose herself. A very sudden Pang went through her. How many years has he gone without any physical interaction like this? How long has she? She didn't even know... Maybe they both needed this, if only to be close to someone else for a brief moment of time. She made her choice.  
She leaned her head against his chest, nestling it gently under his chin. Very slowly, she wrapped her arms around his middle, breathing out a soft sigh of contentment. She didn't need to speak words. She didn't want to, because they could shatter this moment.

He didn't know what to say or do at this point, she was nestled so comfortably on his chest that he didn't want to move, nor did he want to say anything. He was wondering if she wanted to sleep like this, but he was scared, about his nightmares and what could happen if he had one. He hadn't joked before about being afraid to hurt her or even worse kill her if he was in the wrong state of mind. "Valerie.." he whispered as he lifted his chin a little so she could move her head. "did you want to.. Sleep like this? On me I mean?" he asked as he looked into her eyes, concern splashed across his face.

Valerie blinked, shifting once again to look up at his face. She smiled softly, trying to relax the concern etched into his face. Why was he... Oh... His nightmares. She swallowed, quieting for a moment to think over her options. She didn't want to move... And maybe... Maybe this would be good for the both of them.  
She nodded, relaxing her body so she was more lax in his hold. "I do, if you don't mind..." She murmured softly. "You don't need to worry about your nightmares. Just trust me..." She leaned her head back against his chest, still keeping eye contact with him as she slowly close her eyes. She hoped that he realized how vulnerable she was being for him right now. She hoped he could trust her…

Kylo couldn't believe that she was willing to do this for him. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. But it was only one night and then tomorrow she would have her own quarters, no more worries about hurting or killing her because of his nightmares. "If you insist.." he replied as she smiled slightly at her, she looked so tired, he was being so selfish keeping her up like this. He lowered his hand to her chin, his pointer finger reaching underneath it and lifting it up toward his face. "I just need to.." he said "can I?" his eyes almost pleading.

Valerie blinked open her eyes again, looking at him in mild confusion before understanding flickered through your features. He wanted to... He'd be her first, if she agreed. But, he looked so vulnerable and pleading. It made her heart clench painfully for him. So... Broken. Just like she was.  
She swallowed, ever so slightly nodding her head in confirmation. "Yes." She whispered softly. But she stayed still, letting him make the first move.  
She took the time to look at him, really look at him. Pale skin, still shades away from her own creamy skin, deep dark brown eyes, dark hair... That scar... She wondered how he got it, but she didn't ask. Instead she closed her eyes, waiting for him.

He hesitated even though she had consented him to kiss her, he felt as though he shouldn't. She was vulnerable right now and he didn't want her thinking that he was preying on that,he just needed the affection... It was so selfish. He watched her as she studied him, he heard her question about his scar but he wasn't going to tell her... Not now at least. His breathing quickened as his eyes darted down to her lips, they looked almost like they were quivering. He slowly leaned in pushing her chin up a little more as he crushed down his soft lips onto hers. At first it was slow and gentle but his kiss deepened as he tasted her lips, so delicate so soft, they melted perfectly with his.

She followed his movements, letting him take the lead in this. Her eyes fluttered at the gentleness of it, which both surprised her and made her heart melt. She let her mind go appropriately blank as she just focused on kissing him. And after a few seconds she kissed back, moulding her lips against his as she moved in synch with him.  
Very slowly, she unhooked one of her arms from around his waist to gently slide it up around his shoulders. She had the vague feeling that he was worried he was taking advantage of her... She wanted to show him that he wasn't.

He felt her hand glide up his arm to his shoulder, the gentle touch of her hand, leaving him almost breathless as he pulled away from the kiss to stop and look at her. He caressed her chin with his thumb as he studied her eyes but her mind was a blank right now. "In all honesty I would have already ravished you by now, having you squirming underneath me... But..that would be too soon... You deserve better than me, I'm a mess..." he said truthfully as he ran his thumb now over her lower lip, gently pulling it down as he lowered his lips again onto hers, kissing them gently as he breathed in threw his nose almost not wanting to forget her scent.

Valerie breathed in softly when he pulled away, eyes only managing to open halfway in the heat of the moment. She couldn't stop herself from leaning subtly into the touch, relaxing much more than she wanted to admit. She barely had time to register the words he spoke before he was on her again, kissing her again. She gently raised her other hand, moving it to cup his cheek tenderly.  
The fact that you think that, Kylo, and you haven't done what you normally would have done, proves that you aren't a mess... She thought, letting the words float around her mind. He wasn't as bad as he thought he was…

She suddenly flooded his mind with her thoughts, as she tried to make him feel better but it was hard to forget the kind of man he was. Her soft hand caressing his face had him wanting more, more of her affection, he was like a greedy monster who had tasted something he needed and now it was hard to let go. He raised his own hand to hers and he caressed it, letting his hand trail down to her arm and up her shoulder where he reached behind her neck, slightly squeezing as he pulled her in closer. He slowly slid his soft tongue into her warm mouth, gently massaging her tongue with his, his fingers grasping some of her hair as he deepened the kiss even more. He let out a low groan os satisfaction as his eyes closed, enjoying her lips, her taste, knowing it would be taken from him soon enough.

Valerie was slowly losing herself into him. She felt goosebumps rise up as he trailed his hand across her skin, which made her shiver. She knew that she would have to pull away from this eventually, because she knew she didn't want this to go in that direction. They would both wake up and regret it in the morning if it did.  
The slight squeeze to the back of her skin made her gasp, leaving him open to invade her mouth with his tongue. She tensed, slowly twisting her tongue along with his as she felt her toes curl at the feelings overwhelming her.  
Her heartbeat felt loud in her ears as she held him to her. She was enjoying this much more than she should have been, than she thought she would... She felt her barriers start to slowly crack. He was breaking her, but not in the way that she minded…

Kylo could sense her arousal, and his own as he slowly pulled away from her again. His lips were red, slightly sore from the passionate kiss as he looked at her, she was flushed, breathing heavily. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his thumb,he knew he was breaking her, she was melting into his arms like all the others had... He didn't want that, not for her, not for a woman who had never experienced it before he wasn't going to take that from her. He couldn't explain it to her nor to himself but he felt a sense of connection to her, maybe it was her compassion for him, maybe it was what he had seen when he read her mind but he knew he couldn't toy with her, he didn't want to.. "I can sense that if I continued you may have given in to me, don't ever give in to me... Do you understand?" he asked, concern again splashed across his face. "I'm greedy... I'm selfish... I'm not a good man... You'll see that with time.." he said with a sadness in his voice. "Now... Sleep... I will try my best to stay awake as long as I can to avoid any nightmares. Tomorrow after I convince Hux of your worthiness you'll have your own room and you won't need to worry about me ever trying anything like this again.." he opened his arm again for her, laying back down on the soft bed, waiting for her to curl up into his embrace.

Valerie broke away from the kiss, mind foggy with the heatedness of it. It definitely took her a few moments to the right frame of mind in order to comprehend him. She blinked in confusion. She was filled by an odd mixture of gratitude and sorrow by his words. He was... He was warning her, and that in itself prove that he actually cared about her. She bit her lip, nodding her head with a sad smile on her face. Well... She wouldn't give in, at least not tonight... She didn't know why, but she felt a strange connection damage she had never felt before in her life for anybody. She wanted him to be happy... She wanted to help him, put him back together... Which is why she didn't verbally promise him.  
She sighed softly, curling up in his arms like he silent welcomed her to. She laid her head on his chest, eyes closed, falling asleep to the comforting beat of his heart…


	2. Training, Angst, and Secret Meetings

It was finally morning as the lights automatically came on in the room. Kylo had slept all but an hour, and gladly with no nightmares. He looked down seeing her still curled up against his chest, his arm a little sore from holding onto her all night, making sure she felt safe and sound as she slept. He didn't want to disturb her sleep knowing all to well that she needed as much as she could get and so he slowly and gently moved himself off the bed, holding her head carefully until it rested on his pillow. He was suddenly interrupted with the buzzing sound of someone at his door. He cursed underneath his breath as he made his way to the door knowing all to well who it was. He slid the door open only a quarter of the way as the ginger haired man tried to look inside. "Supreme Leader... Sir... Is she hear with you? The prisoner?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Kylo Ren was not amused as he stared back at Hux. "She is no longer a prisoner she is a force user, and she will be put into the force tests today, she could be of use to us." he explained as he was already annoyed with the conversation. "Oh I'm sure she was of great use to you already Sir." he replied with a mocking smile, but the metal door was shut on his face, saving him from another force choke. Kylo turned around to see all the noise had awoken her, as he made his way over to the bed.

Valerie was surprised that she slept so peacefully, but in a way she wasn't. Even when she was a child, when her parents were still alive and she would have the occasional nightmare, just having someone holder often help to sleep soundly. And she hadn't given herself that pleasure for several years. It felt wonderful to just be held...  
The loud noise of a door being closed snapped her awake as if she had been slapped. She jolted up in the bed, fingers curled into claws in the sheets as she looked around. Kylo was coming back from the door, clearly being the one that had slammed it. She wasn't going to ask him what made him slam the door...  
She stretched out, relaxing a slight bit. "Morning... I'm going out on a limb and staying that that was our favorite General." She said groggily.   
Suddenly she blinked, her mind clearing as she looked up at him. "You didn't have any nightmares did you?" She was still alive and uninjured, so she was guessing that was the case. Had she helped?

Kylo stood now just beside the bed where she still lay almost half asleep. He couldn't help but smile at her groggy voice as he watched her face suddenly have a look of concern on it. "No no... No nightmares... I stayed awake purposely, I may have fallen asleep the last hour before Hux arrived.." he explained as he rubbed his eyes a little, the fatigue of being awake for almost 36 hours now setting in. "he is of no concern to you, I'm the Supreme Leader, you report only to me, understood?" he asked sounding a little more authortive than he wanted to.

Valerie blinked, not sure whether to frown or smile at the fact he hadn't had any nightmares, but had also stayed awake pretty much the entire night. She knew from experience that being sleep deprived didn't do anybody any good.   
She nodded her head in agreement, not wanting to possibly test him since he sounded so authoritative now. "With all due respect, I don't intend on listening to Hux on anything. He's sooner going to get a kick to the shin again than obedience from me... I only intend on following any order you give me."   
She carefully stood up, minutely stretching out her legs to get them awake. "What happens today? I think you mentioned Force tests last night..."

He looked down on her as she stood, wanting to wrap his arms around her, but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to be so infatuated with her compassion. She was so loyal... So obedient... So beautiful, she was perfect he thought as he tried to think of the task at hand. "Yes.. Force tests so please go ahead and use my bathroom as you wish, I will contact the wardrobe droids and have them bring me a female officer uniform for now until we can get you proper robes." he explained as he continued to gaze down at her feeling awkward for the first time around a woman... Since Rey.

Valerie smiled, nodding her head as she rubbed at her arms to keep warm. The thought of using a bathroom that had running water... A shower. It was far too tempting to resist. She realized the cringe that had probably been several weeks since the last time she had a good cleaning. Such was the ways of the streets... "Thank you, Kylo." She dipped her head modestly, eying the bathroom door before ducking inside.   
She was a bit nervous about having someone else in the next room, but pushed away the anxiety and started a delightfully warm shower for herself. It felt so good... She immediately felt all the tension in her body release.

His opportunity to hold her was gone as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. It was a good thing he thought to himself as he tried to shake her from his mind. He quickly headed over to the table, grabbing his data pad as he ordered the uniform for her, trying to ignore the sound of the shower, trying to ignore that she was completely naked only feet away from him. He hated himself, for feeling that animalistic hunger for her, she deserved better than that and he knew it. He threw down the data pad slightly in anger at himself as he made his way to the dresser, pulling out his usual armour and quickly dressing before she came back out. He could hear the water turning off, knowing she'd be coming out soon her long hair dripping wet in nothing but a towel. It would take every ounce of his self control to contain himself.

She relaxed, raising a hand to work out the tension in the muscles of her neck. That was always where the tension seemed to gather... She blinked, raising her head.   
Because of her sensitivity to her surroundings, she was a very good thief. She was able to sense when they were people around, even if they were completely silent like herself, and whether or not they meant harm or help. She could feel the swirling emotions outside, all coming from Kylo. He... He wanted her, badly. She bit her lip, shutting the water off. That wasn't good... What are you even able to control himself if she walked out there right now? She was hoping he would.  
Silently she dried herself off, running her fingers through her hair to brush it down since she didn't have a comb. She took a breath, making sure the towel was securely in place before opening the door and stepping out to lock eyes with him.   
Almost as soon as she did though, a faint beeping noise could be hard from outside his door. A Droid? Oh, he must have ordered a uniform for her like he promised... "I, uh... I think the that's for you." She murmured awkwardly.

He couldn't help but eye her small frame, she was dripping wet as he had imagined, but he was thankful that the large black towel hid her body from him as his eyes darted to the door. "yes your uniform." he confirmed as he made his way to the door, quickly snatching it from the service Droid, and quickly sending him away. He walked over to her, holding the black uniform in one hand, his other hand reaching up to touch her wet hair. "I have a comb in the top left drawer in the bathroom.. How do you think I keep my hair so perfectly combed?" he asked trying to lighten the awkwardness he knew she felt. He handed her the uniform as he let go of the strand of wet hair he had intertwined on his finger. " please... I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me.. " he said, almost pleading, knowing that he could be very intimidating.

She swallowed, watching him warily. Even though she had seen a much gentler side of him that she doubted anybody else ever saw, she still knew how dangerous he could be if he really wanted to.   
She blinked, smiling as she chuckled softly as he spoke. "I did often wonder how you kept your hair so perfect..." She hummed, accepting the uniform from him. She nodded. "As hard as it may seem for you to believe, I'm not uncomfortable around you... I feel strangely comfortable when I'm around you, actually, and that's the part that makes me uneasy. I normally don't get along with anybody." She explained.   
She flashed him another smile before walking back towards the bathroom and going in. The uniform wasn't that complicated to put on, and it was warm. She also successfully managed to find his comb and brush out her hair, which was a process in itself considering it was so long and so tangled up. Finally, when it was silky smooth and soft again, she walked out to greet Kylo again. She smiled, folding her arms behind her back in perfect imitation of Hux. "How do I look?"

A sense of relief washed over him as she confirmed to him that he wasn't making her the uncomfortable mess he thought he was. He smiled back at her, not saying another word as he watched her go back into his bathroom. He impatiently waited as she continued to prepare herself. Not knowing what to do with himself he headed over to the small kitchen area of his chambers taking out what little breakfast food he had, placing it on the table for her. He quickly started the coffee, one of the only things he learned how to do himself, not always wanting droids disturbingly him for every little thing. She finally came out and looked so proud to be in the uniform. He walked over to her, taking long quick strides, almost excited to see it up close. "very professional.." he said in a low voice as he caressed the First Order patch on her shoulder.

She nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face no matter how small it seemed. She was actually happy to be here, to her own surprise. Maybe she was just happy to be around someone she could trust... Trust? She trusted him? She blinked. She did... She let herself be vulnerable in front of him... And he did the same in turn. She pushed the thought away, chuckling. "I can't help but wonder how much it's going to annoy Hux that a little street urchin he dragged in as a prisoner is now wearing a First Order uniform." She smiled amusedly. She had already found the person she was going to annoy the hell out of.   
She spied the food on the table, making her face soften as she looked back up at him. "Breakfast?" She made a mental note that she would have to return the favor one of these days. It was just in her nature.

Kylo chuckled slightly at her remark about Hux. "he's going to hate it, but he also knows he can't do anything about it because I am the Supreme Leader here and what I say is what goes." he said, his voice deep and commanding. He turned to look at the table behind him, turning back with a smirk. "yes well its not much, it's not like I cook, it's just cereal and fruit,it's all I had left. I don't usually eat breakfast." he explained as he headed toward the kitchen, pouring himself a coffee, gesturing to her, wondering if she drank coffee, or ever even tried it.

She smiled, following after him into the kitchen. "I don't either, normally. Even something this small is rare for me. I eat when I can and ration what I can for as long as I can." She leaned against the counter, looking at the coffee questioningly. She knew what it was, she just never had it before. She nodded. "I've never tried coffee before... I guess there's a first time for everything." She hummed softly, picking up a bit of fruit and taking a bite. Luckily she was very happy with simple eating fruit. It was one of her favorite foods, and easily accessible when she was strolling through the markets on some of the planet she been to. So easy to just slip by and snag an apple on your way... Not that she had a reason to do that here anymore.

He listened to her explain her hardships, something of course he had never experienced coming from a wealthy family. He poured her a small cup, in case she didn't like it and handed it to her. He almost felt like an over privileged King compared to her life on the streets but he was glad that he was able to save her from that. "as bad as our first meeting was..." he said trailing off remembering what he had done to her. "I'm happy you were found... You no longer need to steal.. Or scavenge but I won't lie to that your life would be in danger here, we are at war..." he explained as he took a seat at the table wrapping his large hands around the cup, looking down into his coffee, his hair falling into his eyes.

She snapped out if her reverie, looking at him now even though he looked away from her. By comparison his life has been better than hers, not easy in any means. No one had an easy life anymore. She nodded. "I'm glad I was found to... Even though our first meeting was a bit tumultuous." She bit her lip, thinking on how to respond to the next part of his comment. "To be fair my life was in danger before. There's a saying among the Thieves Guild I was part of for a few years. "Death is only three steps away, it's a matter of whether you walk in those three steps or not." Just because I'm in a war now, doesn't mean those three steps are going to be any different." She concluded.   
She took a sip of the coffee he'd poured her. It was a bit bitter at first, but not entirely unpleasant. She have to start experimenting with sugar and milk after this... "Not bad."

Kylo looked up from his cup of coffee, the words she had just spoken were so beautiful, and comforting to him. He was impressed by her more and more with each passing minute, and it terrified him. In a way he was happy that she would soon have her own quarters because maybe some time apart would be best, seeing as this would only turn toxic for her whether it be sooner or later. "that was... Quite wise I must say, for someone as young as you." he added trying to make her realize another reason why he was no good for her. He was already older, tarnished.. She deserved someone with much less baggage so to speak.

Valerie looked down into her coffee in a very similar way he had been doing only moments ago, cheeks flaming. Sure, it wasn't the first time she had been called that, but once again when it came from him it meant a bit more. She nodded. "I'm far from Wise. Everyone makes their own mistakes, including me..." She bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if she should tell him this or not, but in the end he was probably going to find out everything about her, whether they wanted to or not...  
"Do you remember last night when I told you I wasn't innocent, even though I looked it? Well... That goes in a lot more ways than one..." She said softly, tracing a design on her coffee cup. She swallowed, closing her eyes. He had mentioned that she had to prove ready to take a life if he ordered it. "I've spilt blood... I've taken a life before..." In some way she was reminded of it, and she didn't know why she felt the urge to tell him that but she did.

Kylo sensed her sadness, her own regret maybe, he couldn't quite tell it was a mix of emotions that she was sending out. He got up and made his way to her, he slowly took the coffee cup out of her hand. He was only about an inch away from her small frame, as he looked down on her his mind a mess as he thought back to the blood he had spilled. "In a way I am happy you have, because you will need to again... If you plan on staying here..." he began as he leaned his hand in and pushed aside a strand of her hair. "if only you knew what I have done... Who I have killed, you would think me a monster.." he said in a low trembling voice as he thought back to his father.... Han Solo.

She watched him, feeling even more vulnerable by the minute as more and more of her barriers we're stripped away from her, either intentionally or not. She sighed softly, leaning into the Touch without really thinking about it. She needed this... She nodded, looking up at him.   
She couldn't imagine the amount of people he must have killed, either by hand or by the people he commanded. She was sure she would be horrified, but she wouldn't be surprised. He had a reputation...   
"Tell me it gets easier... The first time I had to do it I was mortified at myself, yeah I know I knew it couldn't be helped..." She sighed. She felt so weak... She felt her odds were even.

He sighed heavily at her question, not wanting to tell her the truth, to spare her from it but he knew he couldn't lie to her. "No it doesn't get easier... It gets worse.." he began as he slowly took her small hand in his, running his thumb on the inside of her palm, using her warm touch to calm himself as he spoke. "My nightmares they're of the people I killed.. And one in particular comes back more often than the others because deep down I regret having done it." he finally said, the words almost like a therapy to him. He had never told anyone he regretted it, not even Rey when she had asked him why he did it.

She nodded her head, lightly squeezing her fingers around his hand as a spot of warmth. It was soothing, she would guess it was to the both of them. For a long and measurable moment she just concentrated on feeling his fingers rub circles against her palm, in a very similar manner to what she had done to his own hand last night.   
"That's the only proof that you're not a monster, Kylo. Real monsters don't feel remorse and guilt for the ones that they've killed or hurt... It makes you human." She said quietly, letting her eyes slip closed as she just enjoyed the contact.   
This was the first time she actually felt him, not physically but emotionally. There was so much conflict in him and it made her sad, distressed. She wanted to help him.   
"Tell me about the Force." She asked suddenly, cracking her eyes open again to look up at him. "I never really had a name for it, for what I could do, before you told me... I really just called at my sixth sense."

Kylo appreciated the way she tried to always make him feel better, like what he was doing was right. In a way he did see it as right, but in another way he knew he could be a better man but it was too late for him now. "Don't humanize me.. Just don't... Because you are only setting yourself up for disappointment." he said bluntly as he let go of her hand, stepping back a few feet. He was happy she had changed the subject because he wasn't ready to dig inside himself, inside the tortured soul of Ben Solo. " the force is like an energy field, that can be found anywhere, everywhere, with all living things.. But only a select few of us can manipulate it.." he explained as he slowly walked over to the beside to pick up his helmet, he carried it at his side as he went to unlock his lightsaber. He quickly hooked it to his belt, followed by the helmet going over his head, sealing it shut, sealing away his emotions.

She nodded along, face open and curious, even as he put on his intimidating helmet and hooked his infamously deadly weapon to his belt. Just like she had first met him yesterday... Yesterday. So much had changed since then. Both of them were different now than they had been.   
She shook her head. "I've heard stories of what people could do with this power, positively and negatively... I never thought I could be, even though I can always do small things but I couldn't explain." She thought more deeply on it. Picking things up, moving things across the floor when she couldn't reach them, flinging things around when she was angry or frustrated... She always thought she was so smart... How could she fail to realize after all these years... "I'm glad I'm not crazy..." She chuckled.

He looked at her from the doorway, wishing he could have had more time with her, but he had to go back to the reality of being Supreme Leader of the First Order. "You're not crazy" the robotic voice said reassuring her. "you'll soon learn what your abilities are with the tests that one of my Knight's will put you through, but not to worry I will be there to supervise. In one hour find your way to Training Room 417 it's on this level. In the meantime you can stay here, I will go see for you to have your own room now. " he explained as the mechanical voice came through distorted. He waited a brief moment at the door hoping she wasnt afraid of him or of what was to come.

Valerie quickly committed everything to memory, timing her mind for about an hour before heading for the room. She was sure that she had been lead past room 417 on her way here, and if not she was more than capable enough of finding out on her own. Part of her was extremely excited to be going to test out her skills. There was only one way to learn her limits, and that was it. Then she could work on honing them.  
She nodded, picking up her coffee cup again and take another sip. "Yes, Kylo... Oh, what should I call you out there? I know it's probably unwise for me to call you by your name..." She murmured.  
It was not safe to be this intimate outside his room... Stars only know what could happen.

He tilted his head to the side as if in deep contemplation, he hadn't thought about that at all. "You're right.." he said as he began to think about how their behaviour should be around others. "Always call me Supreme Leader or Master, those are both fine. Master during training is more acceptable." he knew that it was time to go now, but he almost felt like he shouldn't leave her alone, he felt protective of her. He moved toward her and placed one gloved hand on her face, cupping it in his large hand as he spoke." just promise me you'll be careful ok?" he asked although he knew she could take care of herself for one hour. "also please keep your mind a blank around my knights I don't want them knowing what went on between us here last night ok?" he added as he withdrew his hand from her face and left, not looking back.

Valerie nodded her head in understanding. She had thought something along the lines of master or Supreme Leader would be acceptable, but she want to double-check to make sure. He was actually sweet the way you was taking care of her, trying to take care of her... So much had changed... Was she falling? She couldn't be after the short period of time they'd known each other... But could they? No, not they, her. She had no idea how he felt about this... All she knew was that they trusted each other enough to be vulnerable are around each other. She watched him leave without looking back. Right. Back to being herself...  
She sat silently for the next hour or so, finishing up the coffee so she could stay awake and eating a little bit more. It would benefit her to have her energy up. After her mental timer went off, she got up, heading down the halls towards room 417.   
The knights were terrifying in their own way. Each of them wore a helmet similar to Kylo's, but unique in each way that she could tell them apart. She carefully kept her mind blank as she walked in, stepping up to them a tad bit nervously. "Hello..."

Kylo Ren made his way to Hux's office, his mind set on the fact that he was going to get her a place to stay on this ship whether he liked it or not. As soon as Kylo entered Hux's office the General quickly rose to his feet and greeted the Supreme Leader. Kylo simply gestured for him to sit down as he paced in front of his General. "You will have a room set up for her, one of the old quarters that one of your expired troopers had used should suffice." he commanded as he crossed his arms, facing the ginger haired man, waiting for a retort. But surprisingly there wasn't one. "Yes Sir, right away." was all that he said, as he nodded and quickly got on his data pad to summon a servant. Kylo found his behavior to be quite odd, unlike him to be so compliant especially for a stranger on board... He would need to keep an eye on Hux he felt that he was up to something and he was making sure to keep his mind blank which only rose Kylo 's suspicions. Kylo left his office, making his way over to the training room, hoping she had already settled in with the Knight, hoping she wasn't already regretting her choice.

Training with the knight was... Surprisingly very similar to some of the street fighting skills she had learned. Before anything the knight had wanted to test her skills in combat, which made sense because it was necessary to prove her strength. Or, in this case, agility. Personally she relied much more on her Speed and Agility than strength in battle, mainly due to her small size.  
And she had a feeling that he underestimated her. Mainly due to the fact that she currently had him pinned to the floor and she was straddling his upper chest and pinning his hands above his head. Even she wasn't completely sure how she managed to do this, but she must have gotten a lucky hit in somewhere.  
She grinned, looking up as the doors opened. She cocked her head, making sure to keep her Focus on the knight that was currently under her so he wouldn't try and flip her off. "Hello Master..." She said respectfully.

Kylo couldn't help but feel proud of her as he slowly entered the room and made his way to them, looking down at his Knight who had been defeated in combat. "Most impressive." he said acknowledging her skill as he held a hand out to his knight. Valerie quickly moved off of him as Kylo helped him up, patting him once on the back. "you may leave Knight, you've done well. I will take it from here." he ordered as his Knight quickly complied and left the training room. Kylo stood now in the center, looking down at her, his hand stretched out to her. "I want you to try and block me as I try to read your mind." he instructed. "it is important that if you are captured no other force user can extract important information from you."

Valerie carefully got off of her sparring partner, giving him a respectable bow of her head. She wasn't going to be prideful and what she had accomplished, and she respected him as a fighter. She could have gotten lucky for all she knew.  
She turned to face him, keeping her body loose but her mind tense. Blocking... Was there anything similar to keep in her mind blank? Hm... She focused. Sometimes it was easier for her to do things if she pictured certain objects. Like now, for blocking, she was picturing like her mind was a locked box. And she was focusing on holding that lock steady despite a key trying to pry it open.

Kylo intensified the power of the force as he tried prying into her mind. "no blocking is not the same as leaving your mind blank. Leaving your mind blank is for passing thoughts. If a user tries to listen to your thoughts from afar. When a user tries to go into your mind by force its different he will know you are leaving it blank and it will rise suspicion. If you block he will never know that you were purposely leaving it blank. Does this make sense to you? " he asked as he continued, he was able to get glimpses still of his face, she was imagining him..." you are not trying hard enough... " he growled as he forced even more. She began to slightly wince in pain which actually began to bother him, he wanted to suddenly stop but he pressed on for her own good.

The information steeped in her brain as she struggled to keep a hold on her own mind. This was much much harder than it looks like. And it was starting to hurt... A lot... She winced, gritting her teeth in pain. Then she had an idea. Anger... Get angry...  
She clenched her hands into fists, gripping onto the rising rage in her heart. For such a tiny thing she held a lot of rage. She sucked in a breath, building it, before letting the breath whoosh out. The rage formed an iron wall, shielding her mind from any intrusions. She could actually still feel him poking at it in her mind, trying and surprisingly failing to break through.

Kylo could feel her pushing back, could feel her getting angry and trying hard to push him out, but he could still see glimpses of memories. "Much better.." he said as he released her. It wasnt her fault she couldn't possibly block out someone as strong as him in the force on her first try. "I'm impressed you did very good against me. A few more tries and I'm sure you will be able to successfully block me for a certain time frame. But I don't think anyone out there is as strong with the force as me... I mean there aren't any left.." he said as he thought back to Luke for a moment. He quickly changed the subject or he would find himself flying into another fit of rage as he approached her now. " are you ok.. Did I hurt you just now? " he asked as he raised his hand to her face but quickly brought it down, remembering his own rule of public affection.

Finally she felt the familiar elastic band feeling of him leaving her mind, and suddenly she was snapped back to her own privacy. She made a soft grunting noise, blinking owlishly at him as it took her a few seconds to come back to her senses. What was that he said about for force users? That there weren't any left?   
She blinked at his question, trying to figure out if she was hurt. Her mind felt numb... And a bit aching, in a way. Slowly she nodded. "My head hurts... Though I guess that isn't much of a surprise..." She murmured, swaying slightly on her feet.   
She raised a hand to her nose, more than surprised at the warm trickle of blood leaking from her nose. That couldn't be good…

Kylo heard her question, and he knew she would begin to get curious and he would need to explain it to her one day, the sad and tormented story of the Skywalker family. "there are probably quite a few force users... I mean.. Not many as strong as me... I mean I believe I am the strongest.. For now." he explained as he suddenly noticed the blood. "Valerie... You're bleeding" he said his robotic voice sounding clearly concerned. "this is all my fault, I wasn't thinking clearly this morning I should have had you go to the medical. Bay for your wounds... I..I was too determined to have you proven worthy... Hux..if it wasnt for him bothering me this morning.." he was rambling now clearly getting upset at seeing her hurt, his mind an utter mess.

Valerie's mine was in a fuague, and she couldn't think as clearly as she wanted to. Listening to him ramble was kind of like listening to the rain outside of a thick heavy door, she could still hear it but it was muffled. She slowly shook her head, carefully lowering herself to the ground in a sitting position.   
"Master, please... You're giving me a headache." She teased weakly. She held her nose with the back of her hand, trying not to look at the sight of her own blood. "This... This happens sometimes... When I push myself too much..." It happened before, and it had almost happened when she tried picking those locks back on Crait. Normally if she was tired enough she would just pass out, but since she was well rested her nose bled. It just put too much strain on her.

Kylo couldn't explain the mix of emotions he was feeling right now, this was not going how he wanted. He knew he had to get her to one of their doctors as he grabbed her by the arm as she held her nose with the other. Without a word he quickly led her down the now very familiar corridors rushing passed confused officers. They finally arrived at the med Bay as he aggressively pushed open the doors, carefully sitting her down on a silver stool as he disappeared in the back to retrieve one of the doctors. "stop her bleeding now!" he commanded as the doctor in the black lab coat quickly complied as he grabbed the med kit, scrambling for what he needed. The poor man's hands trembled as he took care of her, always glancing back at Kylo making sure he wasn't doing anything he shouldn't. "I'm going back to the training room... Have him verify your other wounds and come back to me immediately, understood?" he demanded as he stared down at her through the dark mask.

Valerie actually shook as she felt herself manhandled (a very appropriate use of the term considering how large he was by comparison. He looked like a grown man dragging a toy down the hallway), and dragged into the med bay. Her anxiety spiked, and she fought to keep control of her breathing. She hated this place already... She swallowed, trying to keep as still as possible as the doctor checked her out.   
She kept her eyes down, showing obedience. "Yes Master... I'll return to you when I'm finished here."   
After he left was when the doctors finally seem to relax, though she did not. She really didn't like doctors... In the end the results of her tests were quite shocking. She was pretty much a patchwork of bruises on the outside, and on the inside she had several fractures. Ribs mainly, probably due to the beating she had gotten from the Stormtroopers and Hux, but thankfully no internal organ damage. She was advised to take it easy... But she was never good at following professional advice. Easy didn't exist in her book.  
She walked back to the training room slowly, mainly because she didn't know how to tell Kyle and they would have to postpone their training even more. One of the Astromech droids kept her company, a rather affectionate little piece of metal named BB-19. She liked him. It even followed her like a little puppy into the training room. "Master..." She murmured quietly, hoping she wouldn't have to speak the words aloud and he could just read them from her mind.

Kylo saw her arrive with her head down, looking ashamed almost as a little BB unit followed her closely. The Droid automatically hid itself behind her as he saw Kylo. She slowly made her way inside the training room as Kylo approached her simultaneously. "You're not well... I can sense and... You have fractures?" he asked, making sure he had understood her thoughts. He saw her nod in response and suddenly he let out a scream of rage, turning around, his back to her, reaching for his lightsaber he advanced on the metal chairs. The Droid quickly retreated down the hall as he destroyed them, his red unstable lightsaber crackling, slicing through the the metal with ease. As fast as he had turned it on the lightsaber was off and he placed it back on his belt, as his chest heaved uncontrollably.

She had barely had the time to nod before he screamed in absolute fury, nearly ripping out his lightsaber to destroy anything in the room. BB-19 beeped fearfully, wheeling out of the room at a dizzying speed. Valerie actually jumped this time, plastering herself against the wall in fear. Fear? Of him... No. Yes, no... Yes... Now she was afraid of him.   
She swallowed carefully, slowly making her way over to him after giving him a few minutes to breathe. She felt a bit more comfortable now with the lightsaber was on his belt again...   
Kylo, she thought. "Master..." She whispered quietly, very gently letting a hand trail along his arm. Slowness was key, more than ever now if she didn't want him to lose control again. She very carefully moved in front of him, moving her hand down his arm until it was settled into his hand, squeezing it gently. She started humming softly, looking him in the eyes as she repeated the process with his other hand until she was holding both of them, gently massaging the backs of his hands with her thumbs. She hoped this worked... "Calm..."

Kylo could sense her fear, almost the same fear she had felt when she had first seen him on Crait. He knew he would disappoint her sooner or later, but it just came sooner than he thought. His breathing slowly calmed as it always did after he finished destroying something and now he was able to feel her presence behind him, approaching him. His body was tense as he felt her touch on his arm and then the faint warmth of her hand through his thick gloves. She was trying to calm him, he didn't understand her. Deathly afraid one moment and then able to calm him the other, she was quite the intriguing little girl he thought to himself. He retracted his hands from her light grip as he spoke "I'm fine... And you know better than to touch me like that in a public space." he snarled, the robotic voice sounding almost annoyed. "I know why you have fractures...because of me.. Because of the First Order. You were probably better off if we hadn't found you." he said out of anger, anger that he was going to be the reason why she was going to die young.

She felt taken aback, dropping his hands almost immediately. Almost immediately the anger welling up inside her started to surface again, but she was determined not to let it overflow, not here, not in front of him... She swallowed back her rage, remaining calm despite how much she wanted to erupt. "No. You're wrong." Words he'd probably never heard before, at least not to his face. "If you think me having a life of stealing and fighting, of struggling to survive one day after the other would be better off than living here, where I've already been better taken care of than I have been for a very long time, you're wrong. I'm not leaving. You'll have to either force me to leave or kill me." She said with a tone of finality. She was sure that Kylo would rather her stay here. She felt that he cared about her way too much to send her away, and he didn't have the inner strength to kill her. He didn't want to. She could feel it…

Kylo was shocked by her ultimatum, and even more so shocked by the fact that she bluntly told him that he was wrong. The last time an officer had disagreed with something he had found himself choked and near death. But she knew that he had a grown a soft spot for her in his blackening heart even if it was little it was there and she knew how to use it. He sighed deeply, knowing he had no argument for what she had just said. "watch your tone with me, regardless of what transpired between us last night I am still your Master and I refuse to be spoken to like that." he growled, his anger still present, but slowly subsiding. "and I think you know all to well I wouldn't kill you... Unless you betrayed me.." his last words clearly spoken as he began to leave the room. "Follow me, I will bring you to your quarters since you are unfit to train for the time being." he explained his voice now clearly calmer as he headed toward one of the elevators of the ship.

She nodded, swallowing down the anger and letting it falester and burnout in the pit of her stomach before following after him. It did no good to be angry around him, even though the ferocity of her anger sometimes could surprise him. She took a breath, keeping her shoulders even as she kept obediently behind him, stepping into the elevator with him. "I'll never betray you, so you won't have to make that call..." She said quietly.  
The little BB unit from before cautiously wheeled in, looking at Kylo Ren warily before settling at her feet. She cracked a smile, laughing softly. "I think he likes me... Is it okay if I keep this one?" She looked back up at him after kneeling down to pet the Droid. She would probably end up having it follow her around regardless, but she didn't want to upset any of the work that it might be doing here.   
It made a series of beeping noises, rolling in place a bit. She tilted her head, grinning wider now. "Thank you." She chuckled at it.

He slowly made his way into the elevator as he waited for her to enter. Kylo rolled his eyes behind the dark mask as he saw the Droid roll in after her. The elevator doors sealed shut and he chose level 5, before turning to look down at the Droid in annoyance. "Yes you could keep him, we make droids like him daily, he won't be missed." he said with a flat tone. He suddenly stopped the elevator as the Droid rolled to the corner in obvious fear as kylo approached Valerie, almost pinning her to the wall of the elevator with his body. He reached up and hastily removed his helmet, his hair falling in front of his eyes as he looked at her. He said nothing, not a single word as he leaned down grabbing her face with his gloved hand bringing it up almost forcefully , as he crushed his lips down on hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

She smiled, turning back at her master to thank him. But before the words could even leave her lips he had stopped the elevator and was advancing on her, making her back up against the wall on reflex. She felt pinned, there was barely any space between them. Her face was jerked up roughly, and she barely had time to breath before he was crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss.   
Since this had never happened to her before, her first reaction probably shouldn't have been to kiss back. Rationally, she would have pushed whoever with doing this to her away, and probably beat them up a bit for even touching her. But she didn't, not with him. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening, but she leaned back up into him and kissed back just as roughly, channeling the tension she had in her body into the kiss.   
Damn his height... Her neck was starting to crink up. Without thinking much about the repercussions, she slid her arms around his shoulders, jumping up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She only did it so that their necks could get a break. And personally, she didn't mind in the least that she was so tall now. But she was focusing on other things…

The taste of her soft lips, drove him absolutely crazy as she finally began to kiss him back. The Droid began to beep uncontrollably, causing kylo to kick him slightly so that he would shut up. He had regretted being so upset with her just moments ago, but was unable to apologize, instead he wanted to show her physically that he was sorry. His breathing began to quicken as he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, causing him to reach up behind her neck pulling her in even closer if that was possible. His tongue greedily began to explore her mouth as he felt her legs tighten around him. She had such a good grip on him that he released her neck, and placed both his hands flat on the wall behind her pinning her harder against it. He couldn't help but let out a small groan as she faught with his tongue, causing him to buck his hips forward slightly wanting to feel more of her. He could start to feel his arousal pushing against his pants, knowing all to well that it he didn't stop now he would take her in front of the Droid. He slowly pulled away from the kiss to look at her, his eyes clearly showing her that he was sorry.

The kiss seemed to carry on for ages, not that she was complaining. Her heart quickened, they should I feel her blood rushing in her ears, feel the heat of him pinning her so tightly. She tangled a hand in his hair, pulling him closer as he held her neck, fighting back for dominance with her tongue. She tightened her legs in an attempt to keep hold of him, feeling the heat rush through her and settle in the pit of her stomach. This was going to end in a very interesting way if they didn't stop, and she was very torn between her options.   
Luckily he decided for her. He broke the kiss, making her suck in a gulp of air she wasn't entirely aware that she needed. His eyes. They were darkened with lust but also... He was sorry. His eyes were so clear, open for a brief moment to let her in. She softened, gently cupping his cheek as she nodded. She understood, once again, without words.   
She rested her forehead against his, still looking at him. She smiled, seeing her own reflection in his eyes as she looked deeper. She could only imagine what her own must have looked like, probably darkened similarly, and perhaps the small flecks of gold in them shimmered brighter than they normally did. They only ever did that when she opened herself up. Like now…

She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful he thought to himself as he could see a shimmer of gold in her eyes he hadn't noticed before. Their breathing slowed as they both relaxed now, the long kiss having left them both wanting more but it wasn't the time nor did Kylo want to taint her. He made sure she was steady on her feet as he helped her down, gently holding her by the waist. He then turned and switched the elevator back on, bringing them to the 5th level within minutes. He quickly put his helmet back on, becoming the Supreme Leader again as he walked out of the elevator and down the dimly lit hallway. There weren't many people on this floor as it was the Troopers quarters and they were all off at training right now. The only sound that could be heard were the heavy footsteps of his combat boots and the rolling sound of the Droid as they finally arrived at her room.

Valerie was shaking slightly as he carefully set her down. She kept a firm grip on his shoulders before she let go, making sure she was steady on her feet. She flashed a brief smile before they settled back into their roles as master and Apprentice.   
She knew almost immediately when she was on the trooper level, mainly due to the absence of people on this floor. She would have guessed that most of them were either off training or dead, and she was confident that her thought wasn't wrong.   
A little Droid beat along behind them, emitting pretty much the only sound besides their footsteps. "If I may ask, where exactly is my new room? Is it much further?" She spoke just break the aching silence and stretched on between them.

Kylo turned to look at her, she seemed concerned of its location for some reason. "I needed it to be far from me, I don't want anyone to think there is anything going on between us." he explained as he turned yet another corner. "it's room 5987, it's one of the last rooms on this level, my chambers are on the main level, so you are 4 levels above me." he added as they finally reached her chambers. He punched in the code, clearly making her see it so she could memorize it. He slid the thick metal door open and entered, casually flicking on the switch. There were no automated lights here like his room, and the bathroom had only a shower, no bath. There was no kitchen as the troopers had to eat together in the rec area of the ship. The bed was fairly comfortable but only a double bed as opposed to his king sized bed, and one small two seater couch against one of the dark walls. "I know this isn't as luxurious as my room but I'm sure it will suffice for you?" he asked as he slowly pulled off his helmet setting it down on the bed.

Valerie nodded, frowning mentally since their rooms were so far apart. She actually thought if their rooms were bit closer than maybe she could... No, nevermind. They had to keep pretending like they were just master and Apprentice, not... whatever they were.   
She logged the code in her mind, peering into her new room. She nodded, stepping into the room. "This room is actually more luxurious than the room at the Thieves Guild I had for the few years I was there. This will do me fine." She nodded.   
The little Droid beeped happily, making itself at home underneath her dresser. "Thank you Kylo." She smiled.

He sensed her sadness at the distance between the rooms but he had also done it for another reason. He turned to look at her, his eyes meeting hers as he struggled to find a way to say this without hurting her. "the farther you are from me the harder it is for me to hear you or feel you, it makes it easier for me to concentrate on what I need to do.. For the First Order." he explained obviously trying to push her away, trying to create a space between them so that maybe they could truly just be master and apprentice. He knew this was the only way to keep her safe from him, or she would just spiral into a dark place, a place she didn't need to go or ever see for that matter. If she only knew everything he had done she would probably be happy that she was so far from him he thought.

She bit her lip, nodding her head as she looked down. "Yes Master..." The words stung, despite only being sad so that he would not hurt her her the end. She knew exactly what he was doing. In his own way he was trying to protect her from becoming like him, because the darkness that was inside of him was corruptible to her if she got too close too quickly. But didn't he know that she was careful. The she would try her very best to keep the balance within herself? Balance... Yes. Now that she knew about the Force she felt a strange pull. Not towards darkness or light, but towards something in between. Not black and white, but gray...   
She shook her head, sitting on the bed. She should rest. But she realized there was no kitchen. Not that she ate much to begin with, but in the off chance she had to... "Is there anything I need to know about the floor or the room? I noticed that there was no kitchen..."

Kylo shook his head as if almost disappointed. He patted the space next to him on the bed, clearly wanting her to come closer, wanting to see the look in his eyes when he spoke. "I know you are thinking you can control it, the direction you take, whether it be light or dark. But it's not as easy as you think. I have been there.... And I have chosen my side, and I don't expect you to follow me but being here with the First Order, being a.... Gray... As you put it will be a hard task to accomplish especially since they do not care for anything but darkness. So like I said maybe it was better I hadn't found you.. " he said as his eyes scanned her pretty face, wishing things could be different for her. He tried to quickly lighten the mood by changing the subject bluntly. " I can always order food for you everyday at the same time and have the service Droid bring it to you or you can use your new BB unit to fetch it for you so you don't need to be stuck eating with all the troopers in the sub level." he explained, smiling a little as he looked at her, she was just so small so fragile to him.

Valerie nodded along to the advice, barely listening. She didn't like to dwell on matters that made her upset. Matters such as this only triggered her Depression more, and that was just one of the many mental problems she did not want to showcase to him. She did force a small smile, trying to play off that she wasn't affected in the way that she actually was. She nodded. "I think that that would be a very good idea. He'll need some practice after all."   
She smiled a bit more genuinely as the Droid sprung back to life in a flurry of happy beeping. She chuckled. "I know that you're programmed to pilot ships." More beeping. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Okay?" A few more beeps escaped before it wheeled around in a slow circle. She smiled, then turned back to Kylo. "Did I forget to mention that I can speak Droid?" She said shyly

Kylo couldn't help but laugh slightly at her enjoying herself with the little black Droid. "No I didn't know.. Itll be a useful thing to have... Not just for fun, but if ever we come across one we need to speak with when on a mission.." he explained as he slowly got up, ready to leave, he knew she needed her rest but he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone like this, on a floor with no one around even if she did have the Droid. He tried to hide the sadness on his face as he began to walk towards the door, hoping she'd somehow be able to convince him to stay, persuade him. He put his helmet on, the familiar hissing sound echoed in the small room as it sealed shut. There he was Supreme Leader of an army and force large enough to destroy planets, waiting for her last words to him.

Valerie panicked as he stood to leave, trying to think of a reason to make him stay with her even as he strapped on his helmet. Think, think, think...   
"Kylo wait!" She stood up hurriedly, mouth hanging open for a moment as she collected her thoughts. She swallowed, taking a breath. "Last night... Last night I felt safe. I didn't have any bad dreams for the first time in years..." She bit her lip before continuing, settling on the bed. "Do you think that you could stay with me until I fall asleep?" She hoped he would agree, if only to stay with her a few more moments. She secretly hoped that he would stay the night, but knew the improbability of it. He did have other duties to attend to besides being with her, and she had to accept that. She had to work her way around it.

Although he knew he couldn't stay in her quarters, something inside him was happy she had offered. He was silent for a moment as she stood there, waiting impatiently for an answer from him. "I can't stay in your room, firstly the bed is too small it would only fit me.." he said jokingly, but his voice changer always made everything sound so serious. "the reality of my situation is I need to be in chambers or the command center at all times, because if I am needed... General Hux needs to know where to find me.." he explained, the situation sounding bleaker by the minute. "the Droid stays here in your room, you however can come with me for the night... Just for tonight.. In my quarters." he said making her his own offer, as he now impatiently waited for her response

Valerie nodded obediently, listening as he described the situation she had imagined in her own mind. Everything he spoke made perfect sense and was actually what she has been thinking originally, so it came to her as no surprise at his refusal. But she did perk up when he offered her place by his side in his own room for the night, and she struggled to keep her voice mutual as she replied.   
She smiled, an act that brightened up her face significantly. "Thank you, Kylo. I would love to." She murmured. She stood up with her new Droid friend beeping eagerly at her side, very much intent on following her. "You have to be quiet, okay BB-19?"  
Series of Rapid happy beepings confirmed that he didn't understand, and he promptly went into quiet mode. "Alright then, thank you." She looked back up at him. "I'm ready to go when you are."

Kylo was satisfied to say the least with her answer, happy she would spend a second night with him but also afraid that he may not be able to keep himself under control but he knew he had to. "don't walk with me... Just follow at a safe distance. I will enter my chambers first and you will come in a few moments later and only if no passing guards or officers are there, understand?" he asked, his request very serious as this could mean her termination. When he was satisfied that she understood he left her quarters making his way down the long hallway to the same elevator he had just been in with her not long ago. The memories of him pinning her against it brought images into his mind that he tried to shake as the elevator arrived on his level. He quickly made his way to his chambers wanting to arrange everything before she arrived.

Valerie nodded her head eagerly and sat down on the bed, waiting at least ten minutes before getting up to follow him. Even though she only walk to the hallways once she understood vaguely where she should be going towards the elevators. Luckily her little Droid friend seem to know exactly where she was going and was a brilliant Navigator. She checked every hallway before entering it, including the one outside his door. Luckily, no one seems to me up and about at this time of the day. She strode down the corridor with a purpose, acting casual as she leaned over and punched in the correct code to open his door and slipping inside, meeting him.  
She waited until the doors were closed before smiling, and laughing a tiny bit. "Hi." She said cutely. She wondered if he was going to ask her how she knew the code to his room…

She had caught him by surprise as he turned around suddenly as his door slid open. He had reached for his lightsaber, the red light beaming off of his pale skin as he pointed it at the door. "Fuck.. Valerie..I could have killed you." he screamed as he retracted the red blade, throwing the saber across the room in anger. "how did you even know my code?" he asked trying to calm himself down as he approached her. The room was lit by some candles he had placed all along the floor, creating a warm white light that almost surrounded them. He had wanted to make the room more inviting for her, make her more at ease, because he knew he wasn't the easiest person to be around, and his outburst just then didn't help the situation. "please don't sneak up on me like that again... I was concentrated on the room that I didn't even feel your force.... Do you see what you do to me?" he asked as he raised a bare hand to her face, gently cupping her cheek

Valerie almost immediately felt bad after she got over the initial shock of seeing him spin around with lightsaber ignited, very clearly intent on splitting any Intruder in half. She was glad he had good reflexes, otherwise she could have been killed... She swallowed, nodding her head as she leaned into his hand. It was okay to act like this now, since they were alone and nobody else could see them. "I'm sorry Kylo... Well... I do like the candles." She smiled, stepping a bit closer so they were practically chest to chest. "And... I will explain about how I figured out your room code. Because I actually didn't know it..." She cleared her throat a bit awkward way before launching into her explanation. "Being a thief I have to be observant, I have to figure out the easiest ways to get to what I want, even if it's locked away behind a passcode. Each of the number keys on that pad makes a specific noise. It was actually just a matter of figuring out which noise came from which button and putting those noises in the correct order. It's actually a pretty subtle trick that I've picked up over the years." She trailed off awkwardly. She was proud of her abilities, but she was also worried that she might have upset him. "I promise you I won't tell anybody else the code..."

He remained silent for a moment before answering, as he removed his hand from her face. "I trust you.... That's not the issue..." he explained as he made his way to his wine fridge. He selected a bottle at random and set it down on the dining table. "I could have killed you, and could still kill you if you ever come in unexpectedly... But it is a good skill to have. You impress me more and more you know that?" he asked as he opened the bottle. "do you want a glass?" he asked as he pulled out a glass for himself. "please don't feel pressured to drink, it just relaxes me and it's become a habit of mine... Probably a bad habit.." he confessed as he poured himself a large glass of the red liquid.

Valerie nodded, follow him as he walked and taking a seat next to him at the small table. "I do understand that what I did was not the wisest decision I could have made at the time, and I will take care to refrain from doing the same in the future. I promise. And thank you for the compliment..." She smiled, chuckling. "Sometimes I think if things had been going my way, I might have been able to be a pretty good spy." She hummed softly, thinking about the drink offer he made her. The last time she had wine it wasn't actually unenjoyable...   
She nodded. "Just one glass. Please." She smiled. "And I'm sure there are worse bad habits to have. I've seen several."

Kylo carefully poured her a glass and brought his chair so that it was next to instead of across from her. He took a seat, leaning back in his chair, bringing the glass to his lips, studying her features as he took a long well deserved sip. "spy.." he repeated as he set the glass down. "I guess that is a position that would actually keep you safer in most circumstances, compared to battle." he said, almost talking out loud for himself to process the information. "let me speak to Hux tomorrow to see if we require any more assistance in that program.. What do you think?" he asked as he smiled at her slightly. She looked so adorable to him as she took a drink of her wine, so innocent she was sometimes even though she always insisted that she wasn't..

Valerie perked up in her chair has he moved his closer to her, trying to act more nonchalant as she took a sip of her own glass. She started to develop a taste for wine, not that she was complaining. Maybe she would have to meet him like this every afternoon for at least a few moments... She doubted that he would mind that much.  
She looked up at him with wide eyes, a smile on her lips. "I would have to agree with you there... Even though I did kick ass today, fighting head-on really isn't my style. I'm more stealthy and under the radar then that... But do you really think I have what it takes to be a First Order spy?"  
She wasn't questioning his faith in her. She was actually starting to question her own abilities. It wasn't a horrible thing to do, since it in the end it would push her to be even better... But did being placed as a spy also mean that she wouldn't be trained to use the force anymore? That she wouldn't be his Apprentice? She didn't want to lose that…

He could feel her uncertainty, her doubts but mostly he could feel the fear of her no longer being able to see him. He was going to admit to himself that he was speechless, no one had ever had that fear...except for Leia, his mother. He played with the rim of his glass, clearly trying to form his thoughts before he spoke. He was horrible at this... He always spoke bluntly and harshly.. But he was trying his best to sound less like a commander and more like... He didn't even know what they were. "if you do choose to be a spy you'll see much less of me, because I will stationed here for my own protection. I may come with you sometimes but it will be rare. Your force training would be suspended which means I would no longer be your Master. But don't let all this stop you... You can always try your hand at it.. "he explained his voice soft and calm.

Valerie's frown deepened, and she set down her glass of half finished wine to think. She didn't want to stop seeing him. For some reason, that thought was almost physically painful to bare. She didn't want to stop being his apprentice either. That path would be harder, and had more risk, but she wanted that... She sighed, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her temples. Hmm...  
She looked back up at him, clearing her throat. "Perhaps we can try... A trial run? I can be sent out on a few to see how I do. Or... Maybe there's away I can be both? Kind of like working two jobs? I've trained myself to be flexible in certain situations, so I'm confident that I could do both... Only with your approval, Master." She murmured. Was that a pleading note she detected in her own voice? It was... Since when did she beg when her life wasn't in jeopardy?

He had to admit that he enjoyed seeing her plead, that was the dominant dark side of him that came through. He loved knowing that she needed and wanted his approval... His permission...she was such a sweet little thing. He moved now so that his body was facing her, his knees rubbing against hers as he took her hand in his lap, caressing it lightly. "I'll send you on a test run, once I find something for you, something not to dangerous...and since I can't resist your pleas... I can still train you... But only once your wounds have healed properly." he said sternly as he slowly lifted her hand to his mouth, turning it so her wrist was facing his lips. He looked at her as his delicately kissed the inside of her wrist, letting his lips trail up to her palm.

She smiled, relaxing her tensed shoulders as he gently caressed her hand. "Thank you, Kylo..." She shivered, loosing her train of thought as he trailed kisses along the delicate skin of her palm and wrist. Her breathing hitched at the sensitivity, eyes falling half shut as she looked back at him. This shouldn't have had such an effect on her... But it was him. He was intoxicating in his own way, just like the wine.   
"Please..." She murmured softly, not completely sure if she was asking him to stop or continue. She was a bit self conscious of the scars that littered her skin, mostly faded but a few fresh. Mistakes she had paid for and learned from. She was sure that his body was covered in similar scars from all of the training and combat he'd been through, but still...   
She swallowed, looking at him pleadingly. He was going to choose where this went…


	3. First Times and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is Smut here! If you weren't prepared, you didn't read the tags!

Kylo listened to her plead, watched her equally pleading eyes, he couldn't take it, it was just feeding the darkness inside him, it was like a drug, she was like a drug. "You know you really shouldn't plead like that...." he said almost groaning the words as he continued to kiss her hand, this time going down toward her wrist, down to her arm. "it drives me crazy to hear you you say please..." he added as he looked up into her eyes. "you're so good.. It just makes me want you even more...makes me want to have you...on that bed, completely helpless, pleading for me to take you." he said, lust now clear in his voice as he gently let go of her arm and brought his hand up to her neck, slightly squeezing, his thumb grazing her lower lip. " plead for me " he growled.

Valerie bit back the noises building in the back of her throat, trying to remain in control of herself despite the fact that it was growing increasingly difficult. She was starting to lose her will, going weak. All for him.   
Her breathing deepened as she felt her heart rate speed up. Her eyes darkened to nearly black, gaze locked on his own. He looked predatory... And she was the prey.   
"Please... Please Kylo... Master..." She murmured. The words escaped her lips without her willing them, but she couldn't bring it to herself to feel regretful for saying them, to want to take them back. "Please..." She begged softly, leaning forward into his touch, intoxicated by him. Maybe for once she didn't mind being the prey...   
Without thinking, only going on her desperation, she leaned forward and pulled him by the fabric of his shirt into a rough kiss.

Kylo didn't expect her to keep pleading, didn't expect her to listen to his commands as he began to feel his arousal slowly burning inside him, threatening to burn out of control if she didn't stop. The word Master that lingered on her lips left him wanting to control her even more, she was such a good obedient little thing. He needed to have her. She suddenly surprised him as she grabbed him, bringing him in close to her as her soft lips touched his. He couldn't help but let out an animalistic growl as he grabbed the back of her head, wrapping her long hair around his fingers pushing her even closer as he deepened the kiss. His eyes closed as he inhaled deeply, letting his tongue aggressively enter her pleading mouth, letting it battle with hers as he slowly stood using his free arm to grab her by the waist pulling her up and onto him, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist.

Valerie's breathing hitched, her heart stuttering in a horribly uneven beat as he growled, sending Sparks of fire through her veins. Stars... That was a turn on... She couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped her lips as he fisted a hand in her hair and forced his way into her mouth. She melted, the fire in her veins burning hotter as she followed his movements up, slipping her arms around his neck to haul herself up into him, squeezing her legs around his waist tightly as the kiss continued.   
She pressed herself closer, sliding a hand into his hair and tugging lightly. Her mind was foggy, but she needed air before she passed out. She pulled back marginally, panting heavily for air as she took a momentary breather. So many emotions were reeling through her head, and she had a moment of clarity. Did she want to do this? Want to give herself to him in this way? And what would happen after? She knew he cared for her, but would he just push her away after this? Or were they something more...?  
She shook her head, pushing herself back into the kiss and back into the hazy fog. She'd worry about it later. Right now it was just the two of them…

The mix of emotions that Kylo was feeling right now were beyond his control, taking over him as he held onto her small frame. He felt lust primarily but it was mixed with a need for her love, for her compassion. He didn't want to just fuck her and discard her like the others, he wanted to make love to her, savour her, make sure she enjoyed every second of it. But he felt her conflict as she broke away from the kiss as he looked into her pretty eyes, the gold was back in her eyes, reflecting even more than before as he stared at her unable to comprehend how she did this to him. She suddenly continued the heated kiss, much to his pleasure, he kissed her back this time slower, more sensual than lustful. He bit her lower lip lightly as he walked toward the bed. He stopped right before laying her down, breaking the passionate kiss again as her hands still played with his hair. "I want to hear what it is that you want.." he said softly as he began to trail kisses up her neck to her hear "do you want me?" he asked as his breath tickled her war as he held her firmly to his body.

Valerie adapted to his kiss, pleasantly surprised as he started to go slower, almost sensually, rather than the lustful and primal need that engulfed them only seconds ago. She smiled into it, being gentler with her touches, running her hand through his hair lovingly. She pulled back as he broke their kiss, eyes fluttering at the pleasurable sensation of him trailing kisses across her skin. Stars... She murmured unintelligible words to him at first, trying to collect her thoughts.   
She looked in his eyes, smiling gently at him. They were both vulnerable, broken people, who had forgotten what it felt like to be loved and cared for after years of hardship. But they could love each other, if they allowed them in... And she was open for him. "I want you, Kylo. I want this, you, everything." She murmured softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. She wanted to say more, how much she had grown to care for him, how she felt connected to him in some deeper way than she could comprehend... But it wasn't the time. Not now.  
She cupped his cheek, slowly locking lips with him again.

As soon as she confirmed to him that she wanted him just as badly, a switch flipped on inside him of him. Returning the heated kiss he slowly climbed onto the bed with her still holding on to him tightly. While he was still on his knees he lowered his upper body so that she would safely land on the soft black bed. He stopped for a moment his knees between her legs as he looked at her, sprawled onto the bed on front of him, completely submitted to whatever he wanted to do with her. He could already feel himself hardening at the thought as he lowered himself down on her, trying to keep some of his weight off her small frame by holding himself up by both hands, his hair dangling in front of his eyes. "you're so beautiful do you know that?" he asked his eyes looking at her pretty face adoringly

Valerie gasped softly into the kiss, tugging a bit more incessantly at his hair to spur him on. Not that he needed much convincing to do so. She clung to him a bit tighter at the feeling of being dipped, reflexively, but she soon loosened her hold. She knew that he wouldn't drop her carelessly, and she was proved right as they were both carefully pressed to the soft bed. She sucked in a few soft breaths as they parted for air, blushing as she took him in. His eyes dark with lust, but still tinged with a heartwarming amount of the affection he had for her. She smiled, reaching up to gently push some of his hair away from his face, cheeks flushing a darker shade at his compliment. "I didn't think I was or believed I was until you told me..." She murmured softly, very gently running her thumb down his long scar. "And you are too..." She smiled softly, leaning up on her elbows to kiss his cheek gently, then trailed her way up and down his scar a few times. After a few seconds of the gentle kisses she pulled back, resting their foreheads together so she could gaze into his eyes again. The feelings of heat in her started to burn gently, settling warm feelings in her chest. Her heart…

The feeling in Kylo's heart was indescribable to him as she told him that he was beautiful, all the while caressing his scar. He had never let anyone touch that scar except for the Droid that had stitched it up the day he had gotten it. Her soft lips kissed his cheek again, also something he had never felt before from a woman. He raised his hand and touched the spot where her lips had been on his face, and simply smiled back at her, his forehead leaning against hers, he wanted her so badly, to make her his. "I'm going to try and be as gentle as I can because I know it's your first time." he said softly as he licked his lips in anticipation for what was to come. "but I cannot garuntee that I won't loose control at some point... I'm just... Naturally agressive to say the least.." he explained almost as a warning, as he watched her face, hoping she still wanted him.

Valerie listened with rapt attention, watching an almost wonderous look come over his face, even peaceful and calm. Did expressing her careing for him truely have such an effect on him? His scar... Maybe it only took for someone to finally show him that some one did care, despite any "flaws" he might have, to finally make him happy. Everyone had their flaws, their scars, including her. She was nervous to bare her own to him, but she pushed back her fears. How would he react to her scars...?   
She smiled softly in appreciation, nodding her head. "Thank you. All I ask is for us to start off slow and gentle. After that... Let's just take it as it goes." She murmured with a soft look on her face. Open, vulnerable. Letting him in. Valerie was a bit nervous about this, but the apprehension came from this being her first time being intimate with anybody. But she trusted him, and she knew in the end that even if he did lose control he would never hurt her. He wouldn't hurt her because he cared about her, just as much she cared about him. She wrapped an arm around him, pulling him back down into a kiss, back down into the soft bedding beneath them.

Kylo nodded to her request to take it slow and gentle as he faught hard with the darkness inside him that told him just to take her now. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed her back, his lips melting with hers in a slow sensual kiss as he slowly began to caress the side of her body, bringing his hand to her thigh where he lifted her leg up, hooking it around his waist as he deepened the kiss. He slid his hand back down her now curved leg, until he reached her soft ass, where he slowly squeezed it in his large hand, bucking his hips into her slightly wanting her to feel through their clothes what she was doing to him . He broke away from the kiss and slid his hand from her ass up her side again to her neck where he pushed aside her hair. He placed his lips against the soft skin and began to slowly kiss her slender neck, gently nibbling and sucking, probably causing a little bruise but he didn't care he wanted to mark her.

Valerie craddled his face in his hands as they kissed, slow and sensual. She could feel all of his emotions, the ones he poured into the kiss and the ones roiling around inside his body. He wanted her badly, and she felt Beyond heart warmed that he was taking his time with her despite wanting to do something else.   
She whispered softly words, leaning into the caresses as he slipped his hands down her body, helping her hitch one of her legs over his hip for balance. She moaned out quietly, feeling the tight grip he had on her ass as he bucked into her, making her breathless. He stole the breath from her lips in another way as he nipped and kissed a possessive trail down her throat, no doubt leaving marks. Good... Let everyone else know on this ship that she was spoken for. She hitched her other leg around his waist, bucking back into him as she let out another low moan. "Kylo... I think we're both wearing too many clothes at the moment." She whispered into his ear. In her mind, she was a bit hesitant. She knew that his self-control was stretched thin at the moment, and she wondered how much she could push him before he finally snapped. She didn't exactly want to reach her limit just yet.

The moans that she was letting out were slowly feeding his arousal as he felt his hard length begin to push against his restrictives pants. His breaths began to quicken as he tried to keep the animal inside him caged as her sweet soft voice requested to be stripped of her clothes. He kissed his way back up her neck, taking his time with each kiss as he reached her ear lob, gently biting it before he whispered to her. "I can't wait to see what you look like under that uniform... Can't wait to taste you...". He moved himself up, gently unhooking her legs from his waist as he removed the top portion of his armour, throwing it across the room. He smiled down at her as he began to undo the buttons of her black uniform, pushing the fabric aside with his hands to reveal her pretty little bra. His eyes quickly darted to her chest as his eyes were almost black with list now, his hair covering his face as he leaned back in, placing kisses along the ridge of her black bra, until his soft lips reached the middle of her chest, pausing to look up at her.

Valerie was in her own little hazy world of pleasure, starting to become completely intoxicated at his touches and kisses. She shuddered, moaning a little more audibly at his whispered words, feeling the heat of arousal start to pool in her lower belly and down between her legs. She needed some relief, quickly...  
She whined quietly as he pulled away, but it was ended as he pulled off his shirt. Now she actually had time to admire how muscular he was from training. Damn... He was built like a tank... Her eyes fluttered shut at the teasing kisses he trailed along her sensitive skin once her chest, biting her lip to bite back moans, only to look back down at him once he stopped. She nodded, looking at him with eyes as dark as his. "Please... You're driving me crazy."

Kylo smiled against her chest, knowing that he was driving her crazy was like music to his ears. "am I now? And I haven't even begun to do anything to you.." he groaned as he gestured for her to lift her back so he could slide off her unbuttoned shirt, throwing it to the floor. As she leaned back down he slowly and gently pushed down her bra straps, letting them hang halfway down her arm, leaving her small shoulders bare. He brought his lips to her right shoulder where he traced kisses around it, moving them down along to her collar bone. The tip of his soft tongue trailed across her collar bone until it reached the other side, repeating the same action until he reached her other small delicate shoulder. "your skin is so soft... So beautiful... I could kiss your body all night long... You know that?" he said as he continued to move his lips back down toward the middle of her chest. Kylo reached underneath her and unclasped her bra with ease, waiting a brief second before he removed it. He could feel the arousal rush to his now rock hard length as he carefully pulled it down her arms and off. His eyes widened at the site before him, perfect supple breasts, her nipples already stiffened with her arousal, he couldn't wait any longer he needed to ravish her.

Valerie could barely think straight as he continued his delightful torment of her, making her mind of frazzled mess. He was doing this on purpose... And she was loving it. It made her feel special, treasured. She moved up at his touch, letting her top be pushed off of her shoulders as well as her bra straps, making her blush. She groaned loudly, fingers digging into the sheets underneath her to keep from shifting about at the kisses and licking. That drove her absolutely mad... "I could just lay here all night and let you do that to me... But I want more..." She murmured softly, eyes half lidded as her bra was finally torn off of her body. She flushed, fighting back the urge to cover herself. She already felt insecure at some of the smaller scars that were across her stomach, and one that's scratched an extremely faint X design over her heart... She looked up into his eyes, biting her lip at his dark and predatory look. Stars... He looked like he was ready to devour her.

Kylo was loosing the fight with the animalistic hunger that was scratching at his insides. He let out a low growl as he grabbed both of her breasts with his hands, fitting perfectly inside his palms he massaged them lightly as he brought his mouth down on the right one, flicking her nipple with his tongue before lightly sucking on it. "Fuck...you're so perfect.." he moaned as he wrapped his entire mouth over her now sensitive nipple, running his tongue around it as he used his pointer and index from his other hand to gentle flick her other nipple, causing it to stiffen even more between his eager hands. He finally released her breast from his mouth moving to the other, he noticed the X on her heart. He didn't want to question it now, instead he placed a light soft kiss on it before devouring her other breast with his warm inviting mouth. His right hand trailed down to the hem of her pants, inching it's way to the button in the center. He carefully unbuttoned it as he lightly nibbled on her nipple, causing her to moan, squirming beneath him. He proceeded to unzip the black pants, carefully sliding in two fingers letting them glide over her panties, she was drenched. "Valerie... Fuck... You're so wet for me..." he groaned, slipping his hand out, bringing it to his mouth, licking his fingertips. "I'm going to take my sweet time between your legs until you beg me to enter you..."

She had finally pushed him over without meaning to. It was like a switch has been flicked, and suddenly he was on her like a wild animal, kneading at her chest as she bucked up in reflex, gasping at the oh so good pressure.   
"Kylo!" She gasped, moaning loudly as he practically engulfed her breast in his mouth, toying with her nipple with his tongue as he continually kneaded the other one. The onslaught made her mewl, gripping his head by the hair as she jerked upwards into the warmth of his mouth.   
She was so focused on what magic he was working with that skilled tongue of his to be fully aware of her pants being pulled off, but the sensation of him rubbing his spare hand against her made her buck into the touch. She moaned hoarsly, starting to tremble. Stars above take me now... She panted for breath, cheeks red as he licked her juices from his fingers. She moaned lowly at his words, feeling another rush of warmth and fluid slip down her thighs. What did he mean by that exactly...? Her mind was much too hazy to be making much sense at this point. All she knew was that she did not want him to stop.

He couldn't help but hear her questions come through the force, causing him to smirk, arousing him even more. So innocent he thought, he couldn't wait to taint her, to make her his, to have himself buried inside her, no longer the innocent little girl. She was going to be his naughty girl, and she was going to like it. He leaned back down and began to kiss the scars that littered her soft pale stomach, tracing his fingertips over them as he dragged his lips until they reached the hem of her pants. This time he tugged at them bringing them down slowly until they were completely off. Her little panties were clearly drenched through, causing his now rock hard member to ache begging for attention. He positioned his head between her legs, using his hands to caress her inner thighs, pushing them aside causing her legs to completely spread for him. He couldn't help but inhale her scent, so sweet, untouched by any other man, he couldn't wait to have his mouth on her. He slowly inched his way and pressed his mouth against her wetness, extending his tongue tasting her through her panties. "you smell so good..." he moaned as he used one hand to push the panties to one side, looking up at her, her face a crimson red.

Valerie was mildly confused as he started trailing kisses across for stomach, seeming to focus on the scars that claimed her there. She momentarily thought back to how it got in those scars. Mishandling a few blades, accidentally being too slow during one of her first matches. Mistakes that she never repeat it again...  
She step back to reality as he fully tugged off her pants, making her look at him in confusion and arousal. She almost jerked out of her own skin after he lowered herself, only to lap languidly at her still clothed sex. The bolt of pleasure that ran down her spine was almost unbelievable. What would happen if he... She turned crimson, suddenly putting into context what he meant earlier. Oh stars... "Please..." She begged softly, wanting him to touch her more. She swallowed thickly, licking her lips.

Kylo bit his lip, unable to wait any longer as she pleaded for him to finally touch her. He crushed his mouth against her pussy, letting his tongue dart around her clit, slow steady licks as he brought one finger to her wet entrance, wanting to slowly prepare her for his size, he carefully and slowly slid it in. Her walls automatically tightened around his finger as he continued to lap at her wetness, his mouth already dripping wet with her juices as he flicked his tongue across her clit his eyes meeting hers as he pushed his finger in a little more, her legs slightly trembling at the intrusion. He gently pulled his mouth away, as he concentrated on the movements of his finger. He carefully and slowly slid in a second, pushing them in feeling her wetness drenching them as he slightly curled them up, grazing her walls as he began to slowly pump them in and out watching her face. "are you ok.... How does it feel..." he asked both out of concern and lust.

Valerie moaned, letting her head fall back against the matress at the waves of hot fire dancing wildly under her skin. Stars above! She tensed up at the pressure of one of his long fingers pushing it's way into her, reflexively clamping down on it. She trembled, moaning quietly as she fought past the twinges of pain as he slowly slipped in another finger, trying to shoot the pain with well-timed licks and kisses.   
It didn't hurt at first, having something push its way through her most sensitive areas and stretch her further and further open, but a part of her brain told her that this was nothing compared to what it would be like later on. That there was something much bigger she would have to worry about very soon. She wasn't worried, she was excited.   
She looked down at him, fighting to keep her eyes open in the first place. "It feels so good... Please don't stop. I want more..." She murmured pleadingly, knowing that it was a turn-on for him and hoping she pushed the right buttons. She suddenly didn't want him holding back anymore. She wanted all of him. And in return she would give him all of her.

That's all he needed to hear from her as he slowly retraced his fingers from inside her. He moved off the bed and in one swift motion he removed both his pants and underwear, leaving them in a black pile on the floor. He slowly climbed back onto the bed, wanting her to take him in before he did anything. He wanted her to touch him, his eyes almost pleading her as he watched her face, on his knees, between her legs he moved forward and placed a passionate deep kiss onto her swollen lips. He reached to her side for her small hand and brought it up to his member. "Stroke me Valerie.." his eyes were almost unrecognizable as he watched her pretty face as he took him in her hand.

Valerie almost cried when instead of giving her more he stood up, but quickly quieted down when she realize he was kicking off his pants and kneeling down on the bed next to her once again. Oh my stars... He was definitely well endowed in that department. She flushed, looking apprehensive as she took him in, breaking away to cup his cheek and kiss him passionately. She looked into his eyes, nodding as she started to gingerly run her hand up and down his member, watching the pleasure flicker across his eyes and the lust cloud them even more.   
She purred softly, risking a soft smirk as she locked her gaze with him, speeding up her hand. "How's this... Master..." She teased softly, testing to see what would happen. Would this finally push him over the complete Edge into being an absolute animal? She didn't know, but there was only one way to find out…

Every slow and steady hand movement she made as she carefully stroked his member was sending a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. "yes... Just like that sweetheart you're doing so good.." he moaned watching her through half closed eye lids. He slowly placed his large hand over hers, showing her how he wanted it, faster, tighter. He leaned in as she stroked him faster, his lips finding her neck again where he traced his warm tongue along the delicate white skin stopping to lightly suck on the sensitive part between her neck and shoulder. He groaned into her neck as she continued her movements on him. "Your Master wants to see what that pretty little of mouth of yours can do.." he growled as he moved away from her slightly, looking into her eyes his breathing heavy. He gestured for her to come at the front of the bed and he sat now, his back to the headboard , long legs stretched out, hair falling into his eyes, looking almost possessed with darkness. "here sweetheart.." he ordered, pointing to his stiffened, aching member.

Valerie practically swelled up in pride and satisfaction at the moans he was emmiting. She was causing him to be like this, experience pleasure like this, and the thoughts gave her a high of her own. She moaned softly, tilting her head as has he trailed his lips over her skin, lapping at her sweet skin. She briefly wondered if it were possible to get on her knees and repay exactly what he had done to her only moments before...  
Her heart thudded when he pulled away, eyes blackened with lust in such a way it made her clench in anticipation. Stars... She licked her lips, carefully maneuvering herself in the way that he wanted her. Now she was anxious, wondering nervously in he would actually fit... She shook her head, gripping his knees lightly as she leaned forward, slowly trailing kisses over his throbbing length before very carefully wrapping her lips around the tip, licking carefully. She had never done something like this before, so she was unsure as to what to do exactly... She looked up at him, looking to see if she was doing a good job and looking to see if he would got her into what he liked. She wanted to do a good job.

He watched her get on her knees in front of him, what a beautiful and submissive site he thought as he bit lip in anticipation of her mouth. She teased at first, only placing soft kisses on him but he needed more much more from her. "don't over think it..." he groaned as she licked the tip sending shivers of pleasure down his spine. He leaned across holding the base of his member and grabbing some of her long hair in his other hand he guided her head down onto his length more, showing her that she needed to take much more. "that's it sweetheart, as much as you can.." he moaned as he leaned himself back onto the headboard watching her bob her head up and down, his hunger to bury himself inside her tight little body growing uncontrollable.

Valerie moaned quietly as he guided her, grabbing her hair as he used it like a tether to move her in the way he liked best. She mentally laughed somewhere in the back of her head. Someone told her that it was easier to learn by doing, so she doubted The Guild Master at the time and then referring to something like this. Oh well...   
She slowly started taking him deeper, trying to ignore the own ache between her thighs as her own need grew, trying to focus on pleasuring him. It was only fair considering the treatment he had given to her minutes ago. At one point she had to stop for fear of choking, but continued to lap at his flesh with her tongue as she continued to bob her head. She whimpered faintly, clenching her thighs together as she steadily grew wetter. She looked up at him, eyes pleading. She desperately wanted to go the final step with him, but didn't dare stop what she was doing before he told her to.

Her small warm mouth wrapped around his now pulsating member was like heaven as she tightened around it with every lapping of her tongue. "You drive me fucking crazy with that little innocent mouth of yours..." he groaned, running his hands through his hair over and over trying to control the need to just turn her over and pump himself straight into her. He breathed in deeply knowing he needed to be gentle at first as much as he didn't know how he was going to do that. He could feel her arousal radiating off her, he saw her need in her eyes, begging to be touched by him again, it was sending him over the edge. He needed her to be a quivering wet mess beneath him now. "get on your back... And spread those beautiful legs for your Master." he commanded as he waited impatiently for her to comply. "tell me... No...beg for me.. Beg me to touch you.." he said as lust dripped from every word.

Valerie looked immediately relieved at his command, trailing her tongue down his length one more time before pulling off of him. She laid a few more faint kisses along his member, breezing to his chest as she rose up. She looked up at him, lightly pressing a quick kiss right above his heart. Then she carefully laid back on the bed once again, resting her head against the soft pillows as she looked up at him.   
Shyly she spread her legs, feeling another pang of heat clench in her lower belly and rise in her cheeks at his second command. Good stars she had to be drenched by now. She whined, eyes darkening in lust as she looked pleadingly up at him. "Kylo please... Please, I need you. I need you to touch me, to fill me. Please Master, Kylo, take me. Please." She begged, looking as desperate and needy as she felt on the inside. She was going to go crazy if he didn't do something soon.

Kylo positioned himself so that he was now kneeling directly in front of her open legs placing his hands on her raised knees, he gently caressed them looking down at her with both lust and adoration. He brought both hands down slowly to her inner thighs pushing them even farther apart. "this will hurt at first... I won't lie... But as soon as you adjust yourself around me it'll begin to feel good for you.." he said softly now, reassuring her as much as he could. Before bringing his weight down on her he brought his thumb over to her clit, slowly massaging it, as he watched her features in utter pleasure. He continued for a moment listening to her moans, watching her squirm beneath his touch, trying to prepare her as much as he could before entering her. "ready sweetheart?" he asked as he lowered his body down between her legs, holding his member at the base he controlled his movement, his tip slightly probing at her wet entrance he pushed it in gently. "God... You're going to be so tight.." he groaned as he pushed himself in deeper, inching his way in until he felt himself completely buried inside her core. He paused, letting her adjust herself around his thick length, her walls already so tight around him, he thought he would explode with the need to destroy her at any second.

She looked over at him, eyes lustful but soft, nodding her head as he spoke soothingly to her. She knew that it was going to hurt, being her first time, but she knew that it wouldn't stay that way. His soothing words and gentle touches relaxed her, making her melt into the bed in bliss. The bliss was soon shot through with pleasure as he started massaging her clit with his thumb, making her squirm and whine in need.   
Finally the assault stopped, and she looked up at him with a subtle nod of her head. She sucked in a breath, tensing up around him at the intrusion and clamping down on him immediately. It did hurt. It surprised her how much it hurt at first, and she gripped the sheets in her hands tightly for an outlet. A faint whimper escaped her lips as he finally fully sheathed himself inside of her and stopped, letting her adjust. She buried her face in his neck, trying to relax and breath through the pain. She nodded softly after a few minutes, slowly rolling her hips against his, shivering at the pang of pleasure it brought. "Move... Please Kylo..."

Her permission for him to finally begin was all he needed for him to loose his last ounce of self control. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop... I don't want to hurt you.." he growled, the animal inside him clearly winning as he began to thrust himself in and out of her, slowly at first but his pace soon quickened as the feeling of her wet warm pussy was just too overwhelming for him. He held himself up with one arm and he slowly pulled himself upward wanting to look at her as he continued to pump his length in and out of her making sure to bury himself deeper with each movement. He reached down with his free hand, wrapping his fingers around her throat slightly squeezing, his eyes possessed with the pleasure she was giving him. "tell me how it feels to have me inside you... To be mine.." he sneared as he released her neck bringing his hand down to her breast where he squeezed one soft supple breast into his hand as he intensified his thrusts into her. "you're so good..." he moaned, sweat beginning to form at his temples.

She had finally broken his self control, snapping it like a brittle twig in the frigid winter season. She gasped, moaning lowly with increasing volume into his neck and shoulder as he started to thrust, slowly at first but soon faster and deeper. She drew back as he did, eyes darkening as he gently wrapped his fingers around her throat to squeeze, suppressing the breaths racing through it. Fuck... She moaned at the hightened feelings of pleasure and adrenaline racing through her veins. "You feel so good... I feel so full of you, Kylo... Please don't stop... Never stop... I'm yours, all yours..." She panted out through her moans, starting to grind her hips up against his with every thrust, arching into his every touch and movement. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to anchor herself, scratching her nails into his skin at a particular hard thrust that had her seeing stars. "There!" She moaned. "Right there! Please! Hit there again..." She groaned, feeling herself heat up more and her stomach clench tightly as she drew closer and closer, but still quite a ways off.

Kylo was absolutely intoxicated with pleasure as he listened to her as she kept moaning, telling him to never stop... That she was his...all his. "no other man will ever touch you... Understand?" he growled as he continued to mercilessly pump himself into her, the sound of his hips hitting hers echoed in the room. "you're only mine and I will do with you as I please." he said his voice laced with darkness as he pulled her hair with one hand, exposing her neck to him as he devoured it with his mouth. He needed more he needed to have her in a position where he could be more relentless. He looked her in the eyes her hair still intertwined in his fingers, "I want you on your hands and knees right now in front of me." he commanded as he roughly removed himself from inside her, waiting on his knees, his chest heaving, his eyes dangerously hungry for her.

Her vocal cords were actually becoming strained from the endless amount of moans and other noises he drew from her, pushing her on as she slowly started losing her mind to the pleasure. Yes, only his... No other man... Just his... She moaned out incessantly, trying to communicate her agreement even though she doubted she was coherent enough for it. "Yours... All yours..." She panted out, scratching possessive lines down his back as he ravished her neck, rutting into her like a desperate animal. She was so close... Please...  
She barely registered the words, no, the command, he spoke to her before removing himself. She took a fraction of a second to catch her breath, then rolled over onto all fours, propping herself up on her hands and knees like he asked. Sweet stars... Please... He looked absolutely desperate, and so was she. "Please..." She groaned pleadingly, arms already trembling from the anticipation. "I need you, please..." She pushed out breathily, looking at him over her shoulder.

Kylo's eyes widened at the site before him, she was bent over on all fours and he couldn't even begin to describe how badly he wanted to destroy her, make her beg and scream for him to stop. He wasted no time as he moved toward her in his knees, roughly grabbing her by the waist, his hands digging into her soft side, surely leaving red marks. He reached down with one hand spreading her legs with force placing each leg on either side of him. Then leaning over he pushed her head down to the pillow he thrusted himself into her without much warning returning his hand to her waist, as he groaned her name "Valerie... Fuck.... You're.. So.. Good." he could barely speak anymore as he continued his assault on her, using every bit of energy he had left in him to pump himself in and out of her with intense speed, his hips slapping against her ass with each hit. He released one side of her, sliding his hand underneath her, reaching for her neglected clit, as he began to rub her with urgency, he wanted her to come close to a release, but not cum just yet not until he told her to. "you will only cum when I want you to... You understand your master?" he asked with authority in his deep voice

Valerie was far from prepared for the onslaught, the primal desperation he released on her. She let out a loud moaning cry as he shoved into her again without warning. Her strained voice was pretty much useless after that, only capable of releasing faint moans and whimpers of pleasure. She gave her her best effort to try and meet him thrust for thrust, but the fire burning low on her belly was making that almost impossible. It was sapping her strength, she was so close...   
She let out a low whine as she felt him reach his end, feeling him spill inside of her. A few vague thoughts were overrun as he hurriedly started rubbing her clit, making her whine and mewl pleadingly. That voice he used, the power he held over her, the dominance... It was all such a huge turn on for her. She couldn't help but nod rapidly at his orders, whinpering pitifully. "I understand master... Please, please let me come. Please! I'm so close! Please master!" She babbled out unintelligibly, at her wit's end as she was pushed so close to her end but unable to reach it.

He was so close to his own release, her moans driving him over the edge as they got louder and louder. He closed his eyes for a brief second tilting his head back as he felt himself twitch inside her, her walls clamping down on him, causing his release to rip through him as he spilled himself inside her letting out a loud and deep grunt of satisfaction. "I love how you beg me sweetheart... I always want you to beg me.. You always need my permission from now on.." he said with a smirk as he could feel her trembling in his hands. He rubbed her more furiously now, wanting her to cum as he kept himself inside her, still hard enough to push himself deep holding himself there as he commanded her to cum. " Now.... Cum for me now.. Scream my name.. Your masters name..."

Finally. She thought, almost immediately feeling the overwhelming rushing of her release as it finally overcame her. And scream she did. She couldn't help it. "KYLO!" She screamed out, making herself hoarse as she twiched and jerked in his hold, riding out her release. She had the vague Sensation that she was floating and she finally lost feeling in her limbs, going completely limp on the bed as her mind raced up to cloud nine and her eyes fluttered closed.  
She looked absolutely wrecked, a sweaty limp mess on the bed as she panted heavily for breath. All his, and she was sure that at least a few people on the ship knew that now because of how loud they had been. As some feelings started to finally return to her body, some soreness started to peek up as well, namely stound her hips and thighs. She could also feel his marks; on her hips and on her neck and shoulders, marking her as his. Physically and emotionally she was his. Tonight had changed everything, and she was happy to have no regrets. But her happiness could wait to express itself at another time. Right now she was exhausted…

Kylo was exhausted, his legs were almost trembling from the intense pleasure he had just felt, his hair a complete sweaty mess. She had collapsed in front of him equally exhausted, her stomach flat on the black bed and her arms sprawled to the side. He smiled unable to get his eyes off her back side as he slapped it playfully. "sweetheart..." he cooed as he lowered himself to her ear holding himself up on either side of her. "let me run you a bath.... What do you think? We could relax our muscles.." he said softly as he placed kisses on her shoulder blade.

Valerie faintly heard him through her haze, breath shuddering as she slowly started to calm down and regain a normal pulse. Stars... She hummed softly, turning her face to look at him. She loved that nickname he had for her... It almost made her feel like they were more of a normal couple even though she knew that that wasn't the case. And oh... That offer was much too tempting to pass up even though she was on her way to passing out. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.  
"A bath sounds wonderful right now... Love..." She murmured hesitantly. Her voice was still a bit sore, and she highly doubted that she could speak and anything above a whisper for the time being. But she was hesitant about using her own little nickname for him. She wasn't sure how he would react to that... Hopefully he wouldn't mind. And he would catch her hint…

Kylo gently lifted himself up from her, a bit shocked at the word she chose... Love? He wasn't quite sure how to react, no one had used an endearing term like that since he was a child. He slid off the bed, holding out a hand to her to help her off, her legs most likely still weak and trembling. They both stood there now stark naked, his brown eyes no longer dark with lust, instead in its place was adoration and... Could it be love he wasn't sure himself. He wasn't even sure what it was like to love someone, he never had the chance. He held out his arms to her, wanting to feel her warm naked body snuggled up close to his chest. He wanted to be sure she was ok, and most importantly that she had enjoyed it. All questions that he would soon ask her, but now he just wanted to feel her in his arms.

Valerie watch the emotions flicker across his face as he tried to reassemble his own mind, most likely stumped at the endearing term she had given him. But it was true... She had never let herself be so vulnerable and emotionally attached to one person in her entire life, and she highly doubted that she would again.   
Her legs were weak and trembling like leaves in a wind as she stood up, holding him tightly for support so she wouldn't fall over. Luckily she still seemed to have some feeling left in them to stand. "Thank you..." She murmured, looking up at him. His eyes were no longer clouded by lost and she could see the raw emotion inside of them now. She wouldn't put words in her own mouth and saying that she saw love, but... She wanted to and thought she did. She rested her head against his chest, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her in for a tight hug. She could hear his heart thumping away in his chest... She smiled, pressing a kiss to the area above his heart. She hummed softly, closing her eyes. Those three words are on the tip of her tongue, but she still hesitated to speak them out loud.

He lowered his head, resting his chin on the top of her head as he squeezed her tight, her body feeling so fragile in his massive arms. He could feel her confliction, uncertain what to say to him...as he to her. He decided to remain silent as he slowly pulled away from the hug, looking down at her eyes, she had so much compassion for him, he couldn't believe someone like that truly existed... He held her hand and guided her to the dark bathroom without a word as he gestured for her to sit at the edge of the large bathtub. He learned down and began to fiddle with the knobs trying to get it the perfect temperature, checking it every few seconds until he was satisfied. "I'll get in first, and you come in after alright?" he said with a small smile as the bath began to fill up.

Valerie smiled softly at him, following him carefully into the large bathroom and sitting on the tub as he directed. If she didn't, it was very likely that she would have fallen to the ground due to the loss of feeling in her legs. The numbness seem to be Drifting On and Off. She sighed softly, happily, trying to massage the feeling back into her legs. "Mhm..." She nodded in acknowledgement to his question. Once again she was struck dumb, not finding an appropriate choice of words to say to him. She wanted to tell him that this had been one of the best nights of her life, that she wanted to do this again, that she wanted to be with him permanently... How do would she say something like that to him?

The bathtub was finally ready, and Kylo quickly made his way in, the water rising with his weight as he let out a slight moan at the warm feeling. He took some of the water into his hands throwing it into his hair, running his hands threw it so it was slicked back. "come in...it's perfect." he said as he smiled at her, wanting her to sit right between his legs, so that he could massage her delicate shoulders, and run his hands through her long hair. "Just be careful when you get in, your legs may be weak." he said, some concern in his voice as he watched her carefully get up and wake her way in, one leg at a time. He watched her beautiful little body, his eyes unable to peel away from it for one second, already anticipating the next time he'd be able to make her his again.

Valerie could barely wait as she watched the warm water fill the tub, almost drooling as she imagined the feeling it would bring to soothe her aching muscles. She smiled, gently leaning over to kiss his slickened hair before standing up. Her legs were very shaky, and she was very careful as she lowered herself into the warm water.   
She moaned softly, gasping barely audibly as the warmth did relax her tensed up muscles. She smiled softly, sitting in between his legs and resting her back against his chest. She sighed blissfully, eyes fluttering closed happily. It felt so right to be here with him, safe in their own little world for the time being until she had to be the apprentice and he had to be the Supreme Leader again. "This is nice..." She sighed softly. "Thank you." Her lips quirked up slightly, flashing him a small sweet smile. She took it one step further, pressing a kiss under his jaw.

She was really completely different from all the other women he had been with before. He had never had such little acts of love, the small kiss she planted on his hair sent a warm feeling to his heart. He wrapped his arms around her now wet body resting his chin in the dip of her shoulder his cheek brushing against hers as he reached over and held her small hands in his. "I hope I wasn't to... Agressive.." he said sounding almost slightly disappointed in himself. "you need to understand I'm different... The darkness in me.. It isn't going away if anything it will only get stronger as I get older... I don't want to disappoint you... But it's how I am... And I don't want to change.." he explained with a heavy heart as he played with her slender fingers.

Valerie listen to his words with a growing sense of sadness, feeling her heart clench painfully at his admission. He really thought that there was no going back for him... She wasn't going to try and change who he was, but she could try to make his life a little bit easier. And she would support him in his decisions.  
She twisted around slightly, sitting in his lap as she lightly caressed his cheek with her thumb. "Kylo... I don't regret this night at all. And I would have no regrets if we continued to do this, if we stayed with one another." She murmured softly, resting their foreheads together. "I care about you more than you know. I will never leave your side, and I will swear my life on that." She smiled softly, gently moving a hand to massage one of his shoulders. He needed to calm down and relax. He was always so riddled with tension.

Kylo listened to her words carefully , as she massaged his tense muscles, he really needed this as much as he didn't want to admit it to himself. He gently cupped her small face in his hands and looked into her pretty eyes a small smiling creeping across his lips. "I guess you took the words I spoke before quite literally..." he began as he placed a delicate kiss on her lips. "it was in the heat of the moment... But now that I look at you... And your devotion to me is quite evident.... I think that I would kill the next man that would try anything with you." he said as he kissed her again, this time with a sense of urgency, his hands moving down to her shoulders, bringing her in to his chest as he deepened the kiss. When he finally pulled away his eyes looked almost sad. " but the reality of it is you still know nothing about me and when you will finally know you won't feel like you do now.." he explained, his mouth almost looked as though it was quivering when he was done. He knew that because of the things he did and life he had chosen that no one would ever be able to truly love him.

Valerie was swept up in his arms for more kisses, her mind wrapping themselves around the words he spoke. Didn't exactly mine the possessive streak he had, though killing seemed to take it a bit too far... Nonetheless she was happy that she was finally spoken for and men would actually stay, away when she told him to get lost. No one would dare mess with something that belonged to Kylo Ren.   
But that other comment did make her curious. She had a vague understanding of how many people had killed to get to where he was. What she had seen on Crait showed that he was a very violent man, and she knew that he had taken out of her lives...   
She pulled back from the heated kiss, shaking her head as she continue to work down the tension in his own shoulders. "With all due respect Kylo, I think you should let me decide on how I feel... But regardless of what you've done, my feelings won't change. I highly doubt they ever will..." She smiled, kissing his cheek before continuing.   
"Would do you mind if I sang a song?" She hummed, wanting to change the topic of the conversation and to relax him.

He could feel her curiosity at his words but he was in no mood right now to speak about his most recent atrocities. He eyes darted to her plump red lips as she spoke about her feelings, how she would still stay... But no one ever stayed. In the 29 years of his life no one ever dared stay, or even try to , Rey included. He closed his eyes for a brief second trying to squeeze away the image of her closing the door on him leaving him vulnerable and humiliated. But if she hadn't left he would have never met Valerie. His eyes suddenly opened, looking at the beautiful girl before him, he decided to at least try and enjoy the moment with her, she deserved his attention. "yes I'd love to hear it." he said softly as he gestured for her to settle her back into his chest so he could wrap his arms around what was now his.

Valerie smiled softly, laying a soft lingering kiss along his lips before turning around like he wanted. She sighed happily, settling back against his chest as she felt him wrap his arms around her middle. This. Just this, made her feel so blissfully happy. More than she had ever been in her entire life. She'd never been so relaxed...  
But now she focused on singing. She silently warmed up her vocal cords, closing her eyes as she started to sing her Melody. In reality it was a lullaby. One that her mother used to sing to her all the time. And she wanted to share that song with him, since it always helped her to relax.   
So softly, she began to sing…

Kylo couldn't even begin to understand or describe what he felt as she began to sing. He couldn't remember the last time a lullaby had been sung to him, maybe when he was a child but the memory had now long been lost replaced by darker ones. He closed his eyes and lay his head against hers as her voice filled the room. If anyone of the Order would see him like this now, even his trusted Knights, no one would ever be able to see him as a ruthless leader and that terrified him. But he tried to make himself relax as he knew that he was in the comfort of his chambers and nothing could come between them right now. As soon as she finished the song he released her from his hold and placed a hand under her chin wanting her to turn around to face him, he needed to feel her lips again, she was rendering him addicted to her and it wasn't good…

Valerie could feel him start to calm down as she continued to sing, and it made her incredibly happy that she was able to calm him down like this... As she sang she started to think. She couldn't remember the last time she had sung this lullaby to herself. The last time she had heard it was when her mother died... But she was happy that he was letting himself be soft for her, vulnerable. She knew that she had this privilege, and she highly doubted that anyone else ever would. She was so lucky...  
The last notes of the song drifted into the air, her voice melding with her own mental symphony as the song finally closed. She felt more sensitized because of it... It struck a chord in her that she hadn't felt in years... She missed them... She felt him tug on her ever so lightly and smiled, turning around in his lap once again. She looked into his eyes, her own sparkling, and then leaned in to kiss him again. She couldn't help herself…

He felt her completely melt as he crushed his lips against hers for what felt like that hundredth time that night. She was intoxicating to him, so soft, so fragile, he wanted to protect her but dominate her at the same time. He needed someone like this, someone willing to be only his, willing to accept him for all the evil things he had done and may still need to do. He was being selfish but he couldn't resist the idea of never having to be alone again, it was something he thought he'd have to live with for the rest of his life. He inhaled deeply taking in her sweet scent as he deepened the kiss again, bringing his hand up through to the water into her hair pushing her in closer, her breasts slightly grazing his chest as he devoured her lips. The animal inside him was slowly beginning to stir as he could feel himself starting to harden beneath her weight. He pulled away slowly, slightly breathless as he looked at her with burning eyes. "You're going to make me loose my mind again if we don't get out of this bathtub soon..." he said, his voice sounding different, deeper, like when he had commanded her before.

Kylo was like a drug. Her own personal drug. When she had first met him, she had been hesitant, and yes, very scared, to even be in his presence. But now that she had gotten a taste of him, gotten to know him, see the brief flashes of sweetness and kindness that no one else ever got to see... She was hooked. But unlike most addicts, she knew her limits. She was still cautious just as he was. Personally, she felt like she was treading the tip of a blade, and she knew that both if them would inevitable fall off on one side. But as long as she was with him, she felt she had the strength for whatever they had to face.   
She pulled back from the kiss, panting softly as she smiled. "The feeling is mutual, love... And as much as I would love another round, I'm still exhausted..." She smiled, pecking his cheek before carefully trying to raise herself from the tub of water. She really didn't want to leave the warm water, but she would love to cuddle up with him under the sheets of his comfy bed. "Let's go to bed..." She murmured softly, smoothing down his hair gently.

Kylo simply nodded at her request for sleep, he too needed it badly being that he had only slept an hour the previous night. He kissed her one last time, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment before placing his hands on her waist helping her up. He carefully got out first, draining the water, and made sure she didn't need to move another muscle as he placed a hand behind her knees and behind her back, picking her up, and carefully walking out of the bathroom, cradling her against his chest. He slowly placed her down next to the bed, heading back to the the bathroom for two towels. He re-emerged with the towel already tightly bound around his waist. He gently placed the second towel around her shoulders, rubbing them furiously with the towel, she had been trembling. "get yourself dry, and come into bed... Just like that I want to sleep with your beautiful naked body next to mine.. You won't be cold with me.." he said softly as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand before drying himself and climbing into the bed.

Valerie hummed softly into the brief kiss, smiling through it as he helped her rise up from the tub and support her. Almost as soon as she left the comfort of the warm water she started to shiver, only to have a bit of warmth creep back into her skin as Kylo picked her up bridal style, carrying her back to his bedroom. She let out something akin to a soft purr, something she wasn't even aware she could make. She nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder affectionately, frowning dejectedly when he pulled away shortly later and dissappeared. Where was he... Oh, towels. She flashed a smile at him, slightly surprised as he started drying her off.   
She finally stopped trembling, taking the towel to dry her hair as she leaned into his hand briefly before crawling under the covers. She smiled brightly, making sure she was completely dry before crawling next to him in bed. She sighed happily in relief, eagerly wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling her face into him, eyes closed in bliss. She felt so content, relaxed... Whole. She felt whole... Like something had been missing and was suddenly found again. She wished she could fall asleep next to him every night, because even though Kylo was riddled with tension and darkness, he managed to bring her peace... "I wish we could do this every night..." She murmured softly.

Kylo felt the heat of her warm body against his own bare skin, pulling her in closer, wanting her to almost meld with his own body. "can you turn onto your side?" he asked as he traced his finger along one of her small arms that lay across his chest. She quickly complied and he happily turned to his side, wrapping his arm around her, resting his hand on her stomach, tracing his fingers over her scars as he buried his face in her neck. "I don't want to know how you got these... It will only upset me.. Just know that you will never get another one... I won't let it happen." he said his voice soft and smooth as he placed a kiss on her neck. "if you want to be mine as you say... I'm not the easiest to get along with... As you may have seen... But I will protect you always... But I expect your devotion and obedience in return..." he added his voice a little more stern.

Valerie sighed happily, carefully turning over on her side as he wanted her to, letting out a hum as he curled up around her in a protective manner. She tensed up at first, feeling him begin to trace over her scars. She didn't want to go over how she had gotten them right now... Maybe one day she would tell him. But slowly she started to relax as she let herself enjoy the feeling, humming a nameless tune as she let her eyes slip shut. She was so close to drifting off to sleep already...  
She cracked open an eye, looking at him over her shoulder. She smiled, snuggling back into him. "I do want to be yours... I know that this won't be easy... But I know that you will take care of me and you will protect me, and you know that I will be always loyal to you." She let out a small sigh, moving her hand down to twine her fingers with his as she finally allowed herself to drift off to sleep... And one of her final thoughts before she fully went under was for him to still be there with her in the morning when she woke up.

Kylo Ren woke up the next morning with a jolt, as he had fallen asleep next to her, unable to fight the exhaustion. His eyes darted to her as he removed the covers from her naked body, terrified that he had hurt her during a nightmare. But he hadn't had a nightmare.. For once in a long time he had slept through the night, not having moved an inch. He let out a sigh of relief as he layed back down, thankful he hadn't woken her up yet, but she began to stir slowly, mumbling something in her sleep. He placed his arm back around her, taking in the smell of her beautiful Iong hair as he relaxed himself, not ready for the day ahead as Supreme Leader Ren.


	4. Revelations, a New Job, and Goodbyes...

Rarely during her nights of sleep where they ever dreamless. Nightmares with often plagued her and some form or another, often varying on severity depending on how her day had gone. If anything traumatic or depressing that happened recently. But that night... That night she slept more soundly than she had ever before, and she knew that it was because of him. Him being there, him keeping a tight hold on her and just generally being there. But even at rest she still had her sharpened reflexes. She stirred as she felt the blankets lifted up, making her shiver and move slightly. Kylo must be up... She cracked open her eye just barely, to see if he would get up out of the bed before her, and was very surprised when he relaxed back down against her, holding her tightly to his chest. She sighed softly, smiling sleepily. "Morning... Sleep well?" She yawned softly, stretching out her muscles slightly.

Kylo smiled against her neck, realizing that she was awake, happy she seemed to have slept well, her small sounds of contentement gave that away. "I didn't have my nightmares.." he said his voice sounding bewildered, wondering if it was because of his time with her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder to turn her around on her back. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked at her in absolute adoration as his hair fell in front of his face, almost tickling her nose. He leaned in slowly and placed a long sensual kiss on her soft inciting lips. When he pulled away he smiled slightly at her, "you slept well also?" he asked, pushing his hair aside as he watched her features eagerly for a response.

Valerie's face brightened considerably, submissively moving in the way he positioned her and kissing him back sweetly. What a way to wake up in the morning... She looked extremely happy and well rested. "No Nightmares on my end... Maybe we're each other's good luck charms." She chuckled, lightly reaching back to brush some of his dark hair behind his ear, slipping down to cup his cheek. He looked so happy right now... She would love it more than anything to see that look on his face every day. He was always so angry and stressed out, and seeing him so relaxed and happy warmed her heart. Even moreso that she was the one who brought it on him.   
She gently stroked his cheek, leaning up to peck his nose. "What do you say to me making breakfast? Hm?"

He twitched his nose slightly as she kissed it, no one ever having given him a kiss there before. She was quite the special little one he thought. He could feel the happiness radiating off her, the happy thoughts rushing out of her mind, filling his own . It sadended him that in a few hours it would be all over until who knew when the next time was that they could be intimate like this again. "Breakfast? You can cook?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "its a pity you don't have a kitchen in your quarters..." he said trailing off, remembering she would need to spend some time in there if they were to keep this a secret.

Valerie actually laughed quietly at his comment. "As surprising as it may seem, yes, I can in fact cook. Very well, actually, from what I've been told... I try to learn as many skills as I can in case I ever need them..."   
She stretched out slightly, whistling. BB-19, who had made himself comfortable under one of the nightstands, wheeled out. It made a series of rapid beeping noises, wheeling back and forth excitedly. "It's nice to know that you were paying attention. Even though you should have been off..." She cocked a brow, making it dip it's tiny head. She laughed. "Be back in less than half an hour and I won't be mad." It perked up, whirring around before shooting out the door and off to go get food supplies.   
She smiled. "He's like an excitable puppy, you know..." She looked back at him. "What do you want to do until he comes back?"

Kylo smiled at her, happy that she had found a friend to keep her company even if it was just a Droid, but his smile soon faded as the hairs on the back of his neck stood still. He could feel the force tugging at his mind, at his body, leaving his pale skin riddled with goosebumps, his eyes went almost blank as he sat up straight. Valerie looked concerned as she pulled the covers up to her body watching him with worried eyes. He just stared ahead at the dark wall, a look of shock now spread across his features. "Rey..." was all he could manage to say as he ran a nervous hand through his hair. But Valerie couldn't see anything... Was he doing insane?

Valerie smiled, blinking at him in confusion, then concern. He looked like he had seen a ghost, sitting up stiffly with his eyes alarmingly blank. "Kylo?" She sat up, pulling the covers around her naked body on reflex. She blinked, frowning at the feminine name that escaped his lips that was clearly not her own. Who in the Galaxy was Rey, and why did he saying her name? She couldn't help a few flashes of jealousy that race through her, even though she still had no idea who the girl was. Hm... She never took herself for the jealous sort, but then again she ain't never had been in this position before. She gently squeezed his hand, using her free one to cup his cheek and turn him to face her. "Easy... Come back Kylo..." She murmured soothingly. It was very clear that his mind with him some other place, and that it was causing him distress. And she already knew that she didn't like seeing him upset.  
Very vaguely, she could sense the force was somehow affecting him. But how? What was happening?...

Kylo was momentarily drawn to Valerie as she pulled his face towards her, but he was still in what seemed like a trance as he pulled away. This time when he spoke it was with much more anger and authority "why are you here?" he said his eyes no longer blank, instead furious. Rey just looked back at him in dispair unable to form her words, she felt horrible for leaving him like that on Crait and wanted to apologize. He felt a jolt of jealously surge through the force as she saw his face turn, and he was shirtless.. "Who's there with you Ben?" she asked her voice sounding almost deceived. "That doesn't matter right now.. Don't ignore my question... Why are you here?" he sneered as he gripped the sheets around him. He could see the tears already forming in her eyes as she extended her hand toward him. "I had to leave... I had to get them to safety you need to understand that Ben.. But please let's talk about this now... You are the Supreme Leader now I imagine?" she asked sounding concerned more than anything knowing he was hurt by her actions. A sly smirk crossed his face as he looked at her now, she was the desperate one not him. " Yes I am the Supreme Leader... The Monster you called me... That's me.. Ben is no more you made sure of that when you left me... But enjoy your last days of freedom because my troops will come for you and your rebel scum friends." he yelled as he cut off the force bond, hastily getting up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom without a word and slamming the door shut behind him.

Valerie frowned deeper as he pulled away, seemingly further into his trance. She jumped at his first question, eyes wide, nervous that she had somehow done something wrong and wanted her out. But he wasn't. He was talking to someone, just someone that she couldn't see or hear... Was this a force thing?  
So many questions ran through her brain as she listened to the one sided conversation, at least to her. But the one that puzzled her most was who was Ben? A few pieces fell into place as the conversation ended. Rey, whoever she was, was part of the Resistance. She would bet money that she was the reason on why he was so angry when they had met on Crait. She already didn't like her...  
Valerie jumped a foot in the air as he shouted, scrambling off the bed and slamming the bathroom door shut. She swallowed, taking a moment to collect herself. Well... The morning had been peaceful while it lasted...  
With a slight tremble she stood up, wrapping a blanket around her body and strode to the door. She gently leaned against it, taking a few moments to collect her scattered thoughts before speaking. "Kylo... Come out please..." She whispered softly.

The feelings of anger and betrayal were running wild inside him as he threw on a pair of long black pants, stopping for a moment to look at himself in the mirror. Kylo could hear her soft voice calling to him, wanting him to come out to her. He laughed slightly at his own reflection before punching the mirror with his bare fist, the shards of glass falling into the dark sink, his hand dripping with blood as little bits of glass stuck out of his knuckles. He couldn't bare to see his own face anymore, the scar she had given him, that name... Ben.. A weak fool he thought as he winced in pain, pulling the small shards out of his hand, throwing them angrily into the pile of glass in the sink. There were bits of broken glass all over the floor as he carefully tried to maneuver around them, heading to the door, holding his hand in pain he grabbed a small towel, wrapping it tightly around his hand before opening the door.

Valerie sucked in a sharp breath, hearing glass shatter shortly after he gave a slight laugh. The mirror... She paled, thinking something really bad had happened. She was about to knock on the door again, harder and more demanding when she had been before, why you open the door before she had the chance to. Her main gaze locked on him, but in her peripheral vision she spotted the broken mirror and glass shards in the sink. And his bleeding hand... She immediately reached forward, lightly taking his hand in hers as she inspected it, lightly running her fingers over the cuts and picking out a few stray shards. She looked up at him. "Please go sit on the bed... I'll dig out some bandages and try to patch this up..." She didn't want to mention how angry he was, and she definitely wasn't going to bring it up. Besides, she was positive that he preferred a trip to the bed while she fixed it then a trip to the medical ward. "Please..." She asked softly.

He tried to calm himself, for her sake because if she wasn't there he would have already ignited his lightsaber, surely destroying everything his room. He sat down at the edge of the bed without saying a single word as he looked down at the floor, ignoring her desperate eyes as he held his hand tightly, little drops of red now littering the floor in the front of him. He could hear her scrambling for a medkit, and he was thankful for that because he didn't want to see anyone else right now especially not the doctors at the medbay... He could feel his heart rate slowly steady as she came back to him, on her knees in front of him trying to take his injured hand. He was reluctant at first, like a wounded dog he didn't want to show her, he just wanted to lick his own wound and carry on but she wouldn't have it.

Valerie was beyond relieved when he listened to her, sitting down on the bed slowly with his head hung. He looked like a man with the weight of the Galaxy on his shoulders... She shook her head, padding back into the bathroom hurriedly as she searched for a medkit, thanking all the years she had learned to patch herself up from similar injuries. She looked away from the bloodied glass in the sink as she wet a towel, bringing back her supplies to him and kneeling in front of him on the bed.   
It was eerily silent as she worked, gently checking to make sure she hadn't missed any glass shards before delicately cleaning the cuts and lacerations with the wet towel. She took out the small bacta jar she found, gently rubbing it into the cuts after she dried off the excess water and blood. She never had the option to use it herself, but she knew of it's properties.   
She wasn't going to ask. He didn't want her to, she could tell. So she wouldn't... She sat next to him on the bed, gently wrapping his hand up in a clean dry towel. "You know... I've never had access to Bacta before. You're lucky." She smiled slightly. Changing the topic was the best way to move on, even if it was a weak attempt on her part…

Kylo appreciated the fact that she was trying to change the subject but he knew that it was inevitable that she would question what had just happened. He winced at the pain that shot through his hand as she finished bandaging him up. He pulled away from her grip as he leaned back onto the bed, eyes closed trying to find a way to explain it, or some of it.. "thank you.." was all he said as he carefully leaned his hand on his bare stomach, images of Rey in his mind now, he felt... Utterly betrayed. The only other woman he had been open and vulnerable too.. And now she had the audacity to apologize after choosing her rebel scum friends over him. His cheeks began to flush red with anger again as he felt Valerie climb up to the vacant spot beside him.

Valerie sighed, seeing that her attempt to change the subject had failed. He seemed to retreat into himself, laying back on the bed with his eyes closed, clearly deep in thought.   
He was thinking about her. She knew it in the pit of her stomach, as sure as she knew her own name. And it made her... Angry. The pressure radiated behind her eyes, starting to burn as her jealousy grew. Jealousy? Yes... She was jealous of a woman she never met, all because she was distracting Kylo from her. The morning had gone Peacefully until she had contacted him in some way. She sighed, shaking her head as she dropped the sheet covering her and started to get dressed. Valerie laid back in the bed next to him, sighing softly as she tried to come up with words to say to him. Last night had been wonderful... But this morning they were back to tumultuous.   
"Is there anything I can do?" She asked softly. To help you? To distract you? To keep her from bothering you? Please... She didn't want to be helpless and purposeless to him.

Kylo slowly opened his eyes, and looked over at her, feeling her jealousy was something new to him. He had just felt it with Rey and now with her... This is why he always preferred no connection to anyone, no distractions from his task at hand which was to destroy the resistance. "there's nothing you can do, what happened to me has happened and I will let it die with everything else in my past." he said, his voice betraying him as he clearly still hand some feeling lingering for Rey deep inside him, as hard as he tried to snuff it out. He could see that he was clearly hurting her, her pretty face not doing a good job of hiding her newly found emotions for him. He sighed as he got up from the bed, unable to comfort her now as he made his way to the kitchen, looking desperately for his bottle of hard liquor. He didn't care that it was morning, as he pulled it out, pouring himself a shot, swinging it back and slamming down the glass. He refilled it again, taking his second one just as quickly, the liquid burning his throat as he threw the glass into the sink. He made his way over to the dresser in silence retrieving a clean set of armour, throwing it down on the bed in front of her. "I don't even know where to begin to explain all this to you... This is exactly why I warned you about me..." he said bluntly, as he tried to begin dressing himself.

Valerie wasn't exactly sure how to act anymore. She so desperately wanted to help him, to somehow free him from whatever was so deeply bothering him. But she couldn't find a way. She swallowed thickly, looking down and keeping still as he stood up and went to the kitchen. She didn't see him grab the bottle of alcohol, but she heard the clank of glass and swirl of liquid and she knew, only confirmed by the faint scent of hard liquor wafting through the room now. Now she stood, picking up some of his clothing on her way over and handing it to him. "Then don't explain... Just tell me that it's none of my business and I won't ask." She stated simply, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs after he took his clothes.   
She was deep in thought, trying to dredge up ideas in her still foggy mind. She wanted him to trust her, more than anything, she wanted him to let him in. He saw himself as a monster, she wanted to know why he thought that. What had he done? Who had he been so monsterous to? And who was Ben?   
She groaned, rubbing her temples at all the questions she didn't have answers to. She needed answers... But would he help her burning curiosity if she asked? She looked up at him, looking conflicted, but silent. "Please..."

Kylo struggled with his armour trying to put it on with his freshly bandaged hand was just angering him further. He cursed under his breath as he finally clipped his belt closed, taking seat in front her. Her mind was a mess, a million questions being thrown around.. But the one that bothered him the most was the one about Ben. He lay back on the seat his arms crossed, looking closed off, angry, the Kylo Ren she had met a few days back was resurfacing. "I'm Ben... My real name is Ben Solo." he finally said as he stared directly at her, almost no emotion on his face. "I gave myself the name Kylo... Ren comes from my Knights" he continued to explain, his eyes looking cold. He was trying his best to shut himself down emotionally because he knew that she would leave as soon as he told her everything.

Suddenly a lot of things started clicking into place. Ben Solo... He gave himself a new name when he started a new life. In a way she could understand that, she had given her self many fake names over the years as she moved from planet to planet. She suddenly realized that Kylo was probably one of the only people who knew her true name. A million more questions buzzed through her mind. What happened? Why did you change your name? Does it have anything to do with you being a dark force user? She felt the answer was very likely yes...   
There was nothing she could do except sit silently and wait, wait for him to explain everything. But she could tell that he was secretly very scared, scared that she might leave. No, she'd never leave. It would take time for him to eventually realize that, and she could wait. She sallowed. "I'm here, Kylo... I promise that I'm not going to leave." She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but in the state that he was in now it wouldn't be a wise decision.

Kylo simply scoffed at her remark.. He almost didn't believe it... Didn't want to believe someone so good existed. "I changed my name because Ben Solo is dead, he was a weak fool who thought that he could do the right thing... Be a Jedi like his mother wanted him to be, a Jedi like his uncle. I should have known better than that... I had too much darkness in me.. I was too much like my grandfather.. Darth Vader, one of the most powerful siths this galaxy has ever seen....my own family was afraid of me... Of what I could be.. Or would be capable of... And they were right to be afraid... "he trailed off as his lips began to almost quiver, it seemed like he was trying to fight back tears, or regret. His body was stiff, his eyes locked on hers, just waiting for the moment that she no longer wanted to hear anymore.

Valerie felt sadness settling in the pit of her stomach, a deep and incredible sadness for him. He may have played it off that he was so strong, so bad, so... Dark... But in the inside he was confused, he wasn't sure anymore, and he was also afraid. Darth Vader... The name rang a few bells. Maybe she had heard bits and pieces of information of him over the years that she had filed away for later use, but it was nothing she could recall very clearly at the moment. Solo... The name ring a few Bells as well but nothing that immediately jumped to the Forefront of her brain.   
She quickly saw his face turn tight, eyes watering up as he fought back his emotions. She scrunched up her own face as if she felt his pain, delicately scooting her chair closer and cupping his unscarred cheek. "It's okay... Let it all out... You're safe with me..." She reassured. Sometimes all somebody needed was a good cry, a good fit, to just let everything off their shoulders. And he needed it more than anything.

Kylo could see that she still wanted more, more of the disaster that was his life. His eyes followed her as she hot closer to him, he let her caress his face, although his face remained blank, concentrating himself so hard on not crying, not again, not like when he cried in front of Rey. "My Master... I used to have a Master... I killed him.. Killed him for Rey... For me... He had abused me mentally for years making me think that love, friends, family they were all just a distraction from what I was truly meant to be.. Which was a sith... He was hoping I'd be as powerful as Darth Vader, if not more... So he convinced me.. Twisted me into thinking I needed to get rid of everything I still held a connection to... To be able to sumbit myself completely to the darkness.. So I did it.. I killed him... I killed my Father.. "he finally confessed, remembering how Rey had screamed and cried when she had witnessed it... When she had called him a monster for doing it... He was a monster he thought.. A monster for killing his father.

Valerie kept listening with a sympathetic ear. She had been told that certain paths would be harder, but never to this extreme level that she imagined what he had been through. And she thought her life have been hard...  
She couldn't stop herself from freezing At The Mention Of what he had done. Murdered his father... She bit her lip, mind racing as she looked at him. This. This is the moment where he expected her to get up and leave... To call him every negative word in the book and trying to walk out of his life... But something deep down inside of her told her to stay. He looks so torn up... Destroyed inside and out. Regretful... He felt bad, though she knew he was never going to admit it out loud.  
She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his middle and hugging him tightly. "Kylo... I know that this is where you expect me to leave... But I'm not going to. And I'll surprise you even more and tell you that you're not a monster. A real monster doesn't feel regret for what they've done... They aren't torn up over the lives that they've taken... I know that you held the weapon, but it was your master that murdered your father. Not you. Because he was the one that pushed you to your absolute limit and made you crack." 

His body tensed up as she wrapped her small arms around him, unable to comprehend her reaction to his confessions. The last time he had opened up, he was shut down, rejected as though he meant nothing. He couldn't keep up the facade anymore, as his body loosened up at her touch, he let her hold him, as he sat there arms still crossed as he continued. "a few days ago I almost killed my mother... She was the last piece of the puzzle my master had explained. After I would kill her my decent to the dark side was almost certain." he turned to her now his brown eyes pleading for mercy as he he swallowed hard. " I couldn't do it... I couldn't kill her... I couldn't press the button, she was the only person who had shown me true love... I couldn't destroy her. " he explained, tears now forming at the corners of his eyes. "but the tie fighters following me finished the job... They shot at her ship...but I could still feel her.. Through the force I know she isn't dead yet.." he said his voice now trembling with emotion.

He was starting to break. She could feel it as she kept holding him, trying to keep him calm even though she knew he was heartbeats away from having a meltdown. But not the kind of meltdown he had had in the past. No... Right now he was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him, laying out his life and all of his choices on the table for her to see and judge him. She couldn't push him away, and she doubted there was a force in the universe that could make her.   
She looked up, gently wiping away the rapidly forming tears from his eyes. "Shhhh... It's okay..." She whispered, sitting up a bit straighter so she could craddle his face in her hands. "Let go, Kylo... Just let everything out... Don't hold yourself back. Cry..." She smoothed a hand down his hair, kissing his cheek again. "Everyone needs to have a good cry every now and then. Even me. It helps..." She murmured. He knew that she would never tell a soul anything that happened between the two of them, any vulnerabilities he bore to her. He would always be safe with her. Always.

He couldn't believe that she wanted to see him cry. He was so used to being hard, dark and cold, it was rare that he let himself be this open. He had promised himself on that day on Crait that he would never be open again to anyone but here he was almost crying into her arms. He finally uncrossed his arms as he lay them in his lap, biting his lip in frustration. "I've commanded the deaths of innocent people... Women... Children... I've sat back and watched as entire planets were wiped out by a weapon I helped make.." he looked at her now completely bewildered. "I'm just as evil as my grandfather was... If not more... I'm beyond redemption. I don't want to come back to the light..." he said his head lowered his eyes looking to his feet. "and now I'm going to destroy the resistance so I can bring a new order to this galaxy... I want to end the war with my rule..I'm tired of the rules... The Jedi rules... The sith rules..." he said trailing off, his voice calmer than before as he watched her beautiful face in agony.

Kylo didn't cry. In one way she was a glad that he wasn't that far gone to collapse into tears, but she also knew that they were still a lot of emotions festering around inside of him. And that they needed to get out in some way. But maybe this morning wasn't the time for that. Perhaps another day...  
She sat back as he seemed to relax, looking up into his eyes carefully. His idea wasn't bad. The whole galaxy seem to be divided into two unequal parts, constantly at war with each other when in reality they needed a new order to help them. Jedi vs Sith.Light vs Dark. What about... Gray?  
She nodded. "Then let me help you... I know that last night we talked about me being a spy, even though we never got to finish the discussion for that." Because of reasons... "Let me spy on the resistance for you. I can help you take them down, base by base, because if they had any sense they would not all be in one place after what happened on Crait. Please Kylo... Let me help you."   
She was no Bounty Hunter with infinite connections, but she did have her methods of finding out what she needed when she needed it. And luck was on her side considering the resistance didn't know her face. They wouldn't suspect a thing…

He had never thought that she would have offered him her help. She was inexperienced, fragile from her wounds and too emotionally involved for such a mission. "how do you plan on infiltrating the Resistance exactly? You know nothing about them.. You don't know what Rey is capable of... She is a strong Jedi... She will read your every thought and know you're there because of me... I cannot be compromised like that.. " he explained as he watched her eager eyes. "I can't have you going somewhere blind... You'll be captured.. Then I will surely never see you again.. Is that what you want? Is this your way out?" he asked, now thinking that she was just trying to find a way off of this ship and away from him. He removed her arms from around his waist and moved himself to the bed, where he sat at the edge, putting on his black combat boots in silence, ready to leave to speak to his Knights.

If there was one thing that Valerie both cursed and blessed herself for, it was her stubbornness. She didn't give up easy, especially in a matter as important as now.   
She fought back the hurt at Kylo basically ripping himself from her arms and looked at him. "I never said I was going to go and confront Rey. I know she's strong base on what she did this morning... If the Resistance is a smart as they've been made out to be then they would not stay just one big group. The group would split up into smaller parties, probably a fair distance away from each other. They'll make destroying them harder... But in a way it's going to be easier because their defenses will be weaker. Please Kylo. I know this sounds risky but I'm willing to do this. I can do it... Please trust me." She was incredibly close to getting on her hands and knees and begging him to let her go. She wanted to be useful.

He couldn't help but listen to everything she was saying, it was making sense but she was just the wrong person for such a mission. He stood now, fully armoured except for the helmet which he grabbed from the nightstand and carefully put it over his head, sealing it as he marched forward toward her. He backed her up against the wall, one hand resting on the wall beside her, his bandaged hand grabbing her chin roughly as he examined her face through the dark visor. The robotic voice came out deep and clear as he spoke his next words. "Fine... You want to go and risk your life, you want to leave my side just after I thought I could finally confide in someone... Then by all means... Go!" he growled, sounding hurt, concerned as the hand that rested against the wall was now formed into a large fist.

Once again it was like flipping a switch inside of him. She just managed to push the right buttons to send him over, even though she didn't mean to. We should go left she just wanted to help him. Why was he not getting this!?  
She was completely taken by surprise when he had her pushed up against the wall, one hand fisted against the mrtal next to her head as the other gripped her face.   
Almost immediately she yanked her face away from his hands, glaring up at him with an inner fire in her eyes. "I am not doing this so I get to leave your side. I'm doing this because it needs to be done in order for you to achieve your goal of bringing new order to the Galaxy... But if you really think that I'm going to just so I got to be away from you..." She shook her head biting her lip as she forced back angry tears. "You're wrong..." She whispered frustratedly.   
She raised her hand, gently grabbing one of his and pressing it to the side of her head. Let him read her mind to know that she was being truthful, to see how much that she actually cared for him. She would hurt more than she could comprehend at how little he seem to trust her after she had been so open with him on everything.

He let out a groan of disapproval as she removed his hand from her face. He was not expecting her to instead move it to the side of her temple, wanting him, almost begging him to read her mind but he didn't need to he knew she wasn't leaving to get away he just couldn't bear the thought of losing her, because if he did he would surely loose himself in the darkness and it terrified him. He lowered his hand from her temple instead he raised his hands to his helmet and removed it holding it at his side, unable to restrain himself any longer. "if you really feel the need to do this... To help me.. Come with me now and I will introduce you to one of the First Order spies, he can help you get an idea of what it entails and if you are still interested... I'll send you on a mission... A small one.. "he said his voice now much calmer. He raised a gloved hand to her soft cheek, caressing it as he looked into her eyes. " I don't know what you're doing to me.. "he confessed as he felt the urge to devour her growing inside him.

Anxious seconds ticked by, and she wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen. She was relieved and Beyond when he removed his helmet. Removing his helmet was always a good sign in her case, it meant that he was calming down and wanted to talk to her face to face. That he was going to be gentle... Hopefully...  
He was. He granted her permission to go on a small mission, and she felt her heart soar. It might have been a small one but it was still progress, and it was still granting her a chance. She was going to take time to prove her abilities but she was willing to make that sacrifice. "Thank you Kylo..." She murmured softly, letting her eyelids flutter shut as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into the touch, breathing gently. He always had a calming effect on her, even when she tried so much to be angry with him... She wondered if he realized it. Maybe he did, and maybe in some way he knew that she had the same effect on him.  
"I don't know what you're doing to me either... You're breaking down my walls, but I don't mind... I'm yours, completely." She whispered softly.

Kylo loved hearing those words... Breaking down her walls.. Completely his.. He couldn't ask for someone better than her it was almost impossible he thought. He threw the helmet down to the floor bringing both his hands up to her face and into her hair as he brought down his eager lips to hers, kissing her passionately, letting him loose himself in her soft touch, her intoxicating smell, but most importantly her compassion. He let his tongue trail into her warm inviting mouth, a small groan escaping him as he deepened the kiss, pressing his massive body against her small frame.

One of the things Valerie prided herself on was her reflexes, her ability to quickly judge what someone's actions were going to be before they made them and plan accordingly to intercept them. She would be lying if she said she was not surprised at the sudden frenzy that seized him. He was on her before she cod react, hands gripping her face and lips welded to hers, tongue invading her mouth. After regaining her senses she kissed him back, tangling her tongue with his in a fiery kiss, hands slipping up around his neck and pulling them impossibly closer, even though they were both pinned to the wall already. For once she didn't mind that her reflexes was slow.   
She moaned lowly into the kiss, lightly tugging on his hair for more, for an added bit of roughness before she pulled away to breathe. Her gaze is locked on his as she panted for breath. What was going to happen now? Whatever he chose, she would go along willingly. As always.

Kylo was left breathless by the kiss as he watched her look at up at him clearly ready for whatever he wanted her to do. He reluctantly stepped back from her allowing her some space as he put his helmet back on. He needed to leave immediately before he changed his mind. "Come with me now" he commanded as he exited his chambers, heading down the dark hallway toward the now familiar elevator. He waited impatiently for her to catch up as he stood inside, arms crossed at his back. When she finally made it in, he was silent, pushing the button for the third level. He felt as though he was already loosing her, knowing all to well she would be excited to go once she learned about the details of being a spy for the First Order.

Valerie was actually relieved that he stepped away, letting her catch her breath then clear the heated air that was soon enveloping them. Not that she wasn't interested in another round, but most of her muscles were still sore from last night. But it was more of a pleasant ache than anything.  
She nodded, snapping into action if she really followed him towards the elevator and stepping inside with him. He already looked tense and angry, much like he always did. This time she knew that she was the cause of it and she felt bad.   
She hesitantly reached out and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze since they were alone and it was safe. "You know I'm going to come back, right? I fight the very Galaxy itself to come back here... To you..." She said softly.

He turned his head slightly to look at her, her eyes clearly pleading for him to understand, and he did know that she would do anything to be back. But she didn't know the realities of this war she hadn't faught in it yet, she didn't realize that he knew what her chances of survival really were. He squeezed her hand back as he enveloped her small slender fingers within his gloved hand. "I don't doubt your devotion to me." he simply stated as he suddenly let go of her hand as the elevator came to a stop. He exited as quickly as he got in, not allowing her for much time to catch up as he headed directly for his agent's office. They reached it in what seemed like a matter of seconds as he punched in the keycode and entered the dimly lit room with authority. All the officers stood immediately out of respect, saluting the Supreme Leader as he made his way around them toward the back of large room. There was a series of small windowed offices at the back where men in all black uniforms were working rapidly behind their terminals or data pads, seeking any valuable information against the resistance. As soon as they saw Kylo they immediately dropped everything they were doing to salute him, arms all crossed behind their backs waiting for his command.

Valerie immediately relaxed at his response, smiling softly. He did know, and the fact that he did made her very happy.   
Soon the elevator stopped and Kylo slipped back into the role of Supreme Commander, dropping their clasped hands and striding out. She was right behind him, like the obedient apprentice she was supposed to be when they were in public. She was quite pleasantly surprised when her Droid rolled up silently behind her. He must have found the empty room and tracked her... This was a new floor for her, and she tried to take everything in and retain her neutral expression as they finally entered the agent's office.   
She had to bite back a smile, watching everyone in the room jump like frightened rabbits to salute him. Yes, there was respect, but it was mostly fear. And she didn't blame them... Still though, it seemed that fear didn't hamper their curiosity. Most of them were looking at her inquisitively, none having the courage to voice a question.

Kylo couldn't help but notice that although they were saluting him they were paying attention to her. He could feel that the majority of them were leaving their minds a blank, which most of the time he didn't care, but now he was curious to know what they were really thinking when they looked at her. He advanced on one of agents, towering over him as the papers in the much shorter man's hand shook with his trembling hand. "Agent 2170, you will give her a crash course immediately on what the next mission to gather information requires, because she will be joining you when you leave today." he commanded his robotic voice coming through loud but distorted, anger and frustration burning inside him. The agent looked bewildered, not understanding why a complete stranger would be added to a secret mission without any prior notice. Kylo let out a deep growl, sounding almost like ferocious animal as he grabbed the man by the throat. "you should learn to cloud your mind better than that agent I could hear you doubting me... Get it done or my mask will be the last thing you see before you die." he said sounding eerily calm as he released the man's throat, turning around to leave, passing her as though she wasn't even standing there.

Valerie felt a brief splash of pity for the poor agent, noticing how scared he was just by Kylo approaching him. The papers in his hands shook violently, it looked like they might slip free completely. She cringed internally when she heard his thoughts. If there was one thing that she had learned, it was to not question Kylo unless you wished for death. Or severe injury. But she wasn't going to intervene, the agent should know better than that. So she did nothing when her master picked him up by the throat, threatening his life in an alarmingly calm manner before dropping him.  
She let her head drop as he passed, showing him the act of respect before looking back up again. She cleared her thtoat, walking towards the Agent and offering a hand to him. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, flashing an appropriately concerned look towards him. It's better to play the nice card while you have the option. People are less likely to keep things from you that could be important later on.

Hours had passed, but it seemed like days to Kylo as it was time now to finally see her, his apprentice, his... Love? He quickly banished the thought from his mind as he stormed down the long hallways, his arms at his sides as the sound of his heavy boots echoed, he had never been more determined to see someone before. When he arrived at her quarters he hesitated, waiting a moment outside her door as he collected his thoughts. Once ready he punched in her code and made his way in, quickly searching the room for her. There she was waiting for him like a good apprentice, sitting on the edge of her small bed, in what seemed like deep contemplation. He slowly approached her leaning down so that he was crouching, his helmet at her eye level as he took her small hands in his large gloved ones. "how was it, I'd like a full report." he said trying to sound like the Master he was supposed to be.

It was several long hours before she was fully debriefed on her new Mission before she was cleared to go back and prepare. A long walk down back to her room was exactly what she needed in order to clear her head, the thoughts of everything that could or couldn't go wrong swirling through her mind. The little Droid was quiet as a followed her, sensing her need for peace and solitude as she finally stepped into her old quarters again. She had half a mind to go back to Kylo's, but she knew about all of her things were in her room, and the likelihood of him being there was very low. He had responsibilities too.   
Maybe the lucky part about being new was that you didn't have a lot of stuff. She was already ready to go with all the she had on her. Just the clothes on her back in a few tools some of the agents upstairs had given her and then he said she would need. The thing she kept close was the distress Beacon. She kept it close because if something went wrong then that would be the thing that brought Kylo to her to help. She wasn't sure if she wanted to use it or not...  
She was so lost in thought that she barely even registered him and her in her room until he was right in front of her, lightly squeezing her hands and bringing her back to awareness. She smiled slightly. "I think I'm all set to go tonight... It went okay, and the agents were very helpful..." She swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I'm nervous and I'm scared... And I'm not afraid to tell you this because I'm not a coward. Because cowards say that they're not afraid..." She leaned in, resting her head against his shoulder, looking for a small bit of comfort. Her heart was racing, with adrenaline or fear, she wasn't sure which. But she wasn't backing out.

As she lay her head on his shoulder, he could feel her fear and it was killing him inside that he couldn't help her, that he couldn't go with her. His duties as Supreme Leader kept him here and he knew that as soon as she was gone he would find himself alone again in his chambers. He would most likely be drinking, drinking to forget her for the time that she would be gone because his nightmares would surely return tonight. He removed one of his hands from hers and placed it on her head gently caressing her hair as she remained silent, clearly quite comfortable on his shoulder. "I will be in the here if you need me, you can use the beacon... I would kill everyone on that base to save you." he said, the voice changer crackling lightly with each word. With that he slowly got up, allowing her to gently move her head as she sat up now on the bed looking up at him, as though waiting to tell him something else but afraid of his reaction. He removed his helmet, knowing his face would show her that he was just as distraught as she was, as he threw it carelessly on the bed next to her.

She smiled faintly at his words, keeping her eyes closed and nuzzled against his shoulder. She knew he was telling the truth, that as soon as she clicked the button in the beacon for help that he would be there as fast as he physically could be. "I know..." She said softly, enjoying the closeness.  
Valerie backed up as he stood, sitting back on the bed as he removed his helmet and chucked it carelessly on the bed. He was as stressed and distraught as she was. Comforting, in a way, but much more worrying for her. But she did have something else on her mind... Absentmindedly she lightly fiddled with the pendant on her necklace, thinking deeply. She smiled softly, standing up on the bed so she could actually be even in height with him. "I want you to look after this for me while I'm gone..." She spoke gently, undoing the necklace from around her neck and refastening it around his, making sure there was enough room to tuck it under his shirt since he would want to hide it in public. "There... Now you know for sure I'll come back. You have my most prized possession..." She said sweetly, looking shy once again.

Kylo remained absolutely speechless as he listened to her every word carefully, as though his life depended on it. His eyes began to sting, the tears building up as he let her tie the necklace around his neck. He looked down at it as she carefully tucked it into his armour, unable to peel his eyes away from her every little move. No one had ever given him anything sentimental like this, the closest thing he had to something like this were his father's dice which he no longer even had in his possession. He removed his black leather gloves, throwing them down with the helmet so he could feel the necklace with his bare hand as he gently fiddled with the chain. He looked into her eyes as she carefully balanced herself on the bed, clearly waiting for his reaction. He placed his hands on her waist, holding her still as his glossy eyes gave away his emotion as he spoke. "I can't remember the last time someone showed me any sort of compassion like this... I can't remember the last time I was ever given anything of sentimental value... I... I'm going to hold on to it for you... You've done something to me... In two days you've made me realize that I don't need to be alone in this and that I don't need to change and become something I'm not.. I love you. " he said his voice cracking, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. The first woman that he had ever said I love you to was his mother, and now Valerie would be the last.

Valerie remained wordless as his eyes teared up, knowing that he did not like showing weakness in front of anyone, including her, even though it was normal for them to behave so vulnerable around each other. She brushed his cheeks gently, trying to wipe away the slowly gathering tears, only to freeze when he finally spoke those three words. He loved her... She felt her own eyes start to tear up at his confession, biting her lip to keep from crying herself. She did love him. It had taken her a while to come to that realization but she knew that it was the truth. She was in love with Kylo Ren, the man who broke her down and rebuilt her, who claimed sole custody of her heart. There was no other man for her, and there never would be. She cupped his cheeks with both hands. "I love you too, Kylo." She whispered, smiling radiantly at him before connecting their lips in a sweet, loving kiss.   
Things were definitely going to change now... But it didn't matter. She'd follow him to the ends of the Galaxy and back.

His heart was slowly being unbroken as he heard her speak those three words to him. Someone actually loved him... She loved him.. Rey was but a distant memory now. He kissed her back, delicately, slowly as he slid a hand up from her waist to her chin, pinching it lightly as he kissed her soft lips. He groaned softly into the kiss as he deepened it wrapping his other arm around her waist to bring her in closer . He closed his eyes tightly as he continued the kiss, trying to retain in memory what her lips feel like, her tongue against his, her little moans of pleasure, he needed to be sure to remember it perfectly because it was what he would be thinking about when she would be gone.

Valerie slid her eyes closed, pressing against him gently as she continue the kiss. She poured every ounce of emotion and love for him she could into it, lightly running a hand into his hair to pull him closer to her. She actually felt overwhelmed. It felt like all of the air had been cleared between them and now it was just them, really them. No more baggage. No more fears or vulnerabilities.   
She memorized him like she knew he was doing to her, committing every single Detail, no matter how small, into her memory. This is what she was fighting for, fighting to come home to in a week. A whole week... She clung to him tighter, breaking the kiss with a soft pant as she smiled at him. "I love you." She told him again.

He smiled at her, as she confessed her love to him yet again. He would surely never get tired of hearing it, he would actually miss it. "I love you too, my sweetheart.." he replied as he caressed her cheek with his thumb, focusing on all of the little freckles or beauty marks she had, he needed to remember her perfectly. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her data pad beeping. His eyes darted to the small night table that held the pad that was now flashing red. She had to go. He slowly slid down his hand from her face as he moved back a few steps, dread setting into the pit of his stomach, his heart slowly closing up again, not wanting to feel anything right now or he would surely loose his control over his anger and his newly found separation anxiety. He grabbed the helmet and gloves from the bed, first putting on his gloves, then the helmet that masked his face, which he was now grateful for. "I'll walk you to the hanger, and see you off." he said bluntly, trying hard to control his emotions, knowing he could explode at any second. He waited by her door as she fumbled for her things nervously packing them up and grabbing her data pad as she scurried over to him. He slid open the door, not looking back as he walked straight to the elevator that would take her down to the hanger, to the ship she would be on without him, to a planet far away from him.

Valerie felt her heart absolutely soar at seeing him smile, to see him so happy and know that she was the one to make him like that. She was going to memorize those words coming from his lips, and make sure that this memory was imprinted forever in her mind. It was going to get her through a lot...   
The obnoxious beeping and flashing of her data pad ruined the moment. She swallowed, looking back at him. Time to go... He seem to realize it and soon closed himself off again, putting back on his helmet and gloves that were his shield against the outside world. She couldn't blame him. She nodded mutely at his words, hopping off the bed and scrambling to get her things packed up while he waited for her by the door. She really sucked at saying goodbyes.  
She grabbed her data pad, flicking the message away and ran after him down the corridors and into the elevator with him. She knew that the time they had in the elevator will be the last time they can be personal with each other. After that it wouldn't be safe if they wanted to remain Secret.   
So she took that time to grab his hand as she punched the button for the hanger floor, squeezing it for comfort. The next week was going to be hell…

Kylo knew that this would be the last moment of intimacy that he could have with her before she would be gone for seven long days, days he couldn't imagine without her in his arms. His mind quickly filled with images of her moaning and squirming beneath his strong touch, his body craved her, no it needed her right now and he couldn't bare the thought of having to wait days before he could feel himself inside her again. He pressed the button to the emergency stop with force, almost causing the elevator itself to shake. He quickly turned to her, her hand already in his as he looked at her with hunger through his dark mask. "do you want me.... Do you need me...?" he asked sounding almost desperate in his words as he let go of her hand, now walking toward her, backing her up to the elevator wall, her back hitting it gently as he waited for her response his breathing heavy, his hands coming up, surrounding her as he lay them against the wall.

She could sense the tension in his body as the elevator started moving. His body seemed stiff and stressed... She should have seen what was coming.   
She blinked, watching slack jawed as he punched the emergency brake button with a force that shook the elevator. Her breathing immediately picked up, pulse elevated as blood hammered through her veins and heat flooded through her. It only got worse as she was pinned up against the elevator wall with him towering over her, speaking that deep voice that was coming from his mask. She swallowed, trying to bring moisture into her suddenly dry mouth to form what words she wanted to say. "I want you Kylo... I always want you, please..." She whispered passionately.

Hearing her plead for him... Confirming that she needed him was all he needed to hear. His arousal was beyond control as he lowered one hand from the wall to her fragile slender neck. He wrapped his gloved hand around it, loving to feel so in control of her every move, he moved his mask in close to her so that it was now grazing her lips. "beg for me sweetheart... Tell me just how badly you want to feel me inside you... You naughty little thing..." he groaned through his mask as he squeezed her throat lightly, his other hand reaching down to her black pants, reaching for the button as he unbuttoned it with force, bringing down her zipper with ease. " I can feel the excitement radiating from your perfect little body.... I'm going to make you scream in this elevator.." he growled as he tugged at her pants now, bringing them easily to her ankles.

Her breath caught in her throat as soon as he rocked one of his gloved hands around it, lightly squeezing it to constrict her air flow. She secretly loved it when he did this, and the way he was talking through that mask... Stars... She moaned lightly, pupils dilating in the dim light of the elevator. She could feel heat rushing everywhere throughout her body, breath coming in low pants as she heard the telltale sign of a zipper being pulled down. Her pants soon followed, binding up her ankles so she could barely move. Stars... She needed him. Now.   
"Kylo, Master, please... Please, I need you. I need you know it I'll go mad... I'll do whatever you want. I'll scream so loud the entire ship will hear me. Just please..." She whispered hoarsely.

Her begging and her pleading was just too much, it was driving him over the edge making the animal inside him scratch until it reached through the surface. "you're so fucking perfect... Im going to enjoy this..."he sneered as he let go of her neck, leaning down and roughly pulled away her pants throwing them to the side. He grabbed her by her small waist with both hands, lifting her as though she was a feather, until her legs were wrapped around him tightly. " you drive me crazy... I can't wait to feel myself inside you.." he groaned as he reached a hand down, wrapping it firmly around her ass as he pushed her face to his mask. "what do you want.. You naughty little thing.. Tell me what you want me to do to you....." his voice was deep, distorted through the mask as his breathing became erratic.

She sucked in a desperate gulp of air, panting heavily as she found herself on her feet again. She didn't stay that way for long as her pants were ripped off and she was suddenly pulled back up again, as if she weighed nothing more than a feather. She wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing him teasingly with her thighs, moaning as she pressed her face against his mask. This was getting so heated. But she knew exactly what to say to push him over the edge again...  
"Take me, Kylo, please. Right here, right now, just like this... Please... Leave the helmet on, I love the way it makes your voice sound..." She whispered heatedly, gripping at his shoulders tightly. "Please. Take. Me."

He could feel his own arousal spiking, as his hardening erection pressed against his pants, aching to be released. He let out a grunt of frustration as he quickly tried to release himself from his clothing as he unbuttoned his own pants, and quickly unzipped them. He reached down into his black underwear and released himself, his hard member now exposed, he moved his gloved hand to her panties. "I'm sure you're dripping wet for your Master.. Aren't you?" he asked, knowing the answer already as he pushed aside the thin black fabric, pushing in a leathered finger between her wet folds, teasing her as he glided it up and down watching her through the his dark visor, enjoying her face in agony.

Her words had exactly the effect that she wanted them to have. She could sense his arousal spiking, much like how her own was, and he immediately needed to reach down them release himself from his pants. Perfect. She swallowed, breath hitching as she reflexively squirmed at him pulling aside the thin scrambled of fabric covering herself from him, moaning lowly as he slipped in one of his fingers between her folds. Stars she was, she was absolutely dripping for him. Like the obedient little thing that she was. "Yes... Master... Just for you..." She panted heavily, jerking her hips up and towards him, silently begging for more as she whined pleadingly. "Master please... Please take me... Please..." She panted.

He couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't keep teasing her or himself, he needed to feel her now, it was unbeatable. He pushed her panties completely aside as he positioned himself to enter her. The tip of his hard length grazed her wet entrance as he buried his mask into her shoulder. He suddenly thrust himself into her, letting out a loud groan of pleasure as he felt her warm walls surround his achingly hard member. He pushed himself in slowly, inch by inch until he was complete inside her warm wet pussy. He couldn't help but let out a loud growl of satisfaction as he began to move himself in and out of her tight core. He wrapped his gloved hands around her ass holding on to her tightly as he began to pump himself in and out of her faster, and with greater force.

She clawed at his shoulders for a grip, tensing up slightly as he lightly pressed against her entrance, burying his mask into her shoulder. She let out a loud moaning scream as he suddenly thrusted into her tight wet heat, digging her nails into the fabric of his robes. Those groans and growls he let out as he rutted into her like an animal sounded so hot... Stars, she wasn't going to last long like this. She moaned and keened out pleadingly, arching her hips into his to aid with his thrusts. He was going to be the death of her, she swore, but she didn't mind in the least.  
It was alarmed and how quickly her climax was starting to build already, how quickly the heat in her belly was burning as the coil tightened up more and more. Closer and closer. Of course she moaned his name along with her sleep whimpers and praises and beggings, but whether he could pick up the sound over his heavy breathing or not was unclear to her.

She was so good, her little whimpers and moans that escaped her were feeding the already out of control beast inside him. He squeezed onto her ass even tighter, the leather rubbing against her skin causing a pleasurable friction for her as she let out an even louder moan. He continued his relentless thrusting into her, each movement causing her to bounce up as he now moved his head so that his mask was resting on her heaving chest. "look at me... At your master... You're mine... Understand?" he groaned, the feeling of her walls enclosing his rock hard member were driving him over the edge, he wanted to release himself inside her, but he wanted to continue, make her scream against that wall, make her beg for him to touch her aching clit.

Her mind felt absolutely weightless and weighted down at the same time with all the new sensations flooding through her senses. The leather rubbing against her skin as he continued to pound into her relentlessly added a new high to it, making her writhe and moan and scream his name continuously. And that was only when her thoughts were clear enough to form actual words; he had a reduced her to a babbling mess within a matter of seconds. And she loved it. And only turn her on even more to have to look at him, meet his eyes despite wanting to throw her head back or let her eyes close.  
It was almost embarrassing that she came so quickly. She couldn't even get out the words of warning to let him know, and suddenly she was tightening around him and screaming louder and higher pitched that she had before, releasing around him in an almost violent manner that made her vision darken for a few seconds.

She was a wet babbling mess in his hands, she was loosing control, and he loved seeing her like that. He could feel her tighten around him even more, knowing that she would soon release he closed his eyes and concentrated the force on her clit, applying just enough pressure to bring her over the edge. The sounds she made as she came around his now throbbing, aching member were euphoric as he felt his own release approaching. He opened his eyes, staring at her through the dark visor, her beautiful face in absolute bliss, he thrusted in her harder, every ounce of energy he had left he poured into his movements as he buried himself deeper. "Fuck... Valerie... Sweetheart you're so tight... So good..." he couldn't hold back anymore as he spilled himself inside her, letting out a loud groan, his breathing erratic, coming through as almost just distortion at this point. He felt his own climax rip through him, causing him to bury his mask into her shoulder again as he rode out the final wave of his release.

Valerie sucked in breathless gasp after breathless gasp of air, riding out her high as she became overly sensitive to his touches and thrusting. She moaned louder as she felt him release into her with a loud groan, bucking her hips reflexively to help him ride out his own release. Her moans and heavy breathing dwindled to soft sighs and slow pants as her muscles started to calm down, her heart still racing in the aftermath.  
She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting her head rest on top of his helmet as the pleasant feeling of being boneless and light crept through her body. She wasn't sure what words she should say to him, if she shod say anything. "Love you..." She panted softly, closing her eyes to enjoy the last few blissful moments of being with him before they inevitably had to part ways once again.   
One hand slipped down, settling just above his heart to feel it's beat beneath her fingers.

Kylo could feel her relax in his arms, as his own muscles began to slowly relax, his heartbeat steadying out. "I love you too sweetheart..." he said softly, the mechanical voice sounding almost sweet as he slowly and gently brought her down to her feet. He quickly retrieved her pants he had carelessly thrown aside before, crouching down in front of her. His eyes lingered on her black panties, thankful he had his helmet on or he would have cleaned her up right then and there, but they had to go. He gestured for her to step into the pants as he helped her in them, his gloved hand caressing her bare leg as she slipped into the black pants. He stood now, towering over her small frame again as she buttoned them up. "I'm going to miss you... I..." he had no words.. He didn't know what to say to her, how to express himself, he was terrible at this.

She smiled, pecking the side of the mask in a sweet manner before he lowered her to the ground. She had to grip the elevator wall for support, trying not to give in to the urge to lay down on the ground. When her eyes blinked back into focus again, Kylo was kneeling by her feet and helping to pull her pants back on again. She flashed him a tired smile, feeling the shaking in her legs halt at the gentle caresses he gave her.   
Valerie had to crane her head up to look at him again, watching him grasp for words to say goodbye. She shook her head to stop him. "No goodbyes, Kylo..." She said gently. Goodbye sounded far too permanent for her liking, like something that had to be said because he wouldn't see her again. "Just... Until we meet again." She offered, wrapping her arms around him and nuzzling into his chest. She had to reassure him that she would be back, in a heartbeat. "I'm always with you, you know. Even if it's not physically."

Kylo listened to her reassuring words as he held both of her hands in his now, her pretty face showing such sadness. If would see his tormented features right now, she would surely feel even worse, but he was thankful to still have his helmet to shield his emotions. "no goodbyes..." he repeatedly softly, as he released one of her hands as he brought it up to her cheek, gently caressing it with his glove. He let out a grunt of frustration as he let go of her other hand and pulled off his gloves. "I need to feel your skin..." he said with an urgency in his voice as he held the gloves with one hand and caressed her face with his bare hand. He trailed it down to her neck, letting his fingertips graze her delicate skin. "so beautiful.." he said softly as he retracted his hand and put his gloves back on. He turned around and pushed the button to the hanger as he crossed his arms behind him, waiting in silence as the elevator descended.

She smiled, letting her eyes drift shut at the calming feelings of being touched, leaning into it. It felt so nice, comforting as his fingers trailed across the delicate smoothness of her cheek and neck, blushing slightly at the praise. Beautiful... Only.he could make her feel like this.   
She frowned, watching him retreat and resume the elevators path back down towards the hanger. A pang of sadness settled into the pit of her stomach as she realize that this was the last contact she would have with him for now, for a while. She would miss him terribly, just as she was sure he was going to miss her. But she knew she had to do this.   
She bit her lip, squaring her shoulders as the elevator doors opened, revealing the assembled agents prepping for the mission. One of the superior agents turned around, very likely to reprimand her for being late, but promptly turn into a much more submissive person once he spotted the Supreme Leader at her side. He swallowed, all present saluting and standing at attention. "We were just about to board the ship, Supreme Leader. Just having a final look over of the gear before we do..." He swallowed.  
Valerie smiled slightly, shouldering her bag and, with a great amount of effort, left Kylo's side to join the small cluster of agents checking over their gear. She did likewise, but kept her eyes on him as the leader of the group talked to Kylo. The agent looked nervous... Good. He ticked her off already.

Kylo exited the elevator with authoritative strides as he quickly made his way to the agents. He ignored their salutes as he made his way to the head agent. "You make sure that she survives this mission, she is extremely important to the Order, she is a potential force user, so if she dies... You die." he said in anger as the robotic voice came through loud and clear. The man was a shaking mess in front of him as all he could do was nod in return. Kylo looked over at Valerie one last time, his eyes sad behind his mask as he watched her check her gear. He could feel the loneliness already setting in as he turned and left, unable to look back at her in fear that he would let his emotions get the better of him, he couldn't reveal their secret. He gently and carefully played with the chain, as he made his way back to the elevator.

Valerie felt her heart weighed down heavily, watching him turn around and stride back to the elevator doors. But she understood. No goodbyes, no affection. They'd shown that in the elevator already; they'd had their moment. She could physically feel the sadness in him, the duspair that mirrored her own, welling up to be a small physical pain in her heart. She was more determined than ever to come back to him.  
She stood stood with the team, cramming into the ship that seemed a few sizes too small to her in personal liking, and sat down on the edge of the bench. I'll see you again, Kylo... She thought, shutting off her mind as the doors closed and they took off from the base.   
She sighed softly, letting her head fall back against the wall. One minute down... Seven days to go…


	5. Returning, Reunion, and Next Mission

The throne room was gigantic, barely any furniture except for the huge dark throne that Kylo now sat at and a few terminals set off to the side so he can keep and eye on his fleet. His Knights stood on either side of him, three to his left and three to his right, ready to attack anything or anyone who dare harm their leader. He sat in silence, knowing that the mission was almost at an end, waiting impatiently for news from her. She hadn't used the distressing beacon so he knew that was a good sign. The past 6 nights had been torture for him, his nightmares coming back every single night to haunt him. Killing his father was the recurring nightmare, but last night he had had a new one, one of Valerie, killed by a Jedi.. So there he has on his throne, feeling more alone than ever, even surrounded by his trusted Knights. His thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the large metal door opening and an Officer coming in, with a girl by his side.... Valerie.

Valerie never felt such believe before than arriving back on the ship that Kylo was on. The six nights that she had been away from him had been filled with misery and longing... Her mind felt stretched thin being so far away, and only relaxed and calmed once she was in his vicinity once again. Almost immediately she was ushered by an officer towards his throne room.   
She combed her hair with her fingers, carefully making sure that her new scar was concealed. She didn't know how he was going to react to this one, being so similar to her own. The officer didn't have the guts to walk past the entryway of the throne room, staying very close towards the door.  
She straightened her shoulders, gliding into the room with practiced grace, each movement she made fluid. Once she was at a close enough distance she kneeled on one knee, head bowed. "I've returned home, Master..." She couldn't wait until they were alone already... She wanted to show him how much she missed him. "The mission was a success. We managed to steal a few data files that can lead us to other smaller bases of the Resistance." She spoke respectfully, not moving from her position. She made sure that her mind was very carefully shielded from prying eyes.

Kylo was thankful for his mask, because underneath it he was hiding a huge smile. She was back and she seemed to be physically ok, which caused a wave of relief to fall over him as he listened to her report. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was as he tried to concentrate on her words rather than her kneeling for him. "I'm happy to see that there are still agents that are useful to me. I will need to gather all of the details immediately." he demanded as he gestured for her to stand. "leave us." Kylo said sternly to the officer, as he quickly complied and turned to leave. He looked to his left and to his right, gesturing to them to leave as well, telling them through the force to return within a few hours. The tall dark knights fell into line and exited without a question or hesitation. Soon they were both alone.

Valerie knew that he was smiling behind his mask. She could feel it in her bones, and was extremely happy that her bowed head concealed her own smile. "I'm glad I did not disappoint you, Master. The date of chip that I managed to swipe has already been sent to be examined and studied." She was very proud of herself that she managed to grab something so important. And she felt she did gain some genuine respect from some of the officers there.   
Almost immediately she felt the Sparks of electricity racing through her blood as he motioned for everyone in the room to leave, all of them following obediently and filing out of the room silently. She couldn't wait to finally have some time alone with him.   
She let out a relieved breath, looking up at him once they were completely alone, flashing a smile. "Kylo..." She murmured into the vastness of the room, carefully rising to her feet and walking to stand in front of the throne. Her smile widened when she noticed that he was still wearing her necklace. "I missed you so much." She spoke softly, truthfully, reaching out a hand to him to be touched. She wanted to see his face again, and fought the urge to try and take off the helmet herself. She wasn't even completely sure how to do it…

He watched her approach him, his heart racing at the thought of being able to touch her, to kiss her to tell her just how much he missed and loved her. He let her speak first as he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful lips, hungry to taste them, to devour them. "I missed you too sweetheart more than you know...." he removed his gloves, slowly one at a time as he turned his head to the side looking at her face now, noticing her hair was oddly covering her cheek. He lifted a bare hand to push back the hair and he could feel her almost trembling at his faint touch. Was she afraid? His eyes widened and his breathing became heavy as he noticed the patched up scar.... "who did this to you... Who??" he asked angrily as he gently caressed it with his thumb. "Tell me now..." he added as he watched her fearful eyes.

She smiled happily, letting her eyes close as she relaxed into his gentle touch. Then she immediately stiffened up when she realized she would see the new addition to her face. She honestly didn't know how he was going to react, and actually was afraid. She started to tremble ever-so-slightly as he brushed away the hair concealing her scar, very visibly flinching as he raised his voice and he started becoming angrier. She breathed heavily, holding up one hand to signal that she was going to tell her as soon as she relaxed again. "I... It was someone who suspected and might have revealed my actual identity. There was a fight between the two of us and I had to... Dispose of him... Before he can make a move..." She swallowed. "It's really not that bad. Enough Bacta, and it will be gone by the end of the week." She said softly, lightly gripping his hand. She used her free hand push the locks of hair behind her ear again like she normally kept them. That wasn't like she needed to hide her face now anyway, he had already seen her. "Can you please take off your helmet so I can look you in the eyes instead of the visor?"

His breathing steadied as she explained what happened, happy to know that the person who did this was already dead. He soon regretted raising his voice, not wanting to have scared her, he just couldn't help the raw emotions she brought out in him. He slowly let go of her cheek as he raised his hands to his helmet, releasing the mechanism that held it together as he roughly pulled it off, setting it down on the huge arm rest of the throne. His brown eyes were eager, happy to see her as he took her in without the darkness of the visor. He gestured for her to come on his lap as he patted his leg with a sly smirk. "please,come here.." he said softly as he waited for her to comply like the good girl she was.

Valerie was happy that she was able to get him to relax, smiling gently as she managed to calm him down. It was actually shocking how easy had been to end the poor guy's life back on that planet. Easier than the other times she had been forced to do it. Maybe she was growing darker, or maybe it was just her except in the mentality of kill or be killed. Either way.   
She grinned softly, finally able to look him in the eyes face to face as he took off his helmet and set it down. He looked so... Dominating, on that throne of his. It actually made her quiver. She bit her lip, nodding her head as she managed to get her legs to work and settle down in his lap like he wanted her to. She matched his smirk, cheeks tinted pink. "Yes Master? And thank you for the very comfortable seat." She grinned, chuckling softly. She was extremely eager to see where this was headed…

He loved how she listened so well, as she quickly complied and carefully sat herself on his inviting lap. He reached down and brought her legs up so that they were laying across his legs, his hand resting on her knees as the other hand played in her long hair. He looked into her eyes in silence, feeling her almost shaking, her arousal already radiating off her. He gently brought her head closer to his, he could feel her lips quivering, waiting for his lips to engulf hers. He took in a deep breath before crushing his lips down onto hers, immediately tightening the grip on his hair he deepened the kiss. Her lips were like absolute heaven to him, their softness and sweet taste driving him insane as he groaned into the kiss. His hand began to slowly trail up her leg, resting it right before he could feel the heat between her legs as his tongue battled hers.

She sighed happily, head tilted slightly in curiosity has he shifted her around to a much more comfortable angle on his lap. Now he was pretty much cradling her in his arms on his lap, one hand gently sliding along the skin of her knee. Personally, she would have been happy to just stay there for the rest of the afternoon and relax... But they both knew that it wasn't going to turn out that way.  
Her pulse quickened, breath puffing out in excitment as he lightly pulled her closer to him, leaning in for a kiss. At first she thought he was going to be gentle... And then his lips crashed out on hers in a breath-stealing kiss. She moaned lowly into his mouth, letting her lips part so their tongues could duel, weaving her hands into his hair and pulling him closer. She whimpered lowly, jerking her hips further into his touch as she felt his hand Trail up her leg and resting just before the place where she needed him most. Damn him…

He smiled against her lips, loving what he was doing to her already as she tried to inch her way closer to his hand but he was going to take his time with her. He needed to enjoy every second of her kiss, her touch, her soft moans because he had waited to long for them and he wasn't going to rush it. He ran his hand back down her leg as he nuzzled his face into her neck as he slid off her boots, throwing them down to the dark floor. He ran his hand back up her leg, stopping again a few inches from the warm inviting heat between her legs. He slowly began kissing her neck, her long hair tickling his nose as he ran his tongue up her delicate neck to her earlobe where he nibbled at it slightly. "I want to take my sweet time with you... Enjoying everything I missed... But I won't lie I can't wait to have you straddling me on my throne..." he whispered, his hand still intertwined in her long silky hair, tugging slightly.

Her body felt like it was at war with itself. Her heart was racing, and the heat was pulling into her body at an alarming rate as he continued to touch her. But the touches he was giving her; the soft glide if his fingers across her clothed skin, the sweet kisses and and licks to her neck made her go uncharacteristically lax in his grasp. Soft sighs and moans escaped her as she let him take control, eyes drifting half closed. Her mind was in the same fight. On one hand, she wanted him immediately, hard and rough like they almost always did. But on the other hand she was enjoying this, the soft and sweet side he was showing her now, slow and very loving. She was torn.   
She moaned softly, eyes slipping shut completely. "I can't wait for that either... I love you..." She murmured out, being lulled into a perfect sense of security. She finally felt all of the tension in her muscles go away. Please don't stop... This feels so good…

His heart fluttered at the soft words she spoke. He gently raised his head from her neck, bringing down his hand from her hair, cupping her face in it as he stroked her lips with his thumb. He looked into her eyes, making sure she could see exactly what he was going to say came from the heart. "I love you more than you can imagine. With each passing day that I was apart from you made me realize exactly what I found in you and that is.. My Queen. You'll always be mind, and if anyone were to try and take you from me I would destroy them." he confessed, his voice almost a whisper as he took in her beauty. He crushed his lips back on hers this time with more urgency, as he felt himself growing hard, the weight of her slender legs pressing against it.

She felt him shift around, fingers gingerly cupping her cheek and hair. She smiled at the fact that he was treating her like she was made of glass. So sweet... She opened her eyes, listening to the words he spoke with rapt attention. His Queen... He was her King... He was right saying that she would always be his. Kylo possessed her, mind, body, and soul, and that would never change. She knew that he would protect her with his life, and she would gladly do likewise for him.   
Then his lips were on hers again, moving urgently. She moaned into the kiss, one hand leaving it's position on his chest as she lightly gripped his hair, pulling him back to her. She wanted him to take her on his throne... Stars, please…

He knew she couldn't take anymore of the teasing, or the gentle touches, she wanted the animal inside him, the dominant leader that she loved. She was going to get exactly that. He grabbed her by the waist, both large hands digging into her as he easily lifted her off him in a hurry, placing her down on her feet in front of him. He casually sat back down on his throne his hands resting on either side, his eyes dark with lust fixated on her, on her body on his conquest. "take off your clothes.. All of them... I want you naked before me... Now." he commanded as he remained seated, watching her.

Valerie moaned louder into the kiss, unable to stop the surprise Cry of alarm that left her when he broke the kiss suddenly. She blinked, looking at him in mild confusion as he set her down in front of him. Just like a... Oh... Ohh. She caught on to what he wanted before he even told her. She bit her lip, starting on the top of her uniform. She might as well tease him a little bit while he had put her in this position... She's going to drive him absolutely crazy.  
She teased him with slow and purposeful movements, slowly unbuttoning and sliding off each piece of fabric. Shirt... Pants... Bra... Panties... Until she was bare in front of her. "Master? What would you like me to do now?" She asked coyly.

He knew she wouldn't disappoint as he watched her very teasing move, his arousal almost becoming unbearable as he stared at her. As she stripped seductively in front of him he slowly began to undo his pants, sliding them down to his ankles as she continued the little private show for him. His huge bulge was now much more apparent to her as she stood in font of him completely naked, innocently asking him for her next order. He ran his hand over his hard member, the fabric of his underwear creating a light pleasureable friction as images of her mouth wrapped around his aching length flooded his mind. "in front of your Master on your knees... Show me how much you missed me.." he commanded as he pulled his underwear down, the light fabric hitting those of his pants already at his ankles.

Valerie had let her eyes strain downwards as she continued her little dance with Danger, practically purring appreciatively at the sight. So hard and ready for her already... It actually made her feel powerful. She licked her lips, sinking down to her knees in a heartbeat. She purred softly, grabbing his knees lightly for support as she got to work. First she started trailing kisses along his length, occasionally opening her mouth and letting her tongue out to brush against the skin, tasting him. She moaned, parting her lips to take the tip of him in, laving her tongue around the head like he was candy. She definitely was starting to get addicted to the taste of him, and with that in mind she slid her lips further down his member, lightly squeezing what she couldn't reach with her hand. And there was a fair bit that she couldn't fit in her mouth.   
The entire time she was doing when she helped her eyes open and trained on his own, locking gazes with him. She watched every single reaction, almost seeming to smirk as she continued to pleasure him.

He watched with hungry eyes as she placed herself right in front of him, on her knees like a good little submissive girl he thought. His eyes were glued to her mouth as she teased him, his hands remaining at his side, his self control dwindling with every lick of her tongue on his throbbing length. He wanted so badly to grab her by her head and have her gag on him but he wanted to see what she could do, how she could please her king before he intervened. He groaned in pleasure, his hands no longer able to remain flat against the throne as he squeezed them into fists, enjoying the sensation of her warm mouth enclosing his rock hard member. "you're so perfect... So good sweetheart... That's it just like that... Don't be shy... Suck a little harder.." he growled.

She moaned around him, letting the vibrations travel across his skin as she started slipping down his length farther until he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered, but she successfully fought back her gag reflex and started to Bob her head.   
She whimpered needily, clenching her thighs together as the heat started reaching a peak. She was already aching and desperate, needing him.   
Slowly, she let go of one of his knees and slunk her now free hand down between her thighs... She bucked forward on reflex, moaning wider. During some of the more... Heated times, when she found it hard to concentrate, she would Retreat to her own private Quarters at the base and, well... Take care of herself. It was the time of night when she could let her fantasies run wild. All ways of him, different positions and places, different... Objects... She eyed his Lightsaber reflexively, blushing softly as she continued. So many things were happening at once to keep her mind occupied, she didn't have time to block out her thoughts completely. She wouldn't be surprised if he heard her…

Suddenly his mind was flooded with images, images she was purposely screaming out in her mind for him to see. Naughty little thing she was... He groaned loudly at the sensation of his cock going deeper into her mouth. His mind raced with the images of her touching herself, moaning his name out at night when she was alone, in the dark, rubbing herself until her orgasm spilled over her.. He could almost feel her pleasure as he closed his eyes, watching her, needing her.. When he opened his eyes he saw her eyeing his lightsaber, his unstable, dangerous weapon... She was no longer innocent, he had tainted her and he loved it. He used the force to retrieve it, slamming hard against his hand as he held it in her view. "is this what you want, you naughty thing... Dripping wet for my weapon..." he groaned as he motioned her to stand up and turn around. "Bend over for me sweetheart.." he demanded, the words dripping with lust.

She was intensely trying to focus on three things at once; pleasuring him thoughroughly and intensely, working herself with her own fingers as she was doing so, and trying to keep up with all of the fantasies and Kinks that were running through her mind. She had truly been tainted by him, but it was really in one of the best ways possible. Not that she hadn't exactly been innocent before, but...  
Her mind immediately snapped into clarity as she felt the vague usage of the force in her surroundings. She moaned, eyes nearly black with lust as Kylo spoke to her, taunting her with that deadly weapon of his.   
It had come to a very big surprise to her the first time the idea had popped in her head, she had warmed up to it very quickly. Now she wanted to feel it for real... She slowly let him out of her mouth, licking her swollen lips as she stood and spun on her heel, facing away from him and leaning forward slightly as he commanded. She whined, shuffling on her feet as she felt the wetness embarassingly start to drip down her thighs. What he could do to her…

God what was she doing to him, as he watched her bend over in front of him. He held his Saber tightly in his hand, as he watched her for a moment, dripping wet, he just wanted to glide his tongue up her thighs to clean up ever drop of her arousal. But he had a fantasy to fulfill and he wasnt going to disappoint as he leaned forward. He turned the Saber so that the crossbar was facing him as he brought the cold metal closer to her entrance. "are you ready for this.." he moaned as he nudged it toward her folds, the hilt already wet with her juices as he pushed it slightly further in. "the ridges of the hilt will hurt sweetheart..." he warned as he pushed it in further, his other hand on his aching cock, stroking it slowly as he inserted his weapon all the way in until only the crossbar was sticking out of her. "don't move... I'll glide it in and out of you... I don't want you igniting it.." he warned as he continued to stroke his member, his arousal out of control at this point. What did he do to deserve such a beautiful submissive little naughty thing... Wanting to be destroyed by his weapon, her walls certainly achingly stretched by the hilt.

She could feel him over her now, feel his body heat as he got closer until he was just behind her. The suddenness of something cool and metallic pressing against her entrance made her stiffen, then moan lowly. He was actually going to do it... She was only a little embarrassed when she felt herself get wetter, which in hindsight was probably good since it would get her ready for it. Her breathing actually hitched and froze in her chest as he slowly started pushing it in. "I... We both know I can... Take the pain..." She groaned out, legs starting to shake as he started to very carefully move it in and out of her. It felt better than she had ever dreamed it to feel, all those ridges gliding along her walls in just the right way...  
Valerie really tried listening to him, trying to keep still because she didn't want to hurt either one of them. But the shaking in her legs was growing stronger by the moment, and she wasn't entirely sure how long it would be until her legs gave out completely. "K... Kylo... I need to... Need to sit down..." She croaked out, leaning back into his chest for a little bit of support. Her breathing was absolutely ragged.

It was intoxicating to watch her take his weapon like that, he was absolutely taken aback by her eagernness for it. He glided it in and out of her wet pussy, the metal completely drenched in her arousal as he watched it slide so easily in and out of her now. He was so unbelievably aroused by her that he couldn't wait any longer to feel her walls around his own throbbing hard member. He could see her legs start to shake as he moved it in and out faster, wanting her to scream for him. But he knew he needed to remove it, it was getting too dangerous and he needed to feel her... Be buried inside her. As soon as he removed the hilt from inside her she relaxed her body against his. Her weight was pressing against his hard length as he placed the Saber down and kissed her neck with hunger, pushing aside her hair as he used his other hand to glide it over her already stiffened nipples. She was just begging for more and he was going to give it to her right there on his throne.

She wasn't sure whether to cry in dismay or take a breath of relief when he finally pulled his saber out. She groaned inwardly, noticing that it was absolutely covered in her juices. She panted heavily, legs finally giving completely out as she landed fully on his lap. She moaned, immediately feeling his lips claim her neck and throat with eager kisses, his large hands flicking over her aching nipples. Her whole body felt like it was a live wire, and she wasn't sure where to focus her energy at all. She gripped at his hair again, pushing him into her throat, urging him to bite as her other hand fisted in his tunic, yanking him closer. "Kylo... Please... Take me, I need you... Take me right here on the throne... My King..." She moaned out, tensing and untensing spasmodically, in tune to his touches.

Her moans and her pleading were just unbearable to him now as he wrapped his hands around her waist, bringing one hand down between her thighs, his fingertips grazing her clit. "I need you... I need you on top of me.. Riding me on my throne.. Can you do that for me sweetheart." he asked his voice almost pleading as he continued to ravish her neck, digging his fingers into her soft sides. "turn around... Now." he commanded unable to wait any longer. He needed her facing him, riding him, bouncing up and down, while he had her beautiful beasts in his mouth. That's what he wanted and needed from her..

She listened to his words through panting, heavy breaths, jerking her hips up into his fingers as he ever so slightly brushed against her aching clit. "Y-yes... I can... I will." She moaned, taking several seconds to build up enough willpower to finally turn away from him and straddle his lap, arms wrapping around his neck as her black eyes bore into his eyes. This was a new thing for her, so she didn't know exactly how she should commence with this. She would be damned if she didn't try.  
She slowly rose up, angling her hips carefully as she sunk down on him with a low moan, jaw dropping and eyes wide at the feeling of being filled to the point of being overstuffed. Her entire body was shaking as she slowly started gliding and thrusting her hips against his.

He couldn't even begin to describe the pleasure he felt as she adjusted herself over him. He felt himself sink into her so easily.. The feeling of pleasure was overwhelming as he filled her, her walls tightening around him as he placed his hands on either sides of her hips. He looked into her eyes as he began to move her body up and down with ease. She was breathtaking, as he watched her face in total bliss, she was just perfect, keeping up with his movements as he bucked his hips upwards, her body bouncing up and down. He leaned in, his mouth grazing her stiffened nipples as she moved herself up and down with more ease now. He enveloped her breast with his warm mouth, twirling his tongue around her nipple as he grabbed her breast with the other hand. He groaned deeply unable to control the pleasure she was causing him as she began bouncing herself up and down on her own.

The first few thrusts on her part were very sloppy. No one could blame her since this was the first time she had done something like this, and she was trying to find a good enough angle for the both of them. Luckily he seemed to notice and started to guide her, holding her hips as he helped her bounce on his lap. She moaned louder at the pleasure, eyes drifting half shut after she found it impossible to keep them completely open. She could barely even think straight anymore as he moved with her, thrusting up into her from underneath her, lips suckling and pleasuring one of her breasts as his free hand did likewise with the other.  
She knew for a fact that she wasn't going to last long. All of their foreplay and him fulfilling her lightsaber fantasy had gotten her three-quarters of the way there, and he was alarmingly quick and finishing her off like this. She was so close... She whined out through her nearly incessant babbling and moaning, sucking in air. "Ky-lo... Gonna..." She gasped out, warning him how far impending release shortly before it hit her.  
She came the hardest she ever had before, clamping down on him like a vice and she screamed his name hoarsely, Vision going spotty as she tried to focus on not passing out. She actually did end up blacking out for a few seconds, falling limp on top of him as her breathing spasmed, fighting to even out again. Wow…

Kylo could feel her so close to her climax as he continued to eagerly devour her breasts, she tasted like heaven and her warm wet walls were causing him to loose his self control. He suddenly felt her clamp down on him, his hard length filling her, pushing deep against her g spot as she moaned out his name. She was driving him over the edge. He slid his hands over to her ass, grabbing her tightly as he moved her hips roughly against his achingly hard cock, wanting to release inside her so badly. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he felt his own release coming. "God... Valerie.. Fuck..." he groaned as he felt his orgasm rip through him, his warm release shooting inside her as he leaned his face into her neck, riding out his climax as he dug his hands into her waist now.

Valerie felt like she was drifting through the clouds... Or through space, or... Whatever. She felt weightless, light as a feather, and surrounded in numerous layers of bliss and pleasure. She panted softly, letting her face rest in the juncture of his neck and shoulder, eyes closed as she tried to relax. She gave a slight moan, feeling a warm feeling trickle into her belly as he finally released, her eyes fluttering shut again as he went lax like her. It was several minutes before she found the strength to speak again, only nuzzling into the side of his neck. "I love you... So much, Kylo..." She trailed a few gentle kisses along his cheek and jaw, the only places she could really reach without having to move around.  
She highly doubt it she had strength in her legs to lift support her, so she was convinced that they were just going to spend the next few hours in the throne room, relaxing. Definitely preferable than going back to being master and Apprentice far too soon.   
She hummed, letting her eyes flutter shut again. "Did you take good care of my necklace?" She murmured sleepily.

He let her melt into his arms, she was now an exhausted mess, she could barely move anymore. She had been such a naughty thing, he couldn't quite believe it, so unexpected but he loved it. He felt like a true king now sitting on his throne, with his queen on top of him, as he fiddled with the necklace. "of course I have it my love.. Right here." he said softly as he pulled it out of his armour, letting it dangle in front of her before it fell against his neck. He watched how happy she was, her eyes lighting up at the site of it as he took her small hand and brought it up to his chest. She could feel his steady strong heart beat as he smiled down at her. "it got me through some some times without you." he confesses as he brought her hand up to it now, her finger tips resting on it. "and something else also got me through the long nights.." he said with a more devilish grin as he thought of her own images when she was alone missing him.

My love... The seemingly simple words made her heart swell. She loved that he was giving her these meaningful pet names like this. She smiled softly, humming a tuneless melody as she let him move her hand. Feeling him skirt her hand upwards and lay it over his heart, feeling the beat of his heart thumping strongly. As long as that heart kept beating, she would be happy. Her and Kylo were too intertwined now, to important to each other. She was the only one he trusted, allowed himself to be open with, and he was the only one she would ever love. No other man would ever compare.   
The cool metal of her pendant slid under her fingers, and she gently trailed over the familiar design, slightly warmed from his body heat. Valerie smiled knowingly, craning her head to look at him more clearly. "I know exactly what you mean... I think you saw what I mean, too."   
She sighed happily, letting her eyes close, leaning her head lightly against his forehead. "Can we stay here for a while, or would that be too risky?" She wondered aloud.

Kylo closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking in the feeling of her pressed against his forhead, he could almost feel every emotion coursing through her. "we can't stay here... I'm sorry sweetheart.." he said with a heavy heart as he pulled away. He gently grabbed her sides, trying to avoid the tender spots where he had been rough before and raised her off him, setting her down again on her feet. He quickly pulled his pants back up, taking only seconds to be back in his armour his helmet at his side as he stood now. "My Knights will be back soon, you need to dress.." he said lowly as he reluctantly put his helmet back on, sealing him away from her.

She sighed softly, nodding ever so slightly. She had figured that, but it never hurt to ask. Luckily by the time he lifted her up, careful and gently, considerately trying to avoid grasping at her bruising hips, she had regained enough feeling in her legs to stand up properly when he set her on her feet. "It's okay, I understand." She forced a smile, clearly a bit saddened at the fact their time would be cut short so soon. After a few minutes she managed to be dressed properly. "I'm actually out of practice... Do you think I could train more when they return?" She questioned, leaning slightly against the side of his throne. She wanted to ask for her necklace back, but also didn't want to take it away from him at the same time.   
But she was serious about her training. She had had her mission, and succeeded, and now she wanted to train in the ways of the Force with him again. Relaxing could wait…

Kylo wanted her to continue her training but he felt as though she was putting herself through too much too fast. "you scar on your face.. It's barely healed yet and you want to battle my knight?" he asked, his robotic voice calm, collected as he stood down from the throne approaching her. He raised a gloved hand to her scar, touching it lightly before he spoke. "I don't want to see any new bruises on you....unless I'm the one to have caused them." he said as he smirked underneath the dark mask, his hand trailing to her waist, resting gently against the spot he knew was going to bruise soon enough. "I have trouble saying no to you... You do know that right?" he asked as he brought the leather clad hand back up to her face, cupping it lightly before pulling away.

Valerie hummed, letting her mind go lax as she watched him. He had a predatory energy surrounding him. Not just now, but always. She used to feel like prey on his presence, weak and submissive. Slowly, he was changing her, bringing out the predator in her, making her feel confident and powerful. She would never challenge him (much), but would only submit herself to him.   
She leaned subtly into his touch, eyes locked on his hidden gaze. She smiled wickedly. "I know... I have the same problem with you... Don't worry about bruises. Your Knights won't get the chance to bruise me, master..." Her eyes glinted with confidence, confidence that he helped spark. Maybe she was being cocky with him, but she didn't care. The only way to test her skills was to throw herself into the sarlac pit and try to come out in one piece. They wouldn't kill her, she was sure of that, so she had no worries about the sparring session.

Kylo knew she could handle herself, he had no doubt in her as she had already proved herself once with his knight. "I'll watch you with him, I'm curious to see how you do this time" he said with pride in his words as he returned to his throne, hands to the side as he looked down on her. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, generating the force with such ease he made it look effortless, as he called to his fellow force users. Within minutes the large thick door opened and all six of his men were there, their heavy combat boots echoing in the large room as they marched unanimously toward him. As soon as they reached within a few feet of his throne they knelt before him, heads down awaiting his orders. "Bevyn Ren" he said with authority, "stand" he ordered as his Knight quickly complied. "I want you to battle her, no force use, no weapons." he instructed as his Knight quickly maneuvered himself so that he was now standing in front of Valerie, towering over her as he watched her through his own dark mask.  
((Bevyn means young soldier its a Celtic name I chose for him))

Valerie stood tall, eying over her oponent and calculating her future moves. Just like it normally happened to be, he was much taller than her, and heavy set with muscles. Her small and light frame meant that she could move faster than he could, more agile. That was her advantage. But he had strength on his side, a huge disadvantage to her. She bowed her head, looking up at him once she raised her head. "Good luck..."  
Fighting was like a dance, in it's own way. Each participant moved gracefully and deadly with each other, together, the Victor only being declared once one of them pulled off a better move. The fight was as fierce and drawn out as she expected it to be. She moved quickly, almost seeming like a black blur at times as he tried knocking her down and pinning her. Each time she rolled out of the way or blocked an assault. He was getting frustrated, angry. Good... Anger clouds one's judgement, and makes them make mistakes.   
She spun out of the way of his desperate lunge, bringing her leg up and kneeling him on the side. He grunted, sprawling across the ground in a half crouch as he tried to fend off her last attack. In much the same way she had before, she forced his arms down on each sides of his head, locking her body down so he couldn't move.   
She turned her head, looking up at Kylo for his say. His approval.

Kylo watched her carefully from his throne, making sure his knight wasn't being too rough or he wouldn't hesitate to push him off her using the force. But to his pleasant surprise she was handling herself so well, he was truly impressed with his soon to be Queen. When she ended the fight with her pinning him down he smiled, happy she was such a good little fighter. It reassured him that she would be ok on her next mission without him. "good... Very good, you've impressed me to say the least." he said bluntly trying not to show the happiness he actually felt as she looked up at him, her pretty face wanting his approval. "return to your stations knights, I will return shortly." he commanded as he approached her, gesturing her to follow him.

Valerie looked pleased, though still professional due to their circumstances, eyes glittering with pride at his subtle praise. She knew he was very happy on the inside, under his helmet, she could sense it. And it made her happy in turn.   
She stood up, stepping over the fallen Knight and after her master. As they wandered through the corridors, headed to the familiar training room, she let her mind wander. Her mission had been the challenge she had been looking for to get her into the groove of things, but she was torn between persuing that path further and training to become a Force user like him. If she did, would he become one of his Knights? Take the name of Ren alongside him?   
She was full of questions, but needed to focus. They were going to fight each other now…

Kylo could feel her confliction as they walked toward the now familiar training room. He could feel her doubt in the force, something he needed to work on with her if she ever wanted to truly protect herself. "you overthink it..." he simply said as he entered the round training room, which had been throughly cleaned since his last outburst. He closed the door behind them, locking it with the force as he made his way to the center of the room. He took off his helmet with a brisk movement, throwing it down, his face serious as he watched her make her way in front of him. "don't worry it's just me and you, no one can open that door, it's being held shut by the force... I'm all yours.." he said with a sly smirk.

Valerie blinked in mild confusion as she listen to what he had to say. She wasn't over-thinking anything, in her mind... "I'm not over-thinking anything I'm just... I'm trying to come to a decision on what I want. Not that I didn't enjoy the mission I was sent on, but I think we would both be much happier if I stayed and trained to hear Apprentice..." She smiled, pulling her hair up in preparation as she walked towards the center of the room where he was. "And that's good to know. I don't like being interrupted when I'm with you." She chuckled, mentally preparing herself for their sparring session. This was on doubtedly going to be much more difficult than the one she had been in previously. She had doubts that she would come out Victorious on this one, but would give it a good try nonetheless.   
"Age before Beauty." She chuckled, offering him the first move. She couldn't help making a joke in this case.

She looked ready for battle as she took her stance in front of him, but she wasn't going to expect what was coming. She thought they were just going to physically battle but Kylo wanted more out of her he wanted her to learn to fight with the force, with her mind. He assessed her, watching as she tried to anticipate his move but he would never attack her with his full potential. She didn't know just how powerful he truly was so he went in for a subtle attack as she tried to immediately block him with her forearms but failed as he wrapped his arm around her, holding both her arms against her chest as he squeezed her back against his chest. "don't block me with your body, try to block me with the force." he whispered into her ear as he gently released her arms.

She reflexively went to block his first attack with her forearms like she would normally do, only for him to suddenly change tactics and wrap her up in what felt like a hug. It confused her until he whispered what he wanted her to do in her ear before pulling back, getting ready for another attack. Now she understood what they were doing... She was actually much more excited now that she had a chance to use the force. In her spare time on the mission, when it was safe, she would often try doing small exercises with it on small objects.   
Now the fight turned interesting as she tried using a legitimate force field to block his attacks, every hit making her mind sting slightly. This was a lot more challenging than it looked...   
But she didn't hesitate to elbow or punch him when there was an opening. She knew he was Stronger Than This, but she also knew that he was being careful enough to ease her into it. How sweet... She fought harder.

Kylo couldn't help but have a huge smile on his face now, seeing that she was understanding what he wanted out of her, seeing that she was fighting back harder. But no matter how hard she hit him he wouldn't dare hit her back, this wasn't about a physical win it was about a mental one. He thought he would make it interesting as he suddenly threw his hand out, raising her off the ground with ease as he backed her up until she reached the wall, similar to what he had done to her on Crait. This time he wasn't angry, he was teaching her and he watched her squirm against the force as he held her in place, the hem of her pants at his place immediate eye level. "you know if you don't get out of my hold I may have to just take advantage of this position." he said with a smirk as he looked up into her frustrated eyes. "I could stop the laser from a blaster in mid air, I don't expect you to be able to break from my hold, but I want you to exercise the force inside you, let me at least work for it a little..." he said softly as he moved closer to her, his lips only a few inches away from her inner thighs.

She wasn't expecting him to pull such a move. He basically pulled the same move that he had done to her in Crait, using the force to grab her by the throat and pin her against the wall. She tensed on reflex, having a minor flashback. But what he did to her this time was much different; more like she was being gently held instead of choked. And she could still breathe normally.   
She groaned, watching him with dark eyes. Part of her, a very large part of her, wanted to just give up and let him do whatever he wanted to her. But another part of her wanted to fight back, wanted to prove to him how strong she could be if she set her mind to it.   
So that's exactly what she did. She concentrated more than ever on breaking his hold, clenching her fists so hard that her nails dug into her palms and made her bleed. She pushed off against the wall, wrapping her arms and legs around him and tackling him to the floor. She panted softly, eyes wandering down to meet his own shocked ones. Even she was a bit surprised that her ability to do that... Holy maker…

He could feel the force pushing against him as his eyes darted down to her now clenched fists, she was even bleeding... He immediately reduced the amount of power he was using to hold her, concerned she would over exert herself or worse... His sudden moment of weakness caused him to be pushed back by the immense force radiating from her as wrapped herself around him as he fell onto his back with a loud thud, breaking her fall. He was beyond shocked that she could actually use that much power, but at what cost she looked exhausted and her mind was a mess he could feel it, like circuits burning out. "sweetheart... You need to learn how to use the force little by little... If I hadn't slightly released my hold on you... You could have hurt yourself.."he said sounding concerned as he raised a hand to her face, caressing it gently. " you did so good though.. You're more powerful than I thought.. But small steps.. Ok? "he asked as his eyes searched hers, as he lay still enjoying the feeling of her straddling him.

Valerie panted a bit more heavily, letting her body go somewhat relaxed as she continued to straddle him. She hadn't meant to use that much... She swallowed, nodding her head faintly as she leaned into his touch. She shakily lifted a hand to rub at her temples, feeling a really bad headache starting to come on. She was more grateful for the headache, the alternative would have been a bloody nose like he had freaked out about before. She didn't exactly want a repeat of that day.  
She very carefully got off of him, laying down on her back next to him on the floor. She needed a minute to make the dizziness stop. She let her eyes closed. "Just give me a minute... Please..." She murmured, lightly massaging her bloody palms. At least she had managed to use that much power without passing out. That was a plus.

Kylo relaxed his own nerves and breathing as he watched her nod, glad she understood the dangers. He saw her struggle as she removed herself from him, laying down on the cold hard floor next to him he eyed her still concerned as she pleaded for a moment. He turned on his side, resting his weight on his elbow as he placed the other hand on her stomach, gently running his gloved fingertips over her black uniform, hoping his gentle touch would further relax her. "you'll be powerful one day.. I know it my love.." he said softly as he leaned in to place a kiss on her forehead, sensing the intense headache she was experiencing had him torn to pieces. He hated not being able to help her as she gazed into her dark eyes. She was going to be the end of him... He would do anything for her now and it terrified him.

Valerie just let herself flow in her own mind for several minutes, trying to gather the fraction pieces of her mind and put them back together again. Damn head hurt...   
She shuddered softly, a smile creeping over her face as he gently rubbed soft circles into her abdomen, making her sigh softly. He always knew what to do to calm her down, even if he didn't realize it beforehand. She smiled wider, leaning into his touch. "Thank you Kylo... And I'm powerful as long as I have you with me." She fully opened her eyes and looked at him, trying to find the right way to say the words she wanted to say.   
"I love you. More than I can express. And if for some reason something happened to you..." She swallowed thickly, lightly squeezing his hand in her own. "I'd like to think that I would be strong, but the truth of the matter is that I wouldn't be able to cope. I'd be destroyed..." She sighed, lightly whiping her eyes. She wasn't crying but she was damn near close to it.

He could see the raw emotion in her eyes as she spoke to him about what would probably be the inevitable for him. He lived an extremely dangerous life and as the leader of the biggest army in the galaxy he wore a target on his back. "don't think about that... Let's live in the moment... You can't look too far ahead in a life such as mine.." he said lowly, his words oozing sadness as he locked eyes with her. "please don't cry, I'm here.." he said trying desperately to reassure her. He leaned in and gently caressed her lips with his before pressing them firmly against hers soft red lips. He closed his eyes taking in the moment as he moved his hand from her stomach to her waist, pulling her in tightly to his chest as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away feeling almost immediately breathless as he looked at her with love and adoration in his brown eyes. "come to my chambers in a few hours, I want to hold you in my arms, I just need to have you lay next to me, I missed your compassion the most while you were gone... And my heart needs it now.." he explained as he poured out his emotions to her, he was an open book now and tonight he wanted to finally show her his most prized possession, his grandfather's helmet.

She mentally forced herself to try and calm down, listening to what he told her with an open heart. She smiled softly, I still glistening as she nodded her head lightly in agreement. Maybe she shouldn't look too far ahead into her future, since the future was always unknown and could change in a heartbeat. She wanted to spend every second she could with him, no matter the cost.   
She leaned closer to him as he kissed her, lips melding gently with hers before pressing more firmly against her, his hands pulling her closer until she was practically in his lap. She was very pleasantly dazed when he finally broke the kiss for air, mirroring his deep look of love with her own.   
She was nodding her head before he even finished. "I was planning on trying to come to your room tonight regardless... I need you to hold me and be with me tonight too... I missed that the most while I was gone, being with you like that." She murmured, nuzzling her face into his chest and under his chin. Her nightmares had to come back full force while they had been apart. She was starting to think that they were supposed to be together... Almost as if they were brought together by some force. She didn't really have much belief in fate or destiny, but she was starting to think of those to terms when thinking about him, them, together.   
"Until tonight..." She murmured, lightly squeezing his hand.

A few hours had passed already and Kylo had arrived in his chambers, frustrated and upset after having argued with Hux over Valerie. The ginger haired General didn't believe that she was truly an asset to the Order and that he was just letting her stay here because he was infatuated by her physically and she was just using him for his power. Kylo slammed his helmet down on the table as he ripped off his armour throwing it aside, slipping on his long black casual pants he grabbed the bottle of alcohol and brought it to the table in front of the large leather couch. He poured himself a stiff drink and drank it in one swing, as Hux's words swirled around in his head. He needed her now more than ever as he poured himself another drink, waiting for her impatiently.

Valerie had spent the past few hours in her room, catching up with her little Droid friend as she tried relaxing somewhat. After they had parted, and after Kylo had given her her necklace back, she had come down here to wash up. And she honestly needed some alone time away from all the other Troopers and officers the First Order. Hux had caught her on her way down and given her an earful, to which she responded by very happily kicking him in between the legs and striding along the hall on her Merry way. She couldn't hold back the laughter as she was finally in the safety of her room.   
But now that a few hours had passed she was eerily on her way to go and see Kylo again. No one thought much of it now that she was on her way to his quarters, seeing as how most people saw her as his Apprentice now. No one wanted to anger him by keeping her, and in that she got the Solitude that she enjoyed.   
I'm here, love... Remembering what had happened last time she made it very obvious that she was the one typing in the code to his room and entering. Thankfully no lightsaber can flashing out of nowhere, but sadly he seem to be having a rough day already. She frowned. "Should I even ask what happened or would you just like me to help you relax first?" She questioned. She would be more than willing to help him relax right now, because an angry Kylo Ren was an incredibly aggressive and destructive Kylo Ren, preferably a side of him that she didn't want to be showcased to again.

Kylo looked up from his drink as he carefully set the glass down in front of him, sensing her at the door as he remained seated. He did an awful job of hiding his anger as he lay against the soft leather couch waiting for her to come. He knew that she sensed and saw the frustration splashed across his face. "come here.." is all he said, his speech slightly slurred, as he watched her walk across the room to him. He lightly patted the empty space beside him as he looked up at her, his dark hair in his eyes as she carefully took a seat next to him. "I don't know why I still keep him around... Hux.. All he does is mock my decisions.." he began as the anger welled up inside him, trying hard not to let it spill over because this was supposed to be a beautiful night. "he thinks you're just using me, and that I'm just to blind to see it because I'm fucking you.." he added, as a small laugh escaped his lips.

Valerie carefully watch him wallow in anger before she approached him, lightly seating herself on the couch in the space next to him. She mentally counted to three before he started talking about his problem. Hux. She mentally rolled her eyes; the man annoyed her beyond belief, and didn't deserve to be at the level he was in the First Order. Slowly, she scooted closer, letting her hand slowly Move Along his shoulders for a few seconds before starting to massage the tension out of them. And there was a lot of tension.  
She hummed, nodding as she listened, chuckling at the end. "What matters is what is really between us, not something that he or whoever else thinks. Hux is an idiot. He doesn't have the intelligence to stop while he's ahead, and in and one of us is going to kill him..." She kissed his cheek, noticing that he seemed to be relaxing. Maybe she could throw a bit of humor in here to make him smile; she loved watching him smile, and laugh, if she was lucky. "If he came to you recently, within the last hour, I'll admit that he had a reason to be a pissy little bitch. He tried following me in the hallways and I turned around and kicked him where it hurts. He's probably still sore over the fact he got beat up by a woman." She chuckled giddily, showing him the memory of herself, the brief exchange of words that basically had her send Hux to the ground.   
She sighed. "But let's not let him ruin our night. We finally have some time to ourselves, so let's enjoy it."

The feeling of her soft hands on his tense muscles was like heaven as he let himself relax. She knew exactly where to touch him to automatically decompress, and he was grateful for that. He listened to her as he tried to regulate his breathing, and couldn't help but have a smirk on his face as she detailed the confrontation. But he didn't expect the flood of images coming to his mind of Hux, red splashed across his pale face as he gripped himself before falling to the floor. Kylo let out a loud laugh as he placed his hand over heres on his shoulder. "thank you for the imagery..." he said softly as he took her hand in his now, playing with her small fingers as he gestured for her to come sit on his lap. "he forgets that I out rank him now that my Master is dead... I'll make it clear to him that if he so much as mocks me again about you... Or that he disrespects you I'll kill him myself." he said bluntly as he waited for her warm body to calm him even further.

The flood of memories at work exactly as she hoped they would. She smiled widely to herself as she watched Kylo smile and laugh. She loved the fact that she was the one who made him do that, and silently promised herself to make him do that at least once every time they were together. Valerie chuckled, scooting along the couch to sit herself sideways in his lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders as she looked at him. She loved this position. "Hux just needs to be taught his place. Eventually if you kick him down hard enough he'll submit." She smiled, one hand gently stroking his cheek. She hummed, thinking. He would never leave them alone if he still suspected something. She thought that maybe they could go public now; Kylo not someone against in any case, and she had done her part to prove her usefulness to the First Order. But she was still hesitant to bring up the topic around him. "Hm... Maybe... Nevermind. I'm sure there are other solutions to our little issue." She let her eyes close, relaxing into his arms.

He automatically relaxed even more as he felt the weight of her small frame descend onto his large lap. Kylo could clearly see that she wanted to say something, she was blushing a little and he could sense how hesitant she was. His heart grew heavy with sadness as she tried to explain what she wanted, he knew exactly what she was in need of but he couldn't give it to her right now and it pained him. "I'm sorry... I can't... Not because I don't love you... But it's complicated... They expect certain things from me and I need to be sure that they see you for your true potential, not just some girl the Supreme Leader is bedding." he explains as he reaches up to caress her pretty face. " you do understand that right? "he asked, needing to be sure she didn't doubt his commitment to her.

She nodded, immediately jumping to reassure him. "Of course I understand, Kylo. I don't doubt your love for me, just as I know you don't doubt my love for you." She murmured, pecking his cheek with a warm smile. "We take our time, because in time they will realize that there is more to me than meets the eye. I'll prove it to them." She promised, nuzzling her head under his chin. She knew exactly what he was trying to do and she understood. She already set it in her mind that she would prove to everyone in the First Order that she was worthy of being his. She knew that she would never be his equal, but she was dead set on proving she deserved to be by his side. "Going off of that, I think I have proven my worth to some of the agents I worked with for the past week. And I know that at least one Knight of Ren respects my skills... Well, now two. Maybe more, I don't know..." She hummed, murmuring conversation for the sake of filling the silence. And to give him hope. What they wanted wasn't impossible.

A wave of relief washed over him as he smiled up at her as she kissed on the cheek. He could never get enough of all the little ways she showed him affection, something he had never experienced before her. He had always just been used by his other lovers as much as he used them. He squashed the old memories from his mind as he noticed how much she was rambling. It was adorable. "don't worry about my Knights... I could assure you that they respect you and approve greatly of your skills, they are my students, they'd never question my decisions." he explained as he pressed a hand behind her head, bringing her in to his chest. "I want to show you something.." he started, sounding a little hesitant as he caressed her hair. "it's in my chambers, in a room I keep secret from everyone...youd be the first to enter it, besides myself." he continued as he fiddled with her hand that lay on his chest.

Valerie hummed, peacefully content at the gentle hold he had on her, smiling at his words. "Of course I don't doubt that they would not question your decisions. No one in their right mind would question any of your decisions... Well, besides Hux, but I'm not sure he's in his right mind to begin with." She joked, turning serious has he mentioned his secret room. Questions burned in her mind as she tried to imagine what he needed to keep so secret. But she also felt deliriously happy that he was trusting her so much with this. The first person besides him to see the inside of this room. What was in there? "I'm honored that you're sharing this with me, Kylo. To know that I'm the only other person to see the inside of there... What do you have in there?" She asked curiously, looking up at him with her eyes wide with her childish curiosity. It made her look much more like a child than a grown woman. She was always so curious to learn new things, everything that she could. "Can I see it? The room, I mean?"

Kylo loved to see that she was so curious about it which made him all the more excited to show her that part of his family lineage. The few drinks he had before had also helped him to put himself more at ease, to open himself even more than he normally would. "first of all, this uniform you've been wearing all day, don't you want to be more comfortable?" he asked as he looked down at his own bare chest and soft joggers. "I need to get you some proper sleeping clothes to keep in my quarters but for now why don't you just wear one of my long sleeved shirts, I love how it looks on you." he said with a smile as he gently moved her legs off of his lap, placing a soft kiss on her lips before he got up. He headed to the back of the room where the dark wall looked solid, but as soon as he applied some pressure to it at a particular spot, it revealed a keypad. He quickly punched in a long series of numbers and the wall pushed back, allowing for him to slip through the side into the secret room.

She listened with a cocked head, nodding along. The uniform that she was wearing wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing, and she did feel the need to change into other clothes as soon as she could. She had just been far too excited to be alone with Kylo again to change when she had the opportunity. She felt her happiness spike when he made the comment about getting her some sleepwear to keep in his quarters. She loved the idea of sleeping in here with him more often.   
She smiled, leaning into his kiss as he shifted to stand up. Valerie took the opportunity to stretch her legs, watching him walk away. She almost expected him to walk to his wardrobe at first, but was beyond surprised when instead he walked to one of the walls in his rooms, revealing the entryway to what must have been his secret room. Her eyes widened, and she immediately stood up and went to follow him. Changing clothes can wait until later, she knew that this was much more important.   
Acting more shy than she had in a while, she hesitantly followed him into the room, blinking with surprise and wonder at the room they were now in. "Woah..."

The room was extremely dark, the only light coming from the red lights that lined the bottom of the walls. In the center was a large metal stand that held a very damaged helmet. Kylo slowly took a seat in front of the helmet, in the only chair in the room. His eyes fixated on the badly burnt helmet as though he was in a trance. "this was Darth Vader's helmet, my grandfather.." he started as he continued to watch it almost as though he was hoping that it would suddenly speak to him. "my Master had this helmet in his possession when he first came to me. He wanted me to follow in Vader's footsteps, to be a ruthless ruler of the Galaxy just like my grandfather. Snoke gave me this helmet in the hopes that it would help me with my journey to the dark side. My grandfather sacrificed everything to turn to the darkness to be a sith. I never had it in me, the strength to turn like him. After I killed my father I grew weaker instead of stronger, only after I killed Snoke did I regain my raw power. I still come to this room everyday in the hopes that my grandfather would appear to me, to tell me if I'm on the right path, even if I wasn't as strong as him, even if I couldn't bare to kill my mother to descend to the darkness to be a sith just like he was... " his voice began to crack as tears began to form. He finally turned to her, completely broken, his eyes showing nothing but pain and confliction.

Valerie sucked in a silent breath, taking in the size and Decor of the room, finally focusing her gaze on the helmet in the center. It looked so broken, but at the same time it radiated something powerful. It felt conflicted, the energy. The Force, she suddenly realized; the darkness of the Sith seem to take precedence, but she could still sensed the inner workings of a Jedi. Darth Vader... She sensed that there was more to him than met the eye.   
But now she focused on Kylo, launching into all of his memories on how the helmet came to be in his possession, the history of his grandfather. Kylo idolized him, and it struck him deeply that he didn't measure up to what Vader had done. Her heart nearly broke at the look on his face, seeing him so broken.   
She padded forward, sitting in his lap as she gently hugged him to her smaller frame, craddling him like she would a small child. "Kylo... You are not weak; you are one of the strongest people that I know. You are trying to accomplish something has only ever been attempted once before and is extremely difficult. Just because you aren't exactly like your grandfather does not mean you won't succeed, it just means that you have a different approach than he did." She murmured comfortingly, brushing the tears away.

Kylo felt her warmth envelope him as she tried her best to comfort him, her arms having trouble wrapping completely around him as she tried her best to cradle him. He looked at her through a now blurry vision caused by his tears as he spoke softly, trying to let out the part that hurt him the most. "what I don't understand is... Why hasn't he appeared to me as a force ghost? Is he that ashamed of me? Have I done him wrong? I just wish he would one day finally appear to me, to guide me after everyone else has failed me... My uncle... Snoke.. He's my last hope to a sense of guidance. " he explained as he looked over at the helmet again.

Valerie hummed, trying to bring into consideration his words as she thought of an idea. "I know that it may not make much sense, but maybe the reason he has an approach to you yet is because you don't truly need his guidance. Maybe him not appearing as his subtle way and telling you that you're doing a good job. That he's proud of you." She offered up with a smile. In her experience, sometimes there was only an intervention when someone needed it the most. But right now he needed more Comfort than anything, assurance that he was doing the right thing and was on the right path. "I know that he's not ashamed of you. He will appear to you in time, Kylo, I know that he will." She took it upon herself to kiss away the tears that were slowly leaking down his cheeks, trying to make him smile. "Why don't you tell me about your grandfather? Tell me more about him." Maybe he would feel a bit better by talking about his grandfather. And she had to admit that she was curious about the man that he idolized so much.

Surprisingly the words were really comforting him as he listened to her sweet voice, wrapping his own arms around her now. Her question was a hard one to answer for him because he never got to know his grandfather, only the stories that he had heard, and his mother always refused to talk about him. "I only know what I was able to find out about him through the Empire's archives and what Snoke told me of him. My family.. They never said anything to me about him as though they were ashamed or afraid I would want to know more. It only made my thurst for the truth about him even stronger.. " he said with a hint of anger as he nuzzled his head in her neck. " His name was Anakin Skywalker and he was a Jedi before he was a sith... All I know is that a powerful Sith by the name of Darth Sidious helped him find his way to the Darkside... To the much more powerful side... The side I've chosen.. Just like my grandfather did. But my Master was useless, he underestimated my power.. And now I'm left without a teacher. " his words were now almost whispers as the torment inside him was almost unbearable.

Valerie let him know so into her and hold her as he told her about his grandfather. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as he expressed his frustration over not being able to learn much about it from his own family. If his family was more inclined towards the light side of the force then she could understand why they never openly talked about Vader to him. But still, they were wrong to keep any part of his family a secret from him. Her tactic wasn't working; instead of cheering up or making him happy it was only causing him to become more stressed out and lost. She hummed softly, starting to very gently massage his shoulders again. "If your old master was foolish enough to underestimate you, and he really didn't deserve to be your teacher. And there are other ways of learning. Take me for example." She chuckled, smiling. "Most of what I've been able to do during our training session hasn't come from previous teaching, it comes from intuition. Things that I have a suspicion might be able to happen and I try it to figure out if it does... Besides. I'm not saying that he did keep things from you, but most teachers that I've been in contact with are biased. They will only tell you what they want you to know instead of everything that you should."

He couldn't help but wonder how he got so lucky to come across such a perfect little thing. She was trying so hard to make him feel better, all of her words of wisdom and her reasoning was actually beginning to calm him down. He no longer thought of his family but instead was thinking of her, the pretty girl in his lap that he could never imagine living a moment without . "come let's go into the room I want to lay down with you.. We can discuss this another day.." he said smoothly as he pushed away her hair, tracing his finger over her small scar as he brought her in for a gentle, sensual kiss. When he pulled away he looked into her eyes with love and adoration, he didn't say a word, but was clearly trying to thank her for just being there to listen to him. He let her slid off of him as he got up making sure to seal the secret room behind him before heading to the dresser. He rummaged around a bit, finally finding the same large shirt she had worn last time. He handed to her as he smiled lightly, making his way to the bed, crawling onto it slowly as he watched her change, reflexively biting his lip to control his desires for her beautiful body.

Valerie purred softly, letting herself just given to the feelings, the sensations, of his fingers tracing her small scar. Was this what it felt like when she had done this to him on their first night together? She felt so relaxed, loved, and above all happy that he was finally happy. They might have broken each other down, but ended up putting themselves back together again. They each felt a little bit more whole now that the other was there to complete them.   
She hummed, murmuring out of soft word of agreement before melding her lips against his again in a soft kiss. There was so much love in his eyes... All for her. And she knew that her own mirrored the emotion he showed. She slipped off if his lap, obediently following him back towards his room and smiling when he finally handed her one of his shirts. The one she had put on her first night...  
Seeing no need to be embarrassed about herself, she simply started undress completely down before slipping the shirt over herself again. It was so big it almost came down to her knees. She smiled, crawling back into the bed and up to him again. "Mhm... Miss me?" She quipped happily, wrapping her arms around his middle and nuzzling her face into his chest. Stars how she had missed this…

He loved the fact that she was becoming more comfortable around him as she let him watch as she slipped on his shirt. She was so beautiful even in a shirt that was way too big for her as he watched her with caring eyes as she made her way to him. His arms were open for her, smiling at her as he waited eagerly for her to climb into bed. As soon as she lay next to him, the heat of her body instantly calmed him and her long hair tickled his chest as she comfortably cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arm around her back bringing her in closer to him as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you sweetheart" he simply said, his voice low and smooth. He still needed her closer, he needed to feel as though she was melded into him, so he gently lifted her head from his chest, gesturing for her to turn on her side. As soon as she did he too was on his side, his large arm wrapped around her small body, bringing her in as close as he could. He curved his legs up nuzzling her backside into his hips as he buried his face in her neck, placing little light kisses all along the pale delicate skin of her neck. He let out a small groan of contentment as he slid his other arm underneath her, holding her so tightly, almost afraid he'd loose her if he didn't. "I'd surely die without you my love." he said, his voice slightly muffled by her hair.

Valerie smiled, closing her eyes and letting her body relax completely. She was only ever able to relax this much within his presence, when they both let go of their boundaries and just gave in to each other. "Mhm. I love you too, my King." She let out in a soft purr, slowly turning on her side as he wanted her to. And this way he was even more able to cuddle her, pressing into her until they seem like one person. She loved it. She loved how close they were; having him tanglr their legs together, having his arms wrapped tightly around her middle to pull her ever closer, having him trail sweet and gently kisses along her neck. He made her melt, he was being so sweet...  
She slipped her free hand down to lightly lay it over his, her other curling under her head to make her head feel a bit more comfortable. She smiled softly at him, even though he couldn't see it. "I would surely die if I lost you, Kylo. You've become the only thing in this entire galaxy that I care about. My reason to keep fighting, to stay alive." She whispered soothingly, lightly rubbing her fingers in smooth circles over his hand.

She couldn't see, but he hoped that she could feel him smiling against her neck as he listened to her words. He had never been someone's reason to live, someone's reason to come back, and it truly melted his darkened heart. "I'll never let you go... You'll never feel alone again.. Understand sweetheart?" he asked, trying to sound authoritative but it came out soft and loving this time. He could feel himself almost already starting to drift to sleep as he placed a few more kisses on her neck this time trailing down to her collar bone as he pushed aside the black fabric to expose the soft skin. "you taste like heaven.." he said softly as he squeezed her even tighter, his lips grazing her neck now as he closed his eyes.

Valerie didn't know that she could purr. She always thought that it was a sound that only cats could make when they were very happy and content. So it came as a very big surprise to her when she started purring happily at his words. But she was not complaining by far. The sound filled her throat pleasantly, making her eyes close in contentment. "I know, Kylo... As long as I'm with you I never feel alone, and I never want to let go of you. It's when we're apart that kills me inside. Whether it's on distant planet or several levels below this room it hurts. I'm only ever happy when I'm with you." She spoke softly, truthfully. Her heart was completely open for him and he knew it.   
The energy surrounding them was absolutely charged with safety, filled with a comforting aura of love and peace.   
She giggled softly at his kisses, smiling wider at his comment. She tasted like heaven? "Does that make me an angel then? Hm? Your angel?" She murmured, close to drifting off herself. She loved falling asleep next to him, like this, just the two of them.

The morning came sooner than expected as Kylo began to slowly stir, as he started to wake up, his eyelids barely opening as he smiled, seeing she hadn't moved an inch. His grip on her had loosened a bit but he fixed that immediately as he wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, causing her to slowly wake up as well. "good morning my queen.." he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck, trying not to disturb her as she made such cute little sounds of contentement. "can I take you up on that breakfast offer from last time?" he asked as he brushed aside the hair from her ear, as he muzzled himself back into her neck. He didn't want to move from that position, wishing he could stay in the warm bed with her forever. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to slowly awaken as he took in her scent, her body so soft and warm against his, it was pure bliss.

Valerie had barely realized that she had fallen asleep. It seemed as if she had closed her eyes for only a moment before the night cycle had passed by. Though she wasn't complaining; Kylo was still there, arms wrapped tightly around her as he trailed gentle kisses over her neck. She made a quiet noise, eyes blinking open languidly as she roused herself. "Morning, my King..." She murmured, voice still laced thickly with sleep. It had honestly been one of the best sleeps she had ever had in her life, and she knew it was thanks to him.   
But she did manage to wake fully at his question of breakfast, though the soft touches he was using on her made it difficult not to just melt back into the bed again. She really didn't want to move, she was far too comfy to move right now... But she nodded anyway. "I would love it if you did. I'll gladly make you breakfast, though, sadly you'll have to let go of me if you want me to." She pouted slightly, subtly stretching out her muscles. She was honestly torn between wanting to get up and wanted to stay; right now she was completely at peace, but she was hungry too... She waited for him to make the decision.

Kylo realized that she was right and that he would need to let go of her if he ever wished to eat. He let out a small groan of frustration as he loosened his grip on her small frame. He used his arm to turn her on her back as he propped himself up on his elbow to look down at her. He leaned in, his hair falling to his face as he he pressed his lips against hers, the softness of them causing him to groan slightly into the kiss as his hand trailed down to the bottom of the large shirt, and up her leg to her thigh where he squeezed it lightly as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away slightly breathless as he looked into her dark eyes. "I'd hurry to make me my breakfast before I decide to eat you instead" he said with a deep growl as he brought his hand further up, grabbing her ass tightly as he stared into her eyes. "I will definitely devour this later.." he added with a smirk as he pulled himself away from her, laying back down as he watched her turn bright red.

Valerie chuckled at the groan he let out as he loosened his grip on her, blinking in surprise as he turned her on her back to kiss her. Her body went lax as his hand trailed her body, leaning towards his lips to deepen the kiss as he did. She turned bright red, letting out a squeak of surprise as he gripped her ass tightly. She swallowed, eyes darkening like his own. "I'll hold you to that..." She murmured lowly, then carefully slipped out of bed to make him breakfast like he wanted. Such a little vixen she was...  
She rolled out her shoulders, stretching out her muscles as she set to work. Luckily the supplies her Droid had brought last week were still there, and still fresh. Immediatly she thought of scrambled eggs with bacon, one of her better dishes, and set to work.   
Valerie hadn't cooked in a while; most of the food she had eaten were leftovers from   
restaurants she bargained for or simple stuff she stole. Her skills slowly came back to her as she worked. It took a bit, as well as a watchful eye to make sure she didn't burn anything, but the end result made her mouth water.   
"All done." She nodded, setting both plates on the table for them. "I'm a bit rusty, so I hope they taste good." She offered a shy smile at him, standing by one of the chairs.

Kylo watched her from the bed, looking up from his data pad from time to time as the smell of bacon and eggs filled his room. "don't worry I'm sure I'll love it, ive had dry breakfast ever since ive been stationed here.." he explained as he furrowed his brow at the information coming in. "I already won't like the start of our day... We have a meeting with hux at 0900hrs" he said with a frustrated tone as he got up from the bed, throwing the pad down in the mattress. He still managed to muster a smile as he took a seat at the table, his eyes widening at the site before him. "you're perfect... Not only are you beautiful but I'm going to need to work out more if you always feed me like this." he said with a laugh as he ran a hand over his abs, ready to dig in.

Valerie groaned inwardly at their first event of the day. Out of all ways to start her morning, she just had to have a meeting with that Ginger haired asshat. But what could be done? Nothing... At least Kylo would be with her. He would at least dull the pain she always seem to get whenever she had to talk to Hux.   
She smiled again, blushing at his compliments as he sat down to eat. "Thank you, but I'm far from perfect; no one is. Being perfect implies that I don't have any flaws, and I do." She quipped, picking up her fork to eat. She didn't keep her eyes from wandering as he ate, which she blame entirely on him being shirtless. How could she not stare? He was built like a brick house!  
She eyed him, laughing slightly at his comment about needing to work out more. She definitely planned to keep making him breakfast like this, but eventually they would need to both start working out. She smirked. "Well... We could keep having sex like rabbits." She suggested smugly. "I bet that would keep all the extra weight off."

Kylo began to eat his breakfast, enjoying every single bite he took as he watched her eat hers. "it's really delicious sweetheart... You really should make me dinner sometime... I don't think I've ever had dinner with anyone before.. I always ate alone." he said sheepishly as he finished his breakfast almost as quickly as she had made it. "and don't doubt me when I say you're perfect... Your flaws make you perfect in my eyes.. End of discussion." he said with a smirk as he picked up his plate, dumping it in the sink and walking back to the table, standing behind her, placing his hands on her small shoulders as she continued her breakfast. " sex like rabbits huh... "he repeated, with a raised eyebrow.." I like to think of myself as a wolf... " he said softly as he learned into her neck, tracing his tongue around for a few seconds before he continued. " and you my prey...are you not my prey..? " he asked with a cocky tone to his voice as he continued to kiss her neck, making it almost impossible for her to eat

He was so good at making her blush and he didn't even know it. Or maybe you did considering he kept complimenting her and everything that she did. He was the reason why her confidence had grown so much; he made her feel like she could do anything and that she was the most desirable woman in the Galaxy with the way he looked at her. "I'll definitely have to make you dinner sometime." She admitted, watching him carefully as he seemed to be stalking her like the Predator he was claiming to be. And she did not doubt that... Kylo was the very definition of a dominant predator, and she had absolutely no problem being his prey.   
She groaned, feeling her toes curl as he basically made a meal of her neck. "I'm only ever prey for you..." She moaned out lowly, letting her eyes flutter half shut and tilting her head so he could get a better angle. She had only eaten half her plate, but at this rate she was never going to finish. But honestly she couldn't care less at the moment. "Are you going to Mark me again? Let everyone know who looks at me that I belong to you?" She purred out lowly, trailing her nails over his muscular abdomen.

She was teasing him now as she moved her neck at a more accessible angle. He took it as an inventation that she wanted more, that she wanted him now. The words that came out of her mouth were just feeding his animalistic hunger as he began to bite her neck running his hands down the front of her shirt, caressing her breasts through the shirt, he could feel her nipples already begin to stiffen at the delicate touch. The small moans that escaped her lips threw him over the edge of self control as he grabbed her plate, throwing it in the sick, almost breaking it. He turned his attention right back to her as he picked her up by the waist, plopping her down on the table in front of him. He grabbed her leg, pushing it aside roughly as he positioned himself between her legs, crushing his lips on hers as he brought both of his hands into her hair, roughly pulling it down as he moved his mouth from her lips back to her neck. He released one hand from her hair as he trailed it down her side, reaching her inner thigh, his finger tips reaching the thin fabric of her panties, easily pushing them aside as he suddenly inserted a finger inside her wet core. She gasped in shock right as the beeping of the data pad echoed in the room. He hastily retracted his finger, making his way to the pad, picking it up in anger he swiped the call away. "we need to go." he said bluntly as he headed to his dresser.

Valerie gasped in pleasure at the bite, moaning lowly as he started to run his hand over her skin, grabbling at her still clothed breasts. She knew exactly what she was doing by letting out all of the real and unnecessary sounds she was making. She wanted to drive him completely crazy, bring out the animal inside of him. And she smirked with the knowledge that it was working.   
She barely even notice as he chucked the rest of her food and plate in the sink, but snapped partially back into reality as he picked her up and placed her on the table. And almost immediately he was back to ravaging her, kissing her deeply as he tugged on her hair as if it were a pair of reins. Both of her hands delve themselves deep into his hair to add some of her own force behind the kiss, then told him to her house again as he broke the kiss the trail more along her throat. She let out a shrill gasp as he finally pushed one finger into her entrance... Just as the data pad beeped. She was going to kill that Ginger...  
She growled in frustration as he had no choice but to answer the call and inevitably say that they needed to go. "I swear that if you don't kill him I will..." She panted, slipping off to pull on her old clothes again. Even though she wanted to stay in the T-shirt she knew she couldn't, people would ask questions... And now wasn't the time. "Did he even say why we need to have a meeting with him?"

Kylo headed straight for his armour and began to dress himself quickly, glancing back at Valerie with a frustrated look. "He's already helped organize a new mission based off the Intel you brought back." he began to explain as he finished dressing, now carefully slipping on his leather gloves. "I know he wants you on the mission, but not because of your skills... He wants you far away from me." he said angrily as he headed over to pick up his helmet, then making his way to her as she nervously dressed. "he thinks you're a distraction..." he said lowly now as he caressed her face lightly. "I will definitely give him a piece of my mind right now.." he added before placing the helmet over his head.

Valerie groaned inwardly at the thought of having to be leaving again so soon. She just got back and was not looking forward to another long mission away from him. "You won't be the only one getting him a piece of your mind. I'll give him so many bruises he'll regret ever meeting me." She muttered, zipping up her uniform and combing a finger through her hair. Hux was definitely going to pay for what he was doing. "And to be fair I am a distraction... But I'm the best kind of distraction." She smiled, comically jumping up so she could kiss his cheek properly. "Short people problems." She chuckled, pulling out one of the elastic bands she kept in her pocket so she could put her hair up in a ponytail. Someone had the audacity to mention that she should cut her hair because of how long it was, and she had very nicely reminded them with a well aimed punched in the gut that she would not be doing that. Cough, Hux, cough.   
"Let's get going before he continues to call us..." She grumbled grumpily, starting for the door. Anger towards the man was welling up inside of her it was close to bursting. "And I make no promises about not causing bodily harm to this morning." She said over her shoulder at him as she neared the door, nearly jumping a foot in the air when the BB unit rolled in between her feet scan the crap out of her, beeping happily at having found her. Cute.

Kylo couldn't help but laugh at her snarky comments about Hux, he wanted to see her cause him bodily harm just as much as she wanted to do it. He stopped midway to the door as he cocked his head to the side reading her thoughts that were bouncing off her. "you better not dare ever cut that hair of yours.. Or I will not be happy.." he said his mechanical voice deep with frustration. As she reached the door, he intertwined his gloved hand in her long soft hair, tugging on it slightly as he looked down on her through his mask. " you do nothing without my permission understand? " he asked as he let go of her hair. "besides you know I love pulling on it when I fuck you.." he growled as he exited the chambers, waiting for her to keep up with his long familiar strides they made their way to the General's office.

She sucked in a breath as he tugged her hair, feeling the heat spike in her body already. He had such an immediate effect on her it shocked her, making her want him so quickly... She would have peace and further if they didn't have somewhere to be. She would have to to taunt him later on so she could get out of both wanted... "Of course... Since when do I ever listen to anything that he tells me?" She smiled coyly, following after him. She loved her hair the way it was, and had no intentions of cutting it even before Kylo made her promise that she wouldn't.   
A little Droid followed them quietly, seeming two sons both of their frustrations about having to have a meeting this early in the morning. Valerie was happy that he was back with her though. The previous afternoon she had affectionately nicknamed him Scrappy.   
Finally they reach the door of the General's office, and Valerie barely even hesitated before punching in the code and walking inside. "This better be good Hux." She growled, looking threatening. People should have known better than to mess with her when she was busy. She was starting to develop a temper almost as deadly as her Master's.

Kylo walked into Hux's office with authority as he made his way over directly to the ginger haired man without any hesitation. Although Hux was almost his height, Kylo looked menacing as his massive frame blocked Hux's view of Valerie. Hux swallowed hard as he stared up into the dark mask, his usual smug look now wiped clean from his face. "I take it you have heard about the new mission.." Hux said lowly as he continued to stare into the dark visor of Kylo's mask. Kylo remained silent as he waited for him to continue. "I think it's pertinent she go, the rebels based on that planet have never seen her before, and being an ex theif..." he said with a slight sneer, causing Kylo to immediately grab him by the throat. "Don't make me loose my temper Hux.. It's riding thin at the moment.." Kylo snarled as he roughly released his neck. Hux coughed slightly as he rubbed his throat with his long slender fingers. "Yes Supreme Leader..." he said bluntly as he looked over at her. "her skills.... Will be of use to us again.. We need her to steal more Intel found to be in the hands of that resistance pilot..." he added, his distaste for Poe quite apparent in his words. "where are the details of the mission?." Kylo asked as he glanced around his office. "right here Supreme Leader." he replied as he gestured to the terminal on his desk. "leave us." Kylo growled as he took a seat in Hux's seat. The general did not look the least bit amused as he looked at Kylo sitting in his seat. Before he could retort Kylo had lifted him off his feet, dragging him mid air until he set him down just outside the office, sliding the metal door closed on a very frustrated looking Hux.

Valerie only got the shortest of glimpses of Hux before Kylo blocked her view; probably a good thing since her patience was already worn thin. She crossed her arms, leaning against the wall with a dark look on her face as the general prattled on. It gave her great joy to see him squirm under Kylo's glare, heightening when he nearly choked him for strangling her. That's right. Don't you dare insult the skills that got you that information in the first place, Hux. She hissed mentally, meeting his gaze when he looked at her. Honestly, he needed to know when to shut the hell up. Someone might... Hurt him... If he didn't.   
She gave him the cold shoulder as Kylo forced him from the room, the small BB unit giving him an aggravated zap before the door closed. She huffed, plodding forward and sitting down on the desk to peer at the terminal. "I'm surprised he isn't dead yet..." She muttered lowly, focusing on the screen. She read over the details for the mission briefly, committing the more important parts to memory. She growled quietly as she tried figuring everything out on her head. "This looks like a week to two week job..." She was frustrated. She'd only been here for a day before being sent off again. Hm... But she wouldn't deny the job. The First Order needed the Intel to take out the Rebellion. "I won't fail to bring the Intel to you, Kylo. I swear my life on it."

Kylo could feel the anger building up inside him as he read the details to himself. But when she repeated them out loud, the weeks she would need to be away from him he was already seeing red. "I should have killed him when he questioned my authority in the throne room..." he growled as he got up, his hands balled up into their now very familiar fists. "and this mission... That pilot is very skilled and he will surely be with her... She's powerful... You're going to get hurt.." he said as his voice began to raise with each word. "He's doing it on purpose he knows this will surely be the death of you.." he added as he began to nervously pace around the office. He knew she could get the information he needed but he couldn't bare to think at what cost.

Valerie could feel him silently seething even before she read the words of the report out loud. It was going to be extremely difficult for the both of them, but Kylo seemed much more enraged than she was. This pilot for the resistance must be a close friend of that girl's that Kylo had seemed so interested in. And truthfully it did make Valerie nervous. She was a force-user like herself, meaning she would be able to sense her true intentions if she wasn't careful. She did have a suspicion that Hux was attempting to see her demise, and now here was some proof of it. Well wouldn't the general be surprised when his attempt failed and she came back alive? She couldn't wait to get five minutes alone with the man...  
But now kylo was pacing the office like an enraged bull, and she had to calm him down before he destroyed the whole office with his lightsaber like he was prone to do. So she very carefully stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his middle and planting her feet to keep them both in place. She concentrated on a much more calming aura, even though underneath she was seething just like he was. "I know that you need to work out your frustrations but you cannot do it in here, sadly... You need to find another Outlet." The general came to mind... But he was long gone, and probably as far away from them as he could get if he was smart. "Hm... Take it out on me."

Kylo saw her approaching him which to him was an unwise decision for her, seeing the state he felt himself in, he hadn't been this mad in a while, it almost surpassed his anger on Crait. She immediately wrapped her small arms around his middle which caused his body to stiffen, trying hard not to let his anger slip out onto her. But she didn't make it easy, instead she asked for it. He couldn't beleive what he was hearing, she actually wanted to calm him down by letting him take it out on her sexually. He didn't need to her to say it a second time as he force pushed the office chair, crashing against the wall, them immediately force pushing the terminal as it made a loud crashing sound as it fell onto the hard floor. He lifted her up and swung her effortlessly over his broad shoulder as he walked over to the desk, plopping her down on it hard, her legs dangling off of it as he looked down on her in absolute lust mixed with rage, it was an euphoric feeling for him. "you want me to fuck that naughty little body of yours until my rage dissipates?" he asked his robotic voice almost unrecognizable. "you're going to wish you never asked me to do this.." he growled as he unbuttoned her pants, bringing them down to her knees with a simple movement. "I could smell your arousal through my mask... You're such a naughty thing.. You like me like this don't you?" he asked teasingly as he brought a gloved hand over her panties letting two large fingers push the material aside as he inserted them suddenly. "I have a plan for this sweet wet pussy of yours..." he groaned as he began to move his fingers deep inside her.

It was like flipping a switch inside of him. Suddenly she jumped as he used the force to push the desk chair and terminal into the wall, nearly smashing both of them to pieces in the process. Then she was hauled up and over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing, and pretty much thrown onto the desk as if she was a rag doll. She gasped, immediately feeling the heat from this morning flare throughout her entire body, burning hotter than it ever had before. Sweet Stars... This was a bigger turn-on for her than she ever could have imagined. She starting panting like a wild animal in heat, pupils dilated and darkened with lust. She moaned lowly at his dirty talk, nodding her head as she gripped onto the desk and her pants were pulled down. "Yes Master, please. Fuck me. Fuck me until I can't walk and covered in your marks. Stars I love it when you're like this... Please master!" She choked off in a loud moan has she felt two of his digits enter her roughly, causing her to immediately clench her walls down around him. She was already soaking because of everything he was doing to her; just by listening to his words. "Please!" She whined out, wiggling around on the desk. What did he have planned for her...? She didn't care as long as he didn't stop.

She was being such a bad girl and he couldn't even begin to explain how that fed the insatiable animal inside him. "alright sweetheart... I'll fuck you until your body is aching so much that you'll be begging me to stop... And don't think you can cum, you're going to wait until I'm done with you." he sneered, his voice sounding menacing as he roughly pulled off her pants, followed by her panties as he pulled his wet gloved fingers out. He brought his hand to her pretty face, pushing his leathered wet fingers into her mouth until she sucked them dry. "good little girl.." he moaned as he retracted his fingers from her mouth. He turned to his side eyeing his weapon, quickly unhooking it, he held it in front of her face. "remember this... It still smells like you..." he said as he set it aside. He grabbed her by the waist and quickly turned her over, pushing her head down, wanting her to bend over the desk. He could feel his aching member pressing stiffly against his pants, crying to be released. He quickly undid his pants, letting out a groan of pleasure as he took out his throbbing length, pressing it lightly against her ass.

If Kylo was the dominating predator in the bedroom, as well as anywhere else, then Valerie was definitely the submissive prey to him. But it was only with him that she was submissive to; anyone else would feel the sting of her bite. Or lightsaber, once she got one when she finished her training. She moaned heavily, clenching around nothing as he pulled his fingers out and held them up to her lips. She almost greedily suck them into her mouth and licked them dry, savoring her sweet taste against the leather. She kept eye contact with him, making the little needy noises that she knew drove him crazy as he praised her. Even when she was like this, he made her feel like the most powerful woman in the galaxy.   
She eyed the lightsaber lustfully, feeling another gush of wetness Escape down her thighs as she remembered the fun they had had with it the previous day, and with the fact that it did still smell like her. Stars... Was he going to use it on her again? Her memories were short-lived as she was quickly flipped over onto her stomach, letting out a quiet Yelp as her head was pushed down against the hard metal of the desk. This was new... And exciting. Just wanted to take her like the animal that they both were...   
The haze was momentarily broken as she felt him press against her, eyes widening. Now she was a bit nervous; worrkedly considering how big he was. She let out a soft whine, looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

Her little moans and little sounds of need were driving him insane, he needed to feel himself inside her right that moment or he was going to loose his mind. He made sure to use his two fingers first, dragging them across her opening, picking up the wetness that he was causing and sliding those fingers up to her ass where he lightly pushed his hands to her tight opening. He could feel her squirming and whining beneath him as he continued that movement a few times until her other entrance was almost just as wet as her pussy. Once he was satisfied he pushed one finger into her ass, allowing her to slightly adjust as he felt her clenching tightly around it. "this is going to feel so good... God you are perfect..." he moaned as he pushed it in farther. He used his other hand to reach for the Saber, quickly bringing in to the entrance of her wet core, not wasting a second as he pushed it inside her. Her loud scream aroused him even more as his achingly hard length was begging to be envelope by her. He retracted his finger and placed himself at her ass, slowly pushing in, inch by inch he slowly tried to fit as much of himself as he could as the hilt of his Saber remained buried inside her. "fuck...... Fuck... You're so tight.. You're such a naughty thing.." he growled as he began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her,using one of his hands to move the hilt in and out of her pussy at the same time. "how does that feel.... Are you going to scream for me soon... As I go harder?" he asked with immense lust., his mechanical voice cracking as his breathing began to be labored.

She waited an apprehension for a few seconds before he brought his saliva slickened fingers to her back entrance. She very visibly relaxed at the fact that you was going to take time to prepare her before immediately clenching down on the finger he pushed into her. She went out another needing moan, the feel of it far more pleasurable than she imagined previously. It definitely did Sting at first but it was not as bad as it could have been, and soon she was relaxed enough to focus on the pleasure.   
She didn't see him reach for his lightsaber. She screamed very loudly when she felt it breach her, nails scratching furrows into the desk underneath her. Even the shock of that couldn't prepare her for him sooner place in his finger with his much larger length. She groaned out in slight pain, panting heavily has she tried to force herself to relax. Valerie had only barely gotten used to being penetrated two ways before he started moving roughly in and out of her, using his free hand to drive the lightsaber in a likewise fashion. She could feel herself losing her mind, the pain being edged with pleasure just as she hoped it would. And scream she did...  
"Fuck! Master please! Don't hold back! I want all of you! Everything you can give me! Please!" She was slowly melting into a mess of Screams and sobs, begging for more.

Kylo was more than pleased with her reaction as the combination of painful screams and pleasurable moans was fueling his need to be even more relentless. "Youre so willing to please your master... What a perfect little submissive you are." he groaned as he grabbed her ass with his free hand, digging the leather of his fingers into her soft skin as he pumped himself in and out of her tight entrance. The lightsaber was now gliding with more ease as he used the force to manipulate it inside her. He wanted his other hand free, slipping it underneath her as he found her clit, gently rubbing it, wanting her legs to tremble with desire. "is this too much for you sweetheart... Or can you take it like a good girl still?" he asked with urgency as he felt his cock start to twitch, feeling his release so close, he slowed down not wanting to climax yet, he wasn't done teaching her a lesson.

Her mind was dissolving more and more, her ability to produce coherent noises slowly falling apart until all she could do was babble and moan out of sheer pleasure. Every single push in made her crazier just as every pull made her cry out for more, her nails firmly sunk into the metal of the desk. She almost forgot his rule from before; no cumming until he said so... One small part of her mind eventually slap it into her when she almost groaned in sadness. Did he realize how hard that was going to be!?   
Her mind was reduced to Ribbons as he picked up the pace even more, grabbing at her hips as he became rougher, teasing her aching clit to stimulate her even more. She made a loud noise, something in between a moan and a whimper at the extra added pleasure, begging him wordlessly for more. She needed more... She was so close...  
"Please Master don't stop! I'm so close! Please don't stop! I'll be a good girl and do whatever you say, just please! Please let me cum! Please!" She wailed, starting to thrash around on the desk even though he held her down, making even louder cries of protest that she felt him slow down. "Please!" She wailed, legs starting to shake as he kept her on the edge. She was actually starting to feel tears leak down her cheeks, it was so good, the pleasure overwhelming her to the point of desperation.

Kylo could feel her mind in shambles, he had reduced her to a wet, moaning pleading mess and he couldn't be happier with himself. She was his and only his and he was going to break her down physically until she was screaming his name. He let go of her ass, his hand leaving a light red imprint on her pale skin as he dragged his hand across her lower back until it reached her long hair, grabbing it roughly as he pulled her head back. "you are mine, understand? I always want to see and hear you begging for me to be inside you just like I am now.." he snarled, as he began to rub her clit a little faster, a little harder. "I'm going to make you cum now because you're such a good girl... Are you ready to squeeze around my cock.. Ready to squeeze around my weapon as I make you orgasm?" he asked leaning his body forward pushing her legs even farther apart with his own as he buried himself as deep as he could, the force pushing the Saber in so deep the metal was rubbing against her g spot. "cum for me sweetheart... Scream your master's name" he ordered as he felt his orgasm wash over him as he released his warm seed inside her, his own body trembling as the rush of pleasure surged through him.

She was barely clinging to her sanity as he gripped her hair and rubbed furiously on her clit. His words were only spurring her on more... And then he finally, FINALLY, growled his permission for her to finally release. She screamed out wordlessly, his name bouncing around her mind madly as she immediately spasmed and clenched around the lightsaber and him. It felt so good after waiting so long that she actually started crying despite not realizing it, her mind going completely blank as she rode out her release, body going limp once she finally reached her end. Her eyes closed, and her mind drifted in and out of consciousness, completely overwhelmed. That was undoubtedly one of the best she had ever experienced in her life, and she couldn't wait for them to do it again. But sadly that would have to wait for another time...  
She felt absolutely bonless, making faint noises as she tried to catch her breath again. "Ky... Ky-lo..." She murmured out softly, sliding her eyes up and back to look at him out of the corner of her eye. It was the most movement she could manage and the state she was in right now... He had completely wrecked her.

Kylo felt his own body begin to feel like rubber as he slowly pulled himself out of her. He carefully removed the lightsaber from inside her knowing just how sensitive she must have been after what he'd done. He carefully helped her up, his hands on her waist as he turned her around slowly. "we need a shower my love...and I need to clean my lightsaber.." he said as he smirked behind his mask, as he wiped it against the inside of his cloak then carefully clipping it back to his belt. He watched her from behind the dark mask as she dressed herself, her hands slightly trembling from gripping the desk so hard. "can you send your Droid to fetch a cleaning crew for this office? Hopefully they'll be able to fix it up before Hux has an aneurism ." he said with a low laugh. Once she dressed he brushed her now wet hair that was clinging to her face aside. "I love you... And you satisfy me beyond my wildest dreams..i just want you to know that sweetheart." with that he pulled away, making his way out of the office.

It took several long minutes before she was able to feel even the most remote feelings in her muscles from the long session they had just had. If it wasn't for him helping her up, she would never have been able to stand up. She nodded faintly, leaning against him slightly for support as she gave a weak nod and chuckle. "Maybe a bath would be better, since I can barely stand up right now..." She slowly started to pull on her discarded clothing, taking several long minutes to get fully clothed again. She nodded, smiling up at him as she leaned into his touch. "I love you too, Kylo. More than the entire galaxy." She smiled, steadily following after him as they left the office.   
Her droid was waiting at the door way for her as soon as she exited, immediately wheeling up to her and beeping. She smiled. "Send a cleaning crew to this office, ASAP. Even though I would love to see the look on his face..." He beeped loudly, Wheeling around in a small circle before darting off down the corridors. She chuckled, turning on her heel and following after Kylo. It took a while to get back to his quarters, but as soon as they did she pretty much collapsed in a heap on top of the bed. "I think you'll have to carry me into that bathroom if you want me in there with you..." She teased softly.

Kylo finally felt himself relax as he entered his chambers, immediately ripping off his gloves and almost tearing off his helmet as he crashed down on the bed with her. "a bath sounds very good sweetheart..." he said softly as she was finally able to look at his tired brown eyes as he turned his head towards her. "let me take you..." he said softly as he lazily got up, groaning as he did. He pushed off his cloak and reached down onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her fragile body as he cradled her against his armour. He placed a few kisses along her forehead as he took long careful strides to the bathroom, gently placing her down at the same spot he had not that long ago. He unclipped his lightsaber and placed it by the sink as a reminder to clean it, then slowly began to undress before her.

Valerie felt the bed dip next to her, making her look up to see her partner next to her, looking pretty much as tired as she felt at the moment. "I like it when I can see your eyes more... Just like this..." She raised a hand to touch his cheek before he pulled away and discarded his cloak. She couldn't help a very girlish giggle that escaped her as he picked her up Bridal Style again. She nuzzled her face into his neck, letting her eyes shut as he carried her. She loved being held like this... She loved him, through good moments and through the bad. And he knew that.   
She shifted a bit after he set her down, getting comfortable on her spot as she slowly started undressing, being very mindful to watch him as he did likewise. The sight of him putting his lightsaber by the sink to clean it sent a shiver down her spine, making her remember all of the fun they had had with his weapon. But having fun with it would definitely have to wait for another day. She was beyond exhausted right now. And she had a mission tonight... Great... Still though, she had no regrets.   
She carefully stood up, fiddling with the switches on the panel to get the warm water flowing, letting it trickle on her hand. "Even though I love it when you dominate me, I also enjoy moments like this that we have..." She smiled, looking over at him.

She always knew how to make him smile, as he watched her prepare the bath, her soft spoken words melting his heart. He knew she was completely his and that she was willing to be anything for him, whether it was his submissive naughty pet or his loving queen he knew he couldn't go a day without her. "I can't stand it that you have to leave me again... I don't know how i'll bare the nights with an empty cold bed... And my nightmares.." he said trailing off as he approached the bath, letting his hand swirl around in the water, making sure it was hot enough for his aching muscles. Satisfied, he climbed in carefully, letting out a groan as the water massaged his tense muscles. " come here just like last time... I want you against my chest sweetheart." he commanded with a low gentle voice as he patted his chest lightly, looking up at her with a small smile.

She nodded her head, smiling sadly as he brought up her departure. Once again he had either read her mind or they were both dwelling on the same despairing thoughts. "I know... My pain will be as great as yours because of the separation, but I can't risk not going and miss getting important information... The First Order needs this." She sighed, her smile turning more genuine as he beckoned her into the water with him. She couldn't wait to snuggle up against his chest again...  
She stood back up carefully, grunting softly as she slowly lowered herself down into the hot water up the tub. Almost immediately she felt all of her muscles relax, practically melting into the water with a relieved sigh. "We both need to do this more often... Not just after we have sex, but just in general." She mentioned sweetly, immediately settling her head on his chest, right above his heart, and wrapping her arms around his middle to hug him close. She sighed happily, letting her eyes close. "Love you..." She murmured.


	6. Missions, Rescues, and Heroes

The best way to describe how Kylo was feeling right in that moment with her leaning against his chest was total peace. It was a peace he had never felt before, he didn't even know it was possible to feel like this with someone. "I love you too, so much that it hurts my heart sometimes.." he confessed as he placed both of his strong hands on her small shoulders, and began to massage them lightly, digging in his thumb slightly into her shoulder blade as he did. "tell me if I'm hurting you sweetheart... I don't know my own strength sometimes." he said with a little laugh as he continued to massage her, bringing in his lips to her neck as he placed small kisses under her ear.

She smiled as he flat-out confessed her love for her, making her smile wider than she had before. 'I love you s' were barely spoken between them due to the image that they needed to keep up. But when they were, they were just that much sweeter. She hummed, letting the muscles in her shoulders go lax. "You doing fine love... Just the right amount of pressure..." She groaned softly, arching her shoulders arch up when he hit a particularly tender spot. "Think you found the most tense spot..." She murmured in a soft tease.  
She tilted her head slightly, closing her eyes and humming she planted gentle kisses across his neck. She would definitely have to repay the favor for him later... "How would you feel about me giving you a proper massage after this? On our bed?" She suggested.

Kylo was happy that he could please her so well, his fingers massaging her tense spot a little harder as she purred with enjoyment. "that sounds more than perfect... I'd love a massage.." he said softly as he brought his hands down the sides of her arms, making sure to take his time as his fingers trailed across her skin. Once they reached the water, he brought his hands to her waist, his fingers gliding against the water as he found his way to her beautifully curvy hips. "I just love your body sweetheart..." he said in a whisper as he wrapped his hands around each of her sides, bringing his thumbs over her hip bones as he slowly began massaging them in a slow circular motion. "how does that feel?" he asked as he placed kisses along her shoulder.

Valerie purred with absolute pleasure at the feeling of him massager for skin. She felt like she was in heaven at his touch. She moaned lowly, practically melting into a puddle as his large hands started applying the perfect amount of pressure to her hips. "Feels good... You finally found my weak spot..." She said giddily, lightly trailing one of her hands across his lower back in slow circles. She couldn't give him a proper massage right now but she was adamant to give him a very proper one later as a thank you. "I never thought of myself as beautiful until I met you... You've made me very confident in myself, in my body." She purred out, nestling her face in the crook of his neck like a cat would. Smiling, she started trailing gentle across the skin of his neck and under the hollow of his ear. Just like he had been doing to her. "You are beautiful too, you know. I don't care what anybody else says..." She whispered lovingly.

Kylo couldn't get enough of her little sounds of contentment as he continued to rub his fingers into her weak spot, absolutely pleased with himself. He smiled as she kissed him, her soft lips sending shivers down his spine despite being in a warm bath. She had this unbelievable way of making him feel like nothing else existed in that moment, but her. "you should never be self conscious about this body.." he said with a low growl as he ran his hands up from her hips to her ass, curving his hands over her soft skin and up to her lower back, his fingertips then trailing farther up until it reached her neck where he lightly squeezed it. He guided her head toward his, his lips eager for her as he slowly approached her beautiful lips, pressing his against them sensually, gently, taking the time to properly taste her.

It almost felt like she was floating, closing her eyes and just focusing on where and how he touched her. He was really good at this, so gentle and yet so passionate at the same time. His growl Made the hair along the back of her neck stand up, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. She softly moaned out her approval at the feeling off his hands worshipping every inch of skin he touched, making her subtle arch into the feel of his fingers slipping up her spine to her neck. He gave a gentle squeeze, guiding her up to his lips for a much awaited for kiss.   
Their lips melded together perfectly, like two interlocking puzzle pieces. Almost like they were made for each other, she mused, cupping his face in her hands as the slow and sensual kiss continued. It has been a while since they had taken their time like this, really taking the time to enjoy each other in this respect. To worship each other. Thoughts of her departure or pushed out of her mind as she let herself go completely. The rest of the Galaxy melted away, and it was just the two of them.

Kylo deepened the kiss as she brought herself in closer to him. He could feel the warmth in his heart as he brought his hand up into her hair as he ever so gently slipped his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue ever so softly with his. He felt in absolute heaven as though the Galaxy was entirely his and she was his Queen forever. He finally pulled away, left breathless by her as he looked into her eyes lovingly. "shall we?" he asked as he looked over at the door clearly ready for his massage now. As she nodded yes, he waited for her to lift herself off him as he stood as well, reaching over with his long arm for a towel, quickly wrapping it around her shoulders. He stepped out of the bath, the water dripping from his hair as he took his own towel, tightly wrapping it around his waist as he walked toward the king sized bed.

She let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering as she curled closer to him, feeling him run a hand through her hair and deepen the kiss. She parted her lips willingly for him, lightly tangling her tongue with his. This was different than the other times they had kissed; no fighting for dominance, no urgency. Just peaceful, if not a bit playful as well.   
She panted for breath slightly as they pulled apart, staring deeply into his eyes and melting further at the loving look in his eyes. She smiled, nodding her head as she started to carefully untangle herself from him. "We shall..."  
She stood from the tub, smiling up at him greatfully as he wrapped her up in a warm fluffy towel. "Thank you." She nodded, wrapping herself up tightly in the cloth and drying herself off. She leisurely made her way after him, sitting on the edge of the bed to wait for him. "Lay down on your stomach on the bed. And try to relax a little bit." She chuckled. He really needed this. Kylo was naturally tense.

For once Kylo actually listened to someone else's orders as he gladly made his way onto the bed with his towel still securely fastened around his waist. He let out a small groan as he sank himself into the bed, his face turned toward the wall as it rested on the big black pillow. His long black hair a wet mess as the water dripped down his shoulders. He closed his eyes and relaxed, placing his arms out to the sides hoping she would take it as an indication to massage them. The constant training and weilding of his heavy lightsaber took its toll on his arms over the years. He grunted softly as he felt her straddle his waist, her weight creating a pleasurable feeling on his lower back.

She smiled, watching him clamber up on to the bed and lay flat on his chest, propping his head up with a pillow. She took a moment to look over him, silently musing that this probably barely happened. Listening to someone who wasn't his master, letting someone else have control. The poor man was absolutely riddled with tension, she could see it knotting his muscles up in an almost painful way. He really needed this...  
Slowly she climbed up behind him, straddling his waist as she leaned over him. She secured her towel before reaching her hands down and running her hands over his upper arms. "Stars... The tension you have knotted up in your arms is horrible... From all those years of training?" She queried, lightly kneading the muscles with her fingers. Normally she would have started out differently, working her way down from his shoulders to his lower back, then working on any knotted up limbs. But he really needed the attention to his arms now.   
"Back in the Thieves guild, they used to teach us how to do this. Our bodies always got so sore so quickly from all the running and climbing we would have to do... I'd always do this to myself after a job to help relax..." She hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of his neck.

Kylo let out muffled groans of pleasure as he kept his eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of her small hands working his tired muscles. "it feels so good..." he said lowly, half muffled into the pillow as he made his mind relax, enjoying every little sensation she gave him. "I could surely learn from you.." he added as he listened to her describe her time with the guild. He began to flex his back muscles as she finished his arms, trying to prepare himself for the feeling of her fingers digging into his knotted muscles. "come up closer to me for my neck and shoulders." he instructed as he turned his head so that his face was now buried into the pillow.

Valerie chuckled, lightly releasing his arms once they were finished to massage her fingers a bit before she continued, giving him time to move around the now soothed muscles. "I would be more than happy to teach you, Kylo." She chuckled, scooting up a bit more so she could reach his shoulders a bit easier. She was practically straddling his shoulders as she set to work, gently kneading the muscles in his to warm them up before going for a more deeper reach. She whistled softly, taking her time with him. "Not as much up here... But still a lot... Maybe I should do this to you more often too." She smiled, focusing intently on him.   
After several long minutes she drew her fingers lightly across his neck, rubbing gentle but firm circles into the back of his neck. "Not much here... You're sensitive here, aren't you?" She murmured softly. Hm... Was he ticklish too?   
The image of him rolling around on the bed in a fit of uncontrollable laughter was very appealing to her, but she refrain from her instincts for the sake of not spoiling the moment.

He was making his body melt into a puddle of loosened muscles and pure bliss as she continued to work on his shoulders and neck. "yes... Maybe I'm going to need to request this every night before we go to bed.." he said with a little laugh as he groaned out in pleasure as her hands hit a soft spot in his neck. "yes my neck is sensitive... As much as I am powerful I have weak spots that can be exploited by you..." he said lowly his voice masked by the pillow. He could sense her thoughts... She wanted to be playful... But oh she didn't know what she was getting into." you can try sweetheart.... Well see how it plays out.. "he said sounding almost playfully menacing.

"I have no doubts that you have weak spots, Kylo. It's just a matter of finding out where they are. And when I do find them, you can. Everything that I will exploit them." Valerie Chuckled softly, gently pulling back once her work was done. He was successfully free of tension, making her smile. It was rare to see him so relaxed and calm. She should have taken a photo.   
Still, that earlier jibe had her more than eager to try something. "Hmm..." She slowly slid her hands over the muscles of his shoulders, searching for something. Everyone had this one spot that drove them mad... She didn't know where it was on him, but... "Kylo... Challenge accepted." She laughed, digging her hands into his sides and tickling him mercilessly. She was going to drive him crazy before he managed to push her off and 'torment' her in likewise fashion.

He was absolutely shocked to see that she was able to find his ticklish spots so easily. He let out such a loud sudden laugh that he thought he was going to get a cramp in his side. He couldn't help himself anymore as she dug her little hands into the softness of his sides as he continued laughing, his cheeks already hurting from the very rare act of laughter. "thats... It...it's.. Over.." he managed to say between laughs as he used the force to hold her hands in place as he turned around causing her to fall on her side. He immediately took advantage of the situation and straddled her with ease as he ripped the towel off her throwing it to the side, running his finger tips along every possible part of her body that would be ticklish, until he had her laughing uncontrollably.

The fact that she had him laughing after only a few seconds of tickling him made her happiness soar to a high chair never known before. He actually had a very wonderful laugh, and she wished that he would allow himself to laugh more often. She was going to have to do this more often, even if it got her in trouble and she would have to be sneaky about it.  
Just as the thought crossed her mind he used the Force to pin her arms, pushing her over so that she was on her back on the bed. Oh no... On NO! She laughed loudly, wiggling around underneath him as he straddled her and immediately started tickling her with everything he had. Just like she had done, he managed to pick out every one of her sensitive spots and tried to exploit them. And he was definitely succeeding after a few minutes. Her cheeks were red and she was panting for breath, still spewing breathless shrieks of laughter and giggles from her lips.

He loved seeing her like that, so happy, her face in what seemed like a permanent smile and her laugh was just intoxicating. He suddenly stopped tickling her as his smiled faded away slowly and his arms went limp to his sides. He looked down at her a clear sadness washing over his features as he realized that it was almost time for her to leave again. For such an intimidating man he had easily turned into a sad, hurt puppy in front of her. She immediately noticed his change of mood as she too stopped laughing as she remain motionless beneath his weight. "tonight will not be a good night for me... Thinking of you so close to that rebel scum.." he said flatly as he ran a nervous hand through his still wet hair. "I need to teach you... When you come back... I need to teach you to be stronger with the force... I need you to be able to force bond with me... Or I can't take these long days away from you... I refuse to.." he said his voice cracking, his heart breaking.

The onslaught seemed to last forever, her sides actually beginning to hurt from all her laughter. Then he stopped, pulling back from her to let her breath and recover. Valerie panted, groaning softly as she looked up at him with a lazy smile on her face. Her smile dropped when she noticed his Expression. It nearly broke her heart; he looked like the most depressed puppy in the galaxy!  
"Kylo..." She murmured, sitting up and hugging him tightly. She bit her lip. She had too leave soon...  
"I know... It will be horrible for the both of us." She murmured, lightly rubbing his back. She gave a slight smile. "I love you... And when I get back, we can stay together for as long as you want and do whatever you want. You can train me to be stronger, like you... This is all a promise, Kylo, just like this is." She used the Force to bring her necklace over from the table, holding it out to him. "This is a promise that I'll come back to you. I love you, and that's what will drive me to return."

Kylo listened to her words of comfort as she tried her best to make him feel better about her departure but it was hardly working this time. He watched with a heavy heart as she retrieved her necklace, the necklace he had not taken off for an entire week and now he had to wear it again. He let her put it around his neck, looking down at the pendant as it lay against his chest. "I will wear it again for you.. Everyday like I did last time.." he said softly as he fiddled with it between his large fingers. "I love you.. Too much.. That's my problem.." he confessed with sadness in every word. He climbed off the bed carefully, going through the all too familiar routine of getting his armour ready, ready to be Supreme Leader again. He looked back at her over his shoulder as he rummaged through his dresser. "I don't have a good feeling about it this time..." he explained as he turned his focus back to his armour.

She gently fitted the necklace around his neck, lightly touching the pendant with her fingers before finally letting go. In a short amount of time, it had become their ritual; her necklace essentially was her giving him a part of herself, something to focus on while she was gone, a way to feel closer to her even though she was light-years away. She shook her head. "You can never love someone too much, Kylo..." She murmured softly, kissing his cheek as she went to dress in her uniform. She wondered if anybody would make comments that it was the same uniform sheet during the previous evening... No, they wouldn't dare.   
She pursed her lips, debating on whether she should share her own feelings about the matter. "I know what you mean... I keep getting a foreboding feeling whenever I think about this. Like something is trying to tell me that something bad is going to happen this time." She shook her head and zipped up the rest of her uniform. "In either case... You know I will fight with every fiber of my being to come back here." She walked over to him, hugging him from behind. She can already hear the data pad beeping, signaling that her departure was only minutes away. "This is the last mission I'll do. After this, I'm going to be your Apprentice only. No more being a spy unless you personally need me to."

Within minutes he was dressed in his armour, only his helmet left to put on as he eyed it on the nightstand. Once that helmet was on he could no longer feel her touch, and it angered him. Every word she said stung him, because she wasn't disagreeing with him, instead she was actually afraid that something was going to happen this time. "use that distress beacon... Don't loose it.. Under any circumstances." he said with authority as he picked up the heavy helmet, holding it to his side as he talked. "as soon as I see that light go off I will be speeding there in my command shuttle and as soon as I'd descend that ramp they will wish that they would have never touched you." he said in a louder tone, his anger clearly beginning to surface. "now come here.." he commanded as he gestured for her to stand right in front of him.

She nodded, absent-mindedly reaching into her pocket to run her fingers over the distress Beacon. She had a habit of keeping most of her supplies with her in case of emergencies, even though she knew she wouldn't have to use them on board the Finalizer. In a way, the beacon was her way of staying connected to him, just like her necklace was his way of keeping connected to her. "I have no doubt that you'll Raise Hell as soon as you get the signal... But let's hope that I never have to use it in the first place." She swallowed. There was a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach, a warning, that pretty much guaranteed in her mind that something bad was going to happen to her this time. She really didn't want to use that Beacon...  
She nodded, lightly releasing her hold of him to walk around in front of him. She looked up into his eyes wordlessly, pushing forward a smile in an attempt to ease both of their minds. "Yes?" She smiled sweetly. She reflexively punched the data pad in her pocket as soon as it started beeping again, starting to get annoyed with it. Could she not have a moment?

Her sweet little smile and her prompt obedience made his heart ache even more, knowing that as soon as she left on that ship he would miss her incredibly. He smiled down at her, her eagerness clearly visible on her pretty face as he raised his hand to her face as he always did. He watched her as she settled her cheek into the leather as he memorized her beautiful features again. But this time it was easier, his mind was able to conjure her up almost perfectly, ever since he started having dreams about her. Without a word he slid his hand from her cheek to her chin where he lifted it up gently as he leaned in. His lips pressed against hers lightly at first but then with more force as he kissed her passionately. Her soft sweet lips molded against his so perfectly, causing a small groan of need to escape his lips as he deepened the kiss even more. His hand now moved from her chin to her neck, squeezing lightly before bringing her it down to the small of her back to push her into his body.

Her smiled widened slightly, watching him smile like that. It was a site that only she had the privilege of seeing, and it made her happy that she could commit his smile to memory one last time before she had to leave. She hummed, eyes slipping half shut as she leaned into the touch of his leather glove, enjoying the sentimental act. She looked at him, memorizing his face just as he was doing to her. She had him committed to memory already, but...  
She smiled into the kiss, lids falling shut as she leaned into him more. This she had expected, been looking forward to. Suddenly growing urgent, she felt the kiss grow rougher as he pulled her tighter into his body. Her hands came up, cupping his face as they continued. She wouldn't cry, not in front of him, but that didn't stop the sadness leaking through her mind. I'll miss you, she thought quietly.

Kylo knew he had to break the kiss soon or this would surely escalate to something more, and they didn't have the time nor did he want to prolong his pain. He pulled away slowly, gently, her lips still lingering on his until the kiss was finally cut off. He looked down into her dark eyes one more time before his dark visor would obstruct his view of her perfect face. "I'll miss you too... More than you know my queen." he said lowly as he brought the helmet over his head, sealing it quickly before he changed his mind, to feel her lips again.. Just one last time. He turned now, exiting his chambers with haste as he always did in this circumstances. She quickly learned how to catch up to him as he could hear her faint footsteps behind him as he made his way to the hanger.

Good-byes made her heart break. Even though she knew she had to go, she wasn't ready for him to break the kiss, even less ready for him to seal his face back up in that helmet of his. But he was being the strong one for the both of them... Because she really had to go, can drying this out with only cause both of them more pain. "On the contrary my King, I know exactly how much..."  
She followed him down the corridors with a heavy heart, barely even focusing on the rest of the world around her as she tried to keep Pace with him. She no longer Strode the Halls behind him like a submissive Apprentice, but by his side as if she were his equal. The fact turned heads, but none were brave enough to voice their questions. No one dared.   
The agents were already in the hangar waiting for her, just as they had been previously. There were no questions about where she had been and why she was late, only in Eerie silence as they all stood at attention. She squared her shoulders, walking towards the shuttle that would take her to the planet and drop her off. Then she was on her own, just like she was used to.   
She reached into her pocket to grip at the beacon, feeling the lifeline in her hands.   
Until we see each other again, Kylo... She thought silently.

A few days had already passed without a single word from her. Sometimes no news was good news but this time it didn't feel that way to him. The first night had been the hardest as he had expected. He had barely slept an hour, staying up all night thinking about her, picturing her face as he played with the necklace she had given him. When he had finally fallen asleep he had a nightmare, but not of killing his father. Instead the nightmare had been of him holding her in his arms as she bled out, dying, and not even the force could save her. He had woken up screaming,sweaty, the force radiating off him, sending his lamps crashing down to the floor. He hadn't even cared to have it cleaned as he sat now on the leather couch in his chambers staring at the mess he had made a few nights back. Suddenly his heart sank to his stomach, his world came to a crashing halt as he heard it, that dreadful sound, the last sound he had ever wanted to hear, her distress beacon was flashing red.

Everything had gone to Hell so quickly... She swallowed thickly, curled up on her side in the small room they kept her in... Or had kept her in. Rey, the Jedi... She saw everything almost a day after she had been there, trying to infiltrate their operations... She was so stupid... She had failed him... Everything from her bones to her own muscles hurt, most of her body and face covered in bruises and blood, something as simple as breathing making her want to scream.   
Rey wasn't strong enough to pierce her mind like Kylo could... So they had resorted to torture and intimidation tactics to try and pull information out of her. They failed in that; she didn't talk. She'd never betray him. Almost all of them were preparing for a fight... Their numbers had grown since the attack on Crait, more reinforcements joining them from the Outer Rim. She was shocked to learn that their numbers almost matched that of the First Order, she didn't have the time to report it before they captured her. She'd finally managed to activate the beacon after several days, praying that the signal was strong enough to reach him. And that she was strong enough to hold on until he could reach her.   
'Kylo... Help me...'

He remained frozen, momentarily unable to move from the couch as the red flashing light lit up the dark room. He immediately thought the worst as his mind flooded with images of his nightmare, of Valerie dying in his arms. The rage he felt growing inside him was nothing he had ever experienced before, it was taking over his mind like a disease as he felt the muscles in his body tense and his heart go black. He suddenly rose from his seat, arm stretched out in front of him as his weapon flew across the room into his hand. He squeezed the hilt of his lightsaber so tightly around his gloved hand he felt as though he could the metal with his own hand. He retrieved the small beeping beacon in the other hand and immediately left his chambers. He reached the hanger in what seemed like seconds, as he reached the trooper in charge of preparing his command shuttle. "my ship.. is it ready?" he asked his voice cold, impatient as he stared down the trembling trooper. The trooper unfortunately responded by shaking his head no, and before he knew it the crackling red lightsaber found itself piercing through the white armour as he fell to the ground dead. The rest of the troopers in the hanger almost immediately made themselves scarce as Kylo checked his own ship, his chest now heaving unable to breath normally as his rage only intensified. As soon as the checks were done, he climbed up the dark ramp, quickly making his way to the cockpit before the ramp even had time to close. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and a feeling of the force washing over him, almost similar to the feeling of a force bond. He turned to look over his shoulder to see Anakin's force ghost standing only a few feet behind him, a look of dispair on his face as he looked directly at his grandson.

Anakin had been watching over his grandson almost as soon has his helmet had been found. He had been curious at first, thinking that the helmet had long since been destroyed. But he was wrong, and was very surprised to learn that his grandson was starting down the path he had taken himself. Tempted By the Light and the dark, but misled by a powerful Sith Lord. It was shocking how history repeated itself; and today what again he managed to talk some sense into him.   
"Kylo..." He said quietly, walking forward and sitting in the chair across from him. He could sense the conflict in him, the rage. All of this to protect the woman he loved. "Don't do this... Not alone. Not just you..." He knew how much he loved Valerie, and much the same way he had loved Padme. And he understood the fear of what might happen. Everything Kylo had been through, he had been through himself when he been alive.   
"If you try to do this, you won't survive... I did a very similar thing with my mother was kidnapped by the tusken Raiders. I let my rage consume me, and I killed every single one of them... But these are tusken Raiders. These are the rebels, more intelligent and strong than any raider. If you try and do this alone, you will be killed... Assemble your Army first. March on the base. Valerie needs you alive..." He spoke in a calm, serious voice. "There has been enough death in my family. I don't want to lose you, my grandson... Think this through."

Kylo was frozen, stricken with disbelief and shock. He blinked his eyes a few times behind the dark visor, wanting to be sure he wasn't just having a delusional vision of his own mind as he listened to Anakin speak, the voice of his grandfather that he had never had the chance to hear before. He immediately tore off his helmet, needing to, wanting to see him and hear him without any filter or barrier between them. His helmet fell to the ground with a loud thud as he approached Anakin, his eyes wide, unable to comprehend... Why now, why after so long... And in his ship of all places. "Grandfather..." he started his voice, low, respectful as he bowed down before him, resting on his knees now as he looked up at the force ghost. "I.. I don't understand... Why did you wait so long to show yourself to me.. I needed you.. Your guidance... You were the most powerful sith this galaxy had ever seen." he said his voice trembling, his eyes glossy as he kept his gaze on Anakin. "Ive been weakened by love... I'm a failure... I don't know what to do.. I just have this uncontrollable rage inside me I.. I need to save her.." he explained his eyes now looking away, he didn't went his grandfather to see him like this, a broken man. "I will listen to you Grandfather, you are much wiser and stronger than I am... Than I will ever be.." he said lowly, tears now trailing down his scarred cheek.

Anakin listened, watching his own grandson kneel before him. The sight brought him no amount of positive emotion, not even to his inner Vader. He shook his head, crouching down so he could look Kylo eye to eye. "You are not a failure... And you are not weak." He thought about what to say next, deciding to reiterate Valerie's words. Yes, he had been there when the two of them visited his broken helmet. He liked her... She reminded him of Padme, in a way. "You are trying to do something that even I was unable to do, the most powerful Sith the Galaxy... You have been very successful so far, despite your losses. You are close to Victory you crave..." He eyed the scar. "The sacrifices you've made..." He shook his head. "You didn't need my guidance Kylo, no matter how much you thought you did."   
He chuckled lowly. "And do you think I am weak? You forget... Everything I did, the path I took, was to save the woman I loved... Padme... And in the end, I couldn't save her because I let my anger consume me. The same happened with my mother..." He took a breath, smiling slightly. "Love doesn't make you weak. It makes you stronger, gives you something worth fighting for. It gives you the strength to push on... Do not mistake it as weakness." He stood up again, looking around the ship. "I promise to talk to you later... Right now, assemble your Army... Valerie doesn't have much time... I can feel it in the Force." As he spoke, he started to fade away.   
"Hurry Kylo..."

Kylo remained in awe of Anakin as he followed him with his glossy brown eyes, watching him come down to be at Kylo's level. He listened to every word his grandfather had to say, as though his life depended on it... But in a sense it did. He had always been fed the lie that love was a weakness a distraction... But he understood now what Anakin said.. It just made sense, it was impossible to ever think that Valerie was a simple distraction... Or worse his downfall. Kylo just nodded, wiping away the tears with his sleeve as he stood up tall, prouder, and calmer. "thank you Grandfather, your words won't ever be forgotten, I will never forget this, gracing me with your presence and advice means more to me than you can imagine." he said softly as he felt the force around him begin to disapate, he was leaving him. He quickly picked up his helmet, putting it on with one swift move, and left his ship, heading straight passed the dead trooper, to his General where they would amass an army bigger and better than the one on Crait.

Everyone on the Finalizer was in a state. Stormtroopers were being prepared and ordered to their assigned posts. Generals and Captains were planning their next move. The situation regarding Valerie's exposure and subsequent capture spread like wild fire, and everyone was hurrying to make preparations for war. To be better than what happened on Crait. Most of them did so out of fear of angering the Supreme Leader. She was clearly a favorite of his... A soft spot, though none had the audacity to say such accusations out loud for fear of death.   
Everyone was ready to move in less than an hour. Now they just needed a battle plan.   
\--------------------------------------------  
Valerie felt herself being moved again, unable to put up a fight due to the screaming under her skin. They took her to the lower levels of the base, locking her up in one of the cells before leaving her to die.  
The Rebels knew... They knew that their time on the new base was short, and most were preparing to fight.   
She sucked in a breath, shakily letting it out as she tried to clear her head and use the Force. She had to warn Kylo... If he ran in here like she knew he was likely to do, then he would be killed...   
If Rey could talk to him, so could she... Just picture him... In his room, his helmet off, probably thinking and worrying about her... Just picture herseld right there, next to him, lightly squeezing his hand to calm him down like she always did...   
"Kylo..."

It was almost time for the departure, the troopers were assembled by General Hux and the Knights were already all seated in his command shuttle waiting for their Master. Even the tie fighters and star destroyers were ready, all within a matter of minutes, all in fear of the Supreme Leader. But he was no where to be found, he had retreated to chambers after having organized the attack with Hux, in the hopes that maybe he could see her, find out where she was, he wanted to and needed to call out to her using the force. He was now sitting in silence at the edge of his bed, his head dipped down between his legs, his helmet securely fastened, his mind a mess as he tried over and over to see her, find her... He just knew she was doing the same, he didn't know how but he knew she was trying hard to reach him. He raised a gloved hand to her necklace, twisting it around his fingers as he thought about her then as though it were the trigger he needed, he could feel the familiar force washing over him. He looked up up suddenly, and couldn't believe his eyes, he could see her. Dark, but he could see her, bleeding... Bruised... He let out a scream of absolute rage as he stood. "Valerie... What have they done to you??" he demanded angrily as his hand reached for his lightsaber by pure instinct as he watched her whimpering,weak... Dying.

It was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate, more and more difficult to stay fully conscious and connected to the Force. But she had to get through...   
Suddenly everything else faded away, the sounds around her and even her location. And she saw him, as clearly as if he was physically standing right in front of her. She felt Tears start to leak down her cheeks and relief. "Kylo..." She wheezed, trying to haul herself up and failing miserably. She didn't have the energy anymore. She had to stay curled up on the floor. "I... I can't talk long... I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." She coughed violently, grimmacing as a few drops of her blood spattered the ground. It took a few seconds for her to catch her breath after her little fit. "I had to warn you... They know you're coming. Their numbers have grown... Their force here is larger than that you fought on Crait..." She wheezed.   
She could feel her mind flickering back and forth, could feel their bond fading. "Be careful..." She swallowed, finally feeling her mind lose the connection as she sunk into unconsciousness.

His heart was breaking at every whimper, at every aching breath she took as she warned him of what the rebels were planning. "I'm coming for you my love... Please hold on a little longer for me.." he said softly, the pain in his heart utterly unbearable. Kylo had heard enough, he knew what he had to do, he needed to save her and kill anyone who stood in his way. He left his room immediately, making his way to his command shuttle, his cloak barely able to keep up with every turn he took around the long dark hallways. Once in his ship he took the controls and brought it immediately to into hyper drive wasting no time to get to her. His star destroyers and tie fighters followed close behind as the planet came into his view. His fists clenched around the controls of his ship as he brought her down to the rebel base.

Valerie was lapsing in and out of consciousness, unable to stay lucid for very long. The pain in her body was starting to become numb, a fact that greatly worried her. Is what it felt like to die? She bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as another salty tear leaked out, only managing to irritate the open lacerations on her cheek.   
Her breathing started to slow as she tried clinging to life. She could hear explosions above and around her, blasters, then silence after a while...   
Kylo... Kylo... Help me...  
She stopped moving altogether, trying to conserve what little energy and will she had left into staying alive, to keep her lungs working and heart beating.   
She heard footsteps and thought the worse. Some rebel come to finish her off? To show her... No... No... Please don't be gone...  
But no... She knew those footfalls... Kylo. She smiled tiredly, shuffling her foot against the stone floor and a way to let him know where she was. He found her…

Every rebel he killed brought a great satisfaction to Kylo as the crackling of his unstable weapon echoed along the walls of the old crumbling base. He had lost count after a dozen or so as he made his way through them as though they were nothing. Rey, FN2187, Poe and the rest had already abandoned the base in the Falcon before Kylo was able to descend from his ship. His Knights followed close behind him like six dark shadows as they made their way through the last rooms and hallways of the base. Kylo finally saw the stairs that curved down into the basement of the cold bunkers and cells. He quickly made his way down, gesturing for his Knights to stay up, wanting to be alone when he saw her, when he saw his reason for being there, his reason for murdering so many without any remorse. He could sense her close-by, almost feel her every struggle to breath as he finally layed his eyes on her. He raised his lightsaber to the black metal bars, his Saber cutting through them like butter, the metal dropping to the ground in a fiery twisted mess. He refracted the red blade and clipped it to his belt before he walked into her cell. He quickly ran to her, his arms wrapping gently around her small frame as he picked her up without a second thought. He immediately cradled her in his arms, her eyes half open as her head bounced with every stride he took. "you're home now sweetheart" he said lovingly as he made his way back up the winding stairs.

Valerie made of quiet noise as soon as he came into her field of vision, soon turning blurry with tears as she started crying out of sheer happiness at being found. Now she knew that she was going to be okay. Kylo had come for her like he promised, and she was going to be okay. She leaned into him, too weak to move her arms to wrap around his neck for a more stable hold. "You came... Saved me..." She wheezed, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't want anybody else to see her cry... Crying was weakness.   
"I failed you... I'm so sorry... I failed..." She whimpered quietly, partially from Pain and partially from the disappointment in herself. These ragtag bunch of rebels had captured her... They head held her captive and tortured her. How was she supposed to prove to him that she was strong when she was taken like this? No... "I'm sorry..." She mumbled dejectedly.   
But right now she couldn't spend as much time apologizing as she wanted. Her body was screaming in pain every movement she underwent, and she was exhausted beyond belief. Even now, her eyes were slowly starting to shut.

Kylo didn't care about the stares and shocked expressions from those around him once he had reached the hallways of the finalizer as he still had her cradled in his arms. She had fallen into unconsciousness as her head last still against his chest. He brought her straight to the medical bay, crashing through the double doors with urgency as he took the liberty himself to place her into one of the empty white beds. Her eyes fluttered open a little when she no longer felt the warmth of his body. "you'll be ok sweetheart, they're going to take care of your injuries now" he explained softly as he turned around to fetch his best doctors. The doctors didn't ask any questions or hesitate for a moment of fear of their leader as they quickly surrounded her assessing her wounds. Kylo paced around behind them as though he were a caged bull, just waiting for the news and he hoped for all their sake that it was good news... That she would live.

Once again Valerie was drifting in and out of consciousness, unable to stay awake or stay asleep for any long period of time. If she had been more lucid, she would have been reacting more fearfully at being in the med-bay and surrounded by doctors. But she was too out of it to really recognize where she was and what was happening.   
The doctors were all shocked, carrying on their own whispered conversations in the hopes that Kylo didn't hear them as they discussed treatment. "Poor girl... There's not an inch of her that isn't bruised or caked with old blood..."  
"Start injecting the painkillers. This will make everything a bit more easier on her." One of them nodded, injecting her before some of them started to stitch up some of her wounds. It was very clear to all of them that she had been tortured, in a much more brutal way than they ever thought the rebels could be. One of the younger women gently started cleaning off the blood from her skin with a wet towel, making her pale skin visible once again. She swallowed, then approached Kylo Ren respectfully and nervously.   
"Supreme Leader..." It took every ounce of her well not to tremble in front of him. "Your Apprentice has sustained very traumatic injuries, but none of them are lethal or life threatening. I highly recommend that she rest for several days, at least a week, before she even leaves her quarters again. I can have one of the staff assigned to be a personal caretaker, if you wish..."   
She had seen the way the supreme leader cradled her and took care of her, the sweet nickname he hadn't given her. She didn't want to assume that Kylo might want to take care of her in case her assumptions were wrong.

He could clearly hear their whispers not to mention the thoughts they were failing miserably at hiding from him. But like before he didn't care, because all he wanted was for her to be alive now, for her to be able to come back to him. One of the nurses approached him, afraid, trembling, as she tried to avoid the dark visor as she spoke of Valerie's injuries, hoping the fact that Valerie would survive would spare her any backlash from the Supreme Leader. He advanced slightly on the nurse, causing her to back up and look down at her feet. "she will be in my care, so bring any necessary medical supplies or apparatus into my chambers before the end of the day today, understood?" he demanded as he felt the eyes of every doctor in that room staring at him as he just clearly showed his... Love for her.

The nurse squeaked in surprise and fear, backing up until her back was pressed against the edge of the table. Her head was nodding the whole time. "Yes sir, Supreme Leader. I will make the preparations immediately." She sputtered, sliding away from him and scurrying out of the room like a frightened mouse.   
All of the doctors immediately went back to work in fixing her up. And even though they knew that Kylo could hear their thoughts, they couldn't help but what their minds wander. He must care for her very much... A bit of a Sentimental way to treat someone who is an apprentice... Is he in love with her?... He has to be in love with her...   
Valerie let out a groaning noise, then a loud cough that drew everyone's attention in the room. Her eyes didn't open, but one of her hand started to move and twitch, fingers curling up and if she was trying to hold something.   
"What is she doing?" "She is clearly wanting somebody to hold her hand." One of the older doctors nearly smacked the younger one. "I've dealt with patients like this. Just a familiar touch that will drive them through and keep them grounded..." He looked sideways at Kylo Ren, the words on the tip of his tongue but still not having the courage to speak them out loud. "She... She wants you..."

As soon as her heard that dreadful cough his attention turned to her immediately, his heart breaking seeing her in such a state. The doctors and nurses could clearly see that she wanted him, needed him and he slightly hesitated before he slipped off his glove, clenching it in his other hand as he approached her. He looked down on her as she tried her very best to try and find his gaze through half closed eyelids. He slowly inched his hand to hers, finally taking it in his, squeezing her slednder little fingers between his large hand. He smiled behind his mask as the warmth of her hand sent a surge of pure love through him as he caressed her fingers now with his thumb. He could only imagine the looks on their faces as they watched from behind. He sensed the utter shock and confusion from the men and feelings of jealousy from the women but he in his mind it was just him and her in that moment.

Valerie twitched again, making a low wheezing noise in the back of her throat. Her fingers slowly and delicately curled around his, making her wince slightly at the effort. But the twinges of pain were worth it. The corner of her lips twitched up slightly in a slight smile. He was her tether, her inner strength. Now she knew she'd be okay...  
The doctors looked on in shock and confusion. But the confusion soon vanished as they finished up with her and respectfully exited the room. She was ready to be moved to another room, but no one wanted to interrupt their moment. Or risk his anger.   
Valerie panted softly, licking her lips as she tried to speak. "I need... I need to give you something..." She wheezed. "Open your hand..." She murmured, her free hand slowly slipping into one of the pockets of her clothes. When she had been given this, she was unsure if she should even give it to Kylo in the first place. But in the end she had been convinced by the most unlikely person...   
As soon as he extended his hand, she slowly reached up with her own and placed a small object in his waiting Palm. A pair of golden dice…

She looked so beautiful to him as she smiled slightly at his small gesture, trying her best to squeeze his fingers back. "please don't move.." he said softly as he noticed her trying to reach for something. His curiosity peaked as he heard a slight clinging of metal as she pulled the object out. His eyes immediately captured the gold of the dice as they were pressed into his hand. His heart sank to his stomach as he swallowed hard, trying to push back the tears that he knew were coming as he squeezed his father's dice in his hand. She had actually remembered the time he had spoken briefly about them, the only memory he had left of his time as a young boy in the cockpit of his father's ship. "thank you.." is all he could muster before his voice would surely give away his sadness. He couldn't show that weakness to his subordinates, he already showed he was capable of love and that was all they were going to ever see from him. As soon as he would return to his chambers those dice would find their place in his secret room, where he could properly display them, and if he found the strength... To properly ask his father for forgiveness.

Valerie could sense the onslaught of emotions that hit him as soon as he laid his eyes on the dice. She remembered the story he'd told her in passing as soon as they were given to her. About him learning how to fly in the cockpit of his father's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Yes, that's what the ship was called, she had realized. She saw it leave Crait during her time there, how he seemed to despise it.   
She swallowed thickly, trying to stay still as she spoke. The words he was going to hear would be hard, but... She'd promised her that she'd say them. As a favor to a mother who missed her son. "Don't thank me... I didn't steal them, they were given to me..." She hesitated. "By Leia... Your mother..." She rushed slightly through the account, wanting to get everything out. After Rey had read most if her thoughts and she had been detained, the leader of the Resistance herself had come to pay her a visit in her cell. Just to talk with her... And to ask her to convey a message for her. She was definitely very intelligent; she knew that Kylo would come and take her back. "Your mother wanted me to tell you that she still loves you, despite everything that you've done. She doesn't expect you to turn over into the light, but she just hopes you don't sink further into the darkness..." She said quietly, letting her head fall back against the pillow. She had exhausted her limited amount of energy. But she had done as asked. Her fingers squeezed on his hand, silently telling him that she was here and that it was okay to cry. She knew he was already when she had passed over his dice.

His hand was almost trembling from holding the dice so tightly. He didn't want the prying eyes to see what he had been given, it was extremely personal and of anyone were to question it he would fly into an uncontrollable fit of rage. He realized that she wanted to tell him more, telling him that they weren't stolen, as he had thought. Before she could say more he turned around to look at the doctors who had been trying to do a good job of pretending to work. "leave us now!" he screamed, causing them to immediately scurry out like little mice. He turned his attention back to her as he listened to her struggle with every word, trying to convey the message his mother had given her. His mother, the only other person that he still truly missed and loved in the galaxy. His heart was melting, listening to her explain how his mother would always love him no matter what. The tears were now rolling freely down his cheeks, the mask hiding everything successfully as he listened in silence for her to finish. "I...I'm happy she was nice with you... She's... Always been that way... Sweet.." he said almost as though he was remembering his last memories with her. "thank you for everything..." he added as he squeezed her hand again, a small smile spreading across his lips as he watched her close her eyes.

She swallowed, nodding her head gently to indicate that she had heard him. Her eyes fluttered open again, seeking out his face through the mask. "Can we... Can we go somewhere else...? Please..." The medication had started to work as well, making her mostly numb to the overwhelming pain in her body. She wanted to be somewhere else with him, in Private, where they could both let down their walls. They both still had a lot of tears to shed, and it would be bad if they both kept in the negative emotions. They both needed a good cry.   
She wanted to go to his room. His room felt like home to her, and she hadn't felt at home somewhere for an extremely long time. It was their safe place, where they could just let go and be each other. "You'll have to carry me..." She forced a smile, trying to tease. "I'm kind of laid up at the moment..."

Kylo knew she couldn't move and he wouldn't have it any other way than in his arms. Without a word he swooped her up gently, cradling her against his chest as he always did as he left the med bay, heading straight for where she wanted to be, home. The passing first order personnelle couldn't help but gawk at the site before them, clearly unable to hide their curiosity anymore. When he finally arrived in his quarters he quickly brought her to the bed and carefully set her down as thought she were a delicate glass flower. He then carefully set down his father's dice on the nightstand and then proceeded to remove his helmet, throwing it almost halfway across the room, his cheeks tear stained and his eyes hungry. He leaned in, bringing in his lips to hers and took a deep breath before pressing them hard against her soft lips. He needed to taste her, he couldn't take the wait anymore, it was killing him, but he made sure to keep the kiss as delicate as possible, knowing her cuts and bruises were painful. "I love you.." he finally said as he pulled away from the kiss, caressing her face with the back of his hand, then slowly pushing aside her hair so he could better see the pretty face he missed so much. "I have something for you.." he said sounding almost shy as he looked over at the nightstand. It was laying in the top drawer, something for her, something he had made with his own hands. "while you were gone I thought I'd put some of my free time to a more productive use.. " he said with a smirk as he opened the top drawer, pulling out the item he was so anxious to give her. "it's a piece of my lightsabers kyber crystal, it's not like any other crystal, it's cracked... Broken like the one I have in my lightsaber, and I think it.. Represents me well..." he started his face red now as he held the necklace between his fingers. "I thought maybe I could keep your necklace around my neck so you are always with me... And well this one around yours so I am always with you.."

Valerie had barely finished speaking before she was swept up into his arms Bridal Style, and being carried through the hallways of the Finalizer. She smiled, letting her eyes closed as she relaxed in his arms. She knew that she was safe with him, that she was okay.   
He laid her back down on the bed as if she were made of glass, which she would have complained about giving any other circumstances. She smiled softly when he threw away his helmet, taking a second to look at his tear-stained cheeks and Hungry Eyes before she was suddenly occupied with his lips. The kiss was hungry but gentle, like he was clearly being very careful not to hurt her and her fragile state, but also desperate to convey how much he had missed her. And she kissed him back with everything she could muster, even though it wasn't much at the time. She would be sure to make up for it when she regained her energy.   
She lightly touched his cheek before he pulled away. Her head tilted to the side curiously, following his gaze and movements. What did he have for her? Or, a better question would be what did he make for her?   
Her eyes widened in wonder at the red crystal necklace in his hands, small designs etched into the face of one side. "Kylo... It's beautiful... I can't believe you made something like this just for me." She breathed, eyes wide and slightly teary with emotion. "Of course, Kylo... I'll never take the necklace off..." She reached out a hand to touch it, her fingers trailing over the markings on the side. "What does it mean?" She whispered, looking up at him. She could barely form words to express how grateful she was for his gift.

Kylo had the biggest smile spread across his face as he watched her reaction to his creation. He had been actually nervous that she wouldn't have liked it but he was beyond overjoyed at her emotional response. "when I had studied the acient sith writings I had always retained the scripture for the word love. I think I retained it the most because I was constantly taught that it was the biggest weakness a sith could have but I don't believe that anymore..." he explained, his voice soft and soothing. He gently took the necklace out of her hands and leaned behind her head to put it on her. As soon as it was secure around her neck, he adjusted the kyber crystal so that the inscription faced him. " the red looks really nice against your pale skin sweetheart" he complimented as he touched the crystal with his fingertips smiling at her as she looked down at her new necklace with such happiness.

Valerie was touched and find herself unable to speak he told her exactly what her necklace meant. Love... He wrote Love. Even through all of his teachings about love being bad and a weakness...   
She looked down at the necklace with a smile, radiating pure happiness and bliss. Her small fingers reached up to lightly run over the inscription one more time. It brought her a sense of Peace she hadn't known before, made her feel even more connected to him. Through the Force? Maybe... Maybe that was why she was able to reach him in her time of need, to establish a bond with him even though it's only temporary. A force Bond... Maybe they were destined to be together.   
"I love it... And you picked out my favorite color." She smiled, joking slightly as she let out a few soft peals of laughter. "I love you." She spoke honestly, looking up at him with her gold speckled eyes. She could feel the rest of the universe melting away as it was just the two of them once again. Just the way they both liked it.

Kylo had missed her so much that it was unbearable, that time apart felt like ages and now here she finally was in front of him wearing his necklace...she was his. "the color looks beautiful, I'm so happy you love it" he said with love as he settled himself next to her in the bed. He lay on his back, his head turned to her as he watched her, she was still just as beautiful even with the cuts and bruises. He wanted so badly to kiss each one delicately, trace his hands over every part of her that hurt, he wanted to make her feel better.. "I missed you so much..." he said softly, his eyes beginning to show that all to familiar hunger.

She watched the emotions flicker across his face as she scooted backwards on the bed, giving him plenty of room to lay down next to her as he wanted to do. Her breathing hitched slightly, feeling him gently Trail his hand over some of her bruises and cuts. It felt nice and relaxing... Especially after all that she had been through lately.   
She turned her head to watch him, gazing into his eyes as she watched the very familiar hunger well up within them. She leaned towards him, pecking his cheek. "Kylo... I want to, I really do... But I can't do anything rough right now. We both have to be very gentle." She whispered softly. She wasn't sure if he could be gentle the entire way through, given that he was prone to starting out gentle before lapse and it was roughness like they were both inclined to do. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but... Sometimes she did wonder what it would be like to be soft and loving and gentle.

He knew he had to be gentle with her, her injuries were too serious for any of his usual dominant rough play. But this time was different, even if she hadn't been injured he wanted to be gentle with her, he needed to be, he wanted to show her what love making really was. He just smiled at her remark, his eyes lighting up to the fact that she wasn't totally put off by the idea of intimacy. "you will me a different side of me sweetheart... I promise." he said his voice soft as he leaned over her, his hair falling over her face, tickling her cheeks as be leaned in for a gentle, sensual kiss, his lips barely grazing hers at first, before he pressed them into her inviting sweet lips. He moaned slightly into the kiss as his right hand trailed down to her neck as he caressed it gently with his fingertips before reaching her shoulder where he gently slid aside the material of her top, exposing her small delicate shoulder. He pulled away from the kiss, looking into her eyes for a brief moment before moving his eager mouth to her shoulder, placing small delicate kisses there as his left hand slipped under her back pulling her in closer to his body. His thick restrictive armour would soon need to removed, his need for her soft skin against his was agonizing.

She watched his eyes light up when she made that comment, seeing them light and full of affection. She smiled, very eager to experience this other side of him and she leaned forward, lightly returning the delicate kiss. It was like they were having their first time all over again, and she let herself completely surrendered to him like she had done the first time, every time, just letting the sensations flow through her.   
She shivered, feeling his fingers brush against the skin of her neck, trailing down to her shoulder. The kiss finally broke, letting her catch her breath as Kylo trailed kisses over her shoulder. She purred, willingly leaning into him as he jump me pulled her closer, resting her head against his as he continued.   
Her eyes fluttered half shut, fingers sleepily slipping down the front of his top to tug at the hem, also tugging at any armor that got in the way. "Mhm... Kylo... Clothes..." She murmured softly.

He had a sly smile spread across his face as he gladly took her request into consideration, grazing his lips over to her collarbone before pulling away his lips. "with pleasure sweetheart..." he said as he tore off the upper portion of his armour, chucking it aside, exposing his scarred, bruised chest. He leaned back down, quickly bringing his hand over to her other shoulder, repeating the same movement, and as soon as her delicate skin was exposed he trailed more soft kisses along her shoulder. He simultaneously lowered his right hand down between her thighs, gently pushing them apart so he could nestle his body between her warm legs. "you taste so good my love" he groaned as his kisses reached her collarbone, his eyes darting up to look at her pretty face

She sighed with relief, watching him tear off the upper portion of his clothing, exposing his bare chest and muscles. She let out a soft noise of approval, wanting to reach out a hand and touch him. Before she could he was already back down to her, smothering her bare skin with kisses again, mimicking the love he had shown her other shoulder.   
She let out soft moans and sighs, eyes closed in bliss as a lazy smile crept across her face. She slowly raised her hands, sliding them along the skin of his back in random patterns, feeling the muscles relax under her touch. She hummed, rolling her head up when he got to her neck, giving him more room to work.   
Her legs very gently squeezed against his hips, not in a way to drive him crazy but in a way to tell him not to stop.   
Her fingers were shaky as she dropped them to the Hem of her own shirt, not knowing how he might respond to the countless amount of bruises that littered her body. She mentally calmed herself, carefully peeling the shirt off of her without putting any distance between them, dropping it to the ground.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of her slender legs wrapping around him, trying hard to fight back any urge in him to devour her. Shivers of pleasures were being sent throughout his body as her short nails dug and grazed his muscles. "you drive me crazy sweetheart.." he groaned as he watched her with hungry eyes as she removed her top. His eyes widened in shock at the amount of injuries that stood out on her pale skin. He didn't let it ruin the moment of tenderness as he brought his lips down to a bruise right below her bra line, trailing his mouth to her ribcage where he lightly traced his tongue across her bruised skin. "I will kiss every inch of your bruised skin tonight.." he said softly as he ran his lips over to her stomach as he never broke his gaze with her pleading dark eyes.

She flinched slightly, watching his eyes widen in shock as he took in the patchwork of bruises against her skin. She was fully prepared to see him go into a rage, to see him become angry... It never came.   
She trembled slightly in pleasure, not fear or pain, feeling him kiss the bruises along her ribcage. Her breathing hitched, her eyes open to look down at him. "Mmm... Please do, Kylo... This feels nice..." She murmured, lightly moving closer into his touch every time he touched her skin.   
This was something that she had never experienced before. When they had been together before, it felt like fire under her skin, a heat threatening to consume her. Now it was a feeling similar to electricity, sparking under her skin and igniting her nerves. She could easily grow addicted to this feeling... It made her body feel limp and pliant, giving him complete control and a different way. "Please don't stop..." She begged softly, eylids fluttering as she lightly ran a hand through his hair.

He could feel her giving herself up to him and oh now he loved that, having her submit like this. But this time he wasn't going to destroy her, he was going to make love to her. He pulled away from her upper body for a brief second to reach down beneath her to undo her bra, letting it fall through his fingertips to the ground as he returned his attention to her. He gently grazed the tip of his tongue over her already stiffened nipple, feeling her squirm even more beneath him as he carefully enclosed his mouth over it, his tongue now tracing slow gentle circles around her sensitive nipple as his other hand carefully caressed the other, only gently squeezing it as his index finger teased her other stiffened pink nipple.

Valerie wanted to make a noise of complaint as she felt him pull away from her, the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do. But she quickly calmed down again when she realized he was only pulling off her bra, moving with him so it would be a bit easier for him to take off. She gave a jolt as he lightly lapped at one of her nipples, the action already having her squirming. She let out a low moan as he fully sealed his mouth over her breast, giving languid licks as his hand mimicked the same movements on her other breast.   
She squirmed, letting out soft noises despite her attempt to keep them in. A mixture of soft moans, whimpers, keens, and breathy sounds of his name. The heat was slowly spreading through her body, settling in the pit of her stomach as she continued to weakly squirm.

Her little whimpers and moans were like music to his ears as he let his mouth continue the assault on her soft breasts as he began to feel his hardening length press against his pants, wanting to, needing to be released. He released her breast from his mouth as he brought his tongue down to trail a line down her soft pale stomach to her navel. He looked up at her, lust overtaking his brown eyes and he brought his hands to the hem of her pants, slightly tugging at them. He smiled up at her, feeling the heat between her legs as he spoke. "what should I do with these sweetheart?" he asked clearly teasing her as he moved one hand to her inner thigh forcing her legs apart as he watched her face squirming with anticipation.

She was absolutely melting in the pleasure she was receiving from his actions, her head slowly turning back and forth. She made a noise of complaint has he released her, eyes blinking open in confusion. Why was he stopping? She whined, the noise melting into another low moan as he licked a trail down to the Hem of her pants. It took a larger amount of concentration than she thought to keep her eyes open, watching him tug at her pants. Her breathing had peaked, eyes darkening with desire and need. "Please, love... Take them off. I want you to touch me... I need it." She murmured, her legs visibly quivering at the faintest touch.   
Luckily the majority of her bruises were a longer torso, so the bruises on her upper legs weren't nearly as bad. Really, the most painful part of all of for injuries where the bruises... But his touches and kisses had slowly made the pain melt away completely into Bliss and pleasure.

Kylo didn't wait a second more as he quickly complied, unbuttoning her pants slowly, as he dragged the zipper down even slower. He brought her pants down with a single movement as they hit the floor, finally exposing her, black, and clearly wet panties. "my my, so eager for me I see.." he said with a smirk as he traced his finger over the drenched material. "I'm sure you'll taste like heaven.." he groaned as he brought his head right between her trembling legs, letting his lips graze against the thin material before letting his fingers push it aside. He slowly extended his tongue to the bottom of her soft wet folds, making sure to trail it all long slowly , right passed her clit to the other side, licking down to her entrance where the tip of his eager tongue probed it lightly as he squeezed her inner thigh with his free hand wanting so bad to just devour her right there.

She let out a soft sigh of relief, watching him work the zipper down Slowly, sliding her pants down even slower before discarding them. Of course he was teasing her. She didn't expect anything less from him, and she secretly loved it when he did that. It dragged out the pleasure for the both of them, her mostly.   
Her fingers gripped at the bedsheets tightly, making her knuckles turned white with how much she was gripping them for support. She was already dripping for him, and she knew he wouldn't wait very long before he...  
She let out a strangled moan, letting her head fall back against the pillows in bliss. He was barely even touching her, and she was already panting softly for more. She wiggled her hips against his face slightly, urging him to continue, to do even more. "Please... Please Kylo..."

Her pleads were beautiful, causing his own arousal to spin out of control as he complied, bringing his whole mouth down onto her. His lips eagerly enveloped her aching clit, as he began to gently suck on it, the lace of her panties pulled hard to the side as his tongue lapped at the juices, greedily tasting her with every lick. He pulled away for a brief second to slide down her panties, freeing both his hands as he brought them up and under her ass, squeezing lightly as he brought his lips back to her pussy. This time his tongue found itself at her entrance again, but instead of teasing her, he pushed his long warm tongue into her, squeezing her perfect round ass a little tighter as he buried his tongue in deeper.

She let out a louder moan, panting louder as he gave into her pleadings and eagerly began sucking on her clit, lapping up the excess juices that continually leaked out. Her breathing deepened, watching him with a low noise as he pulled away, taking off her panties to free the usage of both of his large hands. What exactly did he have in mind to do to her?   
She barely had time to think of the question before he had his head buried between her thighs, gripping her ass in his hands to anchor her through his work.   
She gasped, moaning out even louder, murmuring out his name in a chant. Her hands refused to grip the sheets anymore, instead gripping at his hair to urge him on, her hips slowly twitching in rhythm to his pace.   
She could already feel the heat building and her belly again, more intense than it had previously. She was already getting close as he kept going, making her moan and whimper louder. "Ky-lo..." She croaked out faintly, trying to warn him of her impending release.

He could feel her close to her release, as her legs trembled, her walls clenching tightly around his tongue but not like this is not what he had in mind for her tonight. He quickly pulled away, even though she whimpered, protesting the void he left her with. He stood off the bed, removing the king black pants and underwear that had been restricting his now achingly neglected hard member. Just the feeling of the cold air on his length brought a sense of pleasure to him as he crawled back onto the bed, placing himself between her legs again, pressing more of his weight down on her as he brought his hands up to cup her face. He kissed her, slowly, tenderly as he entered her, his hard length easily inching its way inside her warm right walls. Kylo let out a loud moan of pleasure as her warm tight core engulfed his throbbing member. "how do you want it my love.." he asked as he began slowly thrusting himself in and out of her, a hand trailing to her delicate neck as the other held him up.

She was so close, almost there... She whined out, sounding truly heartbroken as he pulled off of her. Her frustration was soon put on hold as she realized it was taking off his pants. She watched him raptly, following his movements with her eyes as he fully stripped himself and crawled back between her legs again. She'd forgotten in her own haze that he had his own arousal to deal with...  
She leaned into his touch, lightly threading a hand into his hair as he pulled her into another sweet kiss. Valerie let out a soft gasp as he slowly pushed into her, her walls automatically clamping down on him. Her eyes didn't have the strength to stay open as he slowly started thrusting, making her hips move along with him.   
Valerie hitched her legs around his waist, squeezing him to keep him close. Her arms did something similar, wrapping themselves around his shoulders so she was flush against them as he continued. She lightly pressed her forehead against his, staring into his eyes as they moved in perfect synch. There was no way that she was going to last very long...  
"Just like this, right now..." She murmured, trailing kisses over his shoulder. Tonight it was just about the both of them.

Kylo could feel her so close to her climax but he wanted to continue to make love to her for as long as possible, he couldn't get enough of her beautiful body or her taste.. He continued his slow gentle thrusts into her warm wet pussy, almost teasing himself more than her. He brought his face down to the gentle part between her neck and her collar bone, lightly sucking and tracing his tongue against her delicate white skin. "I don't want this to end sweetheart..." he groaned as he felt her walls tightening around his length, driving him almost over the edge. "please..turn over for me baby... On your stomach.. Can you do that for me?" he asked, his voice sounding almost desperate as he gently pulled himself out of her as he kneeled before his queen, waiting for her to do as she was told.

She didn't want this to end. This sweet, gentle and loving lovemaking was making her heart melt. It made her toes curl and eyelids flutter. The heat in her stomach continued to burn, her chest heaving and her skin slickened in sweat.   
She moaned barely audibly, lightly dragging her nails against the skin of his shoulder as he licked and kissed along her collarbone, one of her weaknesses.   
She wanted to whimper and cry out as he pulled out of her. But she really didn't want this night to end this quickly either. She nodded, whining slightly as she carefully rolled over on to her stomach, folding her arms under her head to act as a pillow. After a few moments of hesitation, she partially lifted herself up, letting her knees support her lower half. "Like this love?" She asked , curious to see if this is something that he had in mind, or if he was thinking of a new position to try. She didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was him back inside of her.

He was so happy to see her comply, to submit to him, even under these romantic circumstances he still needed her to be a good obedient girl for him. He waited until she was completely on her stomach, her body his as she lifted her backside slightly towards him. She wasn't going to expect his next delicate act and he read excited to see her body's reaction as he remained on his knees, leaning his body forward, his arms moving to her sides as his large hands rested on her soft sides. He moved his lips in toward the beautiful smooth skin of her ass, as they finally grazed against her, kissing along her delicate soft curves as he made his way toward the middle, the heat and arousal from her almost pouring out as his lips reached the tight extrance of her ass. His tongue slightly extended as he ever so gently probed her, his tongue gently caressing her entrance for a brief moment, before maneuvering it lower to her dripping wet folds, pushing his tongue right between, her juices so sweet, she was so eager for more.

She shivered at feeling his body shift behind her, excited and anxious to find out what he was going to do. She was almost positive that he was just going to get back on top of her again, continuing to go at like they had been before, but no... He was doing something different. His kisses along her backside made her tense and relax in cycles, her eyes fluttering closed as she lost herself to the feeling. Her eyes snapped open as she jolted slightlybat the feeling of his tongue, only being kept in place by the position of his hands on her hips. Holy maker, was he...?  
She moaned out his name, twitching slightly as he moved a bit lower to lightly lap at her dripping folds. "Kylo..." She breathed, struggling to keep her hips from jerking further into his face like she wanted to do. One hand lightly gripped the sheets as the other wove through her hair. "Mhm... Please... Let me... I'm so close... Just like this, please..." The knot in her belly was starting to grow on boarderline painful, having been denied so long. She needed a release, she ached for it... And she felt very confident that she'd be ready to go again almost immediately after. But right now. "Please..." She breathed.

He could feel her tremble, her body shaking at every lick and touch that he layed upon her delicate, sensitive skin vous own arousal now hurting, his hard member needing attention. He leaned one hand down to his aching hard length, pumping his hand up and down his shaft as he inserted his tongue back into her pussy. She was so deliciously sweet, his mouth craved her so badly as he pressed his lips against her as his tongue went to work, curling up inside her tight walls. He leaned his free hand up to her other entrance, so tight, still wet from his tongue as he gently inserted a finger, slowly inching it inside her, her body squirming with all the sensations.

It was safe to say that he was making her lose her mind. She could do nothing but squirm around on the bed, trying to cling on to the last shreds of sanity she possess that were slowly being worn down by his mouth. Her eyes clenched shut, jaw set as she dug her nails into the bedsheets. He was edging her so close to her climax, but kept the pressure just right so she didn't quite reach her Peak. And it was intoxicating. She held herself off, trying to keep from releasing as she just let herself enjoy the sensations.   
Her body went limp, shaking much more when he gently slipped a finger into her second entrance as his mouth and tongue kept working her first. She was so relaxed that he went in easily with no resistance. Valerie subtly moved her hips a bit wider apart, giving him a tad bit more room as she panted and squirmed around, half hating and half loving the pleasurable torture he was inflicting on her body.

He couldn't take of anymore, his hand wasn't enough... He thought it felt gold, he needed her around him, around his throbbing length. He gently released his tongue from inside her, but still continued to run his finger in and out of her tight entrance. He could smell her arousal as it dripped down her inner thigh, his eyes hungry for her body as he slid out his finger from inside her. "ready my love?" he asked as he positioned himself behind her, spreading her legs with his own as he gently ran his hands through her long hair that layed on her beautiful smooth back.

It was just when she had found a balance between focusing on fighting back her growing release and relaxing enough to just enjoy herself. That's when he removed himself again, pulling away from her so she was left with cold air surrounding her skin. She whined, starting to shake and shiver in need. But finally, finally he was done teasing her, settling Himself behind her and keeping her legs spread with his own. She sighed blissfully, eyes slipping shut at the soothing sensation of having his hands run through her hair, occasionally feeling the touch of his hands on her back. "Stars yes... Please Kylo..." She whispered, her voice unable to rise any higher. She was both in a relaxed state and a desperate state, making her physically vibrate with need, the coil in her belly pleasantly tight but starting to burn. She was so ready... "Please."

Kylo slowly inserted himself inside her again, the immediate heat letting him groan louadly in pleasure as he gently pushed his entire length back inside her. She was so eager, pushing herself onto him as he began thrusting in and out of her, holding on to her hips as he did. "gods you're so beautiful, so good sweetheart" he groaned.. Unable to hold back the release he was feeling so close. He leaned in and pulled her hair back gently, trying not to put too much strain on her neck as he pumped himself in and out of her. He began to feel his member engulfed by her tight walls as he came into her, his warm seed spilling inside her, buried deep inside her as his body lightly spasmed at the wave of pleasure that coursed throughout his body. "Valerie..." he moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

She released a low moan, eyes slipping shut at the welcomed feeling of him pushing through her once again, her tight walls hugging him tightly. She slowly rolled her hips against his, letting her mouth part as she started to pant. Neither of them were going to last long after being teased so much. They found the familiar rhythm once again, their climaxes building up in synch. His words of Praise and the firm grip he had on her hips making her inch her way closer and closer.   
She came with a loud gasp, head tilting back as rode out her release in harmony with his, hips twitching and rolling on their own accord to lengthen the pleasant waves of her release.   
"Kylo..." She moaned out quietly, feeling the pleasure ebb as she finally came down again. Her limbs felt heavy and limp, unable to support her body weight anymore as she carefully went limp on the bed, partially curled up on her side. Her eyes locked on his, lids only able to open halfway through her haze. "Love you..." She murmured out, her body heavy with sleep. But she forced herself to stay awake, not wanting to miss a moment with him.

Kylo was exhausted, the sweat was dripping down the sides of his temple as he took in slow deep breaths as he watched her curl up before him. He immediately crawled to her side wrapping his arm around her small frame, resting it just over her stomach as he buried his face into the all too familiar nook of her neck. "I love you too sweatheart, I hope you enjoyed that side of me, because I do know you also love it when I'm... Rough with you." he asked trying to put it as nicely as possible. "I'd like to confess something to you.." he started as he placed a gentle kiss on her neck. "I've never had sex like that before with any woman... I've just always been... Rough and loveless, wanting to feel my release more then anything... But you.. I enjoyed taking my time with you.. And making sure your pleasure came before mine.." he explained as he felt a slight wave of embarrassment hit him as he spoke from his heart.

Valerie let out a relaxed breath, feeling his warmth settle behind her has he laid down next to her, and wrapped her up in his comforting embrace. She found herself snuggling into him, letting her breathing even out and her eyes fall partway shut. She was practically asleep before forcing herself awake again when he started to speak.   
As sad as the fact was, she did believe him. Given the history he had described her about relationships with women, she didn't find it hard to believe that he had never been a soft and loving with someone as he had been with her just now. The fact that he had never been that sweet with anyone was a bit sad at the same time gratifying to her. She felt special to be the only one he showed that side to. "Kylo, I'm honored that I'm the first woman you shared an experience like this with, and I immensely enjoyed tonight. It felt good to take a break from our normal style and try something like this... I loved it. And I love you." She smiled, moving her hand so she could grasp his, interlocking her fingers with the hand that he had rested over her stomach.

Kylo couldn't help but feel a warmth in his heart as he listened to her speak such kind words to him. She knew exactly how to make him feel good, and it never ceased to amaze him that someone could have this effect on him. "tomorrow I think we should get you a proper weapon... What do you think?" he asked as he pulled her in closer to his body, her long hair tickling his face as he moved his hand up from her stomach to her hair, pushing it aside so that her neck was exposed. " I was thinking maybe a lightsaber similar to mine... We can try and find another crystal... Maybe something unique for my queen.." he added as he kissed her neck again, softly, gently as he awaited her response with excitement.

Valerie was once again in the process of drifting off when he started speaking again. Her whole body immediately snapped to attention when he mention the word lightsaber. A lightsaber? One for herself? Her very own weapon? She grinned happily, quickly but carefully rolling over so she could face him again. Her face was absolutely lit up in joy and excitement. "I would love to make a lightsaber with you. I've actually been wanting to do something like this for a while..." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest so she could look up at him. And truthfully she had been thinking a lot about lightsabers in general, mainly during her time and confinement when she was trying to distract herself from the pain. "Where are we going to go to get a kyber crystal? I would imagine that we'd have to go to a different planet..." Her mind was absolutely racing with questions and images of things she liked. She definitely wanted to make a lightsaber in similar design to his. The cross guard was a very clever design, as well as incredibly useful. She knew almost immediately upon seeing it that she would want something similar to that.

The joy and excitement in her eyes was intoxicating as he couldn't help but smile big, as he listened to her rile herself up about it. "well we can definitely find another kyber crystal, there should be some left on Endor if we know where to look... I had found mine elsewhere... But I don't want yours to be unstable like mine... It's too dangerous." he explained with a soft, sleepy voice as he played with her hair. He figured that they could easily plan a trip to the planet, leaving his Knights in charge for a day was ok with him as long as it meant that they could find the perfect crystal for her. Then he imagined they could bring it back here and craft it together with all the materials he had acquired over the years, it would make her weapon absolutely perfect. Perfection is what he wanted for her at all times, nothing less for his love.

She smiled, her eyes absolutely glimmering and excitement At The Mention Of her home planet. The last time she had touched Endor, it has been a very sad event. She had been leaving behind the place where she had grown up and all of the Ewok friends that she had grown up with over the years. It was a very tearful goodbye...   
But now, at the prospect of once again going there, if only for a few hours... It made her unbelievably happy. "I can't wait to go to Endor... It's been over a decade since I last touched that planet..." She kissed his cheek, noticing how sleepy he was becoming. She didn't blame him. "There is so much that I want to show you there. A lot of the stuff I think you would like, too, considering it's a historical site for the last Galactic Civil War. A lot of the old vehicles and fortresses are still there to explore." She murmured, nuzzling a bit closer to him as she slowly started drifting off once again. She can remember playing among some of the old fortresses as a child... Learning the basics of piloting and some of the old machinery... Some of her happier memories.

He closed his eyes as he listened to her describe in detail what she wanted to show him on Endor. He had never been so excited to experience something like that with someone. He had been on many planets before, Endor included but he never stopped to enjoy anything because he was always on a mission or there to simply intimidate and kill... Never to stop and enjoy any aspect of any of the planets. "I can't wait for you to show me all of this sweetheart, I'm sure you are an excellent tour guide." he said with a small smile as he caressed the back of her neck with his fingers. "tomorrow morning we arrange my command shuttle so we can go to Endor as soon as possible. Now let's get some sleep my love... We will need our energy." he said with a groggy voice as he drifted into a deep sleep.

Valerie could have talked on endlessly, told him every single one of her happy childhood memories from that planet, but she did have to agree with him. They definitely needed their sleep to regain energy, especially her. She had almost completely forgotten about the injuries that coated her body. She almost forgot that she was injured as bad as she had been merely hours earlier...  
She hummed softly, letting her eyelids drift shut and her breathing slow once again. Her face gently nestled under his chin so she could feel his heart beating in his chest. She concentrated on the sound of his heartbeat, letting it lull her even more into that relaxed state she got into just before she passed out. "Mhm... Night my heart..." She mumbled softly, drifting off completely into sleep with in a matter of seconds.


	7. Home

Morning came quickly as Kylo began to stir in bed, his eyes opening slightly as she lay still on his chest sound asleep. He had not had a nightmare, courtesy of her being there with him, and he was so thankful that those horrible nights were now in the past for him. He removed his arm from around her back not wanting to wake her up just yet, because she looked too peaceful and she needed all the extra minutes of sleep for her injuries to heal properly. He slid off the bed as he he held her head with his hand, letting it drop lightly to the pillow as he brought up the covers over her body before she began to tremble without his body heat to warm her. He quietly grabbed his data pad from the nightstand and made sure to send a message to his crew to prepare his command shuttle. After having killed one of the troopers now only a day ago they were all on edge that he would snap again, they were even more fearful of him then they had been before so he tried to minimize his contact with them at the moment. He placed the data pad back down as quietly as possible and made his way to the shower, gently closing the door behind him. She would surely join him if she woke up in time he thought as he adjusted the water to a comforting warm temperature before getting in.

The night had passed on very peacefully for Valerie. There wasn't so much as a bad memory in her mind to give birth to the nightmares that normally infected her sleep. That was all thanks to Kylo, her good luck charm... Who she could subconsciously feel leaving the bed.   
It took several moments for her to wake up completely, wiping the thick blanket of sleep away from her eyes as she sat up. She internally groaned at the movement, making a mental note to put on a bunch of Bacta before they left the ship. She looked around the room before finally hearing the sound of the shower going. She smiled, carefully standing on her feet and padding over to the bathroom. She definitely felt sore from everything that happened the past night, but it was a pleasantly sore feeling.   
Valerie poked her head inside the doorframe, smiling a bit as she shuffled forward and behind him. She wrapped both her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his back. "Morning... Want some company?"

The warm water felt like heaven on his muscles as he let out a small groan of satisfaction as he let himself relax. He could hear the faint sound of footsteps as he heard her make her way into the bathroom. A smile spread across his lips as he felt her wrap her small arms around him. "of course I would never say no to your company sweetheart." he turned around slowly to face her as the water came down on his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her on her forehead as he placed a hand on the Kyber crystal necklace he made her. "soon you will have one of these.." he did softly as he gently played with it between his fingers.

Valerie smiled, pulling back a little bit and loosening her arm slightly so he could move a bit more freely. Her eyes fluttered shut at the kiss he placed on her forehead, her eyes fluttering open again with a much bigger smile. She loved those sweet little actions he did sometimes, the Rarity of them made them all the more special.   
She nodded, looking down at her necklace as he lightly touched it. "Very soon... Ever since I became your Apprentice I've been looking forward to making my own lightsaber with you." She chuckled softly, resting her head back against his chest. It was her default position now, resting her head over his heart so she could hear it beat. It was a reflex, just subconsciously check to see if he was alive. Her loved ones had a habit of dying...  
She clear her head of the negative thought and closed her eyes, humming softly. "When do we leave? After this?"

He loved that she was so interested in making a lightsaber with him, he had loved building it with his own hands, putting in so many hours and effort into something so representative of him. "I love your enthusiasm for this, really it means alot to me that you want to share this with me and that you want to learn something I really hold dear to me. A man is nothing without the perfect weapon in battle and now you'll have the perfect weapon fit for the Galaxy's Queen. "he said softly as he caressed the back of her head as she pressed her ear against his chest. He settled his chin on her head as he closed his eyes, the hot water enveloping them both as the steam began to build in the bathroom. " yes right after this we can head over to my command shuttle, it's being prepared as we speak. I just need to speak with my Knights before we leave, it's imperative they take over when I'm gone." he explained as his hands now ran down her back, lightly massaging her bruised skin.

She smiled, enjoying the soothing feeling of the hot water and feeling his hands smooth down her wet hair, then sliding down her back to massage the bruised muscles. Queen of the Galaxy... It almost seemed surreal, having come from nothing only to have the Galaxy within her fingertips. No, not her. Their. Kylo and her were in this together. She didn't want it any other way. "I have no doubt that my weapon will be perfect, as long as I have you there to guide me through the steps." She murmured, kissing under his jaw as she reached up to massage a hand through his hair. Despite how comfortable their current position was right now, Valerie was very excited to begin construction on her lightsaber. Not just that, but to show him where she grew up, to share with him a part of her life.   
"I'll wash your hair if you wash mine." She whispered, already starting to work on it. Since he was over a foot taller than her, she had to really stretch on her tip toes to reach him. She must have looked like a child... And the mental image made her laugh softly.   
She missed this. Missed him. She made up her mind that she was never going on another mission again. The time away and the risks we're too great to bare.

Kylo let out a loud echoing laugh as she tried her best to shampoo his long hair, almost falling forward on him as she tried to reach his head with her small hands. He reached over and squeezed a generous amount of shampoo in his large hand and went quickly to work in her long dark hair. "did I tell you how much I love your hair?" he whispered as he lathered it carefully, playfully tugging at it, reminding him of their intimate moments he loved so much. He gently turned her around so she was under the water as ran his fingers through the entire length of her hair, rinsing out the soap with care. "I know you'd love to rinse my hair but you're too short my love." he said with a chuckle. "but i wouldn't have you any other way.." he said lovingly as he tried squeezing in under the spray, quickly rinsing his black hair. Once done, he leaned in pushing her slightly against the cold tiles, pressing his lips against hers for a gentle, sensual kiss. He had been wanting to kiss her since he saw her enter the shower, his hunger for her lips just growing by the second. He groaned slightly, enjoying her soft lips against his. He pulled away looking into her eyes, his lips curving up into a grin. He lightly tapped her ass, gesturing for her to get of out the shower. "you know how I get when you are standing before me naked like that..i can only control myself for so long... So get ready sweetheart." he ordered as he closed the water of the shower.

"I kind of figured that you loved my hair since you love to pull on it so much." She giggled in response to his laughter, humming as she enjoyed the feeling of him washing her hair. If anyone else had made a comment about her height, she would have Force choked them for sure, or at the very least, she would have punched them. But not him. She actually loved that she was shorter than him.   
Her thoughts were interrupted as she was gently pushed against the tiles of the wall,his lips pushed against hers in a sensual kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back, running a hand through his hair. The kiss continued on for a few moments, until he had the strength of will to pull away from it. Probably best, since their kisses got heated so quickly. She mimicked his grin, jolting slightly as he tapped her ass to gesture her out. Which she complied with, stepping out and wrapping herself in one of the fluffy towels. "I know." She chuckled, taking time to dry her hair out a bit before heading back into the bedroom to change clothes.   
BB-19 surprised her, bringing with him a clean set of clothing that was a bit looser than her normal uniform. She smiled, getting dressed after petting the Droid as a thank you.

Kylo made his way out of the shower, wrapping the thick black towel around his waist as he ruffled his wet hair with a smaller one. He made his way to the kitchen, making sure to get the much needed coffee before leaving. "can you have your little Droid fetch one of my Knights? Theyll be in my throne room, and have him bring him to my quarters immediately." he asked as he fiddled with the coffee machine. If the little Droid was going to be their pet he would need to pull his weight around like a good obedient Droid. "once youve dressed do you think you can make me some breakfast sweetheart?" he asked politely as he made his way to the familiar dresser where his clean armour was always ready for him. He began dressing as the smell of coffee filled the air, everything was on except for his gloves and helmet, he wanted to savour as much time with her as possible before having to leave his chambers. Even just the time it took between his room and the hanger was almost agonizing if he couldn't hold her hand or touch her hair or kiss her soft lips.

Valerie pulled on her new clothing, very surprised at what it was. She looked over at BB-19 curiously, thinking he had made some sort of mistake. The clothing was a set of robes and armor, similar to what Kylo wore. Even to what so.e of his Knights wore. She pulled it on anyway, checking over her clothes. They were soft and felt really nice.   
She nodded in response to his questions. "Mhm. BB-19..." She barely got out his name before he beeped, rolling out if the room dutifully towards the Throne room. She chuckled softly, looking over at Kylo. "Not that I don't enjoy the new look, because I really do... But I don't remember owning this outfit." She held her arms out, looking down at robes before heading to the kitchen. "How do I look, by the way?" She asked a bit curiously, pulling a few things out to make omlets.

Kylo looked her over, taking in her beauty as he looked at every detail of the uniform. It was absolutely perfect. "I'm glad you like it... I had asked the tailors on board to make something for you that resembled my armour a bit, I want you fit in as my Queen. They may have their suspicions already.. But I plan on announcing it soon enough.." he said sounding proud as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder as she began to prepare breakfast. The peaceful moment was interrupted by the sound of the beeping Droid at his door. Kylo pulled away from her with a groan of frustration as he went to the door, greeting his Knight. They exchanged a few words, both communicating with eachother with such ease and understanding you would think they were brothers both born of the same force. Kylo turned back into his quarters a smile across his face as he walked over to the dining table. "it's all set my love we leave in an hour."

Valerie absolutely beamed when he said that he loved how her new clothing looked on her. She was even more happy when he explained that he was the one that had asked for it to be made for her. She was happy that he was getting ready to announce their relationship. Certainly after everything she had been through, nobody would have any objections. She had given to the First Order, had Taken Lives. And she had successfully lead them to one of the Resistance bases. She knew she already commanded the respect of many of the people on board, as well as certain Knights.   
Her whole internal thought process was interrupted at the sound of her Droid returning. While Kylo was talking to the knight she finished up making the omelets. Luckily omelets were both easy and delicious to make, and she had them done after about five minutes.   
She looked up at him with a smile, setting the plates down on the dining table. "That's great news. I can't wait to go... But for now, enjoy." She chuckled, gesturing to the food she had made. She was very happy with the way that it came out. It was actually her first attempt making omelettes.

He smiled at her as she set down the plate before home, and it looked amazing as usual. She was absolutely perfect in ever sense of the word and he was going to very happy when he was going to announce her as his future Queen but not yet... "thank you sweetheart this looks amazing as usual... You really do spoil me..." he said sheepishly as he dug into the omelette with enthusiasm. "are you excited to be in the cockpit of my commande shuttle? I can show you a little of how it works if you'd like?" he asked as he already almost finished his breakfast. "I've always loved flying, every since I was a young boy... My dad taught me when I was only ten." he explained, realizing that he was finally able to mention Han Solo without feeling bad. The idea of having his dice always with him now have me a sense of comfort and forgiveness and she had given that to him and he would be forever grateful.

Valerie chuckled, dipping her head in a joking manner at his compliment, still unable to keep a slight blush off of her cheeks. "Thank you. And I think that you deserve to be spoiled at least a little bit." She smiled, silencing herself so she could start eating her own breakfast. She felt comfortable with this routine that they had going, sleeping with him at night and making breakfast for him in the morning. She never pictured herself as a domestic type...  
She looked up as she finished, nodding her head with a happy smile. "I'm definitely very excited to be in your command shuttle... And I would love it if you could teach me how to fly... I haven't flown on a ship for a very long time. The last time I flew was over a decade ago, and the cruiser I was on was mainly on autopilot and set to travel to the nearest planet." She mentioned. She wondered if her parents old starcruiser was still there... The star Cruiser was basically their house while they were living on Endor, so she doubted it had moved. It would have to be something she would have to show him as well.  
She smiled at the mention of his father. Happy that she had managed to mend at least a few of the wounds he had. He no longer snapped or flew into a rage when talking about his family.

Kylo was happy to see that she was enthusiastic about the flight to Endor. He had always wanted to be a pilot ever since he sat in the cockpit of the Falcon and he enjoyed piloting as much as possible. His Tie Silencer trailed briefly across his thoughts, he hadn't flown it in a while... Not since the day before Crait.. He pushed the memory out of his head as he stood, sliding his gloves on and grabbing his helmet. "come here my love." he asked as he waited for her to make her way to him for one last kiss before they made their way to the hanger. He leaned in, his hair brushing her cheek as he pressed his lips against hers in a short but sensual kiss, his tongue running gently along her lower lip before he pulled away from the kiss. "let's go sweetheart, Endor awaits us" he said before he sealed the Helmet over his head, heading for the door of his chambers.

Valerie smiled as he stood up, spotting gloves and helmet in his hands. It was time to go back to being Supreme Leader and Apprentice again. She was starting to grow sad of keeping their relationship hidden, even though she knew that several people on this ship definitely suspected something by now. But he definitely wasn't leaving without getting another kiss.   
She smiled a bit wider, standing up and walking over to him. She hummed, lightly holding onto his arms as she leaned up on her tiptoes to further the kiss before they inevitably had to pull away. She would never get tired of his kisses. "Mmm... To Endor we go, my heart." She couldn't believe that she was going home again.   
She pulled up her hood a bit, tucking in her hair so it was partially concealed in the hood. Her new outfit felt really warm and comfortable, and she absolutely loved the fact that she had a hood to go with it.  
She followed after him, walking by his side as his equal as they roamed through the hallways. She had earned her place by his side.

The shuttle was dimly lit just like the rest of the Finalizer, the only lights that remained lit at all times were red, lined along the floor where the troopers would usually take their seats. But she wasn't going to sit as a soldier she was sitting as a co pilot with her King. He gestured for her to take a seat in the big black leather seat, an array of colorful controls before her as well a the typical wheel for steering. Kylo took his seat beside her in the Captains chair as he unhinged his helmet, throwing it to the side as he ran a hand through his long messy hair. He looked over at her with a look in his eye she had never seen before. It was excitement mixed with love and, possibly adrenaline as he said one word before he took off. "Ready?" and with that the black command shuttle was hovering out of the hanger and into the vast depths of space.

Valerie had only been inside his shuttle once, and I had been when she was a prisoner being transported onboard the Finalizer. That had been months ago... It seemed like a completely other life, completely opposite from the one she was leaving now. Because now she sat by the side of her King, looking out into the vastness of space with him. She felt a warmth in her chest as she smiled up at him, seeing all of the excitement and love in his eyes as he sat in the pilot's chair and started piloting the shuttle.   
"Ready." She confirmed, looking thoutful for a moment before standing up. She smirked slightly, very carefully sitting in his lap and snuggling up to him. "Nevermind. Now I'm ready." She smiled, eyes focused on the glass in front of them.   
Her father once told her that he could see the stars everyday for his entire life, and he would never get tired of watching them. And she now understood what he meant. The stars were truly beautiful... The Galaxy was absolutely beautiful. "It's beautiful out here... I'll never get tired of watching The Stars."

He could feel his adrenaline rushing through his veins as he the ship soared out into the vast emptiness of space. It was one of the only times he ever felt truly at peace was behind the controls of his ship, watching the stars, feel so insignificant in a place so vast and beautiful. He looked over at her as she made her way to him, plopping down into his lap. He moved his arm so that it wrapped around her, securing her close to his body as he leaned his head onto her arm. "I agree, I will never get tired of looking at the Stars, this is the most peaceful and beautiful thing to experience. I've come up here numerous times alone just to think... But now I have you to share it with my love." he explained, love dripping from every one of his words as he looked up at her with his big brown eyes. " Thank you for putting up with me... I know I am not always easy to deal with... But I want you to know I have everything I ever wanted now. " he said with a shy smile as he flicked the control for auto pilot.

Valerie smiled, resting her head against his as he looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes of his. She didn't know why, but sometimes they reminded her of sad puppy dog eyes. Maybe that was why she can never say no to him...  
"There are no words to express how happy I am to have met you... I traveled alone for years, thinking that I was complete in myself. That was mainly because I was so concentrated on Survival that I didn't... I never thought of myself as a person to have someone. Truthfully I always imagined myself staying alone for my entire life." She smiled softly. "Now everything has changed. Now I have a reason to keep fighting on. I love you. And as long as I have you my world is complete. I don't need anything else."   
She pressed a kiss to his lips quickly, drawing back to coerce him into more kisses. She was definitely in a mood. Determined to fully express every bit of love and affection she had for the man. She had changed her life in a bigger way than he could imagine.

Kylo smiled against her soft lips as she pulled him into a kiss, her weight pressing down harder on his lap as she kept kissing him, trying to draw him in. It didn't take much for him to want her, to want to ravish the beautiful girl sitting in his lap as the stars shone around them. "I love you too.." he said between kisses as he brought one hand up to her her neck and into her hair, gripping it firmly to deepen the kiss. He used his other hand to manoeuvre her legs so that they were now on either side of his, the growing heat between her legs sitting directly over his now growing member. "so naughty..." he whispered as he slowly slid his tongue into her eager mouth, gently caressing her tongue with his as he hand moved up her side to the side of her smooth pale face. He groaned in pleasure as their tongues battled, his hand now cupping her face, his other tugging lightly at her hair, his breathing becoming quickly erratic at the stimulation she was causing with her hips thrusting along his lap.

If there was one thing that Valerie had learned very quickly in their relationship, one thing that was drilled into her... It was that it did not take much to get Kylo going. After a few kisses he was already maneuvering her into a much more comfortable position for the two of them, having her straddling his hips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to brace herself.   
The kiss grew heated quickly, the heat pooling between her legs as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She let out a soft moan, sliding one of her hands into his hair as an anchor has their tongues dueled for dominance. Of course he would win, but she loved pretending to fight back.   
She started wiggling her hips against his, gradually growing harder and more determined to the point where she was grinding on his lap.   
Finally air became a necessity and she had no choice but to pull back, panting for breath and eyes darkened with lust. "Kylo... Take me." She purred, lightly tugging his hair for emphasis.

When she finally broke away from the long passionate kiss, he took long deep breaths to try and calm his heart rate. He had always wanted to have sex in his ship, it was a long standing sexual fantasy of his and he was happy to be able to share it with her now. He slid his hands down from her hair and face, gliding them down the center of her back as they reached her soft round ass. He slid them both underneath her, gently squeezing her between his hands as he buried his face in her neck. His lips greedily kissing the delicate skin of her neck, his tongue gently lapping at the sensitive spot below her earlobe. "you taste so good my love.." he moaned as he began to move her harder against his now rock hard erection. His eyes fluttered open and closed as the pleasure she caused him just from the friction of her body was driving him insane.

Valerie's eyes fluttered shut against her will, body arching into his hands as he slipped them down her sides and back, shuddering as he squeezed her ass. She let out a low moan, gasping as his lips and tongue made short work of claiming her neck. And when he managed to find that sensitive spot that was just behind her ear... She jerked at the small spike of pleasure, clenching her legs tighter around him on reflex.   
This was turning hot really quickly. Her skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and she could physically feel how hard he was between her legs. She was sure that she was soaked by now...  
She bit her lip, spending a few minutes trying to find that perfect angle to grind on his lap, gripping the arms of the chair for support as she went at it hard. Maybe there was a way to get him even more riled up...  
She looked him in the eyes, half lidded as she moaned out his name. "Kylo... Please..." She pleaded. She remembered that her pleading drove him absolutely crazy…

Valerie knew exactly what to do to drive him over the edge of arousal as she herself began to grind her body into his no longer needing his guidance. Kylo let out small small deep moans as she finally found the perfect angle to tease him with. His eyes no longer able to hide the lust and hunger for her body as he slid his hands out from under her moving them to her chest where he urgently started to rip away at her robes, throwing them down to the floor of the ship. "you're so.. Beautiful, so sexy..." he groaned as he finally reached her bra. Both of his hands automatically found themselves on her beasts, squeezing them through her bra, as he lowered his mouth onto the soft supple skin that curved perfectly around the edge of her back bra. He began to kiss her, trailing his lips along the border of her bra as she continued to grind herself against his achingly hard length. "I'm going to love fucking you in my ship.." he growled as he leaned one hand behind her unhooking her bra to finally release her breasts to him.

His moans were music to her ears, making her swell up with pride at finally making him moan. She let out a soft groan herself, eyes locking with his lust filled dark ones. His eyes were practically black with lust and it sent Heat shooting down directly to her core. But even this still wasn't good enough for her. She wanted him completely unhinged, she wanted him to slam her down on that console and take her right in front of the big glass window they were sitting in front of. And she had an idea of what to do to pull him over that edge...  
She kept grinding, her eyes fluttering slightly at having her robes ripped off and feeling his hands squeeze her breasts. She almost started to beg before he finally slipped off her bra, making her jerk her hips against him a little bit quicker than before. And stars that growl... She loved it when he growled, when he sounded like an animal.   
She leaned forward, her lips brushing against his ear. "No more teasing, Kylo. I want you to take me right now. Bend me over the console and fuck me." She nipped at the shell of his ear. "Take me."   
As she spoke, one of her hand started slipping down the material of his chest towards the Hem of His pants…

He immediately took her beautifully stiffened nipple into his mouth as he greedily sucked on it with force as he slid his hand up her back pushing her toward his mouth even more. He looked up at her, eyes black as he now nibbled at her sensitive pink nipple, wanting to hear her cry out for more as he used his other hand to roughly squeeze the other one. As she leaned in to whisper to him exactly what she wanted him to do, the little bit of self control he had left was lost when she tugged at the hem of his pants, and the words.. Fuck me rolled around in his head. "do you see what you do to me... Just how hard you make me... No one has ever been able to get me so fucking hard sweetheart. I will bend over my cockpit... And fuck you because you're such a good girl but now wrap your little hand around it..it's aching for you... Now.. " he ordered as he pushed her off him by the waist, his eyes darting down to the bulge pressing against his pants.

Valerie moaned lowly, her eyes turning almost completely black at his commands. The attention he lavished on her breasts was making the wetness between her thighs worse, to the point where she doubted should be able to last much longer if he continued. The things he did to her...   
She nodded mechanically, stopping her grinding as she was pushed off of his waist. She looked him over, nodding her head as she pulled down the fabric of his pants enough to free his aching length. She purred up at him, wrapping both of her hands around him and starting to pump him.   
She looked up at him, meeting his eyes as she reverted back to her more submissive self. "Am I doing good Master? Am I pleasing you?" She asked coyly, shifting slightly so she was straddling one of his knees as she started grinding again. Subtly though, so he wouldn't catch her doing it automatically. She was so close she couldn't help it…

The feeling of his now almost throbbing member being released into the cold air of the ship, brought a slight sexual relief to him. He watched her with an animalistic need as she took his cock in her hands, expertly moving her fingers along the shaft, knowing exactly what he loved. "perfect... Just like that baby... God you are so fucking good at making me so hard. " he growled as he noticed her trying to rub her now equally aching wetness against him. "no... Not yet. You wait... Understood?" he said with a deep commanding voice as he gestured her to stand. He adjusted himself on his seat kicking off his boots and pants and motioned her to turn around, ass toward him. "you deserve a tease before I fuck you over that console... Now come here and sit on me, I'm going to slid it in you so deep you're going to scream but I will barely move you..." he explained as he waited for her to position herself over his hard length. "that's it sweetheart..." he growled as she lowered herself onto his cock, filling her automatically as she leaned her back against him his hands trailing down her stomach stopping right before he could touch her clit.

Valerie smiled with pride at the fact that she was making you lose control even more, which was certainly an accomplishment considering she thought he had already reached his limit. She loved being wrong in this case.  
She whined softly when he noticed, obediently stopping her movements like the good girl that she was. "Yes master, I'll wait..." She said obediently, standing up for him while he reposition himself in the chair. She took a moment to take him in as he stripped off his pants, licking her lips as she turned around and bared her backside for him. Oh stars... His words had her physically dripping for him. She was actually starting to pant like a dog as she carefully sat on him, moaning out loudly as he fully seated himself inside of her. Her walls clenched down automatically, and she leaned back against his chest, feeling deliciously full of him. "So big..." She purred. "You always fill me up so perfectly, Master." She moaned lowly, feeling his hand slip down her belly and whining when he didn't touch her.

He loved seeing her like this, panting, dripping wet for him, loosing control of her own body as he did what he pleased with it. He finally slid down a hand to her wet folds puporpsely missing her clit as his long index finger slid down between her wetness with ease. "you're so wet... Dripping wet for your master... No one else can do this to you... No one else can make you squirm like a naughty little thing, begging to be fucked." his words were laced with intensity and need as he felt her walls tighten around him, causing him to close his eyes and bite his lip, holding back his own pleasure so he had enough left in him to mercilessly fuck her over his console. " now be a good girl and move your body up and down slowly, let it slide in and out of you slowly sweetheart, until you beg me to rub your little clit." he commanded as he rand his hands up to her breasts, pinching both her nipples between his fingers as she started to move.

Oh stars above and below, there was no way she was going to last as long as he wanted her to if he kept talking like that. She clenched around him, moaning shrilly as he pinched at her nipples as incentive to get her moving.   
She swallowed, bracing herself on the chair as she started slowly moving on him. Every drag out made her whimper softly for more, missing the feeling of being filled, and every push in made her clench around him tighter, greatful for being full again.   
"Kylo... Kylo... Please, Kylo, touch me. I need you to touch me, please... I'm so close. I'm not going to last long, Master, I can't..." She babbled out urgently, her hips twitching against his hips. She fought back against her climax, holding back because she knew he wanted her to. He always did, unless he changed his mind.

Her begging and her moaning was like music to his ears as a devilish grin soread across his face, pleased that he had turned her into a wet babbling mess. "just a little tease..." he whispered as he lowered one hand from her breast to her clit, gently rubbing it, barely applying any pressure as she began to squirm, trying to get better friction with his fingers. "no... Not yet... I haven't said that you can come for me sweetheart, stop being such a greedy little thing or I'll need to punish you even more.." he growled as he withdrew his hand from her achingly hard little clit. He grabbed her waist roughly, pulling her off of his cock as he set her down on her feet before him. "spread those pretty legs for me and bend over" he commanded as he ripped off the top part of his armour, throwing it down to the pile of clothes next to the captains chair. "over the controls... Be careful not to press anything now sweetheart.. But don't be shy to let those beautiful breasts of yours rub agasint the cold metal." he added his voice no longer recognizable as the animal inside him was out ready to eat his prey.

Valerie panted heavily, nearly wailing as he finally rubbed against her aching clit. It brought Sparks into her veins, making her feel like a livewire, despite the barely there touch. It had her whole body jerking into his touches, making her moan and cry out, pleading for him to just let her finish...  
But of course he didn't. He growled, one of her favorite noises in the Galaxy, and pulled her off if him despite her whimpers of protest. She shakily stood on her own feet, only half listening to his commands as she bent over the console as he wanted her to. She carefully positioned herself, taking extra care to make sure that she didn't accidentally land on a button or switch, spreading her legs wide when she found the right position. She shivered slightly, feeling the cold metal press and rub up against her sensitive nipples. It brought her small Sparks, but what she really wanted was right behind her... And he sounded ready to snap. "Kylo... Please..." She whimpered pleadingly, loosing the ability to make any other form of coherent noise, wiggling her hips slightly for him as incentive.

She looked so beautiful spread in front of him, compleletly submitted to him as he advanced on her. The tip of his length pressed against her wet entrance, slightly probing it as he leaned his body over her back, placing hungry kisses down her spine as he pressed himself in a little more, teasing her, as he felt her warm wet walls closing in at every inch he pressed inside her until he finally filled her. He straightened himself up again once he could feel the tip of his hard length press against her g spot. He brought his hides to the sides of her waist, digging in his fingers in her soft sides sides as he began to pump himself in and out of her with force, her nipples rubbing against the cold metal with each thrust into her. "do you like being fucked like this sweetheart, so helpless in my ship.. Surrounded by nothing but open space.." he groaned as he increased the speed of his thrusts, his hips slapping hard against her ass, her wetness causing a loud suction sound as he pounded himself into her over and over.

His teasing was absolutely merciless on her poor aching body. Aching in a good way, at least. She whimpered and whined and pleaded him in strained whispers for him to stop teasing, to finally push into her and give into what they both wanted. And when he finally did, after trailing kisses along her back, winding her up more...  
She was gone. She had completely lost her ability for speech as he finally, finally, pressed himself into her, making her let out a choked sob of relief. Valerie moaned, fingers digging into the metal of the console as he sunk his nails into her hips, feeling him reach all the way to her most sensitive spot. It made her heart stutter as he pounded into her mercilessly, the wet sounds of their actions making her lose her mind. "Yes!" She wailed in answer to his question, surprising herself that she could speak coherently. "I love it!" She groaned at the feeling of her release approaching rapidly. "Please... Let me cum, please... I'm so close..."

Kylo smirked as she begged, she was so desperate to come so desperate for release and he loved having the control over it, he needed to feel in control. "it's no where near over my love... You're going to fulfill my every need for this fantasy, do you understand?" he asked as he gripped her hair hard, bringing her head slightly up as he continued to thrust himself in and out of her aching pussy. He could feel her legs begin to tremble, surely almost giving out as she tried her best to keep up with his forceful thrusting. Her nipples were achingly sensitive as they kept rubbing against the console, her clit begging to be touched by him, or anything at this point. He moved one hand from her waist to her ass, spanking her hard over and over until a small red mark started to appear on her soft skin. "take it sweetheart... You can... You know you can take it... And I know you love every second of being deprived like this." he moaned as he brought his hand over from her ass to his mouth, sucking on his middle finger until it was wet enough for her. He brought it down to the tight entrance of her ass and pressed it in slowly as he slowed down his thrusts. "god you're so sweet, so willing to take anything I do to you.." he said softly, biting his lip as he watched her take his finger in with ease. He picked up the pace again now as she whimpered at the feeling of being filled at both ends.

She internally groaned, breathlessly nodding as he yanked her hair back so she could look at him, see the growing animalistic hunger in his eyes as he continued to slam into her. She moaned, eyes rolling into the back of her head as he slapped her, making it even more difficult to hold it in.   
He was absolutely right. She loved this, all of it. Giving him complete control over her body, letting him do anything he wanted to do to her, making her beg for permission to cum and still be forced to cling on to the last shreds of her sanity.   
A point that she was very rapidly approaching as he pushed one of his digits into her ass, making her tense and writhe even more. She was so close, so painstakingly close... But she wasn't going to cum until her master told her to. Even though she was being driven half mad by the pleasure coursing through her veins, driven to the point where she started to sob for release, her whole body tensed and clenching around him.   
And she could never get enough of this…

Kylo was so close to his own release almost unable to take anymore of her writhing and squirming and her voice... So sweet as she moaned and pleaded. He suddenly released his finger from inside her and his throbbing length as well, she was suddenly empty as she cried out in almost agony. "move to the window right there on your knees.." he demanded as she slowly made her way there, almost limping. As soon as she was on her knees before him he leaned his hands against the glass looking out into the vast empty dark space as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. " only once you make me cum can you cum sweetheart..." he said with a deep groan as he looked down at her now.

She cried out when he pulled away from her, leaving her painfully empty and aching for her inevitable release. Or did he have plans to keep her like this forever. She almost fell off the console at his commands, limping over to the glass wall, practically limping in a mixture of excitement and pain from the cramps forming in her belly. She knelt down, bracing her palms against the glass as she stared out into space, licking her lips as she watched his reflection as he approached.   
She wanted to whimper, beg even more for the rease that she was desperate for, but she relented. She nodded her head, resting her forehead against the cold panes as she watched the stars through half lidded eyes. "Yes Master, I understand... Please..." She whispered hoarsely. Please finish us both off…

Kylo could feel himself almost trembling at the thought of finally fulfilling a fantasy he had so long awaited. He got down on his own knees, pushing her head forward, and slid his hands over her hers as they remained pressed against the glass. . "keep your head against that glass just like that sweetheart.." he instructed as he spread her legs apart with his, and suddenly plunged himself inside her with force. His eyes were unable to focus anymore as he stared out into the depths of space as he thrusted himself in and out of her, using the force to play with her neglected clit, wanting to keep his hands on hers as she moaned out his name in absolute bliss. He began to feel his orgasm approaching as he squeezed his fingers over hers, completely engulfing her hands as he pushed himself in deep as he felt his cum spill out into her, her walls clamping down at that exact moment as she also came, the force applying the perfect amount of pressure on her clit, pushing her finally over that edge she was craving.

Her mouth parted as she panted, arching up into him slightly as she was finally blanketed in his heat, lightly squeezing his fingers for something to hold on to. She focused slightly on the gentleness of his touch before she was suddenly plunged into the pleasure brought on by him continuing to pound into her, his name tumbling out of her mouth like a pleading prayer as he stimulated her clit with the Force. Her mind could barely keep up with the onslaught, focusing on nothing but the increasing wave washing through her that she tried to hold back.   
Luckily he didn't last long, because she was already at her edge. Valerie felt him twitch inside of her, felt him stiffen up and start to spill into her. She came with a weak wail of his name, twitching and spasming around him as her pleasure washed through her. She went limp against the glass, lightly squeezing his hands as an anchor to stay conscious as her breathing finally calmed.

Kylo slowly pulled himself out, helping her up from the floor as he rubbed his sore knees in the process. They were both more exhausted then they had ever been after a long sex session like that. "you were so... Unbelievable... Sweetheart... You satisfy my every desire..." he said lowly as he tried to regain his breath. He walked over to the pile of clothes trying to pick out what was his and hers, a little harder now that their armors looked so similar to each other. They both dressed in silence, trying to regain the feelings in their legs. He finally sat back down in the captains chair, looking at his controls and the distance left to travel. "thank God we stopped when we did... Were almost there.." he said in shock, the time flying by much quicker than he thought. He could actually begin to see the planet come into view. Valerie running straight for the large glass window to see it from afar. Even at that distance it was green, so green that even kylo began to smile big, excited to see her home planet and to for once be on a planet not for a mission but to enjoy it for what it is.

Valerie was extremely glad that he was there to help support her, since she could feel the numbness in her limbs. She highly doubted that she would have been able to move properly otherwise. Once Kylo had passed her her clothing, she dressed silently, massaging the feeling back into her arms and legs. She was pretty much wrapped up in her own little Universe until he mentioned that they were there. Then it was like a switch was flipped.   
She shakily got back to her feet, running over to the giant window like an excitable child as her home planet came into view. Her breath caught. It hasn't changed a bit... She could still see the green of the trees that word got in through with blue where lakes and rivers had formed. Mountains and valleys and beautiful forests... Just as she had remembered it. "It hasn't changed a bit Kylo..." She whispered excitedly, feeling like there was electricity crackling in her veins as they finally touched down on the planet. "I wonder if Wicket is still here..." She whispered, fiddling with her hood. They had landed that far away from the Ewok Village. And her family starcruiser wasn't that far beyond it.

Kylo was truly taken aback by the beautiful landscape as he safely landed the ship on the vastly green planet. He could hear the excitement in her voice and it warmed his heart to see her so extatic. "who's wicket?" he asked with curiosity as he turned off the engines of the ship, open the long black ramp. They both headed down, Valerie more running down than anything. Kylo took in a deep breath of the fresh air, something he truly missed alot being always on the finalizer breathing air that was being constantly filtered and reused. He smiled over at her watching her eyes widen with such happiness, he knew he made the right choice bringing her back here.

Valerie could barely contain her excitement as the ship was safely parked and the door opened. She ran down the black ramp energetically, stopping at the very edge in Wonder as she stared around at the familiar trees and once again. Her heart sang, and she could feel herself tuning into the planet itself. The Force, she realized. It was the force that made her feel so connected to the very Planet itself. She closed her eyes to let the feeling of being reunited sink in. This place would always be her home...  
She turned around to look at Kylo with a smile. "Wicket is an Ewok, and my best friend growing up. His village actually isn't that far away from here." She mentioned, dearly hoping that he would say it was okay to visit. The Warriors of the village will probably come to investigate the ship landing on their Planet soon anyway. They can probably meet them halfway... "Can we stop by? A lot of the things I want to show you I passed the village anyway."

Kylo was surprised that her best friend was an Ewok, he had never come across one, only heard of them in stories and the people either hated them or loved them so he was curious of his own opinion on them. He simply nodded in agreement as he began to follow her around, looking up into the tall trees with wide eyes as he tried to keep up with her excited pace. "I've never had trouble keeping up with someone so short before..." he said jokingly as he picked up the pace of his strides, trying to still take in as much scenery as possible. "they won't.. Attack me will they? For being who I am I mean.... They must know that I've caused the destruction of planets and villages... Just like theirs.." he said trailing off, not wanting to have to use his lightsaber, not on her home planet.

As soon as she got a nod of approval from him, she set off through the trees, her feet finding a familiar path that she was practically running to the Village. She laughed at the comment he made towards her being short, deciding to be merciful and slow down just a little bit. She could be very fast when she wanted to be. But his second question made her pause a bit, her face scrunching up and she tried to think of how to answer him. Finally after a few moments she shook her head. "I highly doubt that they know who you are Kylo. I can tell you with absolute confidence that we are the only two human beings on this planet, and because of that they probably don't know anything of what's going on in the Galaxy right now. Endor is safely and its own little private bubble." She chuckled. That was one of the reasons why she loved Endor so much, why her parents had chosen to raise her here. It was safe and peaceful. "They will appear hostile at first, though, only because it's been a year since they've seen me and that's how they normally react to seeing strangers near their Village."   
Almost as soon as she finished speaking, seven of The Warriors of the village surrounded them, Spears drawn, and chattering in their native tongue.   
Valerie stopped and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from making any movements. "Easy... Don't do anything just stay still..." She murmured, looking around for someone that might seem familiar.

Kylo felt a sigh of relief when she explained that they would probably not even know who he was. He then realized that she would also be marked as a war criminal, a destroyer of worlds as soon as she would be his queen. His heart was breaking at the thought of the galaxy thinking of her in that way but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by little Ewoks surrounding them, their weapons drawn. His initial instinct was to reach for his lightsaber and protect her but the hand on his chest stopped him dead in his tracks as he looked over at her with a frustrated look on his face.

Valerie was very glad that she had stopped him, sensing that he would have reached his lightsaber before anything else. She very slowly step forward in Lifted her arms Palm up towards them, speaking what little she remembered of Ewokese. It had been a very long time and she was a bit Rusty...   
One of the Warriors smacked down his Spear and ran forwards and she tensed up slightly, eyes widening slightly. But then she realize exactly who it was when instead of tackling her, the Ewok wrapped its arms around her middle in a tight hug. She laughed, leaning down a bit so she could hug him a bit better. "Weechee! I barely recognized you." She smiled, staying very still as he touched her forehead and prattled on excitedly in his tongue. Valerie managed to converse with him a little bit more as the other Ewoks dropped their Spears, looking over Kylo with interest and suspicion.   
She stood up, turning around to beckon Kylo to follow her. "And now we have an escort back to the Village. Come on." She took his hand gently, her other hand in Weechee's as they were escorted through the woods and back to the Village.

Kylo felt so incredibly out of place as soon as the little Ewok recognized her. A wave of relief fell over him as he realized he wouldn't need to fight today but he now just felt extremely awkward, and tall. He shifted uncomfortablly from one foot to another as he watched the little reunion unfold before his eyes. He just smiled at Valerie when she told him they'd have a guide to the village. Great he thought hundreds of little furry things all around him. "as long as they don't mistake me for a tree and try to climb me.." he said with a smirk, his idea of a very funny joke as he began following them, keeping his distance as to not make them nervous.

"Well, they might. Especially the little children." Valerie laughed at his joke, lightly squeezing his hand as she could finally make out some of the Huts built up in the trees. Waves of memories came flooding back to her from all those years ago, and she felt six years old again. The Village hadn't changed in the slightest... And she was very happy to start recognizing some of the Ewoks she was passing.   
Valerie had long ago put down her Hood so everyone could see her face. A few of the older Ewok seem to recognize her and walked up to join their little group, chattering excited wait to her and making hand gestures that she started to recognize. How big she'd grown up, how pretty she had become, but more importantly how she still looked her.   
Finally the one she was looking forward to appeared on the path in front of her, babbling excitedly as he pushed forward. She immediately drop to her knees and gave him the tightest hug she could manage without breaking him. "Wicket!"   
"Vee!" He hugged her tightly, tilting his head as he looked up at Kylo with a curious look on his face.

Kylo couldn't help but sigh in defeat as Valerie made the children comment... He had forgotten about children... He took in the beauty of the village that was finally coming into view, the little huts spread throughout the trees and the flames from the fires were filling the air with a sweet smell of firewood. He smiled as he watched yet another reunion he felt completely out of place in as he stood back, trying again not to make the little fur balls nervous. When Wicket looked up at him with his curious little face Kylo slowly stretched out his hand.. "hi....I'm.... Ben" he said with hesitation, realizing he should be careful about using his darkside name.

Wicket looked at his hand for a brief moment before lightly tapping it with his own. "B... Ben?" He questioned, looking over at Valerie's for approval.   
Valerie managed to conceal her shock very well. She never thought in her lifetime she would hear Kylo call himself Ben, his old name... The person he used to be and told her was long dead inside of him. She snapped out of her reverie and nodded her head. "Yes, Wicket. This is... Ben. He and I are together."  
"Ooh... Here! Here! Deej!" He grinned, grabbing both of their hands to pull them forward.   
"Oh right! Let's go see how your dad's doing. And your mom." She smiled warmly, threading her free hand with Kylo's as they walk towards the Chief's Hut.   
Valerie looked over and up at him. "Ben?" She asked quietly, asking so many questions in that one word.

Kylo could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he realized that he used his old name... One of the last words his father had said were Ben... He looked over at Valerie his eyes slightly glossy as she asked him why.. Ben but now wasn't the time for him to explain such a complex feeling. He just smiled at her as he followed close behind, excited to see more of the village as his eyes grew wide at all the little Ewoks stating down at him with curiosity. He then realized all of the huts were so small... How would he even fit in one he thought to himself as they finally came to a stop in front of one of the many guys, as he watched little Wicket tug his love into it.

No words needed to be spoken as she kept her eyes on him, finally nodding her head after a few moments and resuming looking at the familiar Village around her. She knew that he would tell her in time, he always did. That's why their bond was so strong, because they never kept anything from each other.   
She smiled softly as Wicket pulled her into a hug. "Come on Ben. The huts are actually a lot bigger on the inside than they look. You'll fit." She said before ducking through the smaller entryway. Kylo would have to bend down about two feet in order to get in without bumping his head on the door frame.   
Deej and his wife Shodu greeted them, Deej very lightly grabbing her shoulders when she kneeled and looked her over gently. He crooned out a few words of affection, making her smile. "Thank you. I told you I would come back..." She smiled, releasing him from the brief hug to hug Shodu, who was holding an infant in one arm.   
After the warm reunion she stepped back up and gestured to Kylo. "This is Ben. We're going to be staying here for a little while so..."  
Deej cut her off, shaking his hands as he nodded his head in approval, speaking a few more words to her. She smiled, looking over at him. "They say that were welcome to stay as long as we want... And that were welcome to have one of the bigger huts so that we're more comfortable."

He felt some reassurance once she said he would fit because he was beginning to think he would need to spend the night outside. Not that it wasn't a beautiful place but he would rather be cuddled up with her than be alone next to a camp fire. He nodded and smiled before ducking down a few feet and slowly and carefully stood to his full height inside, his head only a few feet from the ceiling of the hut. "thank you for your hospitality" he said to the little Ewoks after Valerie gave him yet more reassurance with her translation. "and yes I think I will take that bigger hut if it's not too much trouble" he said with a small smile as he looked over at the little Ewoks hoping that it wasn't too much trouble. But he definitely needed proper rest if they were going to be hunting for kyber crystals tomorrow.

Valerie smiled, turning back to exchange a few more words with Deej and Shodu before Wicket jumped up excitedly and led the way out. "Wicket is it going to show us the way to one of the bigger huts. It's way up in the trees." She smiled, saying a few brief goodbyes before exiting the hut with Kylo.   
The Endor sun was starting to set, painting everything in shades of red and gold. Wicket led them up into the trees, chattering amicably the whole time. Valerie listened, smiling and laughing and occasionally chiming in before he carried on. They finally reached the hut, which was thankfully over eight feet tall on the inside, and Wicket left them briefly to let them get settled.   
She smiled, plopping down on the large gathering of blankets and furs that functioned as their bed. "What do you think?" She asked, looking over at Kylo.

Kylo actually looked quite excited as she mentioned going up in the trees. He loved to have a beautiful view whether it was on a ship or on a planet, and he was certainly not afraid of heights as he followed, making his way up the winding wooden stairs to their hut. He graciously nodded to the little Ewok as he thanked him before heading into the hut. He looked around wide eyed, trying to take in his surroundings and immediacy looked up to make sure the distance of his head versus the ceiling was OK and he laughed as he tried to extend his arm passed his head. "i could almost stretch it out, so it be perfectly fine sweetheart.." he said with a smile as he joined her on the pile of blankets on the floor. He extended his long legs, finally being able to relax as he looked over at her, taking in her extremely happy attitude and her smile was unlike he had ever seen it before. " I see you're really happy here.." he said softly as he supported himself on one arm, fiddling with the blanket in his hand as he thought of how awful it is to stay on a star destroyer compared to this.

She chuckled, watching him stretch his arms out to test the height of the hut. She was glad that he was able to fit in here with no problem. They actually taken one of the biggest huts The Village had. She hummed, cuddling up next to him when he laid down and lightly trailing a hand over his cheek. "I'm happy because I feel like I'm home... Right here, with you..." She smiled sweetly, pecking his forehead. Then her gaze turn questioning. She wanted to ask if he was going to explain to her why he chose the name Ben, after everything he had been through with being him. But she definitely didn't want to push him if he wasn't ready to tell her.   
She yawned softly, laying her head against his chest while she gripped his free hand. "We'll probably get called down to dinner in about an hour, and then I want to show you something." She murmured, looking slightly more vulnerable than usual. It was something that was very personal to her, but something that she really wanted to share with and explain to him.

He leaned into her touch as she spoke such sweet words again, maybe sensing the fact that he felt insecure. "I hope you know that I would much prefer you living in a place like this than the Star Destroyer... I just have obligation as a leader I can't... I can't give up.." he explained as his brown eyes filled with sadness and pain. "if ever you want to return here... I would... I would understand.." he said his voice cracking as he spoke. He noticed that she also had so many questions in her mind about his use of the name Ben...he took a breath, looking away from her now as he stared at a spot on the floor instead. " I chose to use that name first off because I was afraid.. That they may have heard of the...infamous Kylo Ren..." he began with a little smirk trying to lighten the mood. "and I also chose it because... Back.. A long time ago that person meant to do good... Was a Jedi... And he would have never killed or harmed an innocent and this place looks so... Peaceful and innocent and I couldn't bring it to to myself to say who I really am... A killer of innocence.. And a killer of peaceful villages like this... So for you... I wanted to be.. Ben.. Just for a day.. Just while we are here.. " he explained as he now looked back up at her, hoping she understood. He fiddled with her hand out-of nervousness when she mentioned the supper. He was afraid again, having to put on a facade for them, having to bring out what little of Ben he could remember.

Valerie was touched, feeling a warmth in her heart as he talked about his reasoning for being Ben instead of Kylo. Just for the day... For her. It made her love him even more if that was possible. She smiled softly, pulling him into a brief kiss. "No matter who you are, Ben Solo or Kylo Ren, I'll still love you." She murmured to him, lightly squeezing his hands.   
But what he said troubled her, as well as made her heart melt. He would really let her go so she could be happy, let her stay on Endor... She swallowed, shaking her head. "And no, Kylo. My true home is with you, wherever you are. Endor was my home, and some small part of me will always be here... But I would never leave you." She reassured sweetly. A small smile tugged at her lips. "Just promise me that we can visit every once in a while."  
Wicket scrambled through the door, rabbiting on about dinner. "Vee! Ooh..." He looked surprised, putting a hand over his eyes cutely. Valerie laughed, sitting up. "I guess dinner is ready."

Kylo felt a bit better knowing she wouldn't want to leave him but he still couldn't help but feel guilty of depriving her of a better... Much less dangerous life. "thank you..for still choosing me" was all he said as he leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips, and quickly pulling away. "I promise we will visit once in a while, as long as everything goes well with the First Order I should be able to live a more free life." he explained as he thought of all the work that was still left to do to establish his place as Supreme Leader of the Galaxy. He welcomed the change of subject as Wicket came in, letting them know it was ready. Kylo followed his new little friend and Valerie as they made their way back down to Wicket's hut. Kylo couldn't help but laugh as he looked at the size of the chairs at the table. "umm I think I'm going to break it..." he said sheepishly as he pushed it aside opting to sit on the floor instead. The smell of the not so familiar food filled the air as Kylo's features quickly showed a look of confusion.

Wicket chattered amicably on their way down to his family's hut again, making Valerie smile. She was happy that she would be able to visit Endor in the future, hopefully with him. There was more to see on Endor than their brief visit would allow.   
She Chuckled, quickly doing the mental math as she compared the chairs to Kylo's size, laughing a bit more when he decided to sit on the floor. The family chittered with amusement when Valerie did the same thing next to her.   
Wicket plopped down next to her in his chair, giggling that he was the same height as her now. "Just like old times Wicket, except I was smaller than you then."  
Everyone laughed, sitting down and passing around plates with food on it. There was mostly fruits and berries, with some breads and meat as well. She smiled, handing Kylo a plate with a little of everything. "It's all okay to eat. Personally, I like the red berries best." She smiled, popping one in her mouth.

Although the hospitality was very wonderful and welcoming he still felt extremely out of place, as he watched them all laugh and converse. He knew he could never really be a part of it, even if he tried, so he just sat and watched her enjoy herself as he ate whatever was placed in front of him. The food was surprisingly good considering he had some of the best chefs in the galaxy stationed on his Star Destroyer. He smiled over at Valerie as she offered him strange wild berries and just nodded as he took some in his hand, bringing them to his mouth as he winked at her before eating them. "yes... Really good its all really good" he finally said as he looked over at all the little faces that were staring back at him. "I don't mean to cut it short but I think I will be heading back up to sleep, I have a long day ahead tomorrow." he started as he watched their disappointed faces. He couldn't help but chuckle as he looked over at Valerie. "you can stay here a little longer if you wish.." he said as he brought his hand over hers, squeezing it lightly before getting up carefully to leave.

The Ewoks looked at him in some disappointment, especially Wicket, who had taken a liking to Kylo because of Valerie. But Deej nodded, and Valerie sent a soft smile Kylo's way as she squeezed his hand gently. "Okay. I'll be up in a little bit." She smiled. "Stay awake for me. I still want to show you something." She murmured. She understood that it was hard for him to be a part of this, and she didn't take it personally.   
Valerie spent the next half hour or so chatting with her extended family before heading back up to the hut. She yawned as she pushed open the curtained doorway, smiling tiredly. "Are you still awake?" She chuckled, making her way over to the bed and plopping down. There was a window right next to them, and she looked outside the window to the stars she could see surprisingly well through the trees. "Look at those stars..." She murmured softly, resting her head on her arms as she leaned against the frame of the window.

Kylo was so happy to see her as she made her way into the hut. He had stripped down already to just his long black sleeping pants as he lay on the bed, looking at his data pad. He wanted to be sure everything was ok back on the Star Destroyer with his Knights. He threw it aside as he watched her climb into the bed with him. "yes I agree it's very beautiful, the stars are... Really making me relax even though I can't stop thinking of other things.." he said gesturing to the data pad with a guilty look on his face. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead as he took her hand in his, massaging it lightly with his thumb. " what did you want to show me sweetheart? "he asked his eyes lighting up with curiosity.

She smiled, chuckling at the guilty look on his face. She knew he would eventually check up on his Knights eventually, she'd seen the data pad. But she knew he had to; she could lead a King away from his kingdom, but she didn't expect for him to not keep tabs on it while he was gone.   
She hummed, lightly squeezing his hand as she relaxed to his touch. Valerie gestured up to the stars with her free hand. "Well, it's not so much as showing you something as it is telling you something... The stars." She blushed slightly, but continued. "The Ewoks are very spiritual people... Do you see those two stars?" She asked quietly, pointing to two bright stars close to each other. "Those... Those are my parents." She said softly, biting her lip. "On Endor, we burn our dead. It's a way of releasing one's spirit from their body... And when the spirit is freed, they become Stars to guide on those they've left behind..." She wasn't an extremely spiritual person, when she was dealing with her grief she held on to that belief. It gave her Comfort to know that her parents were still watching over her.

Kylo listened to Valerie talk about her parents with such love, watching her eyes almost shining from the stars she was looking at. He squinted a little trying hard to see the stars she was looking at, until he finally saw them. "you know... We did that too... Burn our dead... That's what they did with my grandfather.. With Anakin Skywalker..." he said with a soft smile as he grabbed her hand a little tighter. "I assume that's what they did with my father... If they were able to retrieve the body before Star Killer Base... Was destroyed." he explained, that familiar sadness creeping back into his voice. He looked down at her, his heart broken for his family but full for his new found family which was her.. And she was all he needed.

Valerie nodded, looking over at him with a sweet smile to help calm his fractured heart. She lifted up their joined hands, kissing his knuckles to bring a smile to his lips. She liked it when he smiled... "I'm sure they did..." She whispered softly. To be honest she had no idea what had happened to his father, she had no way of knowing. It was very likely that his body had been blown up in the explosion, but that was certainly not going to cheer him up right now... Because no matter what Kylo told her, she knew that he still loved his father deep down. His death and torn him apart.  
She yawned tiredly, shifting slightly so she could curl her body around him a little bit before pulling him back down to bed. "Let's go to bed... Like you said, we have a long day tomorrow." She smiled softly, trying to draw him out of the bad memories she had accidentally stirred up. "Besides... I'm exhausted from our activities earlier. You really did a number on me." She chuckled playfully, a sly smirk on her lips.

Kylo was extremely thankful for her reassuring words about his father but deep down inside he knew that his body was gone, it was impossible for them to have retrieved it falling from that height. He pushed the memory out of his mind momentarily as she mentioned sleep. He was exhausted both emotionally and physically. "yes good idea.." he said in almost a whisper as climbed back into the much smaller bed. "I think you'll need to almost sleep on top of me if you want us both to fit... This isn't my king sized bed from my ship.." he said with a chuckle as he held out his arms for her.

Valerie laughed, an image of both of them Tangled together in a very small bed, both of them halfway off the bed in some way flash through her mind. Especially poor Kylo considering he was so tall. She smiled as she nodded her head, very carefully maneuvering herself so she was laying on top of him. She had discarded most of her over clothes, so she was still in a tank top and her pants. A soft purring noise of contentment escaped her as she rested her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle. "I like this position..." She murmured sleepily. He was the perfect size for it, they both were, and the steady beating of his heart was like her own personal lullaby. She mumbled something out that resembled a goodnight before steadily drifting off to sleep, tangling their legs together to keep them entwined as much as possible.


	8. Exploration and Return

Morning came and the sun shone through the window next to their bed, hitting Kylo directly in the face as he groaned in protest. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to face away from the sun. She was still laying on top of him, looking peaceful as she slowly also began to stir. "Goodmorning my love.." he said in a smooth comforting voice as he ran his hands through her hair, down her back pulling her into a tight hug. "did you sleep alright?" he asked slightly concerned as he waited for her to stretch her limbs. He kissed the tip of her nose playfully, feeling his stomach grumbling for food. "what's for breakfast sweetheart??" realizing she wouldn't be cooking for him this morning.

The familiar feeling of one of the planet's two suns hitting her face woke her up, making her face scrunch up slightly as she shifted her face into her pillow. Or what she was using as a pillow. A smile spread across her face as she realized that she was nuzzling into Kylo's chest. A soft bubble of laughter escaped her as her eyes opened, meeting his. "Morning..." She murmured, stretching out her limbs as his hands combed down through her hair and over her back. "I slept perfectly, as I always do with you." She said sweetly, mimicking his gesture as she pecked a kiss on the tip of his nose. Her head tilted to the side at his question about breakfast. She honestly didn't know...   
"Well we can either go on fend for ourselves out the trees, or we can see what Deej and Shodu are making." She offered. She could imagine it probably included some sort of eggs and baked bread, and the thought made her mouth start to water.

Kylo juggled the thought of fending for himself in the trees for breakfast but quickly dismissed the idea because he needed energy immediately. "I think that ill take option two..." he said with a wide smile as he helped her down off him. He didn't realize just how much that small bed had hurt his back until he stood up and stretched his long limbes. "I'm wrecked.." he groaned dans brought his large hands to his lower back and wincing in pain. He slowly made his way to his pile of clothes, quickly dressing, trying to get his mind off the pain. "you'll owe me a nice long massage once we are back on my ship.." he said with a smirk as he finished dressing, and walked toward the small window. He pushed it open and looked at all the hussle and bussle of the early morning. "these little furballs never rest do they?" he asked jokingly.

Valerie carefully rolled off of him, feeling her muscles stretch and complain as she slowly stood up again. She groaned, reaching behind her to massage her back slightly. "You aren't the only one that's wrecked..." She rolled her shoulders, pulling on her clothing as she looked up at him and smirked. "It would be my absolute pleasure to give you a massage..." She agreed, running her fingertips through her hair to help straighten it.   
She chuckled, poking her head out the window next to him. "Probably not. But to be fair there's a lot of stuff they have to do everyday." She smiled, starting to head for the door that led out to the bridges and ladders down to the forest floor.   
"Most of the time they're scouting out new areas to extend the village and to find food. Most of the guards keep any of the dangerous predators out of the area. I only remember one condor dragon attack and it was when I was very little... They do an amazing job for such little guys." She chuckled, informing him a little bit about Ewoks on their way down to breakfast, which she was very happy to find out upon arrival was cooked eggs with baked bread. Her favorite. Shodu was the only one home, and off of them both plates of food while she took care of the little one.

Kylo followed her downstairs with enthusiasm, almost tripping down at as he started to smell the familiar scent of eggs. He followed her into the small hut, instinctively ducking down this time as he took his seat on the floor. "Goodmorning" he said with a smile as he looked around noticing it was much more quite in the morning. "thank you" he beamed as he took the plate from the little Ewoks hand, and set it down before him, already digging in before Valerie could get much of a word in. He finally took a few seconds to breath and smiled over at her "where to first sweetheart? Looking for your crystal or going exploring to show me some of the places?" he asked, happy with either one really, he was ready to take anything on.

Valerie smiled, watching him with an amused expression on her face. The way he sat there, smiling at her... For the time being it didn't feel like he had any Darkness left in him. And it made her heart swell. Because she was the one that brought him this. He was happy here...   
But eventually they would have to go back.   
She chuckled, quietly finishing up her plate as she watched Shodu rock the little Ewok infant back to sleep after feeding him. She turned her attention back to Kylo when he asked her the question. "Mm. Right. I've actually been thinking about that. Well there's a lot of places that we can try finding Kyber crystals. There is caving systems all throughout the area Beyond The Village, which I think would be a pretty good place to look. But we do have to go buy some of the old ruins first." She smiled. "So we can kill two birds with one stone. Sound good, Ben?" She asked softly, placing her empty plate back on the table.

His eyes widened in excitement at the thought of cave systems. He had always loved exploring as a child and into his teenage years up until the point where he was sent away to Luke's training facility. "I found my kyber crystal in a similar way... In a cave system, but it had been a little more dangerous than what I think we will come across." he said with a smirk, thinking back to the day he had found it, he was so proud of himself, finding something so unique, so broken, just like he was... Still Is. "I'm happy to follow you around anywhere you take me, to see all the old ruins... I love things like that, I just haven't had much of a chance the last ten years or so.." he said with sadness as he stood up, bringing the plate over to the kitchen, nodding to the Ewok in acknowledgedment. He looked over at Valerie one more time with a small smile, leaving her a few moments as he stood outside taking in the sweer warm air, looking up into the trees like a little boy.

She could honestly listen to him all day talk about his past, his childhood, the happier memories he'd had when he was Ben Solo. She chuckled, smiling sweetly at him as she exchanged a few brief words with Shodu. They both said their goodbyes, and Valerie got ready to leave... Before Shodu pressed something into her hands. It was a bow, longer than the Ewok who gave it to her, dusty from lack of use but still fully functional. Her face softened. "I can't believe you kept this all this time... I thought this was burned along with..." Shofu hugged her, murmuring something gently before Valerie finally hugged her back briefly. "Thank you." She whispered, quickly shouldering the bow around herself like her father had taught her to. She waved goodbye, picking up a small quiver of matching arrows on her way out with Kylo.   
She lightly squeezed his hand, guiding them out of the village towards the deeper part of the forest to the ruins were. She couldn't stop running her fingers along the edge of the bow, almost looking like she was in a daze.

As soon as she stepped outside the first thing he noticed was the weapon in her hands. He smiled down at her, wondering why her reaction was so dazed, and.. Content? But he had a good feeling as what could make her have such a reaction. "did that belong to your parents?" he asked knowing that look, it was similar to the look he had given to her when she had brought back the dice to him. "I always pictured you with something like that... It suits you quite well.. Are you sure you still want the lightsaber?" he asked half jokingly as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked toward the ruins.

Valerie nodded, a soft bubble of laughter escaping her lips as she finally snapped out of her daze. She turn her head to nod at him. "Yes!" She laughed. "I'm very sure that I still want a lightsaber." She leaned into him, resting her head against his side as she guided him along the familiar paths through the forest. Everything was slowly starting to come back to her...   
"This bow... This bow belonged to my father. I thought that it had been burned with him when the Ewoks." She paused, shaking her head. "I'm glad that it's still here. Shodu said that she still had a couple of trinkets of my parents that I could take with me when I leave again... I'm happy Wicket such a good scavenger." She chuckled fondly. Leave it to him to secure pieces of her old life... She honestly loved that little guy so much.   
Eventually they reach the first set of ruins that they would have to cross. "Woah... There's definitely a lot more green here than I remember. Look at that old abandoned Walker." She pointed out enthusiastically.

He was happy to hear that she too was able to retrieve something of her father after she thought she had lost it forever, just like his father's dice. "I'm really happy for you sweetheart, you really deserve to have something like this especially after what you did for me." he said lovingly as he tried to keep up with her. The more and more he got to know her the more he realized how similar they were and he loved her so much for it. He couldn't live without her he thought as he watched her make her way into a clearing. " wow.. This is from....its from the old empire..." he said almost speechless as he approached the walker. He stuck his hand out, inching it closer until he could finally touch the old metal leg of one of the Empire's most devastating killing machines. "I can't believe that this is still here.." he said his eyes in utter shock.. Thinking back to his grandfather who had probably commanded these.

Valerie smiled, watching him stare at the machines in wonder. She had flashback back to when she was just a little girl, barely the size of an Ewok herself when her father had first shown her this... She was so scared of being surrounded by all these tall metal figures, and it took her father beating one of them with a branch to show her that it wasn't going to hurt her.   
"From what my mother taught me of the Galactic Civil War, the deciding battle for who won was fought here... After the Rebellion won, everything was just left here as a reminder. You can still feel the energy from all those decades ago if you try to tap into it."   
Or it could manifest itself if you were sensitive enough like she was... All she had to do was close her eyes and she could feel herself go all the way back to those Wars again, even though she had never been there. Gunfire... Blasters... The walkers advancing on Bright Tree Village... People shouting... She opened her eyes, feeling herself snap back to the present. People who said memories fade lied. Memories are still very much alive.  
"Do you want to try and break into one of the old bunkers? It shouldn't be that hard... Everything's pretty Rusty.”

Kylo felt like he was getting a well deserved history lesson as he listened to her talk about it so expertly. He looked over at her in disbelief again as she explained how he could possibly tap in to the past with the force just by being there. He closed his eyes for a moment, his hand still flat against the leg of the walker as he tried his best to connect what he knew of the force and its powers to the big metal war machine before him. He could suddenly feel the hairs stand on the back of his neck and his mind was suddenly flooded with images and sounds of the war. His body tensed and he squeezed his eyes tight, the images being too much for him to take, as he pushed himself away from the walker. His chest was heaving and he knew he didn't want to do that again... Not now at least. He looked over at Valerie trying to center and ground himself again, because the feeling of the darkness was tugging at him wanting him to come back. "yes I think we should... I haven't broken or destroyed something in a long while.." he said with a smirk as he tried to brush off what had just happened.

She nodded, watching his response carefully. He had been more affected by tapping into the past than she had expected... But at least he got a natural history lesson out of it. She nodded, gesturing him to follow as she walked along a segment of the roof of what must have been one of the bunkers in the area. "The real tricky part is trying to find one. Everything is so grown over with moss and leaves, it's really hard to- AHHH!" Her sentence was cut short by a scream as the metal grating of the roof gave out from under her feet. For reflexes weren't fast enough to grab ahold of anything, and suddenly she found herself falling into pitch blackness.   
As soon as her mind finally registered that she was falling, she hit the ground with a loud smacking noise that did not sound good. She stayed on the ground, flat on her back, completely silent as her heart finally calm down, shocked into silence and unable to respond to anything at the moment. Finally she found her barings, sitting up carefully and rubbing her head. "I'm okay! It's like a 20 foot drop..."

Kylo made sure to watch his steps as they walked along the old roof of what must have been an old bunker. His eyes suddenly darted to the front of him where she was suddenly gone followed by a loud scream. He ran no longer caring about the unstable roof until he stopped dead in his tracks, looking down into a huge hole. "Valerie!" he yelled in desperation as he was about to use the force to bring her back up to him. But before he could she answered him and she was fine, instantly calming his nerves as he got down on his hand and knees to get a better look down. "do you want me to jump down or do you want to look for an entrance?" he yelled as he felt the roof start to shake slightly beneath his heavy weight.

Even though she had just called out damn to let her know that she was okay, Valerie was still a little bit shaken up about what had just happened. She did a mental look over of herself, trying to see if anything was broken or badly damaged. Her mind was still reeling from the shock, and her body didn't seem to have any damage to it, luckily, so that was a huge relief. She stood on shaky legs, leaning against one of the walls for support.   
The new hole in the ceiling let a few streaks of sunlight in, faintly Illuminating the now abandoned bunker. After letting her eyes are just for a few moments she was able to make out anything within ten feet of her, giving her a bit more Security when nothing dangerous immediately reveal itself... "Jump down... It's safe down here." She called back up, a little more quieter than before. At least he would have a soft Landing with all of the leaves and branches she brought down with her…

Kylo was in the unknown on this planet so he had no choice but to do as he was told as he stood back up and looked down into the darkness for a brief second before closing his eyes and jumping down. He surprisingly his the floor on his two feet but the bed of leaves and branches unbalanced him as he fell backwards into it. His long hair was now littered in little brown leaves as he propped himself up on his elbows looking for her. "A little help sweetheart?" he asked jokingly as he slowly got up, dusting himself off as he wrapped his arms around her small frame. "don't scare me like that again... Ok?" he said as he placed a hand under her chin bringing her head up so he could look into her eyes to make sure she was ok before pressing his lips against hers in a loving embrace.

She could hear him moving above her on the grating the ceiling, probably stuck in back to look at his surroundings a bit more before he did anything. That had been her mistake, just assuming that the floor would be able to hold her. She wasn't surprised when he stuck the landing on both of his feet, but couldn't hold back the giggle as the pile of leaves and branches made him lose his balance and fall backwards. At least it was a shorter fall than what she had to go through, and he looked absolutely ridiculous with all those leaves in his hair. She giggled softly, returning his hug tightly as she nodded. She met his eyes, murmuring out an approval before their lips met. They were both badly shaken about want to just happened, she realized, making her gently touch his cheek.   
"It wasn't my intent to scare you... I think I scared myself with that more than anything." She laughed gently when they broke apart, reaching up to pick a few of the leaves out of his hair. "Well... I guess we really can say that you fell for me." She joked, laughing a little bit louder at the fact that was such a bad joke.

He pulled away from her, now looking around, trying to let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He took her small hand in his, moving forward carefully, but it was still quite too dark for either one of them to see well. He reached for his lightsaber as he let go of her hand and ignited it, holding it out in front of him, using it as a light. The only sound that could be heard were their feet crunching on old debris and the crackling of his lightsaber. They walked along a dark stretch of hallway until they reached a larger room, where some light began to seep in through the roof. He retracted the blade but still held on to the lightsaber in fear of the unknown as he looked at her with wide eyes as the imperial army's sign was splashed everywhere.

Valerie squeezed his hand tightly as they walked, using his lightsaber as a light source. Back in her childhood, she explored using torches and lit branches, which she disliked doing since she had gotten lost a few times when her torch burned out.   
She peeked her head out into the opening, taking in what she could of the room in the darkness. "The Empire came to Endor first because of it's nearness to the second Death Star. You'll find nothing but Imperial bases here... This looks like one of the planning rooms..." She murmured softly. She had found some like it before.  
She turned to the wall panel, moving her hand along it until she found the fuse box. "Hold your lightsaber here so I can see please." She asked sweetly, starting to fiddle around with the wires under the red glow. "Even though these power sources are over thirty years old, they should still have some power left..." She jolted slightly as a small spark shocked her, making her curse as the lights finally flickered on.

Kylo flinched at the sudden spark as the lights went on causing him to squint to readjust his eyes. He retracted his blade again, this time hooking it back to his belt as he looked around with curiosity. He made his way to the center where all the old dusty terminals lay along with tons of papers strewn across the large metal tables. He approached slowly, wanting to take in everything not wanting to miss any little thing as he made his way around the table. He placed both his hands down flat on the papers before him realizing they were maps and plans. Maps of Endor, that detailed every cave and every village, but the plans were what interested him most as his eyes shone bright. He rand his hands over the plans, a smile slowly creeping across his face as he tried to understand them. They were certainly of the old ships and machines used in the war. He couldn't believe he'd ever see these. "I need to take these... All of them back to my ship." he said with enthusiasm as he looked up at Valerie looking like a child on Christmas day.

Valerie chuckled, nodding her head as she carefully fit the panel of the fuse box back into place. She didn't know how long the battery was going to last, but she had confidence in the last for at least a little while. "I had a feeling you might say that... Definitely bring these back..." She agreed, starting to carefully roll some of them up and put them into her quiver.   
It was as she cleared more and more documents off the table that one of the older ones started to appear. She frowned lightly, brushing a few more blueprints off to the side so she can get a clearer view of what she was reading. It was something big and round, the size of a...  
Her eyes widened and she layed out the huge paper on top so it was in full view. "Kylo... Look at this!" She said excitedly, knowing it would make him happy. "It's the plans to the Death Star!" She ran her fingers over the page, tracing the lines of the huge destroyer. She was fascinated with the mechanics behind it, the sheer size and power behind it. What side she was on didn't matter to her; she was curious about things regardless of which side they were on. "It has Vader's signature on it. His approval..." She pointed to the large handwriting in the bottom corner.

Kylo couldn't quite believe his eyes, she had actually found plans to the death star, the First Order had only copies of these, nothing original like this. He ran his hands over them and stopped when he touched his grandfather's signature, unable to even fathom that he was touching it. "I have no words..." Kylo said as he could feel tears start to well up in the corners of his eyes. "I can't believe this is Vader's signature.." he looked over at Valerie completely in awe. He loved her so much already but she kept showing him and giving him things that no one else could ever even come close to. "I love you so much... You are so incredible..." he said with adoration as he turned to hug her close to his chest. "you have no idea how much it means to me to have found these... I am going to take them back and bring them into my hidden room.. Along with his helmet.. They deserve to be together." he said lowly as he rested his head on hers.

Valerie's heart swelled, watching him trace the curves of his grandfather's signature on the page, watching him become emotional over finding another part of the man he idolized. She knew how he felt, she could feel his emotions as tangible as if they were her own. She laid her face against his chest, pressing her cheek into the soft fabric of his robes as spoke, hugging him tightly around his waist. "I love you too, Kylo... It means so much to me that you're happy. I'm glad I fell in here, that we found this place." She smiled, making a soft purring noise in the back of her throat.   
They stayed like that, pressed together and entwined in each other's arms for several moments before she pulled away, very delicately rolling the plans up and making sure that it was securely in her quiver. "Now... Do you want to explore more, or do you want to try and find those caving systems I mentioned earlier? They shouldn't be too far away from here..." She asked softly. There was a lot more to explore and scavenge, and she loved seeing him so happy, but they did come here to find something else. Besides, they were sure to encounter more ruins before the caves anyway.

Kylo was enjoying the closeness of the embrace, he needed it after just having been scared she had injured herself, combined with feeling out of place on Endor. He was now able to finally relax in her arms and feel more at home with all of the Imperial documents and relics they were able to find. He pulled away as he pondered what to do next. "I think we should head for the caves, I don't want it to start getting dark before we are able to find you a proper kyber crystal." he explained as he looked down at the necklace he had made her. He touched it with his finger tips, thinking briefly back to the moment he had given it to her. " Now come on you must be excited Love. "he said with a big smile as he took her hand in his.

She nodded, smiling up at him as she squeezed his hand tightly. She was extremely excited to find herself a Kyber Crystal, one that was all her own that she felt a connection to. "I'm beyond excited... Let's go, love." She whispered, pulling him back towards the corridors.   
Everything was a lot easier to navigate now that the corridors were lit up, and the base was surprisingly easy to navigate. She poked her head in one of the larger doors, leading into a large cavernous room full of equipment. The door was half gone, leaving an exit to the outside. "Looks like we found a way out... And a means of transportation." She smiled crookedly, walking to a few abandoned speeder bikes. She ran a hand over one of them, inspecting them curiously before fiddling with the engines. "Not that I don't enjoy walking, but these things are insanely fun to race around." She grinned as one finally started up, making her smile.   
Then she smirked up at him, looking playful. "You up for a race?"

Kylo was beyond happy to have found an exit, he didn't want to necessarily climb through more roofs and risk loosing what they had found in the process. They came into an opening where his eyes widened in shock again as they saw a speederbike. "I've always wanted to try one of these!" he cried out in excitement as he ran to it, running his hand along the body of the bike as he inspected it. "do you trust me?" he asked with a coy smile as he got on top of it, patting the seat behind him. He waited patiently for her to get on, and wrapping her arms around his torso as he leaned forward into the bike. He quickly looked back over his shoulder at her making sure she was secure before he punched it. It took off with such high speed that he was momentarily caught off guard, his head snapping back slightly but he quickly regained his composure as he whipped through the trees. It reminded him of some of the piloting he did with his silencer through bits of meteor in space.

She tilted her head slightly as he mentioned always wanted to ride one. She could definitely picture him riding something this fast and dangerous with no problem. And actually suited him to have a vehicle like this... "Really? I've ridden stuff like this before, but I've never actually had a chance to really appreciate a landspeeder like this. This stuff is ancient but it's good." She spoke, Chuckling as he made a gesture for her to get onto the speeder behind him. Oh, well... This was something she hadn't done before.   
She climbed on carefully, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing herface against one of his shoulders. "Of course I trust you." She murmured into his ear, her arms automatically tightening around him as he started up the speeder and raced off.   
It's surprised the both of them, how fast the speeder was when it started up, both jolting at the sudden force.   
But then Valerie was laughing, loud and happy. "Whoo hoo! Faster!" She squealed happily.

Kylo was laughing so loudly you could almost hear it over the sound of the speederbike. His hands were gripping the handles tightly and his eyes were concentrated on the hundreds of trees ahead as he maneuvered around them with ease. The feeling of her holding on to him and the feeling of the warm wind on his face was absolute bliss compared to the long lonely cold nights on the Star Destroyer. He could see the caves coming up ahead so he slowed down enough to be able to bend around the trees without them being a blur. "I think those are it, up ahead.." he said trying to catch his breath from all the laughing. He brought the speeder even closer finally stopping it only a few meteres away from the entrance of the caves. He waited for her to hop down before he jumped off the bike himself. He tried to fix the mess that was now his hair as he laughed as he looked at Valerie's. "that was amazingly fun, we definitely need to do it again after when we're done, maybe I'll even let you drive!" he said playfully.

Valerie squealed happily, only mildly concerned with The Rat's Nest that her hair was becoming. The caves were coming up quickly, and she was just about to point that out to him when the bike finally slowed down to a stop. She chuckled, hopping off first and running her hands through her hair repeatedly to try and straighten it out. That was the one thing that she didn't like about having long hair. She always had the tie it back when she did something like that or it was going to be hell combing out later.   
She grinned. "I think I'll let you have control over the speeder on the way back... As long as you let me take you hang gliding before we leave." She chuckled, looking towards the entrance of the dark cave.   
Her head tilted to the side curiously, eyes closing slightly as a strange tugging sensation filled her mind. Like there was something urging her to explore the cave... Pulling her in. "Kylo... When you said that you felt a connection to you are kyber crystal... Did you mean a physical connection?" She asked, taking a step past the mouth of the cave. It was Pitch Black in there, and she could barely see in front of her own face.

Kylo was beyond excited to explore the cave, he didn't know when he would have ever been back in a cave like this, but it was usually alone. However now he had the best partner he could imagine as he looked over at her smiling. He pondered her question for a moment, thinking back to his experience. "I had felt.... Like a pull, like someone or something was pulling at my mind, letting me know they were there. I hadn't realized it was the crystal until I had actually reached it, because my mind was a throbbing mess as I got closer to the source." he explained as he entered the darkness with her. He reached for his lightsaber again to create some light as he ignited it, letting her lead the way.

Valerie nodded, thinking deeply about his words as she led the way. The red glow of his lightsaber only illuminated a few feet in any direction, which was an accomplishment in itself considering how dark the cave was. "I definitely feel a pull... But it feels different... It's kind of like..." She didn't struggle with the word, considering she knew exactly what word she wanted to use. But she was nervous to say it, worried that he would think she was starting to lose her mind. "Singing..." She murmured shyly, very gently grabbing his sleeve as she would the way towards where the "singing" was coming from, calling her.   
She grew more and more nervous the deeper they got into the cave, even though the majority of her mind was focusing on following the pole that was steadily growing stronger. This cave had already let them through many twists and turns... What would happen if she couldn't find her way back out again?  
A breeze blew past them, making her shiver for two reasons. For one, the breeze was cold, and two... There was no way a natural Breeze flew all the way into the depths of where they were. They were pretty far into this cave system with no opening in sight...   
"Kylo... I have a feeling that we're not alone anymore." She whispered quietly.   
She didn't feel any fear inside of her, or fear from whoever was with them. It didn't even feel angry... It just felt peaceful and calm.

Kylo squinted trying hard to see ahead of him as the red glare from his blade barely helped. At the same time he was trying to listen to Valerie, trying to understand what she meant by... Singing. He assumed every experience was different because everyone had a different connection to the force. "it's fine sweetheart, if that's what you hear, then that's what you need to follow." he said with a smile, as he continued down further into the cave with her. He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise, his skin covered in goosebumps as he felt the cold air. " I don't think we are alone either... " he said with a concerned voice. Was it Rey? It felt like the force somehow, maybe it was anogher kyber crystal. Kylo's mind was a blur of thoughts as he felt the shiver go down his spine again.

Valerie sucked in a breath, freezing in place after they rounded another Corner in the tunnel. "Kylo... Who's that?" She murmured worriedly.   
There was a clear apparition standing towards the middle of a cavernous room that they had entered. The whole room was Awash with crystals and geodes of all kinds, making the room seem to Sparkle when they hit the light from Kylo's lightsaber. It only seemed to enhance the figure even more, make him appear more solid.   
He smiled, standing there nonchalantly as he leaned against the stone stalagtite creeping up from the ground. He waved a hand slowly, looking calm has he completely looked past Valerie and straight at Kylo. "Hello Ben..." His voice echoed slightly, but not as much as a living person's.   
Ben? Valerie put two and two together, eyes widening. Han Solo... His father…

Kylo was frozen in place, every muscle in his body was tense and the expression on his face looked as though he had seen a ghost...and it was his father's ghost. Valerie's question was ignored as he continued to stare at the younger version of his father, casually standing amongst the crystals. Ben... That name.. Hearing now was not like hearing it from Valerie's lips... This time it angered him. "Ben isn't here... You sent him away when he was just 14 years old... Don't you remember? At the age where he needed his father most." he said between gritted teeth as he slowly began to advance, the anger coursing through him giving him the energy to move. " Mom.... Mom she didn't want you to send me but you convinced it was for the best, I heard the fights at night when you both thought I was sleeping... You just wanted to get rid of your problem... You just wanted to get rid of me." he said with anger spewing from each word. He raised a hand and pointed a finger directly at him. " you were more of a father to Rey than you were to me! " he said now screaming as his eyes began to betray him as they became glossy, tears almost certain to appear at any minute. "why?... Why did you do that to me?" he finally asked, begging to know why he was discarded begging to know why they were so afraid of his power.

The ghost of Han Solo stood very still, listening as his son called him out on every mistake he had made with a sad expression on his face. But instead of interrupting and trying to defend himself, he stayed quiet and let Ben get everything off of his chest. And when it finally came to him shedding tears, Han wished he was physical so he could try and hug his son.   
"Ben..." He started, because Ben wasn't gone to him. He would always be there. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered. "I was wrong. I was wrong for never being there enough for you... I was wrong for convincing your mother to send you away from us." He said quietly. "But we sent you the loop because we knew how powerful you would become, both of us could sense it. Even Luke... We didn't want you falling down a dark path like other members of the family have... But it seems that we caused it to happen by trying to prevent it." He said sadly. He stepped forward so he was face-to-face with his son, looking up at him with a morose expression. "Please... Please forgive me..."

Kylo listened to his father, using every ounce of self control in him not to lash out some how. He wanted to hear what he had to say wanted to hear the excuses. By the time his father was finished, standing right in front of him now, tears were rolling down Kylo's cheeks because he felt like he did when he was 14 all over again. "do you think I chose to be born with this... This curse? With this Skywalker blood?" he asked, his eyes almost pleading, wanting his father to understand how he had felt. "I was just as afraid as you about my powers, and I didn't want my Uncle to help me I wanted my father to help me, the man who I at one point admired and wanted to be like. Before I knew about my powers I wanted to be a pilot like you... Don't you remember? But as soon as you found out I had this curse, it was too much for anyone to take, and all of my own dreams were thrown away because of it. " he explained his voice now almost no longer audible as he began to sob. " you left me so vulnerable so alone that I was so easily manipulated by Snoke because he became the father I never had a chance to have. But he used that, he used it to his advantage to bend me and shape me into the monster you see before you." he finally said as he looked down and away.

Each word of pain Kylo spoke at him was like a stab directly to his heart. Han felt every amount of pain that Kylo described, the feelings of loneliness and betrayal, of hate... Han shook his head, very delicately resting one of his hands on his shoulder. "You're not a monster... I look at you and I will never see a Monster... You will always be my son to me, and to your mother." He said, sounding fragile. He can remember Ben always talking about how he wanted to be a pilot when I grow up, the days he spent teaching his son how to fly in the Falcon. But it broke his heart just as badly as it did his having to send him away to Luke.   
"I failed you... Ben. I'm sorry..." He said softly. "All of what's happened is my fault. All because I was afraid... I was afraid, and by pushing you away, I only succeeded in making my fears a reality. And for that I failed you, because I failed to protect you... And I'll never forgive myself for that." He said thickly, on the verge of tears himself.

Kylo felt some satisfaction in hearing his father say it was all his fault, that it was all because of his weakness as a man that he had to endure all those years of solitude and pain. But Kylo knew that Han had paid the ultimate price in the end, he had paid with his life, when Kylo had taken it back on Star Killer Base. "Your mistakes... The choices you made as a Father they cost you not only me as a son but they cost you your life.." he said with a slight sound of remorse in his voice as the tears now stopped. "Snoke, he knew that despite your betrayal, despite you not being there for me, I still loved you, I still wished you'd come back to me to be the father I always wanted. So he convinced me I needed to destroy you in order to move on further into the darkness but it only destroyed me in the process. He was so angry with me afterwards, he... He saw that it had split what I had left of my heart in two to kill you... Don't you see.. I was never able to truly hate you not even after what you did to me. " he finally confessed as he looked his father right in the yes as he said it.

Han nodded, finally letting a few tears slip out of the corner of his eyes. He remembered that day, clear as a bell. Standing on the bridge with him, holding out his hand and saying that he would do anything to help his son still. His death happened so quick that he barely registered it before he was falling...  
He swallowed, nodding his head. "I know, Ben... It's why I wanted to help you back then, that's why I stayed on that bridge with you... I knew I would help you no matter what happened, and that's What mattered to me... Even if it cost me my life, which, to be honest I probably deserve after everything I've done... And even after everything that's happened I still love you. I always will." He spoke gently, wiping at his eyes. "I don't blame you for anything..." He whispered, leaning in to give him as much of a hug as he was capable of doing.   
After a few moments of that he looked up, locking eyes with Valerie across the room. Looking as if he finally noticed her for the first time. "Who's the young lady, Ben?" He asked gently, smiling slightly. "Are you going to introduce us?"

Han's confession of deserving his death was a shock to Kylo. He never thought his father would actually see it that way.. He closed his eyes, trying hard to keep it together as he thought of the moment Han had caressed his face one last time before falling off that bridge. The heart ache it caused Kylo, the immediate regret washing over him again as though he was reliving it in that very moment. "I'm sorry.." was all he could muster as he realized that they were both two men who had made so many mistakes, both not knowing how to control their fears. Kylo's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the mention of her, he had almost forgotten that she was only standing a few feet away from this exchange. He looked over at her, noticing she had her own tears in her eyes, as he approached her, extending his hand out for her to take. "This is Valerie, she... She's.. I'm in love with her." he finally said, as he smiled over at her, all of his anger and sadness washed away in that moment.

Valerie had been listening to the whole exchange with tears in her eyes, trying very hard to keep it together for both of their sakes. She could feel every single emotion running through both of them in that room, only enhancing the tumultuous feelings she had in her own heart. She lightly wiped her eyes, smiling slightly as she took Kylo's hand, stepping forward a bit so she stood by his side like she always had. "Hello..." She murmured nervously.   
Han smiled a bit more, chuckling slightly. "Hey kid." He looked up at Kylo, nodding. "I like her, Ben. She's a keeper." He said honestly before turning back to look at Valerie again. "Look after him... You're all he has now..."   
She nodded, lightly squeezing his hand. "I will."   
He nodded, stepping back a bit. "Thank you. I'll see you two around." He smirked slightly, waving his hand as he dissappeared. Leaving them alone in the cave once again.   
The feeling of being pulled towards something returned to her almost immediately. But instead of following it, she immediately turned to look at Kylo. "Kylo... Are you okay?" She asked gently.

Kylo was left with some still unsaid words and unanswered questions as his father's ghost dissappeared. He looked over at Valerie thankful he had her there with him to help him through this now. He smiled slightly at her concerned face, as he took both her hands in his, more for his own comfort than anything. "I'm sorry... I'm... I don't feel very good right now... It's hard to explain but.. I never thought I'd see him again." he started, as he felt his heart rate increasing again thinking of the exchange that had just happened. "I know this day was supposed to be about you and your kyber crystal but everything always ends up turning back to circle around me... And I'm so sorry." he said with sadness in his voice. "I'm.. Going to need a drink tonight... I can't even begin to explain to you how I feel right now... I'm sorry." he explained, completely at a loss of words. His heart was both mended and broken at the same time and he didn't know how that was even possible. One thing that was for certain was that he no longer had the anger toward his father anymore... It had evaporated into thin air just like Han's ghost..

Valerie can only imagine how he must have been feeling. She never had the opportunity to talk with her parents after they died, even though she had always hoped they might visit her. But she was also glad that he got to say some things to his father and get all of his anger off of his chest. Because Kylo didn't feel angry anymore... There was a mixture of other emotions that she could spend hours trying to untangle, but anger definitely wasn't one of them.   
She nodded, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaning into him to hug him. "There's no reason to be sorry, Kylo." She didn't have any other words that she could say that could accurately describe her feelings. It didn't matter that they can come here for herself because she loved Kylo, and she would really sacrifice anything to see him be happy. Because that's what love was. It was making sacrifices for another person without expecting anything in return...   
After a few moments of a comforting hug she pulled back again, very lightly laying her hand on his cheek before using her mind to search around for the crystal. It was definitely in this cave... She could still hear it singing to her.   
She stepped away from him and started walking towards a seemingly empty part of the cavern, crouching down when she noticed something glint in the dull Stone. A silvery Kyber Crystal...  
She Gingerly picked it up, and everything in her mind screamed that this was the right one, that this was definitely the crystal meant for her. "All alone and its own little part of the cave... Just like me..." She whispered, looking over at him. "Just like us..."

Kylo couldn't have chosen a better woman than Valerie to stand by his side. Her love and selflessness were like no other, and her hugs were more comforting to him than anything else in the entire galaxy. He let her pull away as she clearly began to feel the pull to the crystal again. He tried to give her as much space as possible as he advanced ever so slightly behind her. He could see it now too, it was a silver kyber crystal, something he had never come across before. The look in her eyes said it all as he finally crouched down next to her to look at it. She had finally found it, it had been truly singing to her, he couldn't believe it. "wow it's beautiful..." he said sounding almost speechless as he looked at it, always memorized by how unique each one was. "so how would you like to pry it free? Would you like to try it out on your own?" he said with a smile

She continue to stare at the crystal with a thoughtful and amazed look on her face. It seems fitting that the kyber crystal that had of such a strong pull to her came from her birth planet. How has she not felt it's pull before now? How many times has she played near this cave when she was a child? Maybe it was because she hadn't been ready then... But she definitely was ready now. But how was she going to figure out how to get this thing out? The answer was so simple it seem like it was slapped into her mind. Of course... She was a Force-user! She didn't need tools or strength. All she needed was her mind.  
She raised her hand steadily, closing her eyes as she concentrated, using the Force to try and pull the crystal free. It seemed to shimmer at the attempt, trembling as it fought to free itself from the stone wall before flying into her hand. She reflexively caught it, craddling the unique crystal in her hands. Surely this Crystal was far too big to put in her lightsaber. It was roughly half the size of her Palm... And it was very pretty. Hm... She would figure it out later.   
She looked up at Kylo with a smile. "I got it." She said cheekily.

Kylo was so proud of her, she was truly learning how to use her powers more and more. He knew that one day she could be very powerful if she wanted to be. "you impress me more and more, you know that?" he asked as he smiled at her, his eyes darting between her excited expression and the kyber crystal in her hand. "we will definitely need to cut it down to size." he explained as he touched it with his finger tips. "it's definitely too big but we can definitely maybe add a little piece to your necklace, it would be like having me and you together all the time." he said as the thought brought a warm feeling to his heart as he brought his hand up to touch the necklace he had made her.

She was filled with pride at the fact that she was able to surprise him, make him happy. In truth she had surprised herself with what she had done. She didn't think that it would work...  
At the mention of her necklace, she looked down at it, watching it Shimmer and glow in the faint light of the cave. She could feel the charge radiating out through the room. The kyber crystals were absolutely packed with energy... No wonder they made good power sources for lightsabers. "I think I would love that... I like the idea of both of us being together in a symbolic way, through our crystals..." She gently touched her necklace as well, draping a few of her fingers over his hand as she did, so they were holding it together. "Would you like a piece of mine to carry around with you?" She murmured gently.

He was happy to see she loved his idea, as he brought his hand up to her face, trailing his fingers into her hair to bring her in closer to him. "of course I love the idea of having a piece of your crystal with me always, maybe I can add it to your necklace also..?" he asked as his eyes darted down to the necklace around his neck and then back up to her eyes. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, wanting her to feel just how much he cared about her in that moment. When he pulled away he smiled wide. "now please let's get out of this cold dark cave... It's time to give that speeder another ride!" he said playfully as he slid his hand out of her hair and grabbing his lightsaber to light the way out.

She smiled, very gently nodding her head in confirmation. "Of course you can add it to my necklace. I think it would look good there, with the star..." She murmured, following his lead as she leaned in to kiss him back. She could feel the emotions he poured into the kiss, almost as if they were tangible, making her shift closer for a few more moments before they both pulled away.   
She giggled softly, nodding her head as she stood up and stretched her legs again. "I agree. Normally I have no worries or concerns in Dark Places. I still don't, but..." She trailed off as she followed him back out of the cave.   
It took a lot of backtracking, following all the twists and turns they had taken to get to that area of the cave. Valerie was beyond relieved when they didn't get lost, and was breathing easy once she finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak, pulling him out into the light with a laugh. "Goodbye creepy dark cave and hello beautiful forests of Endor." She cheered, jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid. Once again she looked at the kyber crystal in her hand, running a finger over at to trace one of the cracks. "I can't believe the strength that this thing sang to me with... It almost felt like it had a mind of its own."

Kylo felt like the trail back to the exit was a never ending trail as he tried his best to light the way for his love. When they finally saw the light a feeling of relief spread over him as he smiled, anctious to get back to the village. "come on sweetheart it's this way" he said as he retracted the blade, heading straight for the speeder with urgency. He pointed at it, smiling like a little boy as he looked over his shoulder at her making sure she was keeping up with his long strides. He climbed on top of the speeder waiting for her to securely fasten the kyber crystal before turning on the bike. "ready my love?" he asked as he a sly smile crept along his lips unable to keep the excitement inside him. He began to maneuver around the trees slowly at first but once he was back on the familiar terrain to the village he punched it, his head flying back as he laughed, enjoying this way too much for his own good feeling as though he was back in his silencer he missed so much. He looked back every once in a while to make sure she was ok as he neared the village. "we are almost there my love.." he yelled as he increased the speed even more, knowing this would be one of the last times he would ever ride one. Once back into the village, he slowed down out of respect and precaution for the little Ewoks. He let out of sigh of satisfaction as the bike finally came to a stop. He was practically out of breath as he looked over at her, her hair a huge mess, his not any better as he hoppped off, holding his hand out for her.

Valerie giggled, watching him head directly for the speeder like an excitable child. When she had first met him she would have never guessed that such a side of him existed. But she was happy that it did and that she was capable of bringing it out in him. It gave her a sense of accomplishment.   
She immediately put the kyber crystal back in her pocket and ran up to him, jumping on the back of the speeder and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm always ready when I'm with you." She laughed, clinging to him tightly as he raced back towards the village. This feeling brought her back to the days when she worked in the pod racing pits. She would definitely have to show him that area of the world sometime...   
The ride back to the Village was full of laughter and smiles. She couldn't help but imagine them as a normal couple... Not two insanely powerful force users that were on a mission to conquer the Galaxy. "Ugh. My hair is a mess!" She laughed, running both of her fingers through her hair in an attempt to straighten it out again. She smiled up at him, walking over and wrapping her arms around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. "Can I show you one of my favorite things to do on Endor?" She gave him the most adorable puppy eyes in the Galaxy, silently begging him to agree.

Kylo was so happy to be back, away from the dark caves and into the busy village but now she was ready to leave again so soon. He furrowed his brow wondering what exactly she had in mind. Her puppy eyes were deceiving her because he knew it would be something he wouldn't necessarily like. "what exactly did you have in mind sweetheart, that look in your eyes is kind of scaring me to be honest. It's not something to do with heights is it? Because if I'm not in a ship... I don't like heights..." he said with a slight frown as he looked up in the trees.

Valerie smiled sweetly, playing up the act. She knew that he didn't like heights, with the exception of being in his ship. It was an understandable fear, one that she had overcome at a young age due to growing up in the trees. "Well... I don't know if you've noticed, but the Ewoks have another way of going from place to place..." She very gently touched his cheek, turning his head lightly towards a tall strand of trees near the end of the village. A few of the younger Ewoks we're learning how to hanglide from the adults, gleefully jumping off the platform and gliding across the open field towards the end.   
"I used to do that with my father all the time, though it was normally off of mountain tops." She smiled nervously. "Can we please do it together? Just once? It's kind of like being in a ship, if you think about it..." Just that he would be held in by a few straps and his own grip. But the platform wasn't that far off of the ground. And there was plenty of soft grass to land in.

Kylo swallowed hard as he looked up at the flying apparatus in the air. He wasn't going to deny her this, he couldn't, not after she pleaded like that, and it was an activity she had done with her father. "alright my love, I'll put the fear behind me, this one time.." he said with a small smile as he quickly began to make his way up the little wooden stairs to the top before he could change his mind. He could hear the excitement in her hurried steps behind him and her joyous laughter, and it immediately calmed him, knowing he was young to make her so happy. Once at the top he smiled nervously at the little Ewoks surrounding him. "alright show me how to strap myself into one of these my love.." he said as he made his way over to the apparatus studying it, trying to figure if it could support his weight and size. "just don't laugh at me if I crash, I used to much higher tech flying..." he warned as he shot her a playfully menacing look.

Valerie jumped up and clapped joyously as he agreed, briefly hugging him tight like an excitable child before running over to the tree ladder before him. She was so happy that he had agreed that it was indescribable, but she just felt a Welling of positive emotions bubbling up inside of her chest.   
The Ewoks chattered excitedly as they arrived, correcting them over to some of the bigger hang gliders and respect for their larger size. She laughed at him playfully. "I know. I'm a bit Rusty myself since I've been spending most of my time in higher tech. But it's coming back to me." She smiled, guiding him carefully into the appropriate position before nimbly tying the straps around his frame to secure him. "And you won't crash. I've seen Ewoks carry things back that are bigger than you using hang gliders." She smiled, kissing his cheek before settling into the one next to him.   
As she strapped herself in, she told him how to steer the glider correctly without crashing. "It's simple, if not a bit scary the first time. You have to put your whole body into a turn, but try to keep yourself balanced at the same time... Are you ready?" She smiled at him, pointing out the far end of the field. It was several hundred yards away, and open spaced to avoid crashes. "Watch me..." She whispered, grinning as she hefted the glider up and smoothly jumped off... Only to start soaring like a bird as she gained air. The Ewoks cheered happily, jumping up and clapping.   
She laughed out happily, smiling brilliantly as she looked out over the beautiful landscape.

Kylo listened to the instructions carefully as though his life depended on it. He nodded every once in while until he finally decided it was now or never. He strapped himself in, thankful they had given him the biggest one they had, it slightly reassured him. He watched her as she took off looking unafraid and like a true professional which in turn made him want to impress her even more. He closed his eyes and pretended to be in his Silencer in space, instead of on a primitive flying apparatus. He suddenly let himself go, surprisingly no longer afraid as he glided up into the air, the wind carrying him along as he tried to maneuver it as best he could to follow her trail. He was so concentrated that he couldn't even let out a scream as he focused on her and the beautiful green landscape below him. A huge grin however began to spread across his face as he realized that he had been afraid for nothing as he turned his body with ease now, bringing the glider next to her.

Valerie laughed out gleefully, watching him carefully as he dove off the platform and started to fly. She didn't know why he had been so afraid of hang gliding to begin with; he was a natural! She smiled, watching him as he seemed to test out his maneuverability before sliding up next to her in the open air. "I told you you'd be fine! You're a natural!" She laughed, turning the glider slightly to the right so that she left the field behind, gliding over some of the smaller trees towards the now setting sun. Her breath caught in her throat, eyes focusing on the beautiful sight in front of her as time seemed to slow down. In her mind, there was nothing like an Endorian sunset... And it was even better now that Kylo was here with her, that she had someone to share it with.   
But sadly they couldn't stay up there forever. So with a small tilt of her body she glided back towards the field where the landing strip was. Now came the hard part: Landing.   
"Hit the ground at a gentle angle. You're going to have to run a bit so that you'll slow to a stop." She shouted, angling the glider down to demonstrate. The angle was good, and she hit the grass running like she intended, but her landing was still a bit shaky. Valerie unstrapped herself, fluffing out her hair as she climbed out and stood up.

Kylo's eyes widened at the sudden mention of a landing because he had honestly not thought about it until that very moment. He quickly diverted his attention to the ground below him as he watched her go down for her landing. He could feel the nerves building up inside him, because landing was always the hardest part, even as a pilot. But then suddenly as idea came to him as he began his descent, the greenery almost a blur now as he descended a little faster than anticipated. As soon as he was only meters away from the landing area he used the force to control the glider, using the energy to push it upwards slightly as though it was becoming a parachute so that his feet would touch the ground lightly instead of hard and the need to run was no longer required as he smiled wide, truly proud of himself as he came to a stop, kneeling down as he released the glider from the force.

Valerie couldn't help but watch in awe as he used a completely new method of controlling the hang glider. How had she never thought of using something like that, using the force to take control of the glider? It was brilliant, not that she was very surprised.   
She walked over to him with a big smile on her face as she clapped. "Well done Master flier. I can't help but think that you were holding out on me." She teased playfully, jumping up to wrap your arms around ham in a quick hug. "You honestly did great Kylo. Damn near perfect someone who's never been on a hang glider before." She smiled, pecking his cheek before dropping back down to the ground. Even though she was happy at the moment, she knew in the pit of her stomach that she would have to leave Endor soon with him. They couldn't stay here, as much as she wanted to. Kylo had a Galaxy to take control of, and she promised both herself and him that she was never going to leave his side.

Kylo felt a sense of pride as she clapped for him, he had to admit that all of her compliments were stroking his ego and he couldn't help but enjoy it. He smiled as she pressed her lips against his cheek. "I loved it, I'm glad you were able to convince me to do it sweetheart. But I know now this is the sad part for you.... And it really breaks my heart to tear you away from this place... From your home." he said with a sadness in his voice. His smile now gone as he wrapped his arm around her small frame. " at least you'll have your light Saber to look forward to making on board our ship. "he said trying to ease her into the departure as he began walking back with her towards the hut of her little Ewok friend.

Valerie could still feel the sadness welling up in her heart as he started speaking about how they would have to leave. She knew that it was inevitable, but she would still prefer it if it didn't have to happen at all. She nodded silently, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and tried to escort her back towards her adoptive family's hut. At least she would always have her memories of this place...   
The Ewoks knew what she was going to have to tell them before she even open her mouth. Shodu went over to her and hugged her gently, making her eyes slightly water up, even more so when the rest of the family card around her to give her a final hug of goodbye. Valerie really wasn't good with good-byes...  
"You think the second time of me saying goodbye to you guys would be easier..." She said quietly.   
Wicket shook his head. "Not goodbye..."   
She smiled. "Until we meet again." She finished.   
Wicket walked up and hugged her one more time before pressing something into her hands. It was a strange bundle wrapped in cloth. Valerie looked at it curiously before opening it, her eyes going wide. "I... Thank you, Wicket." She whispered, kissing his head. Inside the bundle was a whole bunch of trinkets that her father and mother had owned. More pieces of her past to hang on to.

Kylo felt his heart heavy, as he entered the little hut one last time. He stood there awkwardly in the back trying to give her as much time and space as she needed. He didn't want her to feel rushed in anyway and he could feel the sadness radiating off all of them. Once she had finished with her goodbyes, he noticed she had gotten more little trinkets from the little Ewok. Kylo approached the little guy and stuck out his hand. "thank you for everything and thank you for being so kind to her." he said with a smile as he looked up at the other Ewok. "you have all been really gracious hosts and I promise I will bring her back again, I just don't know when that's all." he said trying to reassure her and her little furry friends. With that Kylo left the little hut, slowly making his way back to his command shuttle as he held out his hand for her to join him as she quickly caught up behind him. " don't look back sweetheart.... You'll return here one day I promise.." he said with a soft voice as he walked up the ramp with her. "would you like to sit up with your captain again in the cockpit or would you like to take a nap on my bed?" he asked as he smiled over his shoulder at her.

It was very hard for her to pull away, to once again leave behind the group that was essentially her family. They had raised her alongside her birth parents for as long as she can remember... She thought of them as blood.   
She forced a smile, giving everyone one final hug before she allowed Kylo to steer her outside the hut and back towards his command shuttle. Despite the sadness in her heart and having to leave her family behind again, she did not regret coming here, she would never be able to regret coming back.   
She nodded, squeezing his hand as they walked inside the dark spacecraft. She was absolutely torn between what she wanted to do. "Do you think I can combine both options and sleep in your lap as we fly back? Pretty please?" She asked gently, looking up at him with her famous puffy eyes again.

Kylo wanted nothing more than to make her feel happy even thought he knew nothing could really fix the sadness she felt now. "of course anything for you my love." he replied with a smile as they entered his ship. "just as long as you promise to behave." he warned as he gave her a little wink, trying to lighten her mood. With that he closed the ramp, as he took one last look at the greenery before heading to the cockpit. "I suggest you secure everything you received in my room, I wouldn't want you loosing anything." he explained as he sat in his chair and watched her as she obeyed, bringing her things into the small room on board. Once she was back she took her seat on his lap, carefully and slowly making sure not to disturb him as he prepared the ship for take off. "are you ready?" he asked as he looked up into her eyes, knowing all to well she wasnt.

She gave a faint Smile as they entered the ship, unable to keep from laughing at least a little bit at the joke he made. They hadn't exactly kept things innocent the last time they had been on the ship. The memories of what he had done to her made her shiver, but she quickly pushed them from her mind. She didn't exactly feel in the mood for repeating what happened.   
The ramp closed behind them, officially sealing away the green of Endor and bringing her back into the reality that was the First Order. She nodded, walking off in a slight days towards the room he had on board for himself. It was small, nothing like the room he had on the Finalizer, but it serves its purpose well enough as she very carefully stored her things in one of the drawers. After she was positive that they were secure from anything, she walked back over to the cockpit and very carefully climbed in Kylo's lap. She definitely didn't want to disrupt him from the important work he was doing, knowing full well that one little slip-up would be bad.   
Was she ready? She already knew what answer she wanted to tell him. No, she wasn't ready for leaving her family behind again, leaving behind the only place that really ever really felt like home. But he was her home too. She felt happy when Kylo was with her, even now when she was on her way back to the First Order. He was just as much her home as Endor was. She nodded, nuzzling her face into his neck as her eyes closed. "Yes..." She whispered softly. "Let's go home."

The time flew by as he could already begin to see the Finalizer come into view. She had surprisingly fallen asleep on him, her arms wrapped around his neck, that he could almost barely see anything ahead of him but he hadn't wanted to disturb her. He too had actually come close to falling asleep when he had left the ship on auto pilot. For the majority of the ride he had relaxed in his seat his arms securely around her body as he enjoyed her scent, her small frame all cuddled up to him, it was heaven for him, always would be. But now came the time to land the ship in the hanger and they could no longer be like this, this close. He shook her awake, his hand rocking her leg as he tried to wake her up. She soon came around, her eyelids heavy as she looked at him, understanding she needed to get up now. As soon as she was secured in the seat next to him he landed the ship in the hanger, a few of his Knights already waiting for him to report.

Valerie didn't have any intentions on falling asleep, even though she was extremely tired and it would probably be for the best if she did. But Kylo was just too comfortable... His body was very comfortable, big enough to completely blanket her with the heat that he emitted. With the knowledge that she was safe in his arms and the amount of comfort he naturally provided her, she drifted off peacefully in his lap.   
Her dreams weren't as peaceful as they normally were. Sad memories flickered through her mind of the first time she had left Endor, intertwining with the most recent ones. But there were also happy memories. Past memories of running through the forest with her dad or spending time in their family star cruiser with her mother. And recent ones, exploring the ruins with Kylo, riding the speeders through the forest, hang gliding through the trees...  
His shaking woke her up. She groaned, looking up at him groggily. She wanted to ask why he had woken her up when she spotted the Finalizer coming into view in front of. She woke up a bit more I see languidly climbed out of his lap and into the seat next to him. She had almost forgotten that they weren't allowed to be this close here. Hopefully it wouldn't have to stay like this for long. Before he opens the doors to walk out onto the Finalizer as supreme leader again, she turned her head to look at him. "How much longer will I be only your Apprentice in their eyes?" She whispered softly, feeling more vulnerable than usual.

Kylo was just as sad as she was that he wasn't able to act how he wanted to around her. It pained him just as much that he couldn't kiss her, hold her or even just smile at her in front of the other officers and troopers. He knew that he needed to announce her as his chosen queen but when and how was a question that still plagued him. He turned to her, taking her hand in his as he smiled, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. "soon I promise ok?" he said his eyes clearly showing his distaste for all of this hiding. "now we need to head down or they'll wonder what we are doing in here..." he said with a laugh. He stood now, grabbing the helmet he had been able to leave behind during his time away, but now it went back on, covering the face she loved so much. "don't forget your things." he reminded her as he opened the ramp and began to head down to his Knights. "Anything to report while I was away?" he asked as he began walking with them, one on either side of him.

Valerie could see the sadness in his own eyes at reminding him, and it gave her a small bit if comfort to know that he was suffering in the same way that she was. She took a small bit of comfort in his words, lightly squeezing his hand as she nodded her head in agreement. Soon, it had to be soon or she feared she would go insane from it. Her lips quirked up in a smile, a soft chuckle escaping her lips at his implication before briefly parting ways with him. She went back to his room to retrieve her things, gently handling the bundle of fabric in her hands and double checking the Kyber crystal in one of her inner pockets before swiftly following after him, out of the shuttle and among his Knights.   
Valerie followed along silently, exchanging a look with one if the Knights that followed behind Kylo at her side. He nodded slightly in greeting before turning back to face forward. She sighed, thinking of her crystal. She was excited to start working on it, and hoped she could steal Kylo away soon to start it.   
A little bump against her leg jolted her out of her mind and made her look down, smiling when she spotted her little Droid friend. "Hey little guy."  
He beeped rapidly and excitedly in greeting, whirling around her happily.

Kylo could hear the distracting sound of the BB unit close by as his Knight was trying to inform him of the events that took place the last 48 hours he had been gone, and it wasn't all good. Valerie could see his fists clenching to his sides as his strides got heavier and more determined as the Knight's were dismissed back to the throne Room. Kylo looked over at her, gesturing for her to immediately come to his side. "send your Droid to our chambers and you come with me." he said sternly as they finally exited the hanger. His pace somewhat slowed down for her to be able to keep up as he headed toward the interrogation room. He could see the puzzled look on her face as she hurried along beside him, probably thinking a prisoner was being held there, but the prisoner was going to be her.

Valerie could sense the shift in his behavior almost immediately, and it was definitely taking a turn out towards the negative. Something must have happened while they were away, something really bad judging by how tightly his fists were clenched at his sides. With a gesture, the Knights were sent off back to the throne room where they normally stayed and they were alone again, besides the little Droid beeping slowly at her feet. She nodded, seeing if this was no time for arguments before very gingerly passing her belongings over to the droid so he could carry them back to their room. He beeped lowly, tilting in a low semicircle before wheeling his way up the corridors.   
It didn't take her long to realize that they were headed towards the interrogation part of the Finalizer, making her curious and raising her guard up. She couldn't feel any life-forms down here except for the Storm Troopers that were occasionally stationed to patrol the empty rooms. She poked her head into the room that they were headed into, definitely much more apart than the others, and was even more confused to find nobody inside. "Kylo... What are we doing down here?" She asked.

Kylo had been silent the whole way there, and still remained so as they both walked into the room. He slid the heavy door closed with a slight use of the force and immediately took off his helmet, throwing it down in both anger and hunger, hunger for her. He marched toward her his hands finding their place on either side of her waist as he easily picked her up and placed her on the chair. "my Knight had some bad news for me... And now you my love will calm me down before I kill someone...you... You have a way of calming me down, especially when you're helpless like this" he explained as he began to close the restraints around her small wrists and then her ankles. Once she was secured and unable to move he smiled slightly at her as he raised a hand to caress her cheek, moving his face in to her neck, gently pushing away her hair now. He brought his full lips next to her ear and whispered ever so gently "you are mine, you will endure what I have in store for you, you will sumbit completely to me, your mind, your body, its all mine..." a low growl escaped his lips as his hot breath tickled her sensitive neck.

She jumped at the sound of him throwing his helmet down, actually surprised that it didn't shatter upon impact. She was so confused she barely registered he was advancing on her until he was strapping her into the interrogation chair. Reflexively she struggled against him for a few seconds before finding it pointless. He was stronger than her and so many ways... But stars, when he whispered those words into her ear, his hot breath ghosting down her neck... It made spikes of arousal shoot down towards her core, making her moan lowly. It only became worse once the situation fully hit her. She was strapped down, in an interrogation chair, completely powerless and at his Mercy... She locked eyes with him, breath heavy and eyes darkened. "Did you read my mind again, Master, or did you guess that this is one of my biggest fantasies?" She whispered heatedly, a sultry looking smirk stretching across her face. So many thoughts and ideas of what he could do to her in this position ran through her mind all at once, and she made damn well sure that they were loud enough for him to hear without much effort.

Kylo was shocked, and pleased to hear her reaction. A devilish grin spread across his face as he took in all the naughty images she was throwing at him. He could himself already begin to stiffen against his armour as he bit his lip down in anticipation of what was to come, his brown eyes trailing up and down her small frame. "Your Master will do every single one of those things to you... Don't you worry.. Such a bad girl you are.." he said with lust pouring out of every word. He began to slowly remove one of the black shawls that wrapped around her neck, holding it out in front of him examining it. He began to rip it furiously, reducing it to a much small piece of material, as he approached her again. He leaned in his massive body pressed against her as he wrapped the thick material around her eyes, securely tying it behind her head. "now you won't be able to see what I do to you... Only feel.." he explained as he pressed his lips against hers, the hunger in his kiss was animalistic as he wasted no time to slide in his eager tongue into her warm mouth, dominating her mouth as he groaned into the kiss.

Every lustful word that spilled from his lips made the heat between her thighs increase, making her breath pick up as she looked into his eyes that were practically black from desire. She watched him carefully, making a small noise as he took one of the scarves from around her neck and ripped it to a more manageable strip before tying it around her eyes. She groaned lowly, pressing her body up against his as much as she could in her restraints. Now she could sense the frustrating part of being restrained, she couldn't touch him like she wanted to. She tugged at the clasps on her wrists half-heartedly as she melted into his animalistic kiss, parting her lips for him with a soft whimper of need as she bit down on his bottom lip teasingly.   
Oh, she was going to be submissive, but that wasn't going to stop her from having a little bit of fun.

Kylo smiled against her soft lips, loving how feisty she was getting as her own need began to Intensify. He pulled back licking his lower lip as he watched her chest rise and fall with each labored breath she took. "this is going to be fun..." he growled as he brought a gloved hand up to her slender delicate neck. He squeezed lightly at first, watching her squirm under his grip as he leaned in again to trail his long tongue across her lips, tasting her, teasing her. He dragged his lips back onto hers, kissing her with urgency as he squeezed her neck a little tighter. He sucked on her small warm tongue with an intense hunger as his other hand trailed up her arm and into her hair, grabbing a handful of her soft long strands in-between his gloved fingers as he pulled hard to the side. He pulled away from the kiss, his hand still firmly around her neck "I want to hear you plead, to whimper... Be so eagerly wet for me that it drives you mad." he ordered as he brought his lips down to the exposed skin just underneath her small ear. He gently extended his tongue, bringing it across her soft white skin of her upper neck, as he clenched the hair in his hand even harder. His lips followed, crushing them against her neck, as he kissed it roughly, his mouth moving down as he moved his hand from her neck giving him complete access to her.

Valerie panted, her breath coming in short puffs when he finally released her from the kiss, letting her gulp lung fulls of oxygen into her aching body. She could feel the arousal building inside of her already, making her twitch and pull slightly against her bindings in a vain attempt to try to relieve herself. But to no avail... She agreed with him; this was going to be really fun...  
A small gasp left her throat as he wrapped his large hand around her neck, squeezing lightly in a way that made her head spin in a pleasant manner. She groaned softly as he lapped at her lips before kissing her urgently, a strangled moan tearing free as he sucked at her tongue needily. She gasped again, partnered with little pants of pleasure as he yanked her hair back to the side, making her arousal spark. Yes, be rough with me, don't stop...   
She squirmed around at his lips and tongue teased the sensitive spot of skin under her ear, only to kiss and suck a trail of markings along her neck and throat. She let out her louder moans and whimpers now, half caught between wanting him to just take her and wanting him to keep going and teasing her, drawing this out for the both of them.   
"Kylo..."   
She wanted to grab at him, weave her fingers through his hair and tug it to hold him closer as he continued to make her squirm.   
"Please... Don't stop..." She panted.

Kylo loved how he was able to already make her beg for more. "don't worry sweetheart I won't be stopping anytime soon... Maybe I'll give you release once I see you dripping wet down your leg.." he said with a whisper in her ear as he let go of her hair. He began to work on undressing her, wanting to see her body, needing it exposed to him to do what he pleased. He began with opening her robes pushing them aside, revealing a thin black shirt underneath that he grabbed with his strong hand tearing it down the middle, exposing her bra and beautifully supple breasts that remained trapped. "so beautiful..." he moaned as he brought his gloved fingers up to the part between her bra and her her breast trailing his finger along the curve, slightly dipping in his finger tips to graze her nipple. "how tempting you are for my mouth... I could feel just how stiff your nipples are beneath this bra sweetheart..." he said in almost a whisper as he brought his mouth down to the top of her breast, as he kissed and licked right between the fabric and her skin, doing this until he reached the middle of her chest where he stopped momentarily to look up to her pouty lips. He removed his gloves with a quick rough movement and brought a bare hand up to her mouth, inserting his index and middle finger inside her mouth, wanting her to suck on them as though she were sucking on his hardening length. She was such a good girl as she eagerly did so, knowing exactly what he wanted as he continued to trail his tongue along to the other breast making sure to only graze the top of her nipple as she squirmed, trying to whimper, her sounds muffled by his fingers.

His words alone were enough to drive her near the brink, that lustful and dominating tone he used but somehow managing to use it so sweetly and softly at once...   
She cried out when he let go of her hair and pulled away from her skin, mourning the loss of his pleasurable touch. She needed him to touch her. She whined, her body soon being jerked around as he tore open her robes and shirt, exposing her bra. She blushed only slightly at his compliment, moaning at the feeling of leather ghosting over her bare skin and bra, then let out a low cry as his tongue and lips repeated the trail.   
Something pushed up against her mouth, and she parted her lips to take it in. His fingers, she realized, and started eagerly mimicking the motions it would make around his length, twisting and curling and squeezing her tongue around them as her cries for more grew muffled.

Kylo had enough of toying with her breasts and was ready to finally hear some louder moans, to finally start having her soaking her panties for him. He retracted his long thick fingers out of her mouth holding them out to his side while he pulled at her bra straps bringing them down roughly as he pushed her bra down to her stomach exposing her breasts to the cool air, her nipples stiffening even more as she anticipated his mouth. He didnt disappoint as he brought his mouth crushing down on her left breast, his full lips practically engulfing her entire breast as he slicked his tongue around her nipple while bringing his wet fingers over to her right breast, first rubbing her nipple with her own saliva before pinching it between his fingers. The only thing that could be heard were the light sucking noises he made as he devoured her breast and the beautifully intoxicating sound of her moaning. After a moment of assaulting her now overly sensitive nipple he moved his mouth to the breast engulfing it with his warm mouth as he done the other all the while trailing a hand down over her pants, his fingers grazing over the thin material, easily feeling the heat pouring out between her legs as he gently pressed his fingers against the fabric, able to feel how wet she was getting, the tip of his middle finger applying a slight pressure to her aching clit.

Valerie let out another cry as he pulled away from her, leaving her mouth empty and thighs trying to clench together for some friction. As strange as it sounded, having something to suck on while she was being toyed with really heightened the feelings stirring in her belly. But now that was gone.   
She waited in rapt anticipation as his body left her for a moment, wondering what he would do to her and when. Luckily she had her answer soon as he yanked down the straps of her bra, fully unveiling her perked breasts to the chilly air. What was he going to-  
"Kylo!" She wailed loudly, struggling wildly to free herself as his mouth and hand clamped down over her breasts, practically engulfing her completely in each. Drawing countless moans and curses out of her lips as she thrashed around in vain to try and free herself. What her body finally seem to realize that it couldn't be freed, she sagged down onto the table with a low moan, twitching and jerking up occasionally into his touches as she was steadily reduced into a moaning puddle. She could feel the wetness gathering between her thighs, arching up into his hand as he prodded at her.   
Her thoughts were scrambled, and the only thing she could think about was how much pleasure she was receiving and how much she didn't want him to stop. She wasn't even aware that she was babbling these thoughts out loud.

Kylo retracted himself again from her, loving how it caused her so much anguish as he removed all pleasure from her over and over again. He ran a hand over his now extruciatingly hard erection, letting out a slight groan at the feeling of his own hand on it. She could see anything but he began to take off his belt, throwing it down with his hilt and then proceeded to remove his pants, kicking off his combat boots in the process, the only article of clothing left was his chest armour as began to slowly stroke himself as he took in the view of her helpless and half naked in front of him, unable to move or see anything. "you make me so fucking hard sweetheart, I wish you could see just how much I want you." he groaned as he continued to run his hand along the shaft. Her whimpers and moans of protest were enough for him to want to start pleasuring her again but this time he tugged at the hem of her pants, bringing them down inch by inch as he kissed her thighs as he brought the fabric down. Now all she had left were her black panties that had soaked through with her arousal as his eyes fixated on them. He brought his head down as he crouched in front of her, his nose pressing hard against her clit as he lightly nibbled at her panties, his teeth barely grazing against her entrance.

Valerie was at the point where she could have started to cry when he pulled away again. He was giving her so much pleasure, even though it wasn't necessarily in the spot she wanted it to be, but he kept pulling away from her every time she started to come close to something like an edge, when it started to build up to a small plateau. When he pulled away this time he pulled completely away from her, she couldn't feel anything pressing against her which made her whimper out pitifully. She could hear the rustling of fabric, and since she wasn't feeling any more clothing being pulled away from her she could knew that he was taking off his pants. She moaned at his words, licking her lips as she pictured how badly she was affecting him.   
Her breath hitched as she felt her pants slowly being tugged down, gentle kisses trailing their way after the descending fabric until she was in nothing but her underwear. She was soaking, so badly that she blushed Darkly in partial embarrassment. Her heart rate speed up and she promptly forgot how to breathe as she felt the slightest of pressure against her clit, making her squirm as he barely nibbled at it. "Look what you... you do to me..." She groaned out weakly, bucking her hips up towards him. She's going to go insane.

Kylo smiled against her wet panties knowing all to well what he was doing, he had her at his mercy just how he liked it. "yes love, I can't see exactly how you feel by how insanely wet you getting for me, I can smell you too... You smell absolutely perfect.. I can't wait to taste you." he said with lust and hunger as he slid down her panties in one swift move. He could see now exactly how aroused she was, as her wetness had began to slowly seep out between her folds, almost to the point of dripping down. He extended his tongue, allowing the tip only to run across the folds of her entrance, moving upwards into one swift motion as he tasted her, her juices spreading across his wide tongue and he stopped it just at her clit. He rose both hands up placing them roughly on her thighs squeezing hard as he began to lick slow smooth circles around her little nub.

She was absolutely losing control of herself. He knew exactly what to do and say to her to drive her into a frenzy and she loved it. And she loved how smug he was about it too, it just added to that dominating factor that she loved so much about him.   
She moaned, borderlines screaming as he finally teased her folds, the smallest of licks provide an unprecedented amount of relief for her. She wailed lowly, canting her hips up for more but unable to get any more than a part of an inch off the table. His hands kept a firm grip on her thighs, holding her still as he proceeded to tease her in the most torturing way he could, trailing his tongue in little circles around where she was desperate to be touched. "KylO! Please!" She whined and whimpered, on the verge of crying underneath the blindfold unless he did something quickly. Anything. Just... "Please... I need you. I need to feel you inside me. In some way, any way, please!" She begged, her voice shaky and hoarse from use.

Kylo closed his eyes in pure bliss as he listened to her wailing, whimpering and pleading him. It was like a sweet music to his ears as he continued to every so gently caress her clit with his tongue, never applying enough pressure for her to climax, just how he wanted her... Begging for more. "anything inside you... Anything inside this warm, wet... Tight pussy of yours?" he asked almost mocking her as he reached his hand out, retrieving his hilt with the force as it slammed hard into his hand. "you remember this dont you?" he asked as he pressed the cold metal against her wet fold, gently teasing her with the crossbar at first, letting it slide across her wetness, letting the round edges hit her clit over and over. "would you like my weapon inside you love?" he asked as he brought the hilt down, in position, inserting two fingers first, gliding them in and out of her stretching her walls slightly and grabbing as much of her wetness as possible. He slid the fingers out slowly and glided them along the bottom of his weapon, making it slick to the touch, ready for her.

Her mind was swimming with racing thoughts as he continued to tease her, drawing face out much farther along than it needed to be. Not that she was complaining too much... She was actually starting to get a high off of being denied repeatedly, every time he started back up again only increasing the pleasure by another degree.   
Her whole body stiffened up at the feeling of something cold and metallic pressing against her lower lips, her muscles almost immediately remembering. His lightsaber. "Yes..." She gasped, wiggling around more, feeling parts of the sabre drag over her sensitive skin and make her gasp and curse out the closer he got to a more pleasurable spot. But she wanted more, needed more, needed him. But since he was offering, this would have to do for now. "Please, Master..." She moaned, feeling two of his fingers push into her and start to stretch her out. All too soon he was pulling out of her, making her whine with loss. "Please! Please master! Please! I need it!" She wailed out desperately, needing some form of release to avoid going completely out of her mind.

Kylo couldn't get enough of her she was driving him absolutely over the edge with her pleads. He couldn't help himself as he stroked his now achingly hard member, as he slowly began to insert the hilt into her. He could hear her wincing in slight pain as the ridges began to stretch her out. His eyes were fixated on his weapon entering her tight core as he watched it slowly inch its way inside her. He let out a groan of pleasure as he increased the speed of his hand on his hard length. "fuck this is... So perfect... You fulfill everything I ever wanted... I can't wait to fuck you..." he growled as he pushed the hilt in all the way to the crossbar. "how does that feel, my weapon stretching you out sweetheart?" he asked his voice deep, full of animalistic hunger as he heard her sweet whimpers.

Her breathing hitched once she finally felt the push of metal against her most vulnerable area, practically crying with relief when he finally pushed it inside of her. Of course it had been a while since the last time they had used his weapon, so the act did bring about a small bit of pain on her part. But she was eager to please so she pushed back the pain and focused on relaxing her muscles enough so he could push farther in. Soft moans and whimpers were dragged out of her the farther he pushed in, a very loud cry mixed with a curse being expelled as he finally pushed his lightsaber all the way inside, making her muscles spasm and twitch. She almost wished that the blindfold was off right now, if only she could see the predatory dark and the look that she knew he had right now, that she knew that he always got when they were like this. Her heart skipped a beat at his question, practically hearing the growl in his voice. The animal inside coming out to play... Why not poke the cage a little bit. "Not as good as your cock, My master..." She practically purred, managing to give a small smirk at she answered him.

Kylo's dark lustful eyes darted up at her as she spoke those words. She had never been so direct, so naughty, he loved it.. He craved that from her, to bring out the dark in her, the naughty girl that would do anything to have him inside her. "ask and you shall receive sweetheart." he said with arrogance as he slowly pulled the lightsaber out of her, careful to set the wet weapon down beside him. He untied her ankles from the restraints but kept her arms securely locked. He pulled away her blindfold now as he stood, his eyes at level with hers, as he kissed her swollen red lips with passion. "I warn you my love.... I won't be merciful, I'm going to fuck you so incredibly hard against this metal contraption that you will be screaming for me to stop." he said as he hoisted her legs up with his arms, spreading them wide as he approached her wet dripping pussy with his achingly hard cock. " I want to hear my name... "he ordered as he thrust himself inside her without warning.

Almost immediately as the words left her lips she could feel the change in his demeanor, his lust almost permeable now. Good stars, she finally managed to break him. She gasped as the weapon was finally pulled from her, muscles clenching around nothing as she whimpered at the loss. But that loss was immediately followed by something else, and the sound that left her throat abruptly cut off when she realized he was on doing the shackles around her legs. A blindfold was ripped from her eyes and she could finally see everything once again, her eyes immediately locking on his own and moaning at the nearly black state of them as they kissed in a frenzy. The words he spoke when he finally hoisted up her legs made her drip witj need. Yes, yes please! Don't take it easy on me...   
She screamed as he roughly slammed into her, her fingers scrambling to hold on to the metal keeping her arms locked up. "Fuck! Kylo!" She wailed, bucking her hips against his to spur him on. "More! Harder!"

Kylo was there to please, to have her trembling against that metal seat and so he complied as he slammed into her harder, feeling her walls instantly clenching around his hard length as he buried it deep inside her with each thrust. The chair sounded like it would be unhinged at each rough movement he made into her. He moved his hands to her ass where her lifted her small body up digging his fingers into her soft skin as he used that as leverage to fuck her even harder. The sweat began to drip down his temple as he continued to relentlessly pump himself in and out of her tight pussy, his eyes fluttering almost closed at the sensation of her tightening around him. "I could fuck you like this all day long.... You feel so good.." he groaned his long messy hair falling into his eyes.

Valerie's eyes practically rolled up into the back of her head as he set up the rough pace, ceiling or walls clench around him every time he was true as if trying to pull him forcefully back in. In a matter of seconds he had turned her to a moaning and screaming Mess, wrapping her legs around him as tightly as she could has he continued to rut into her like a wild animal. Because that's what they both were at this point. Fucking animals.   
If her hands would have been free she would have clawed at his back, leaving marks and possibly drawing blood. Her head was thrown back as far as it could go in the chair, her neck fully exposed and ready for any bites or kisses he might want to place on it. "Fuck, Kylo..." She hissed, jerking her hips harder, making her see stars as it brushed over a vulnerable spot inside of her. "Right there! Hit that spot again, please!" She wailed, trying to angle her hips so he could do it again. She was already so close... Was he going to let her come so she could build up to a second Peak? Or did he intend on dragging this out until he felt she had suffered enough? Either way this Felt Like Heaven and Hell combined, and she was addicted to it. "Please!" She begged, desperate to finally reach a peak after so much teasing.

He saw her squirming beneath him trying to expose her neck even more to his mouth as she jerked her body as much as possible. He took the hint and crushed his mouth against the delicate skin of her neck, sucking at it with need as he continued to slide himself in and out of her, engulfing every inch of him with her tight wetness as he groaned into her neck. He could feel his own release coming soon, not wanting this to end but it was so good... It was an extascy he had never been able to imagine before her. "God.... Baby.... You're going to make me burst inside you...you feel so fucking good... You're so... Tight" he growled as he gave every ounce of energy he had left to thrust his cock into her as deeply and as hard as he could go, his lips grazing her neck, his tongue eagerly lapping at the delicate skin beneath her ear.

She moaned, squirming and thrashing in his grip as his lips fell onto her defenseless neck, brutally sucking in marks to claim her. She was definitely going to walk around with her neck uncovered from now on, letting everybody know on this ship and any planet that she visited that she was taken and damn well happy with who she was with. "Fuck, Kylo... You've ruined me." She growled out, still trying to angle her hip so she was in just the right position to...  
Finally she got the angle just right, and suddenly she was seeing stars with every single delicious thrust he gave her, making her voice raise a pitch and her body arch into him, her walls clamping down tightly, still oh so close and rapidly approaching her end. She had such a tight grip on him with her legs that it was I wonder that they didn't meld into the same person.   
"KYLO!" She screamed herself hoarse, her whole body arching and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she finally reached her end and climaxed. It felt so good after so long, it was indescribable. Her breathing came in labored pants as she tried to catch her breath, a slow trickle of relieved tears slipping down her cheeks.

Kylo closed his eyes as he moved his hands up to her sides as he clenched his hands around her soft middle. His lips still stuck to her beautiful neck as he thrusted himself into her slowly, his hard length pulling out gently and pushing back in as he felt his orgasm start to well up inside him, coursing through his now twitching cock as he let himself spill into her, his groans loud, as he practically screamed her name as he came hard inside her. "Gods.. Valerie... Ugh..." he growled as he let his orgasm ride out inside her as he felt his body relax against her bare chest. The sweat dripping down his cheek as he buried his face into her neck.

Her body went completely limp against the table, her head falling to the side as her eyes blanked open and closed languidly, subconsciously trying to regulate her breathing so she didn't immediately pass out. She was vaguely aware of him spilling out into her, leaning her head gently on top of his head as her only means of showing affection right now. That was... So intense. She was hyper aware of each and every one of her muscles and nerve endings, each either pleasantly numb or sparking like live wires. "Mhm..." She sighed softly, kissing his forehead lightly. "I think that that is the best that we've ever had." She murmured softly, finally feeling her body calm and the blissed-out feeling of an afterglow beginning to wash through the rooms. "Please release my hands, love. I want to touch you... Please." She begged gently, slowly working her head down to angle another kiss under his jaw.

Kylo closed his eyes completely content as she kissed his forehead. "I agree, it is the best I ever had, but it won't be the last.." he said with a grin as he nuzzled himself against her neck, lowering her legs down onto the cold metal chair. "yes my love you definitely deserve to be freed from this contraption... After all you were a very good girl for your master." he explained as he reached down for his clothes first, quickly dressing before making his way to tired, drained body. He unlocked her wrists, noticing small red marks on them from when she kept struggling against them. " sweetheart you need to be more careful next time.." he scolded as he ran his fingers over her small wrists, unhappy with what he saw.

Valerie let out of cat-like purr at his praise, loving the amount of affection they were able to share in the Afterglow. She made a sad noise when he finally had to pull away from her, watching him pull on his discarded clothing before returning to unlock her. She was glad that she was partially laying down, because she was certain that if she had been standing than her legs wouldn't have been able to support her weight and she would have crashed to the ground. She made another noise as he touched her wrists, scolding her for not being careful. Her wrists were practically rubbed raw how much have been tugging against the restraints to free her hands. "I'm sorry... I couldn't help myself. I was desperate to touch you in at least some way." She murmured, enjoying the touch as her eyes closed. She jolted slightly when she realized that he had implied that they were going to do this again. She had absolutely love this position, and was eager to do it again once they both have recovered from this recent bout.   
"Hmm..." She sighed softly. "I think I'm going to sleep here... I don't think I have the energy to get up." She chuckled tiredly.

Kylo chuckled at her remark, not having any of it as he tried to help her dress herself although pieces of her ripped clothing were no longer salvageable. "no queen of mine will sleep on a cold metal chair in an interrogation room" he said sternly as he picked her up, placing her down on her feet, holding on to her sides, making sure she was steady before letting go. "I hope so one comes in here anytime soon, I can smell the sex... General Hux wouldn't be too happy." he said with a wide grin as he retrieved his helmet from the floor. "let's head back to our quarters and take a look at what you got from your little Ewok friends... You hadn't really shown me." he said sounding a little disappointed as he leaned in for a slow, delicate kiss before putting his helmet back on.

She groaned in false dismay when he still tugged her up, helping her pull on her discarded and mostly ripped clothing. Normally she would have been a bit more upset that her clothing had been ripped to pieces, but she knew for a fact that she had more copies of the same outfit so she wasn't too upset. She had to keep her arms crossed to keep her clothing on all the way, which she found slightly funny and giggled. "I don't know what hawks would be doing down in this interrogation room, but I'm sure he's still trying to get over the fact that his desk smells like sex from the last time." She giggled, leaning back into him for a kiss before he put on his helmet again. "Mhm... Let's go." She murmured, stretching out her legs slightly to test the wait before walking out of the room as straight as she could.   
The Stormtroopers were definitely looking at her in a strange way, and she knew that they knew what had occurred in the interrogation room. But at least they had the intelligence to keep their heads down and not make a comment, because that surely would have resulted in their death. The hallways of the Finalizer had grown much more familiar to her overtime, and she was happy that it didn't take long before they were found themselves both back in their room. Their room, not Kylo's. "Home sweet home." She said happily, carefully sitting down on the bed and pulling a little bundle into her lap and opening it so she could show him. There were roughly a dozen little trinkets in her lap, a few simple bracelets that had been her mother's, some carvings carved out of either stone or Hardwood, and there was a hunting knife. She gingerly picked up the knife, running her hand over it. "I remember when my father got this... He took part in a fight to get rid of a gorac. He got this as a token of appreciation." She murmured, mentally picturing how big and dangerous a gorax was.

Kylo couldn't help but let out a low laugh through his dark mask as she commented on Hux, the memories of that day on his desk flooded to his mind, almost causing him to became aroused. But the passing troopers distracted him as he made his way to their chambers, excited to be able to relax and be alone with her without any prying eyes. Once inside their little love nest he was able to relax and remove his helmet, his long hair a mess as he smiled over at her, already so excited to show him what she had gotten. "I love this knife... It's beautiful." he commented as he touched it gently, running his own fingers over it. "they were really nice to have kept all of this for you love... I'm happy you have it, you can even put it in my hidden room if you'd like." he suggested as he began to peel away the layers of armour. "I think maybe you should change into something more comfortable and less destroyed.." he said smirking as he threw himself down onto the king sized bed. "I missed this bed..." he groaned as he melted into the blackness of the sheets, looking over at her with adoration as she changed.

Valerie smiled, watching him run his hands over the blade in admiration. "The blade was always something that I love looking at when I was a child. My father never used it, so it was mostly kept on the kitchen table to be admired..." She beamed at him, happy that he was offering her a place in his secret room. It was touching... "Thank you, Kylo." She smiled, leaning over to peck his cheek before gently packing everything back up in the cloth and setting it on the table in their quarters. "I'll put them in there tomorrow. I'm kind of exhausted right now." She teased, putting the Kyber crystal from earlier on top of the cloth before shrugging out of her ruined clothes. She had lost her qualms about being naked in front of him, or anyone for that matter. He had given her an insane amount of self confidence.   
She padded over to where he kept his clothes, pulling out one of his oversized shirts and slipping it on. She smiled when she noticed that it smelled like him, crawling up onto the bed and next to him. "I missed this bed with you in it with me." She laughed quietly, affectionately nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. "Mmm... I love you, Kylo..." She murmured softly.

Kylo couldn't wait to go into that room with her tomorrow, to be able to share the space that was once just sadness for him to something much more joyful for the both of them. He smiled to himself as he watched her dress herself in his shirt, it always fit her like a dress more than anything and he loved how adorable she looked in it. He waited with impatience for her to get into the bed, because he wanted nothing more than to hold her now "I love you too, so much more than you can ever imagine." he said with love in each word as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "tomorrow we will start working on your lightsaber sweetheart, it'll be something you'll truly enjoy I'm sure." he added with a huge smile as he wrapped his arm around her, leaning down to pull the black covers over them, creating a cocoon for them both.

She grinned, giddy that construction on her lightsaber was going to happen so soon. She couldn't wait to bond with him in that way, and she was sure that they were both going to have a lot of fun tomorrow. "I'm glad. I'm so excited to start working on my lightsaber, you can't even imagine it. I've got so many ideas on what I want but I don't know if I'll ever be able to settle on just one..." She sighed, snuggling up to him under the blankets. Definitely her favorite place in the whole galaxy, right here with him. "I was actually looking at a few pictures when I was recovering from what happened at the Rebel base. There is this cool kind of lightsaber that I'd like to try... It's kind of like a double bladed one, super long and deadly. But I also kind of wanted one like yours with the crossbar..." She groaned playfully, hiding her face in his neck. "I have no idea... There's just so many to choose from." They were already so many combinations running through her mind. She knew that she wanted something smooth with a lighter color metal, as close to Silver as she could get it, but that was as far as it went before settling on design. She was honestly torn between the two.

Kylo couldn't contain his laughter as she rambled on about all the different styles of lightsaber she could do. It was adorable to say the least. "Your mind is jumping everywhere sweetheart, don't worry about it too much we will figure it out together and besides I know for a fact that you deserve to stand apart from me, I wouldn't want you having a crossbar on yours, I think that you should do your original idea, it sounds perfect. " he said reassuringly as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. " We will go to the armoury tomorrow and get the supplies we need and we can work on it in one of my favorite rooms on the ship that I have yet to show you. "he said with a grin as he squeezed her small frame in closer. " by the way General Hux hates lightsabers, I'm glad there will be another one on board. " he added sounding extremely satisfied.

Valerie bit her lip at hearing him laugh, cracking a smile before ultimately laughing with him. She was suddenly very well aware of how nerdy she really sounded, which was very different from how she normally act in front of him. Ask her laughter quieted down, she nodded her head along with him. "Alright, thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek for the advice. It was nice to have somebody else's opinion to help make up her mind. And with his approval, her original idea was sounding pretty cool. But she had plenty of time to think about it tomorrow when they were building it...   
She chuckled. "I'm not surprised that Hux hates lightsabers. I definitely peg him as more of a blaster guy..." She smiled giddily. "And I'm happy as well... 10 years ago when I left Endor, I never pictured that my life would lead here. I've never been happier than where I am right now. And where I am now is all thanks to you." She murmured, nuzzling her cheek against his chest to hear his heartbeat. She really wanted to sleep, but she was much too excited for tomorrow.

He loved being like this, with her, in their bed just talking and laughing he never thought he would see that day that he could share that side of himself with someone. He thought he was destined to be alone, to be a cruel leader who would die young and loveless. But now he had so much more to live for and she was slowly bringing him out of the deep dark depths of becoming a Sith. "And if it wasn't for you I would never be the man I am today, you've... You are... Changing me." He said in a whisper. He would never be Ben Solo again but maybe glimpses of him would resurface more often. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled into her hair, smelling her sweet flowery scent, before finally dozing off into a peaceful slumber.

She smiled at his confession, nuzzling deeper into his chest. She could feel the change in him as if it were tangible, she could feel Ben solo slowly starting to reclaim parts of him. She knew that after all the darkness he had been through that he would never be able to return to the light, but her hope was the same that his mother held for him. He wouldn't sink father into the darkness. She wouldn't allow him to.   
She could feel him starting to doze off above her, making her smile. The relaxing atmosphere of the room was slowly starting to affect her as well as she yawned, feeling her body release from the excitement that she held inside for tomorrow. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes and letting sleep finally pull her under it's spell.


	9. Betrayal, Racing, Vacation

Kylo groaned in displeasure as the sound of his alarm going off woke him up from a well deserved night's sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, waiting to see his beautiful queen but his outstretched arm only touched an empty bed. He shot up from the bed, his eyes darting everywhere for her, until he realized she had just woken up before him, and was now in his kitchen in his shirt making him breakfast. A huge smile crossed his face as he watched her shift from one foot to another as she hummed some song while she cooked. "Goodmorning Sweetheart" he said in a still half asleep groggy voice as he pulled the covers off of him, lazily moving off the bed. He made his way to the kitchen his hair a mess as he tried to arrange it as best he could, until he stood behind her. He dipped his chin into her neck as he brought his hands around her waist hugging her tightly. "thank you love." he whispered as he kissed her neck, his soft lips leaving her trembling as he pulled away to grab some coffee.

Valerie had a rather pleasant night's sleep, full of good dreams considering her good luck charm was sleeping next to her. She was a little bit surprised when she was the first to wake up for once, considering that kylo was normally the one up before her. Then she remembered that today was the day that they were going to make her lightsaber, and she was immediately as excited as she was last night. She looked over at his peaceful face, humming as she brushed one of her fingers over his cheek.  
She very carefully wiggled her way out of his grasp, kissing his forehead before working her way over to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pancakes sounded like a wonderful idea, drenched with good maple syrup and butter. Her mouth watered as she set to work, tying her hair back so it wouldn't get in the way.   
She jumped slightly, looking over her shoulder with a small chuckle. "Morning." She hummed, leaning into his touch with a soft purr when he hugged her. "I hope you like pancakes. My mother's recipe." She murmured softly at the kiss, leaning up to kiss his cheek before he left to get coffee.   
She finished her stack of breakfast, laying a few down on each plate before putting them down on the table. "And here we go. Hope you like them." She said shyly.

Kylo headed toward the dining table, drinking his coffee as he walked, take a sit as he listened to her talk about the recipe, it brought a smile to his face. "I'm sure I will love it... I love anything you make, or say... Or do.." he said, the last words having a double meaning. As per usual he ate his breakfast in record time, barely taking a breath between bites. "These are almost as delicious as you taste.." he said with a coy smile as he leaned over and grazed his fingertips over the top of her small hand. He helped her with the dishes, which was the only thing he was able to do in a kitchen besides make coffee. "get ready love, we need to get started on that lightsaber if you want it done by the end of the day." he explained as he began to dress himself. He looked over at his helmet sitting where it always did, on the night table, but this time he didn't take it. He instead headed to the door, fiddling with her necklace as he waited for her to get ready.

Valerie chuckled, watching him eat his breakfast like an excited child, taking her time to finish her own food and savor every bite. She was happy that she was able to mimic the recipe her mother had made almost perfectly... After breakfast was over and the dishes were safely put away, she raced around to get dressed in her clothing again. Luckily her Droid had brought her a change of clothes while they had been sleeping, so she didn't have to dress in ruined clothes. "I'm hurrying as fast as I can." She chuckled, fastening one of her scarves around her neck, careful to arrange it so that the kyber crystal necklace that he had given her was on top. She wasn't going to keep it hidden anymore. People pretty much knew by this point that they were together, or at the very least had spent multiple nights together. She had in fact already been approached by some of the female members of the staff when he was away on business and she was familiarizing herself with the ship. They had pretty much told her not to get comfortable in her position by his side, since he would frequently use women. Of course she paid no mind to them, and she had never told Kylo. Now most of the women were eating their words, considering that he "kept coming back" to her. She laughed, shaking her head and standing up when she was dressed.   
Almost immediately she realized that he wasn't wearing his helmet, looking at him with slightly widened eyes. What...? Her head tilted to the side a bit in confusion, the question on the tip of her tongue... But she didn't ask it. She smiled, walking over to him and interlocking their hands. "Ready?"

He could feel her confusion, but even if he hadn't her face gave it away, she had a hard time hiding what she felt with him. "Yes, I'm ready... But I think you're wondering about something aren't you?" he started as he ran a bare hand through his hair, even his gloves had been left behind with the dark mask that made him Kylo Ren. He didn't wait for her to answer as he already knew the question on her lips. " I don't need it anymore... Not around here at least... Not around the First Order.." he explained as he looked over at the mask. "You've made me realize that I was hiding behind it... And as a leader I cannot hide anymore... And.." he hesitated for a moment before he continued "And I want to be able for you to always see my eyes, to always see that I'm looking at you with love, I never want to have to see your pretty face through darkness again." he said lowly as he looked at her now, his brown eyes glossy, wondering how he had ever gotten so lucky that day on Crait.

Valerie listened mutely, her lips parted in awe as she listened to him explain. She could feel her heart melting in gratitude and love... She had no idea that she had such an effect on him, leaving his helmet that he prized behind and letting his real face out once and for all. She gently placed one of her hands on his chest, over his heart so she could feel the beat underneath her fingertips. She could feel the pressure behind her eyes that signifies she was on the verge of crying. But they were definitely happy ones.   
"I'm so happy, Kylo... I don't have any words to express it, but I know that you can feel it. That you can feel it for the force... I love you." She murmured, hoping that those three words could convey how she really felt more accurately than a whole speech of words. She smiled, slightly teasingly. "Can you lean down so I can kiss you?" She chuckled softly.

Kylo was so happy that she liked his new decision, a choice to be more of himself in front of everyone. "of course, since when do I ever deny a kiss to the most beautiful girl in the galaxy?" he asked as he immediately leaned in, his lips finding hers as he pressed them hard against her soft ones. He couldn't help but groan into the kiss as his love for her was at its peak in that very moment as he kissed her with more passion that he ever had before. Was it even possible to love her more than he already had? He pulled away, his brown eyes smiling as he caressed her cheek with his soft bare hand. "come on let's head to the armoury." he instructed as he left the room, holding his head high in the dark hallways as the troopers and officers passed him, eyeing his scarred face. They finally made it to the armoury, which for a long time had been a haven for General Hux but now he had less time to play with his toys. Kylo walked in gesturing to Valerie to go toward the back as they passed the of the rows of countless blasters.

She giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes so she could try to at least meet him halfway, pressing her palms smoothly on his chest as she kissed him. She could feel the passion and love in the kiss, radiating from him and surrounding the both of them. Valerie knew that it took a lot for having to do this, show himself like this, and she was grateful and proud of him. She couldn't hold back a small gasp as they parted, gaze locked on those soft brown eyes of his, shining with affection. He seemed... Lighter... More peaceful.   
She smiled, nodding her head wordlessly as they made their way down the corridors towards the armory. It makes sense that they were going there to construct her lightsaber, since most of the supplies would be in there. She kept her head held high, ignoring the stairs that some of the female officers kept shooting her. They were fleeting, but they were still there. But nobody was going to mess with her as long as Kylo was next to her. Unless you were Hux.   
She looked around the armory with wide eyes, looking around at all the assortment of weapons and armor that were housed in there. "I've never been to this part of the ship before... I've never seen so many weapons in one place at one time..." She murmured, looking around slowly. She shook her head to clear it, focusing on the reason they were here. She had the Kyber crystal in her hand and ready to be used, excitment growing.

It had been years since he had worked on a lightsaber he felt himself a bit rusty as he looked over at all the parts laying around the metal tables surrounding them. "Grab those right there." he instructed as he pointed to a bunch of tools sitting in a black metal tool box. He tugged on the handle of one of the metal drawers next to him pulling out a small silver device, setting it down in front of them. He pressed the center of it and a blue hologram of his lightsaber appeared before them. "these were the plans I made for my lightsaber. If we follow them but tweek a few things in order to make it double bladed saber it should be easy." he explained as he sat down on the black stool switching between images and instructions, refreshing his memory as he read them, his brown eyes concentrated.

"Well I already know that we'll have to cut down my kyber crystal since it is way too big to use in my lightsaber. We're still going to have a pretty good-sized chunk left when we're done..." She said, obediently splitting off from him and looking through the toolbox. She didn't know what specific tools to grab so she just grabbed the whole box and brought it over to him, setting it down quietly on the bench as she looked at the hologram. The plans for his lightsaber were impressive, much like the lightsaber itself. She was already starting to figure ways on how to make the lightsaber double bladed like she wanted it to, working the image through her mind until she had a very clear idea of the plans they would have to use. Sadly she didn't have a hologram to show him what she wanted, so instead she reached over and lightly squeeze his hand so she could share the picture she had in her mind. "How does this look?" She queried, toying with the image in her mind to suit what they were after. "Is there a way we can make a hologram plan for mine so I don't lose the idea?"

Kylo looked at her crystal taking it in his hand, as he inspected it. "Yes go ahead, slice it here like this" he instructed showing her with his finger as he picked up the little laser cutter with his other hand, handing it to her. He let the images of her plans and her ideas flood his mind as he closed his eyes trying to picture it himself, a difficult task it was. "yes of course we can input the plans in my datapad and have them transfered to a device like this one" he said pointing at his own. "Now as for your hilt we will need to have it be able to sustain a double blade, maybe a device similar to what I built to let my lightsaber disperse the unstable energy of my cracked crystal." he explained as he showed her the wires and little vents that lined his hilt." You will be producing twice as much energy having two blades... Similar to what a cracked crystal like mine emits. "

She nodded along, listening and watching him point out and use his own lightsaber as an example before setting to work with the little laser cutter. There was a small fragment of the crystal down near the base of it, looking like it would be the perfect size for her weapon. She very carefully sliced off a small portion of it, using the size of the crystal on Kylo's plans as a reference. She nodded, holding the crystal fragment in the palm of her hand, which was roughly the size of one of her fingertips. "That makes sense. Two blades means twice the power of yours, because if it was the same power than the blades would each be weaker than normal..." She set the tool and the Crystal down, picking up his datapad and working the plans for her own lightsaber into it. Even just having it down on the data pad was good enough for her. She worked through the examples he had given her and formed a pretty good plan on the pad, handing the mostly finished plans to him for his approval. "I think this is going to work..."

Kylo took a look at the plans that she had entered into his data pad, quite impressed with what she was able to conjure up in such little time. "it looks perfect love" he said as he smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her lightly on the cheek as he grabbed the remaining piece of the crystal. "I'm going to incorporate this into the necklace you gave me." he said as he touched the thin chain that lined his neck. They stayed in that room for hours, not eating, not drinking, not taking a break as they both worked hard on her weapon. Her small hands and fingers proved to work better with the smaller parts as she fused them into the hilt, remembering how hard it had been for him to do so.

Valerie chuckled, leaning over to kiss the side of his head before turning her eyes toward the workbench to work. She now had three crystals. One that was going into her lightsaber, want to give Kylo to incorporate into his necklace, and another one that was still a large chunk, something that she decided she would keep as a souvenir. She still felt a pull towards it...  
The process of making the lightsaber lasted for hours, though it barely felt that time had passed at all. Doing this was extraordinarily fun, a process that let her use her own creativity. Soon enough the finished product laid on the table in front of her, smooth silver with slight swirls decorating the hilt, and two openings for the double blade. It was beautiful, in it's own way, and Valerie could scarcely believe that she done it. "It's beautiful... It's hard to believe that I made something like this..."

Kylo was so proud of her, of what she had been able to accomplish in such little time, something that had taken him days. Yes she had his help but she was much more determined then he had ever been and he loved that about her. "We can go try it in the training room now if you'd like my love" he suggested as he began to clean up the mess they had made of all the parts and tools. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her weapon in his hands with a sly smile. "Maybe I'll take it for a spin myself.." he teased as he admired the hilt in his hand, running his long fingers over the silver metal. He tossed it back at her with a wink "I'd never do such a thing sweetheart, it's yours and only yours, always." he said reassuringly as he made his way out of the room. "Don't forget to bring your plans with you if you'd like to keep them in our quarters" he added before he was out and already on his way to the training room, excited to battle against her new weapon. 

Valerie swelled with pride as he looked over her weapon and admired it. She had put a lot of hard work into it, more care than she could ever put into anything, and she was beyond proud of how well it had turned out. She chuckled, nodding her head eagerly. "Yes please! I'd love to practice with it!" She grinned, making a soft noise of surprise when he turned to kiss her... And grab her weapon in the process. She laughed. "Hey! If anyone's going to break in and it's going to be me." She teased gently, expertly catching it in her hands when he tossed it too her. She had modeled her lightsaber after one of her favorite weapons when she had been fighting in the fighting rings. She liked weapons that resemble staffs or long beams, things that she could twirl around in one hand and had a long reach. It was always a type of weapon that she preferred and she had become very proficient in over the years, hence the lightsaber she made the model after them. Except a lightsaber was a hundred times more deadly than any staff.   
She looked up with a smile, pausing only for a moment so she could take the Hologram plans that they had made and showed them into one of the pockets of her robes, along with the large hunk of kyber Crystal that she still have as a leftover from the project, and ran after him. "Am I going to fight against you? Because I really don't want to hurt you... I'd rather focus on using a hologram or something..." She peeped, jogging slightly to keep up with him.

Kylo had wanted to actually try his hand at battling against a double bladed lightsaber but the sound of concern in her voice was quite apparent. He turned to look down at her trailing beside him with her new weapon in hand. "OK sweetheart if you're concerned I can have you fight in a simulator, with a hologram, how does that sound?" he asked as he continued down the hall, passing the usual training room. He made a sharp right and entered a different much larger room she had not seen before. It had a huge projector in the back of the room and a much larger fighting space. " Stand right here, right in the middle and the AI will ask you what opponent you want to fight. Once you choose it it will appear before you as a hologram but it will feel real." he warned making his way to one of the seats along the side of the dark wall. " Go ahead whenever you're ready. " he said with a smile as he looked over at her from his seat.

Valerie was glad that he decided not to fight against her. Even though she was proficient in weapons similar to this, it didn't mean that she couldn't accidentally slice him. No, she wanted a lot more practice with handling the weapon and getting a feel of it before she attempted fighting with him. "Next time we can fight. I just want to get a feel of this thing before I try it on you..." She stared with wide eyes at the room they were in. She had never been in this room before... This must be the simulation room that she had heard some of the knights talking about when she had been walking by... It was huge and definitely big enough for what they had planned. She smiled, nodding her head as she stepped up to the AI like he instructed.   
"Pick your opponent." The AI quipped, showing her a fair number of different enemies to choose from. She hummed, her eyes settling on a random alien creature. Humanoid, but taller, with smooth pale skin and a slender body. That one looked interesting... She tapped the picture, humming as she chose three of them and set them with weapons that were similar to the her own.   
She backed up as the simulation started, all three of them of front of her and off to the side. She held her lightsaber out in front of her, igniting the twin blades as she started to slowly twirl it, the energy humming as the light traveled in smooth arcs around her. They paused, she tensed... And then they went at each other.

Kylo watched, intrigued by her choice of opponent, he usually always went for the Jedi or more powerful droids. He was impressed by her stance, by the way she was able to weild such a powerful weapon with such ease, he was so proud of her. She was doing extremely well until suddenly she seemed to look light-headed as her steps began to be slower and her opponents were able to actually get some hits on her. Kylo stood up quickly heading to her side as she immediately fell into his arms, her lightsaber retracting and falling to the floor as he held her in his arms. "Valerie... Love?? Are you ok? Please say something!!" he screamed, shaking her now, having completely fallen unconscious in his arms. He immediately swooped her body up, cradling her into his chest as he made his way out of the training room and to the med Bay as quickly as his long legs could carry him.

Valerie was extremely proud on how she was holding her own. Most of the techniques that she had used in the fighting arena came back to her, twirling her lightsaber and landing several hits all in one swing, The Familiar Grace of having such a long weapon returning to her as well. Exactly how she had fought back then. Many people thought of fighting as hitting each other repeatedly until somebody submitted. It wasn't like that. Fighting was an art form all in its own, and to those who practiced repeatedly like herself, who perfected their own techniques, fighting looked a lot more like dancing. Graceful movements that melded with each other in smooth transitions.   
And suddenly she stopped being graceful, and her body immediately swam with pain. What the... She staggered, grunting as she was beaten until Kylo ran to her aid. She felt so tired... Her lightsaber dropped to the ground as she fell into his arms, clinging to him with what little energy she had left in a vain attempt to write herself. She coughed, spattering a few droplets of blood on his clothing before the world faded to Black around her and she went limp.  
~  
Everyone in the medical Bay and mediately jump to attention at the entrance of the supreme leader, becoming slightly nervous as they saw how frantic he was. Everyone hesitantly rushed forward to go help, asking a bunch of questions all at once as the droids hurried off to go and prepare a room and several tests.

Kylo paced around the room nervously as she lay in the bed still unconscious. She was sweating perfusly, as it dripped down from her temple to her neck. A nurse sat next to her holding a cold towel against her forehead as they took blood from her pale slim arm. Kylo wanted to break and destroy everything in that medbay but didn't because he knew they needed the equipment for her. "what is happening to her... Why is she like this?? If someone doesn't figure it out soon you will all be sucked out into space with the garbage!" he screamed as he ran a nervous hand through his hair over and over unable to fathom loosing her. He went to her side and held her hand in his, begging her through the force to at least wake up. " please love please wake up, it's me... I'm here... Ben is here..." he said through the force, hoping that name would bring her around more so than Kylo…

Every single person in medical Bay was on edge because of him, because of how short of a fuse he was known to have. And with the only one capable of calming him down even at his worst... Everyone worked quickly and efficiently to find out the cause. In this case the blood work would be the thing to tell them since she couldn't.   
The nurse by her side was very frightened, barely able to suppress her own trembling as she tended to the unconscious woman next to her. She was just about to open her mouth and tell him that she might not wake up for a very long time when-  
"Ben...? I never thought... I'd hear you... call yourself that..." She whispered out painfully, a rattling cough issuing from her throat that brought up another smattering of blood that dribbled down her chin.   
The nurse wiped it away, respectfully turning herself away slightly so they could have their own private conversation.   
Valerie was much more pale than she was normally, nearly matching the white sheets that she was on, and the veins under her skin were more prominent than they should have been. She struggled for breath, lightly trying to reach for his hand but lacking the energy.

Kylo's eyed widened in disbelief, he was only hoping that name would help, but for it to wake her up almost instantly... "My love... You're awake.... How are you feeling.." he asked not caring who heard him speak to her like that. No one matter in that room right now except for her. She was everything. He winced as he watched the blood come out of her mouth, unable to see her like this, he couldn't take it... He had seen the blood of many innocents spilled in front of him but nothing ever phased him until it was her blood. "Please tell me you're ok?" he begged as he rubbed her small hand in his, his large thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand.

Valerie rasped out a breath, her mouth moving as if to form words, but nothing came out. She started to wheeze almost immediately, gradually becoming worse as she started coughing even worse than she had earlier. Except this time she wasn't stopping.   
"Okay, sit her up. Come on..." The nurse instructed, hauling Valerie into more of a sitting position so she was hunched over her own lap. By now it sounded like her lungs were rattling with every cough, and the nurse barely had time to shove a small metal dish into her hands before she was coughing up even more blood, struggling to breath. It looked and sounded more like retching, and the amount of blood that she spat out before collapsing under her back again was highly concerning. Her body trembled, her arms shakily gripping her arms as she seized up periodically.   
A Droid beeped as it whizzed into the room, rolling around by his feet. BB-19. He was just there to try and offer some comfort to the both of them, and to do his best to try and speed the medical staff along with some well timed zaps to their ankles to get them to move.

Kylo helped the nurse sit her up, unable to keep his hands from tremble, his nerves getting the better of him. If they didn't tell him something soon he would surely be unable to control his rage any longer. "If none of you are capable of helping me with her I will interrogate every single person on this ship until I know what could have happened to her, she was perfectly fine not but 24 hours ago." he yelled as he watched the blood drip from her mouth, his eyes were pleading her wanting her to suddenly be better. He turned his back now suddenly unable to watch this anymore as he clenched his fists, the trays and medical tools around them shaking and rising with the force, the windows of the operating room shattering to pieces as he let out a deep growl of frustration and agony.

The little Droid darted from the room as fast as his mechanisms would allow him, speeding through the hallways to where the medical testing was being done. Most of the doctors in the area had completely flood at the side of his anger, not wanting to lose their lives. The nurse by her side that had been helping also fled, surprisingly fast for some one of her Advanced age. Then again, what person wouldn't run that quickly when in fear for their life?   
The Droid wheeled around, looking over at the test results that had popped up before making a mad dash back to Kylo. He beeped frantically to get his attention, rolling slightly backwards at an angle and projecting a hologram of the test results he had seen.   
Poison, clear as day. It was slow acting once it was ingested or injected, but once it finally circulated throughout the bloodstream enough it was a serious threat. The testing showed that there wasn't a lethal amount in her blood, but it would be deadly if she got much more into her system.   
And it was a type of poison that needed an antidote... Which also happened to be a rare mineral found on the planet Crait... The same planet that housed the plant that the poison was derived from.

Kylo watched in silence as all of the medical staff left within seconds of his force outburst. He could feel the heat rise to his face, his anger at its boiling point as he turned to look at her his eyes glossy, tears of pain threatening to spill at any minute. He saw the Droid make its way to him but he had no patience for it as it only made it worse, reminding him of the day he told her she could keep him. But his buzzing sounded urgent as he crouched down to it, the tears now flowing down his scarred cheek as he looked at the hologram through a blurred vision, not understanding what he was seeing at first. It took Kylo a few moments but he finally understood the results... Poison. He stood up straight immediately his hand to his lightsaber, igniting it in a fury of rage. "who poisoned her... Who??" he yelled as he sliced through expensive equipment, his blade cutting through the same metal over and over again as he screamed out in pain. His chest heaved heavily, his eyes black with rage, he wasn't seeing straight he wasn't thinking straight. He looked down at the Droid who had surprisingly not left during his outburst. "Get me my nights now.... Now... Go!" he screamed at the little BB unit as he made his way to her side. He grabbed her hand in his, holding it tightly as he spoke. "I'm going to find out who did this to you and I'm going to make them suffer.... But right now I need to find the cure... I need to.." he explained as his voice cracked. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before heading back to the training room for her weapon.

The little Droid did not leave the room at the loud outbursts, hiding partially under the bed as he violently destroyed the equipment inside. It was nothing but smoking sliced up Metal by the time he was done with it. As soon as he turned around and screamed out a command, the little Droid was off like a bolt of lightning. It didn't do this because it was ordered to, but because the Droid considered Valerie it's master and it would do what it needed to do to protect her.   
Valerie was drifting in and out of consciousness, watching his tantrum through a haze. But from what she saw... She was afraid of him again. Finally able to grasp what he was capable of doing in his rage. He was deadly. Her eyes closed as she fought another wave threatening to pull her under, feeling his hand grasp hers and his whispered words. She could do nothing except give a faint squeeze to his hand before she felt him leave her. Then she let the darkness carry her under into unconsciousness again.   
-  
The Knights were waiting for him in the training room, all masked and standing tall. Though Valerie didn't command the same loyalty from them as Kylo did, they still thought of her as one of them. Part of their little group.   
The Droid wheeled around the training room nervously, unsure of what he could do to help but ready to do anything.

Kylo was unable to even begin to explain what he had seen what had happened to his Knights. Instead he stood in the middle of the room surrounded by his men who waited in silence, listening, watching as he projected the images to them using the force as he squeezed the hilt of her lightsaber tightly. "Understand??" he finally growled as all of his Knights immediately nodded to their Master. One of the Knights stood forward, his head down as he addressed his Master. "Supreme Leader, I would like to stay behind as you bring the rest of the Knights to Crait, I will try and dig around and see if I can find something on who did this to our Queen." he said with a low voice, his own voice changer similar to Kylo's as he spoke. Kylo nodded in agreement, as he left him behind and took the rest of his Knights and BB 19 with him onto the Command Shuttle.

BB-19 was eager to help. While he had been Wheeling around the training room, the Droid had been analyzing the components needed to make the antidote, using information from the ship about crate to try and pinpoint the location where the mineral could be. He projected the Hologram in front of Kylo once they reached the command shuttle, showing a map of crate before pinpoint in a few key locations on the planet that could house the mineral. He beeped pleasantly, happy to have been of some use. It always paid to have a Droid on board...  
\---  
Word quickly spread throughout the Finalizer about what had happened. A few of the officers that had worked with Valerie stop by the medical Bay to pay their condolences. Those that she had worked with in the Espionage Department took one step further, and launched their own investigation into the matter.

The command shuttle landed on Crait in an all too familiar area, the place where Kylo had been fooled by his Uncle. He descended the ship in anger, marching down with his Knights as the Droid rolled out in front of them, projecting the map so they knew where to go. "Follow the Droid" Kylo commanded as he followed close behind, his heart sinking to his stomach now, hating that he was so far from her. What if she died while he was away? He immediately tried to eradicate that idea from his mind as he played with the necklace around his neck as he marched into the tunnels of the mines holding on to her lightsaber. The Droid suddenly beeped, buzzing around in a frenzy as he was trying his very best to show Kylo and the Knights that they were so close. "Where... Show us.. Now! No time to waste" he yelled as the Droid nervously rolled around the same area, finally pointing with his little zapper. "Good... Dig.. Find it" he instructed to his Knights as he stood back arms crossed, forcing himself to be calm as he watched his Knights go to work, the mineral within reach, soon she would have a chance.

Since the Droid wasn't present during Kylo's first time on Crait, it didn't immediately recognize the importance of the area that they landed in. All it knew was that the mineral needed to help give its Master a Fighting Chance was in the area, and he was going to find it before it was too late. He wheeled around curiously, trying to pinpoint the location before finally settling on little site that it was under.   
Almost as soon as they were instructed to, the knights started to dig. Their master was not to be trifled with right now, after everything he was going through and all of the emotions spinning around inside of him. The process took a lot longer than any of them wanted, but eventually they found the minerals needed to make the antidote.   
BB-19 rolled up to Kylo, nudging his leg gently. He didn't want to upset him or make him angry, but there was something that he wanted to show Kylo before they left. He used his shocker to point at one of the many crystalline foxes watching them work. Then he rolled back slightly and played an audio clip, from Valerie. Valerie would often talk to him when she was alone or just needed the company when Kylo wasn't there.   
"Even though I didn't spend a lot of time on Crait, I did become rather fond of those foxes really quickly. They were adorable... I'd love to have one. But obviously I can't do that since I'm on a spaceship now. I doubt Kylo would approve of it..."   
Maybe it would be a little gift that would cheer her up a bit, the Droid implied.

Kylo crouched down to the little Droid as he listened to the audio clip he played for him trying to understand what was so important that he needed to pull him away from trying to save his love's life. Then he heard it, her voice.. It crushed him to hear her so... Healthy, so vibrant... So adorable as she described her love for those silly foxes. He looked over at one of the mining trails seeing a few of them scurrying around, watching the intruders. "If you think this will help her, will lift her spirits then I'll bring her one... Anything for her." he said to the Droid as he stood up suddenly, throwing his hand up he froze one of the foxes with the force, not wanting to have to chase the little thing. He walked calmly over to it, it looked frightened of him naturally but he waved a hand over its little head and let him sleep for now as he placed him carefully over the Droid. "Bring him to my ship, I will be there shortly with my Knights."

The Droid made a very happy beeping noise as kylo successfully captured one of the crystal foxes. He knew for a fact the Valerie would be very happy with her new little friend. He made a series of clicks and beeps and whistles, very quickly whirling on it's little wheel and heading out back towards the shuttle.   
The fox that he was carrying didn't stay asleep for very long, and woke up shortly after they reached the inside of the shuttle. The fox, which the Droid quickly determined was a female, squeaked, hopping off and running around the ship like crazy. The poor thing was just confused and scared about what was going to happen to her. She whined, hiding under Kylo's chair. She stayed there and curled up, shaking with fear. The Droid tried his best to try and comfort her, which was a rather cute attempt for a little Droid, but in the end had to roll the way.   
It was receiving a transmission from the Finalizer, more specifically from the Knight that had stayed. It beeped at Kylo to get his attention, then played the message. "Lord Ren... I thought I would be the only one trying to find out who did this, I am very pleased to report that I am wrong. A small amount of friends our Queen has made are dedicating themselves to finding out the truth. The entire Espionage department has launched an investigation of crew and Personnel on board... So far there is no progress, but their lack of findings is only making them work harder. I hope you have had luck on your mission." The transmission ended.

Kylo was beginning to get frustrated with the little Droid as he beeped around again at his feet. "This better be good..." he growled as he looked down at the BB Unit. It was another message but this time from his Knight. Kylo listened attentively, his hands turning into tight fists as he listened to the bleak news. He was grateful that so many had taken a liking to her but their incompetence to find the person who poisoned her, infuriated him. He had had enough of the wretched salt planet, making his way back to the ship. The little fox scurried away as soon as she saw him climb in, hiding beneath his bed as she watched him closely. He took his seat in the captain's chair, memories of her having fallen asleep in his lap burned in his mind as he clenched the steering so tightly his knuckles were white with rage. He was determined to find the culprit himself as soon as he landed his shuttle on that Star Destroyer.

The little Droid knew he hadn't brought any comfort to Kylo at all, and also understood how deadly is Rage was becoming. It was only a matter of time until he finally snapped, and he did not want to be in the line of fire when that happened. It stopped beeping, rolling under the bed with the crystal fox. The fox didn't really seem to mind the Droid that much since it hasn't taken an action against her, which she did appreciate.   
BB-19 set itself to analyzing the components for the Cure once again on the way back to the Star Destroyer. He wanted to make sure that everything had been gone through, and there was nothing that they were missing or could endanger her life even further than it already was. He also analyzed how long it would take, and the proper dosage that was needed to counteract the poison. When he finally had the full documentation, he busied himself with showing the fox who her new owner would be. Flashes of pictures, video feeds, muted audio logs. The fox didn't seem to pay any mind to it at first, but gradually started paying more more attention. By the time the shuttle was safely landed on the Star Destroyer, the fox wasn't scared anymore. It was actually much more Curious than scared, much like how Valerie was. The Droid beeped, wheeling off of the ship immediately and heading for the med-bay.

Kylo wasted absolutely no time once he landed in the Hanger of the Star Destroyer to get to her, to get to his last reason not to give himself fully to the darkness. The little Droid followed Kylo close behind, the little fox following the Droid, it was a funny site to say the least. The stormtroopers thought the fox had actually snuck onto the ship trying to catch it until Kylo waved them away. "Leave it" he had simply said as he hurried down the hallways. Once in the medbay his cold demeanour immediately changed to a much softer, loving one as he approached her bedside. The fox making little clinking sounds as she approached the bed, recognizing Valerie from what the Droid had shared with her before. Kylo slowly took a seat next to her frail body as he took her hand in his bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. The nurses there quickly turned and left as soon as it became too intimate for them. As soon as her eyes fluttered opened he looked down at the fox and patted his lap, trying to get it to hop on. It took a few tries but she finally hopped on his large lap and he smiled slightly at the creature, happy that she wasn't afraid of him anymore. "Look what I got you sweetheart." he said as he caressed Valerie's cheek, waiting for her reaction.

Valerie was still drifting in and out of consciousness, her mind being unable to make it self up on whether to sink into darkness or not. She let out a soft breath, feeling someone touch her hand... His voice... Kylo. Her eyes fluttered open seconds later, eyes locking on him as her Ashen face lit up slightly in a weak smile. "Kylo... My heart..." She murmured, eyes lighting up even more at the small Crystalline fox in his lap. "A fox... Where did you even... How...?" She asked breathing, clicking her tongue lightly.   
The fox jumped onto the bed, making a soft whining noise, sniffing her face before cuddling up into her side. She smiled. "I think I'm going to call you Stella..." She crooned, looking up at Kylo next with a happy smile. "Thank you, love..." She whispered, very visibly stiffening a few moments later. The bouts of her sickness came and went on their own whims. And she could feel another one building…

His smile didn't last very long as he saw that she was still not better, not by a long shot. He couldn't understand why she was getting worse if she was in the medbay it made no sense. The Droid had told him she would need more poison administrated to her to make it lethal and it was looking to be going down that path. Kylo didn't trust anyone anymore at this point, not that he ever did... "I'm going to have them run some more tests... Ok sweetheart?" he said with a dull exhausted voice, he had no energy left in him, his anger and concern was consuming it all. He quickly explained to BB-19 what he needed to be done and the little Droid rolled around in agreement before he brought Kylo a syringe. Desperate for answers Kylo took a deep breath and tried to find her vein himself as tears streamed down his face. He successfully found one through her pale skin on her slender arm, retrieving enough blood for the Droid to analyse. "Please.. Hurry" he pleaded to the Droid.

Valerie could see how weary he was, how much this was affecting him as it was her. His face looked gaunt and pale, and she knew that he wasn't sleeping or taking care of himself correctly. That was bad. Kylo needed to be the strong one for the both of them right now, he was her rock. She needed his strength.   
She swallowed, coughing a few times as she nodded. A bunch of people had been sticking needles into her all day, trying to figure out what's wrong with her and taking blood samples. It didn't help her fear of needles...   
She winced, biting her lip to keep from making a noise as he drew blood from her pale arms, cuddling Stella closely to her with her other arm. "Don't... Don't cry... Please... Need your... Strength... Stay strong..."  
The Droid beeped obediently, grasping the syringe and bolting off as fast as he could to the medical Bay. The testing only took a few minutes, since she was on a first priority basis but the entire medical team. As soon as he have the reports and results that Kylo wanted, the little Droid wheeled back to kylo as fast as he could and projected the results in front of him via a hologram.

As soon as he saw the results, his blood began to boil, he felt the same way he had felt the day that Luke had betrayed him.. Leading him to slay innocent students out of rage. It was the same now, he was being betrayed by someone in the First Order and he could not.. Would not take another betrayal... He would kill who he had to, he would submit himself back to the darkness just to avenge her, just to feel the satisfaction of having them all beg for their lives before he cut their heads off. The medbay staff huddled in the testing room, watching him through the glass as he approached them, like a wolf, ready to destroy anything its path to protect his own. He clenched her lightsaber in his hand, the leather of his glove rubbing against the metal of the hilt, being the only sound in the room as they trembled before him. He ignited it suddenly, the double bladed weapon glimmering in front of their eyes as they got to their knees, all begging for mercy. He scoffed at their reaction, an almost evil grin spreading across his face as he looked down at them with no remorse in his heart. "No need to beg for mercy... You'll find none here." he said coldly as he twirled the Saber in his hand with little effort. "whomever is responsible for administrating more.... Poison to her... Stand now or I swear to you in a moment all of your heads will be cut off with her weapon." he said in a sickeningly calm voice. No one said a word as they all looked at each other, trying to figure out who the traitor was amosngt them. "Now!" he yelled as metal trays flew across the room, crashing into beakers and tubes causing glass to shatter everywhere. He steadied himself next to the head of one of the male doctors, ready to behead him with the blade when suddenly one of the nurses stood, her small body shaking uncontrollably, as she spoke "It was me Supreme Leader".

Valerie could see the fire ignite in his eyes, a dark flame that even she was frightened of. Something had happened, she was sure... And one look at the Holograms told her exactly what was wrong. More poison in her bloodstream, administered by someone while she had been unconscious. Her mind was absolutely baffled, unable to comprehend that someone who she needed to put her life in would do this to her... One of the medical staff. It had to be. She swallowed thickly, trying to quell down the hacking coughing that would bring up more blood as she cuddled her fox close. Her mind drifted as she lost consciousness again, her last thought being that Kylo would make whoever did this to her pay with their life.  
The Droid wheeled around frantically. If there was this much poison in her body then she was running out of time. She needed the antidote in her bloodstream immediately.   
Luckily he had it. He had grabbed the syringe holding the precious liquid before he left the labs, he just needed someone to administer it. BB-19 looked around, shrilling out orders to one of the more intelligent medical droids.   
The older unit easily slipped the antidote into her veins, standing back to wait for the return of the Supreme Leader. After he was done exacting his vengeance…

His hand shook causing the lightsaber to move dangerously close to her arm as he watched her tremble before him, he was loosing his last ounce of self control. "You..... YOU?" he just screamed as she nodded her head yes as she coward down before him. "Please Supreme Leader have mercy... I don't know what I was thinking.. My jealousy just made me loose my mind... After we were together that night... All I could think of was your scent... And your touch... The sounds you made when we made love.... And then just casting me away like I was nothing... Like nothing had ever happened.... I love you... " she confessed as tears streamed down her face. The others looked at her then at him in complete shock... They knew he slept around but no one ever told.. No one ever knew who the women were, they never dare speak it. " I didn't make love to you... Don't mistake lust for love... You were nothing but a release for me.." he said coldly as he gestured for her to stand. "You almost killed the one thing I have ever loved... And now you'll pay with your life.." he said right before he inserted the blade through her body, watching it easily exit her, as her eyes widened in shock, the tears still streaming down her face as she fell to her knees. He retracted the blade and she fell to the cold floor her eyes lifeless as he looked down at her with an expressionless face, a slight slimmer of yellow could be seen in his eyes.

Valerie's vital signs were still incredibly weak, but they were much more stable than what they had been with the poison running through her veins and damaging her body. The medical Droid stayed where he was and checked to make sure she was in a much more peaceful place before leaving towards the testing labs. It was a process of elimination as to where the Supreme Leader had gone. It was where all of the medical staff was and had remained for most of the morning. He paused outside the door, listening to the sounds of commotion and the energy field of a lightsaber slicing through something before opening the door.   
He stood very still in the doorway as he evaluated the scene, noting the dead doctor on the floor as the probable cause for the poisoning to begin with. He made a short static noise, hoping to draw his attention. "Supreme Leader. I have an update on your Apprentice, and I am rather pleased to report that it is positive news." He quipped in a steady polite tone, very formal as well. "I have administered the antidote into her bloodstream. Her vitals normal but still very weak from the poison still coursing through her system. It is my high recommendation that should be taken somewhere off of the ship for a while so she can recover her strength. Perhaps a remote Planet far from the struggles of the first order." He bowed his head, his arms crossed behind his back as he waited for any further commands.

Kylo felt a wave of relief wash over him as he listened to the first good news in a while. He almost wanted to cry with joy as he looked over at her in the bed, knowing that in not too long she would be ok and back in his arms. Kylo sent away the Droid and looked back over his shoulder, his eyes black, the yellow slowly dissipating from his eyes. "Leave now... And dispose of her body immediately." he ordered as the doctors and nurses scurried like little mice, carrying their dead colleague out of the medbay. Once the room was cleared he made his way to her bedside again, hoping she had really heard what had been said in there... About that woman... Who had confessed her love for him... A woman he had used and discarded.. He wasn't like that anymore. He smiled slightly at the little fox and tried to pet it gently but it pulled away. He retracted his hand and brought it to her cheek instead, caressing it lightly. "I know exactly where to take you my love... Naboo" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Valerie let out a small breath, coughing only a small bit before opening her eyes to look at him. She had only heard vaguely what had been happening in the other room, and that woman's confession had sickened her. "Mhm... Naboo... What's it like...?" She whispered softly, leaning into his touch immediately.   
Her whole body felt sore and heavy. She very much wanted to stay awake, to try and claim to Consciousness even though the darkness was dragging her back down again and again. She knew that it was her own good that she stay asleep, but she would rather be spending time with Kylo and assuring him not to worry anymore. She could already feel the strength returning. Stella peeped softly, nuzzling her cheek before licking it in a manner to cheer her up. The action brought a small smile to her face. "Mmmm.... Stay with me, please... I don't want to be alone..." She murmured lowly. She wanted him to curl up next to her like they always did before they went to sleep every night.

Kylo could feel the darkness begin to fade away again slowly as he listened to her sweet voice that he had missed so much. He had almost turned to the darkness, he had felt the pull when he had killed that woman... And he still felt it but she was keeping it at bay for now. "Naboo is beautiful my love, I don't want to tell you too much, I want to keep it a surprise for you... But I will say that my grandparents lived there a long time ago.." he said softly as a smile crept along his full lips as he thought about how it must have been back then... Before Anakin had become Vader. What a coincidence he go also before he too would turn..." Come on sweetheart let's go home to our room what do you say? I'll even let you bring Stella with you." he said and he already began to sit her up gently. "would you like me to carry you?" he asked as he pushed aside a strand of her hair.

Valerie hummed softly, her eyes half open as he explained Naboo to her. It's hard like a very wonderful place from the tone of voice he used as he mentioned it. And she knew that it also must be an important place for him considering it was where his grandfather and grandmother used to live. She knew how much he idolized them... Just the thought of stepping in their footsteps with him made her extremely excited to go, and brought a smile to her face. "It sounds beautiful, Kylo... When can we leave?" She whispered, smiling up at him tiredly.   
Their room sounded a lot better then this uncomfortable hospital bed. Already she had stayed in here too long and it was starting to get to her, making her feel anxious and closed in. Medical places of any kind always did this to her... She nodded, curling Stella up in her arms. The little fox seem to realize that they are going to move and curled up in a small ball in her arms as she sat up. "Yes please... You know I don't like hospitals that much... And I don't think you'd be able to fit on one of these beds with me very comfortably..." She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

Kylo immediately complied with her request, picking her up in his arms, the fox huddling a little closer to her for support as he lifted her from the bed. It became a usual sight now for the soldiers and officers of the First Order to see their Supreme Leader carrying her in his arms down the hallways of the Star Destroyer. Once in his chambers he set her down so carefully onto the bed that you thought she was made of fragile glass. Without a word he kissed her cheek and went into the bathroom to retrieve a cloth drenched in cold water. He came back immediately at her side and placed it on her forehead, feeling her too warm for his liking. "Keep that there for a few minutes love." he instructed as he began to strip himself of his armour. Once down to his black boxers he crawled into the bed next to her almost afraid to hurt her, the fox scurrying off the bed, curling itself into a ball on the floor next to Valerie.

Her mind felt a vague rushing sensation as she was picked up, making her squirm slightly as the dizziness overcame her from earlier. When she had been really sick only hours ago, the slightest movement caused her to want to throw up, and it was still partially a problem. But luckily she had a bit more willpower now than she had then. She hummed, leaning into his arms and burrying her face in the crook of his shoulder has he carried her. She not so secretly loved it when he carried her, it made her feel closer to him than before.   
Her mind was still a partial fog from all the poison, and she barely registered being sit down and be very comfortable bed that was in their quarters. He was being so gentle with her, treating her like she was made of glass that could shatter on the slightest impact. It was almost hard to believe that such and angry and ruthless person, who had killed so many people in such a ruthless ways, could be so sweet and caring to her. Needless to say it made her feel very special. She breathed out slightly at the wet towel he placed on her forehead, greatful for the relief from her fever al bait only temporary. Stella jumped off and curled under the bed, leaving the two of them alone. She hummed, turning into him slightly more. "Kylo... I'm not glass... It's not going to hurt me if you hold me..." She murmured, inching closer. "Please..."

Kylo wanted nothing more than to hold her and he was over joyed to hear that she was ok enough to finally be in his arms. He immediately pushed himself closer to her, propping himself up on his arm as he watched her pretty face for a moment. He gently removed the cloth, discarding it on the night table as he leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips, those lips he couldn't live without, that he could never get enough of. "Turn on your side love, just be careful.." he instructed, watching her wince slightly as she did as she was told. He wrapped his arm around her tiny frame, being careful to lay it across her stomach, bringing his hand to her hip bone as he brought her in closer to his body. His eyes closed in absolute peace and bliss as he nuzzeled himself into her neck, breathing in the scent he had missed so much. "I love you more than you could imagine... I'd do anything for you. Anything." he said softly as he kissed her neck, letting each kiss linger for a moment.

She watched him sit up, eyes never leaving his as he seemed to be drinking in her figure again. As it was the first time he had seen her in a very long time... Should only imagine how bad she looked right now, all pale and sick and weak... It made her a bit sad that he had to look at her like this. But she forced a brave face, smiling softly as she rolled onto her side and felt him spoon against her back. She hummed lowly, letting her eyes closed as she felt him press against her, just like he always did when they went to sleep together. At least he was still being gentle, which she was grateful for considering her whole body felt bruised and tired. "I love you too, Kylo... More than anything..." She whispered, feeling sleep start to drag her down.   
Even her mind was languid with thoughts, questions and feelings flickering through her mind at a snail's pace. When were they going to go to Naboo? How long would it take for her to regain all of her strength? What were they going to do now? She let out a soft breath, finally going lax as she drifted off safely in his arms.

Kylo began to whimper in his sleep, his eyes moving rapidly underneath his eyelids as he dreamt... A nightmare. He was trapped in his own mind, a slave to his darkness and his pain as he watched Valerie dying in front of him, unable to reach her, unable to save her. He cried out for her in the darkness, his heart breaking as each second passed, but in his nightmare it felt like hours. His whimpering got louder as he gripped the sheets, tears rolling down his cheeks as the nightmare took a physical hold over him. She was now dead, cold, in his arms and he was alone again. He screamed out in agony, in extruciating pain, his eyes turning a deep yellow as he held her against his chest. The scream in his nightmare had projected itself into reality as it woke up Valerie, scaring her beyond belief.

Valerie slept somewhat in darkness. She didn't have any dreams that night, just the occasional flashes of color or sound that were either foreign or familiar to her. It was the Blackness of a sleep well needed, a sleep that only one who had been under so much stress and pain received when they finally laid down their head. But that didn't mean she wasn't in tune to others as she slept, namely her partner next to her. Very vaguely she could feel him twitching around, could feel his distress as something in his dreams terrified him.   
She had just pushed into the border of sleep and wakefulness when he screamed, loudly and full of pain. Valerie yelped, sitting bolt upright and pale, her heart beating rapidly in her chest and she tried to recognize the threat that her instincts told her were there. But it wasn't a threat, she realized, turning to him. "Kylo..." She Whispered, immediately starting to shake his shoulder and lightly pat his cheek in an effort to wake him up. "Kylo! Kylo wake up! Please! It's only a nightmare, love, I'm here!" She cried out, trying desperately to rouse him. She could feel a Darkness around him that was slowly starting to pull him completely in, and she was adamant not to let it take him.

He could something pulling him out of his nightmare, a sweet voice, her voice. He could feel it getting stronger, and he wanted to go to it, to be free of this pain he was drowning in. His eyes finally jolted open his breathing labored as he realized he was gripping onto her extremely tightly, his hand digging in to her arm, as she screamed out in pain. It took him a moment to realize where he was and what had happened when he finally released her arm, leaving a dark red mark on her pale skin. "Valerie.... I'm so sorry.... I'm sorry.." he said breathless, as he looked down at her arm. "I could have broken it..." he said, his words dripping with agony. He stared at her, trying to calm himself, to realize it was just a nightmare and she was alive. But she was looking at him strangely, almost scared, like he wasn't himself. "Sweetheart...? Please what's wrong... I'm sorry it was a nightmare... I hadn't had one in so long... You... You were..." but he didn't want to say the word.

She should have known not to get too close. She had been told about how badly has nightmares could get very early on in their relationship, and he had even told her that he did instincts to kill when he first woke up sometimes. So she immediately found her error when he gripped her arm with a very painful Force. She tried getting him to let go and to pry his fingers off but it was no use, he was much stronger than she could ever hope to be and he was on the verge of breaking her arm. She screamed, the trigger which finally seemed to wake up him up as his eyes snapped open and he immediately released her arm. She panted, very lightly gripping her arm over the bruise that he had made in her skin, staring at him. She barely heard the words that he was telling her. She could physically feel the darkness around him as if he wore it like a second skin, so much there that it was almost tangible... He was starting to sink... To go back to the darkness...   
She reached out with her free hand, very lightly brushing it across his cheek before laying her hand on it fully. She didn't say anything for a short period of time, just staring at him and trying to find her voice.   
"Why is there so much darkness...? It's drowning you, Kylo..." She whispered in agony, feeling like she failed in some way.

Kylo looked confused, unsure of what to respond to her question, but he knew she was right, he could feel it. He had felt it when she had gotten sick and it only worsened with each passing day. "I don't know... I don't feel the pull to the light anymore.. It's gone... It's almost never been this bad.. I.... I don't know what to say..." he replied his voice cracking, his lips almost quivering as he realized that she was probably scared... Scared of him and what he could be capable of now but what terrified him most was that she would leave him, he was too far gone now. His eyes darted to the bruise on her arm his eyes angry, mad at himself for loosing control. "I could have killed you..." he whispered as he cradled his face into her hand, needing her acceptance... Even if it wasn't what she had hoped for.

Valerie knew that she was in a very dangerous spot. She was tied to him and more ways that would be normal for any other couple, they were Force bonded. She could feel his emotions just as clearly as if they were here own, could feel the darkness more acutely... There wasn't light in him anymore, just dark... Valerie had always considered herself more of a gray shade then either the light or the dark, balancing herself on the tip of a knife blade without even meaning to. But if she stayed with him then she was in danger of falling off the edge, into the dark... But she couldn't just leave him. She would never forgive herself if she left him... Even though it was dangerous, maybe she could be his Guiding Light.   
She very gently move so that she was cupping his face and her hands, looking at him before slowly leaving in and wrapping him in a hug. "Shhhh... It's okay... I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Kylo felt a sudden wave of relief knowing she would be there for him no matter what. He needed that or else without her light he would be sucked into the darkness, forever. "thank you my love... I will make it up to you....im sorry.." he said his voice pleading thinking how he could ever make it up to her, it was almost impossible. "I hope you know... I would never hurt you... Not intentionally..." he added sheepishly. He was thankful that their trip to Naboo was so close. He needed it... Maybe it would help him separate himself from the darkness that was trying to swallow him.

Valerie nodded, turning her head slightly so she could pepper kisses on his cheek. He needed love and affection right now, they both did. What happened was in the past and she intended to forget about it. "I know that you would never hurt me intentionally, my love. What happened was an accident, and I am fine now." She murmured, resting her forehead against his as she stared very deeply into his eyes. Communicating silently between the two of them that she would always forgive him.   
She pecked his lips, smiling gently. "Do you want to attempt going back to sleep or do you want to do something else? I could run a warm bath if it will help you relax... Or we could just stay here and cuddle." She offered sweetly.

He was thankful for the force, to be able to read her real feelings and thoughts, knowing that she wasn't lying to him. He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, a small smile finally creeping across his lips. "thank you... For always wanting to forgive me... I can't even begin to describe how grateful I am to have someone so understanding..." he explained his voice soft, his heart rate finally stabilizing. He returned her light kiss, her lips so soft he always felt himself loose himself in her kiss. " A bath would be nice... And I can give you the details of Naboo, it will distract me from this... Pull I feel.." he said sadly as he pulled away from her, laying back down on his back, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

Her heart kept to see that smile on his face, no matter how small that smile was. He had to smile now, try and be happy even though she knew he wasn't on the inside. Valerie hummed softly, eyes closing gently as she leaned into his touch. At least she could bring him some peace, even though she could still feel the struggle inside of him. She wasn't going to let it win without a fight.   
She finally flicked open her eyes and nodded, pressing a kiss to his forehead before slowly slipping off the bed and into the bathroom. The actions she needed to prepare a bath were Mechanical, checking the heat of the water to make sure it was just right, as she was consumed with worry for him.   
Even though she wasn't part of the light side, and even know the woman had never spoken to her at length or openly about her motives, she still felt like she was failing Leia. She didn't want him to fall further into the darkness but it felt like that was where they were headed. Was there something that she could do to help prevent this? Anything? She would pay any price to see him relieved of the burden he carried on his shoulders...   
She shook her head, focusing on more happier memories as to clear her mind before walking back into the bedroom. "Come on love..." She murmured, kissing the side of his head gently. "Bath's ready."

As he waited for her to prepare the bath he could feel her pain through the force. He could feel that she believed that she was failing him... But what she didn't realize was that he was the one failing her. Once he heard her call for him, he tried to switch his thoughts to much happier ones... To Naboo but he made sure to block off the surprise he had planned for her. He lazily made his way into the bathroom, removing what clothing he had on, discarding them to the floor. He smiled at her, trying to lift her spirits as he approached her and pressed his soft lips against hers. Once he pulled away he stepped into the hot bath, the water immediately relaxing him, loosening those muscles that had tensed during his nightmare. "it's perfect.. Thank you" he said softly as he ran his hands across the water in front of him, wanting her there with him so he could hold her and kiss her and share the images of Naboo with her... Knowing all that green would surely brighten her mood.

Valerie knew that he was trying. He was trying so hard to block all of the pain he was suffering on the inside, to try and switch his mind to more happier memories when he was around her even though he was suffering so much. But she wasn't being fooled. She knew him a lot better than that to be fooled by him.   
She very gently slipped off her clothing in sunk into the bath behind him, still embarrassingly dwarfed by his taller frame. It made her laugh a little. "Scoot forward a bit for me..." She murmured, very gently starting to massage just tired and strained muscles. There was a ton of more tension now than there ever had been, and she knew that she was the cause of it. For a short period of time her life have been in the balance, and she knew that it had terrified him Beyond Anything. "Relax... I'm right here... " She whispered softly in his ears, lightly squeezing his shoulder muscles for a more deep tissue massage.

Kylo was beginning to finally truly relax as she moved her small hands across his broad shoulders. The softness of her touch was like heaven to him because he had known nothing of softness, only pain and suffering. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, barely able to see her, she was so small. He smiled wide for the first time that morning, moving slightly to the side so he could see her better. "Why don't you come here..." he said patting the water in front of him. "You can give me a massage later on the bed, enjoy the hot water with me, let me hold you... Let me kiss that bruise I caused..." he said trailing off, sounding broken again, upset at himself. Once she found herself in front of him, sitting in between his legs, he wrapped both arms around her, digging his chin into her neck. " We can leave for Naboo tonight so that we arrive for the morning, the sun rises are beautiful there." he explained as he trailed his hand down to her arm where he ever so gently traced his thumb over the bruise.

Valerie smiled at the fact that she was able to help him relax so easily, helping knead the stiffness and pain out of his muscles. She could only imagine what it must feel like to feel nothing but pain, how brutal is training must have been when he was still learning under a master... Her life on the streets had been tough, but at least she had gained a brief respite every so often from the brutality. Some of the more sympathetic creatures would show her a bit of kindness here and there, sometimes giving her charity of money or food or even clothing. It was difficult but it wasn't unbearable. But he didn't get that, he was constantly being beat down until he was finally his own master.   
She nodded, smiling at his request that she sit in his lap like old times so he could hold her. The massage could definitely wait. She hummed happily, nuzzling herself into his hair as he did likewise into her neck. She gently ran her fingers through it, subconsciously giving him a gentle scalp massage as he talked. "I'm ready to leave tonight whenever you are... I'm excited to see the place that your grandfather and grandmother met and fell in love..." She smiled softly. "And I will get to spend some time to ourselves and be completely free of the First Order for at least a little while. I think both of us deserve that kind of a break after recent events..." She suddenly thought of something as she thought back to her poisoning. She had found out that one of the nurses have been responsible but she didn't know what happened. But she did have her suspicions... "Did you use my lightsaber?" She asked curiously.

His eyes closed at the blissful feeling of her hands in his hair and the smell of her soft skin was undeniably intoxicating. It actually brought a smile to his lips to think of his grandfather in love, wondering if this was what he felt with his grandmother. But his happy thoughts soon changed to darker ones as she mentioned the nurse... The one he fucked and discarded, the one that had grown attached to him. "Yes I I used your weapon I thought it would do you justice to have her die by something you made..." he explained as he remembered feeling no remorse at all while she pleaded for her life.

His answer didn't surprise her in the least. She didn't know if she should be worried that these sort of reactions of his were considered normal by now, but she didn't feel any qualms about it. "I thought I sent that someone had taken it from me... I don't blame you for doing that, I would have if I was in the same position..." She hummed softly. She could feel her blade in a very strange way, almost as if it was a sentient being that had thought. It made sense considering she felt the same about the kyber crystal she had taken the fragment from. Perhaps she could talk more openly about it later on Naboo with him... She didn't want to spoil this moment of peace between them. And she didn't want to completely spoil her plan.   
She shifted on his lap, lightly caressing his cheek as she leaned in to his face. "I think... That there is a very pleasant way that we can relieve each other's stress before we go tonight... We will definitely be much more relaxed and happy." She murmured softly, starting to very gently kiss him. She started trailing her fingers down his torso, stopping when she reached his abdomen. Hopefully he got the hint…

Kylo smiled gingerly at her words. "Don't worry darling, I would never let anyone but myself touch your weapon... It will always be safe with me. I know how much it means to you." he said softly as he placed a few more kisses on her neck before she suddenly decided to turn around. He could see that she wanted him to feel better, to make him relax and release the tension inside him. He kissed her back, his lips hungry for hers as he deepened her kiss feeling her hands trailing down his stomach. His abs flexed at her light delicate touch. "I think I know exactly what you mean love.." he said through already half closed eye lids as he pressed his lips against hers again, this time his kiss more animalistic, rougher as he slid his hands down over hers, bringing them closer to his alreadly hardening length.

She moaned quietly into the rapidly growing passionate kiss, feeling him push her hands father down his abdomen till they were almost resting on his length, wish you could feel not to subtly poking her arm.   
She smiled, breaking the kiss. "Mmm... Someone's happy to see me." She Chuckled softly, very gently wrapping her hand around the base. She nuzzled her face into the side of his neck, her lips near his ear. "Mmm... What do you want me to do to you?" She whispered, her breath tickling his ear. She was feeling a rare urge to be dominant, not as much as he was but it was there, and she hoped that he would let her have her chance for once.   
She gently started moving her hand up and down, lightly squeezing every so often as she felt him twitch. But she made sure to go painstakingly slow and gentle, wanting him to ask her to do more. To beg…

She knew exactly what to do with that small hand of hers as she was barely able to wrap it around his thick length. He began breathing rapidly as she stroked him every so gently teasing him beyond belief as he bit his lower lip in anticipation of what she had in mind for him. "I want you to show me exactly how much you love me inside you....show me what a good little apprentice you are to your Master..." he replied almost moaning the words as he brought his hands up into her long hair pulling her in closer, feeling her already stiffened nipped against his chest.

She smirked lightly, loving how nicely he was begging her. And she also deeply appreciated the fact that he was letting her have a chance of being the dominant one in their relationship, even if it was only for tonight. She would have to make this a night for both of them to remember as a thank you.   
She hummed, starting to speed up her hand. She knew that speed and roughness wasn't everything, it was more about technique. Every time she reached his tip she gave a slight flick of her wrist for added affect. She busied her lips with trailing kisses over his neck. "Mmm... Are you going to let me Mark you like you've done to me? Let me suck a mark into your skin to show every female onboard that you're mine, just like you've done to me?"

Kylo let out a long deep groan as he let himself be handled by her. She was so good, knew exactly how to touch him, how to stroke him... She was perfect. "Yes please mark me... I want everyone to see I'm yours... No one could ever please me the way you do.." he moaned as he pressed his lips onto hers slipping his tongue in with an eagerness that was overtaking him. But he pulled away quickly, remembering she was the one in control now... She would do with him as she pleased and it was making him so incredibly hard, she was bringing a hidden fanatasy of his to life.

She practically purred at the words. He was such a good little submissive... Whoever knew that Kylo Ren would be the kind of surrender to his girlfriend? Well, no one would except for the two of them. Anybody else even insinuated something like this, she would personally slice through them with her new lightsaber. She purred, zeroing in on the juncture of his neck and shoulder before Biting Down, hard enough to leave a distinct bruised but not hard enough to break the skin. Her tongue laved across the bruise to soothe the skin, soon maneuvering her way up to kiss him fiercely.   
Her hands continue to work him, continuing to make him twitch and jerk in her fingertips, making him go nearer and nearer to his release. After a few moments she pulled back, eyes dark and lips curved in a seductive smirk. "Do you want me to ride you now? Right here in the water?" She hummed, waiting for him to speak. She felt like a dominatrix.

He threw his head back in extascy, his eyes fluttering open every once in a while to look at her pretty face. She was stroking him in just the right rhythm that was teetering him over the edge almost enough to almost have an oegasm rip through him. He suddenly felt himself stiffen in her small hand even more at her offer. "You're so sexy when you talk like that..." he growled bringing both his hands down into the water, resting them on her hips where he began to massage them slowly, gently as he looked her in the eyes. "I want you so bad.... Do whatever you want with me... Show me just how much you crave me." he replied, each word dark with lust and need.

Valerie absolutely purred at his response, grinning at his words. Him begging for her to bring him over the edge was turning her on so much... She would have to remember to talk like this in the future to get him riled up. It was funny, considering previously she never thought herself capable of saying and doing stuff like this. She truly had changed her. Her confidence was through the roof now.   
She gripped at his shoulders, moving her hips so his tip glided through her folds a few time so she could feel him, making her shiver in anticipation. She leaned forward and kissed him roughly, lining up and dropping herself onto his hardness, completely sheathing him inside her on the first try. She moaned into the kiss, teasingly clenching her muscles around him before she started to ride him. Slowly, so they could enjoy this and not reach their ends so quickly.

He could feel the confidence radiating off of her as she began to tease him, every time the tip of his length rubbed up against her folds he let out a deep groan. His hands clenched her hips even harder now as she maneuvered herself over him, finally pushing herself down, letting every inch of him inside her. His lips parted for her kiss, letting her ravish his lips, giving himself to her completely. He could feel the warmth of the water and the heat of her walls clenching around him with every bounce she took. He leaned forward, wanting to taste her, taking her stiffened nipple in his mouth he greedily sucked and nibbled on it, as his long fingers fug deeper into her sides.

She was no longer capable of holding back her groans and moans of pleasure as she continued to ride him, losing herself in the seemingly endless kiss until he finally pulled away. Before she could even ask him why he had pulled away, her lips parted in a silent gasp as sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, making her hand automatically grasp his hair and pull him tighter against her. She could barely even think straight she was in so much pleasure.   
"That's it... Good boy... I'm the master now..." She purred, giving a harder jerk of her hips for emphasis against him. "Let me hear you say it. Call me master..." She made sure that her grip on his hair was still tight to direct him, and she moved her hips that are much rougher and faster motion to drive him closer. Should already feel the waves are released on one side of her and she would make sure that he was pushed over the edge first. "Say it... Call me master..." She growled dominantly into his ear.

He couldn't even begin to describe how shocked he was at the words coming out of her mouth, at how rough she was being with him. Maybe what shocked him even more than that was the fact that it was turning him on. He had been so exhausted lately... That her taking control of him mentally and physically was more pleasurable than he could ever imagine. He groaned at her words, at every tug of his hair as he felt himself harden even more at every thrust of her hips. "Yes... Love... You're my master for now... Make me beg for you,.... For your pussy... For my orgasm..." he said lowly his eyes closing, lost in the bliss of no control.

She purred in approval, the words leaving his lips on the succeeding and turning her on even more. Personally she felt like she was even wetter than the water they were in if it were possible. He wanted her to make him beg? She internally chuckled, smirking down at him. That could definitely be arranged...  
She gave one more jerika for hips before completely pulling off of him, looking down at him with dark and dominating eyes. For the moment she had him wrapped around her little finger. "I'll make you beg, alright..." She purred, gracefully slipping out of the bath and drying herself mostly off with a towel, then sauntering towards the bedroom and plopping herself down on the bed. "Here boy..." She chuckled, laying prone on her back with her arms crossed behind her head as she waited. The picture of ease.

She knew exactly what to do, making him whimper out in agony as she removed herself from him. He immediately felt the urge to bring his hand down to his aching erection just to regain some pleasure she had so suddenly taken away from him. But he refrained as he watched her climb out of the bath, her body glistening wet, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation as she made her way to the bed. He did as he was told, getting up from the tub, his long hair dripping wet down his shoulders as he quickly dried himself, making his way into the bedroom. She looked more than delicious, laying there naked... But he couldn't be the predator this time... And he waited in front of the bed for her next instructions.

She had fully expected him to drop the submissive act and pounced on her as soon as she laid on the bed. So she was beyond surprise when he ran in his very limited self-control and stayed put. Hm... He was really dedicated to being dominated now. She might as well plan to her benefit for a little bit longer before finally satisfying the both of them.   
She slowly spread her legs, revealing herself to him as she kept eye contact. "You I going to get down on your knees and eat me out until I come. Then you're going to get on this bed and let me ride you until we are both done... Understand?" She spoke slowly, making sure he heard everyone is if he was a five year old child. "Now kneel..." She growled.

He was hoping she would say that, would want him to eat her, he was almost dying for it. He could almost already taste her in his mouth as he watched her spread her legs for him. He immediately crawled onto the bed, kneeling before her with a small smirk across his full lips. "how do you want it?" he asked as he brought a finger to her folds, gently tracing it up and down, gathering her wetness along his long finger. He removed it and brought it to his mouth, licking her arousal off with one long swipe of his tongue. "Gentle?... Rough?.. My whole mouth down on that beautiful wet pussy of yours?" he asked again, knowing all to well she wanted it all.

Valerie groaned, letting her head fall back against the pillow as she got on the bed and started to tease her. Although she really didn't consider it teasing considering it brought her a small amount of relieve, especially when he used to that voice of his on her... His voice will turn on all on its own.   
"You know I want all of it Kylo. I want everything you can give me anymore, my strong protector..." She purred, starting to stoke his ego. Because what guy wouldn't enjoy something like that? "Pleasure me, my dark King." She crooned to him, very lightly weaving one of her hands into his hair again and lightly tugging on the strands.   
She decided that even though she enjoyed being the dominant one, the one that made him beg for pleasure and release... She did enjoy being submissive a lot more. But she was hell-bent on finishing this little game that she had started. And so far she hasn't exactly heard any complaints…

She was supposed to be the dominant one but her words were making him feel... Powerful and controlling all over again as he fought the urge to want to pin her down, or spank her for being so bad with him. Kylo would never get enough of his ego being stroked, he loved it, and he knew he had a fairly large one. "Your king will make sure that he doesn't miss one drop..." he said with lust pouring out of his words. He leaned in and slowly began lapping at her clit, going directly for her pleasure spot... Inserting two fingers as he nibbled and sucked at her hardening nub. His long thick fingers pushed themselves in all the way until he felt the back of her walls, probing at it with his finger tips as he continued to twirl his tongue around her now throbbing clit.

Her words did exactly what she was hoping for them to do. She wanted to push him into taking action without pushing him completely back into his dominant role, and she had managed to find just the right words to do that.   
She moaned out as he started lapping at her clit like a starving man, zeroing in on the spot that brought her the most pleasure imediately. And as soon as he added those long fingers of his, holding back as deeply into her as they could physically go, rubbing against her walls and stimulating her oh so perfectly... She was seeing Stars, and definitely not the ones that were surrounding them outside.   
"Kylo..." She moaned, starting to jerk and thrust her hips more into that skilled mouth of his, trying to drive his fingers in deeper. The hand that was in his hair tightened, trying to pull him and possibly closer. "More... " She groaned out, her whole body starting to Arch and twitch as she felt the wave starting to Crest inside. She just needed a little bit more to be pushed over the edge…

His mouth was drenched in her wetness as he continued to pleasure her, feeling her legs begin to tremble he knew she didn't need much more but she begged for more. He raised his head slightly to look at her his lips slick with her juices as he slowly extended his tongue to lick them clean. He removed his fingers slowly, feeling her walls clenching tightly around them as though trying to keep him in. He placed both hands on the inner side of her thighs, pushing them apart as wide as they could go. His eyes fixated on the wet little thing before him, his eyes black wanting to hear her come for him. He crushed his whole mouth down onto her, his long tongue tracing along her folds, probing her entrance each time he descended it. He looked up at her as he did this wanting her to look at her King. He brought one hand from her thigh to her clit, rubbing it roughly now with his thumb as his tongue continued to trace itself all along her folds.

She wanted to scream at him when she felt him start to pull away from her, subconsciously thinking that he was last back into his dominant lower and was going to tease her again. He was going to make her go insane since she was right on the brink...  
Her eyes widen to practicum the size of dinner plates as he shover her legs apart as far as they could go, gasping slightly at the new angle brung her. And then suddenly he was on her, driving into her and giving it his all to pleasure her. She had never been more glad that she was laying down considering if she had been standing, her leg certainly would have given out by now she would be a limp puddle on the floor. The wave orgasm came on stronger than it had before, making her body spasm and twitch as she screamed out his name absolute pleasure. "Kylo!" She wailed, digging her fingernails into the bed so hard that she thought she heard the ripping of the sheets. The rest of the universe fell away for a short moment that she tried coming down. Everything flashed, and suddenly her body went lax on the bed as her heart hammered in her chest, her body covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Her eyes blinked open languidly, a blissful look on her face as she smiled at him. "Good work... My king... So good..." She panted softly.

The force was an amazing thing, and they had come to have such a bond together that he could almost literally feel the orgasm course through her. He closed his eyes as he listened to her moan and scream. Taking in every little sound, the sounds that only drove him even more over the edge of his arousal. He pulled away and brought his wet lips to her thighs kissing them softly as he let her relax. He looked up at her his dark eyes now exploding with lust and need. "is it my turn now darling?" he asked with a small smirk as he crawled onto the bed next to her, his impressive erection standing straight waiting for any type of stimulation she was willing to give him.

She vaguely felt good kisses he was placing on her inner thighs to try and calm her down, smiling at how gentle he was being with her. She definitely needed a little bit of a cool down time before it was his turn, her whole body feeling ultra-sensitive. Her eyes traveled over to where he was, smurfing issue saw how ready he was for some attention. And stars was he going to get it. He deserved it after being so good to her. "Of course my heart. I am nothing if not fair..." She purred softly, shaking a small bit as she tried rolling up on her hands and knees, looking down at him. "And I always repay what's due..." She hummed, carefully straddling his hips and slowly slipped him inside of her.   
She moaned, her eyes practically rolling up in the back of her head has her muscles contracted around him, pulling him deeper inside her. She took a few seconds to catch your breath before starting to ride him, at a slow and leisurely Pace before she found the energy to move faster and rougher, pressing her head against his as she panted and moaned. "Tell me how I feel... How good I feel around you." She groaned out a command.

Kylo was going to loose his mind soon if she didn't let him fill her with everything he had to offer her. It was killing him watching her take time to straddle him but God was the wait ever worth it as he felt her tight walls surround his length, still so wet from when he had eaten her. His thoughts were a haze of bliss as he wrapped his large hands on her ass, pushing her deeper, squeezing tightly as he moved his hands with her motions. "You feel... I don't even have words for how good you feel... How crazy you drive me my love.. I'd want to stay like this forever... Me buried deep inside you, watching your face in pleasure as you ride me.." he said softly as he leaned forward to press his lips against hers, biting down ever so slightly on her bottom lip as she bounced on him.

The wait was entirely worth it. Everything felt heightened because she was so over-sensitive from her previous orgasm, making everything feel even more Heavenly than what would be normal for him. She felt her eyes roll into the back of my skull as she continued rolling her hips into his through the ride. The mood had changed as well. Now instead of feeling like a dominatrix in charge of him, it felt almost as if the balance had shifted that they were both equal. It felt balanced, the both of them enjoying each other's movements to the fullest extent.   
She kissed back with a leisure pace, taking her time with him to drag it out so it would be a much more pleasurable and for the both of them. She could feel another wave building inside of her, making her occasionally twitch and jolt from a stray burst of pleasure. She broke the kiss with the short gasp for a breath, keeping their faces close as she started to whisper. "Come for me Kylo. I want to feel you spill inside and fill me up and then I'll let go... Please love... Let go for me..."

She was making it so hard for him to last any longer as she practically pleaded for him to come. He wanted nothing more than to fill her and watch her face as he did. "yes just like that.." he groaned as he moved his hands from her ass to her waist, lifting her up and down almost by himself. His eyes trailed from her bouncing breasts up to her beautiful face. His gaze locked on hers as he started to feel the climax coming, and was it ever an intense one....He let a loud deep growl as he dropped her down onto him, his length fully pushing at her gspot as he spilled himself inside her. He leaned his head forward, his face now between her breasts as he let her ride out the last remnants of his orgasm, his hands barely able to hold on to her anymore.

In the end she knew that he would always take control. She was feeling generous so she let him grab her and control her, letting him set the pace for her so he could finally find the right rhythm and reach his end. Only he knew how to really move her to suit his needs.   
She originally planned on letting him finish first and then following soon after, but she didn't plan to find the new rougher movements speeding along her own orgasm until it was upon her. She gasped, feeling him twitch inside of her before she was tumbling over and her second orgasm of the night, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly a steady herself and hold him to her as her entire body flashed. She could hear that growl of his echoing in her ears and she answered with a loud cry, accidentally digging her nails into his back and leaving bloody scratch marks across his shoulders and back.   
A few seconds later she finally came down, leaning against him heavily for support as she went completely limp. "Mmm... Kylo..." She murmured softly, burying her face in his hair and she tried to calm down her breathing.

Kylo felt his body finally relax slightly as she hit her own climax again. His hair was stuck to his temple in a sweaty mess as he smiled at her. "I see someone had a good time.." he said with a little laugh as he rested his back against the headboard. His chest heaved as his breathing still remained somewhat erratic from the intense orgasm he had just experienced. He helped her slowly slip herself off of him as she threw herself down onto the bed next to him. "you are... Fun... When you try to dominate me love... I like it." he said with a smirk "but I'll always be the more powerful one..." he said in a deeper voice his hands trailing to her sides as he began to tickle her. "you will always succumb to me in the end..." he added now laughing as he dug his hands into her soft skin, sounds of her giggling filling the room as his brown eyes took in her beautiful smile.

She was glad that Kylo still had use of his limbs, because she certainly couldn't feel her muscles. Every fiber of her being felt relaxed and limp, which had been one of her goals for tonight. She groaned softly as he had to remove her from him, whining softly at the feeling of emptiness that swept through her as she laid down besides him, pleasantly exhausted.   
She smiled as she watched him try to come down as well, timing her breathing with his so they both relax at the same time. "You know I will always submit to you... Maybe you wouldn't mind letting me try it aga-AIN! KYLO!" She squealed, starting to wiggle around like a worm as she was tortured by tickling. She couldn't even catch her breath as he mercilessly teased her sides, flailing her Wings around as she tried to playfully fight him off without actually meeting to. "No-ho! Stahp! KYLO!" She giggled, her eyes bright as she laughed without a care. "I can't... Can't breath...!" She wheezed slightly, face red from the lack of oxygen.

Kylo couldn't get enough of her laughter, something he was lacking this past week but now he was grateful that it was back. He stopped the assault on her small frame, realizing that she was really our od breath. "I love seeing you so happy and joyful like this again... But now we need to start packing love..." he said in a suddenly more serious tone. He seemed to have alot on his mind, as he nervously ran a hand though his hair. "Make sure to pack for at least three days.." he explained as he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before crawling off the bed. He began to dress which left her suddenly confused. "I need to see my Knight's... And make some final preparations, just make sure to pack me enough clothes and meet me at my ship in a two hours " he said with a reassuring smile before exiting their chambers in a hurry.

It was just starting to reach the point of painful when he finally pulled away, making her gasp for breath as she flopped back down onto the bed unceremoniously. She smiled at the fact that her laughter brought him so much joy, refusing to think of her time when she had been poisoned. That have been terrifying enough, memories like that needed to die so that the more positive ones could take precedence.   
She was a bit confused when he only seemed much more serious, especially when he got up and started to get dressed. But she relaxed when he simply said he needed to see his nights and make preparations for their departure. "I will love. I'll meet you by the ship." She smiled, blowing him a kiss before he left the room.   
She stayed in bed for several more minutes, making sure she had full use of her tired limbs before carefully sitting up and pulling on some clothing. Her Droid beeped to life, looking up at her with a short click. She chuckled, lightly patting it's head. "You are going to help me pack. Let's go." She chuckled, standing up and starting to get everything in order. Three days was a nice length of time to stay on the planet, a nice little vacation, but she packed for five days just to be on the safe side. She had an idle thought about whether she should pack her lightsaber or not, but hit it in the bag under some clothes just to be on the safe side.   
"Come on, you. Let's go." She chuckled, striding out the door with her Droid at her heels. Stella seemed very keen to tag along and ran after them as well, jumping up on Valerie's back and perching on her shoulder for the rest of the ride shuttle. She could only imagine the strange procession that she must have made; a Droid at her feet and a fix on her back. She laughed softly to herself.   
Now all the she had to do was wait for Kylo... And their vacation would begin.

Kylo was already there waiting by his ship his arms crossed behind his back as he watched the brigade approach. He smiled at her, his eyes quickly darting to the fox on her shoulders and the Droid at her feet. "Brought the whole family I see" he said with a smirk as they finally stood before him. "I hope that they don't mind being enclosed in a room all the time... Because I will be taking you out often to see certain things and id rather not have a fox to worry about." he said laughing as he made his way up the ramp taking the luggage with him. He brought the black bags into the small bedroom settling them on the floor, noticing how heavy they were. " How much did you pack love? " he asked before he settled into the Pilot's chair as he waited for her to take her seat next to him.

Valerie smiled at him, chuckling at his comment about the fox and Droid. "Personally I don't think that BB-19 is going to mind that much. It's Stella that i'm worried about. I don't know how she's going to react to being in an enclosed space for very long... Hopefully not that bad." She hummed, following him into the tiny bedroom on the shuttle as he stored the luggage. BB-19 immediately roll over to the corner and stay there like an obedient puppy, whirring softly. Stella was a tad bit more cautious as she jumped down from her shoulder, sniffing around curiously before looking back at Valerie. She yipped softly, tilting her head before running and jumping onto the bed and curling up dead in the middle of it.   
Valerie smiled, waving a little at the adorable fox before following her partner back to the pilot's chair. "I only packed the necessities. Clothing for each of us for a couple of days and our lightsabers... Just in case." Although she prayed that she wouldn't have to use them on this vacation. "And anything else that we might need. So just the basic stuff, which was surprisingly heavy."

Kylo wanted nothing more but a peaceful time with her on Naboo he certainly didn't want to think of weapons or destruction not with what he had in mind. "We won't be needing those weapons.. It is a peaceful planet that I have made a treaty with." he explained as they now headed out into space, the relaxing feeling of floating through a vast darkness settled into both of them. "no one knows we are there except for my Knights whom I trust with my life so nothing to worry about, no enemies." he said reassuring her ; leaning over to her to gently place a kiss on her lips before diverting his attention back to the controls of his ship.

Valerie nodded and smiled at his explanation, sitting down on the ground next to him like she had the first time they had traveled in his shuttle. Ah yes... That brought back many pleasant memories. She try not to think about how even a peaceful Planet could have dangers on it, I tried to block out any negative thing from her mind so she could focus on having a good time with her partner. They wouldn't need their weapons, was the Mantra that she repeated to herself. She kept thinking like that, then they really wouldn't need them. Mind over matter.   
She leaned against his leg, closing her eyes as she listened to the almost silent sounds of the ship, being lulled and relaxed by it. "Tell me what Naboo looks like... I want to be able to picture in my mind..." She murmured. She wanted to see if she could draw it before they went, to see if her skills with aren't we're still as good as they used to be before she had to stop.

He could feel her finally relaxing as she laid against him, she was excited and had a million questions, he could tell. But he certainly wouldn't give away too much or it would ruin the surprise he had planned for her. "Well it's very green.... It has beautiful waterfalls that drop down into vast bodies of water and the buildings are beautiful, alot of detail put into the design and architecture. There is always an amazing view of what the planet has to offer from almost anywhere. I will be taking you to a more secluded area, where there aren't many residents. " he explained as he smiled throughout. He had reserved a beautiful place for them to stay which overlooked a huge waterfall and provided them with a large open space to eat outside or simply lay down and relax without anyone but the maids to disturb them.

Valerie hummed, listening to him describe the beautiful scenery that was Naboo. It sounded absolutely beautiful... "It sounds beautiful... I hope I have a lot of free time to draw some of the planet before we have to leave... It's been a really long time since I've had the time to work on my art." She sighed, suddenly realizing that she had never told him about her artistic inclinations. It had been... A really long time since she picked up a pencil to draw anything. But something had possessed her to pick up her old sketchpad in packet along with the rest of her things in the bag. It was just a small thing that she could carry everywhere easily, which was why she still had it in the first place. Most of the things she had carried back during her time as a thief had been small and easily transportable, the few things that she had carried back then she still had somewhere on her possession, such as her lock picks and encrypter. "I know that you're piloting the ship now... But would you be interested in seeing some of the stuff that I've drawn? I packed my sketchpad..."

He felt his own excitement as he described Naboo, remembering how beautiful it was back when he had visited it, before the darkness had swallowed him. He could never bring himself to destroy it not after knowing it was where Anakin had fallen in love. It always give him hope he too could find someone to and he had...  
He looked down at her, she looked so child like wanting to show him her work, he was surprised to hear she was an artist. "Yes of course I would love to see it, I can briefly place the shuttle on Auto Pilot, so go get your pad." he said with a hint of intrigue in his words as he flicked the switch for auto pilot to engage. He turned the seat around as he waited for her to retrieve her work. He thought back to all the times he had practiced his calligraphy, and his writing, his mother had always encouraged him to externalize his emotions on paper, something Valerie didn't know..

Valerie grinned like a little kid, rising up from her seat on the floor and ran back to the bedroom on board the ship to go and get her sketch pad. She was truly a woman of many talents, most of which she preferred to keep hidden since it interfered with her job. Maybe now would be the time to brush up back on her skills again, drawing, playing her music, singing, writing... Her mother encouraged her participating in the Arts when she was a little girl, and she had carried the practice into her adulthood.   
Stella eeped softly when she suddenly appeared, looking at her booster curiously as she kneeled down to root through some of the bags. Finally pulling out her pad, she left the room and retreated back to where the pilot's chair was, still holding Kylo as he waited. She turned shy, looking a bit nervous as she handed him her pad. "Most of these were done years ago, so they're not that good... I haven't really had the time to sit down and draw something in a years. Too much work to do..."

He was beginning to feel impatient as his hands rested on his knees, barely able to see her as she rummaged through her things. A smile tugged at his lips as she made her way to him, the nervousness radiating off of her as she handed him the pad. "Don't be so nervous to show me something... Never be... I will always love everything you do... It's impossible for you to do any wrong." he explained softly as he began to turn the pages, his brown eyes darting back and forth to all the detail in the drawings, his hands sometimes caressing the pages. He was silent as he went through each drawing, taking his time soak them in as he felt her watching him from the corner of his eye. "You are so talented.... It's beautiful... I have no words... This is amazing, why hadn't you told me sooner.?" he asked as he closed the pad and handed it back to her.

Her nerves were completely shot as he looked through her pad. He had a pretty neutral expression on his face as he shifted through most of it, which made her even more nervous that he wouldn't like what she had done. Maybe she really was it crappy artist... Maybe...  
His words made her relax, a brief smile flashing across her face. She took the pad back gently. "Well... I never really imagined that I was good at art..." She said gently, brushing through some of the pages fondly. She could remember the times when she had drawn these, what planet she was on, and how she felt at that time... "I can do other stuff... My mother really encouraged embracing art as a form of expression... I can sing, draw, write, play a few instruments..." She rambled slightly, looking down. "You have artist hands you know." She said softly, having wanted to say that for a long time but unable to work it in naturally. "Long and nimble fingers... With a lot if skill... My mother called them artist hands. We both had them." She raised her hand, wiggling her fingers slightly.

He was always so impressed by her skills but now it had certainly reached a new level as he listened to her list everything she was able to do. The singing he knew about... And he loved it more than she knew.. But now she had all these other talents that he couldn't wait to explore with her. He smiled shyly as she mentioned his hands, they were quite smooth and delicate for someone so powerful but it was thanks to his gloves that he was able to protect his hands from the west and tear of battles.  
"I am.. To a degree artistic also but not as much as you... The only thing that ever truly calmed me was calligraphy and writing. I never wrote in the data pads like others did, I actually like to take the time to write it out. I guess it gives me a connection to the words I am writing as opposed to just typing them.." he explained as he looked at his hands. " once we are back from Naboo I can maybe show you some things I've written... Poems.. " he said shyly, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks as only his mother ever knew he wrote poetry. He smiled at her as sat in his lap now, her arms around his neck. He kissed her, passionately, his eagerness for her lips was showing as he pressed her closer to him as he deepend the kiss.

Her smile widened, a humble blush spreading across her cheeks as she listened to him talk about his writing. Ah. She very much hoped that he was in some degree artistic, considering his hands were perfect for it. She actually did peg him as a writer, although someone who practiced calligraphy or something that was a bit of a surprise for her personally. But he was definitely made for it. She gently sat down in his lap, leaning in slightly to rest her forehead against his as she gently played with his fingers. Now she knew the reason on why he wore gloves, to protect his hands. And her heart nearly melted at the fact that he wrote poetry and was willing to share it with her. "I'd love to read your poems. It's so sweet, my little poet..." She hummed, leaning in for a kiss that he gladly gave her, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close to her. Her head swam as she felt the passion and love in his kisses, making her lean in further for even more. She just wanted to stay like this, not have it escalate, but just stay like this with him…

Kylo found himself lost in her kiss, her tender soft lips leaving him in a haze of bliss causing him to suddenly pull away once he heard the proximity alert. His ship had reached Naboo and it was time to land it now as he quickly turned his chair with her still in his lap as he began the landing sequence. You could already see the green terrain from space as he began to descend into the atmosphere of the planet. Je felt her excitement and soon she was off of his lap and pressed against the window of his ship watching as they got closer. "sweetheart we will be there for at least a few days please strap yourself in for the landing." he instructed with a smile as he carefully maneuvered his ship, choosing to land near where they would be staying. The green landscape was so vast that he had a large area to land in safely right beside a waterfall, just for her, for his love.

Valerie swore that she could have killed that alarm of it had been a sentient life form. Gods she hated it when their moments like this were interrupted, forcing him to pull away from their kiss and turn back towards the console to initiate the landing sequence. Well... She guessed that she didn't mind not crashing.   
Flashes of green caught her eye, drawing her over towards the window with wide eyes. Even his descriptions of the planet were absolutely nothing compared to the real thing... Everything was so lush and green and full of plant life, flowers of every color littering the fields and Valley. And the waterfalls... They cascaded down every wall of the valley like a beautiful moving curtain, throwing up rainbows when the sun hit the water just right. It was breathtaking, and suddenly she knew why it was that people fell in love on this planet.   
She hadn't been aware that she had been pressed up against the glass, Kylo's words making her snap back to attention quickly and run back to her seat to strap herself in. "It's so beautiful Kylo, I... I love it here already and I haven't even set foot on Naboo yet." She smiled.


	10. Surprise!

Another successful landing for the Supreme Leader as he smiled, a sigh of relief as he shut off the engines of the ship. He could hear the beeping of the Droid and the scurrying of the Fox as they both realized that they had finally landed somewhere. "Valerie, please make sure that the Fox does not run off he can get seriously injured if he falls off one of these cliffs." he said sounding worried for her pet as he opened the ramp for them to descend. He quickly made his way to the small room grabbing all of the luggage, already able to smell the fresh grass and flowers as the sweet smell flooded the ship. He made his way down slowly careful not to drop anything as she scurried down in absolute excitement. Once down, he couldn't help but feel the nerves and excitement in his own stomach, the beautiful scenery bringing back pleasant memories. But what was even more important than that were the memories he was about to create with her that he hoped would last her a lifetime.

Since Kylo was piloting the ship, of course it was another perfect landing. Valerie never expected anything less than a perfect landing when Kylo was in command. His father had taught him well...  
Thankfully she didn't seem the only one to be excited; she could hear her Droid and fox pet chattering excitedly as they ran out of the room and over towards her at the door, eagerly wanting to be outside. Stella jumped up into her arms, nuzzling against her chest sweetly as she looked out over the nature outside and inhaled a giant gulp of the sweet air that permeated the ship when he opened the doors. Naboo was even more beautiful when being seen by her eyes alone and instead of through glass. She want to run down and run through the fields, explore every nook and cranny of the caves and waterfalls before they had to leave. She knew it was unrealistic, has she reigned in her impulse to do so. "I think Stella understands the dangers of running off. She'll probably stay within sight feet of us the entire vacation." She spoke breathlessly, gazing out over the field in awe. And they hadn't even gone to one of the many cities yet, explored the wonders of City Life. This place was just perfect the way it was... Untouched...  
"This place is beautiful, Kylo... Breathtaking..." She breathed. "I going to remember my time here with you for the rest of my life." And they had only just started.

He felt weird to walking in thick lush grass like this in his big heavy combat boots as he made his way to the huge house not too far from the ship. "Follow me Darling." he yelled out over his shoulder as he carried the luggage along, the little fox running ahead of them slightly as if she knew where to go, followed soon by the Droid. "Looks like they are just as excited for new places that isn't a ship.." he teased as he placed the bags down once he reached the windowed doors. He punched in a keycode that had been given to him by the owners, finally pushing open the twin doors to a lavish living area furnished with beautiful couches, tables, a piano, chandeliers and the list went on. He dropped the bags in the doorway and looked up at the high ceilings, the place was more beautiful than the photos he had gotten. "Wow this is... Better than expected I must say.." he exclaimed as he began to slowly pace around the living area that opened up into a huge kitchen and dining space. "what do you think Love?" he asked as he eyed her expression, afraid that it wasn't to her liking.

Valerie was so absorbed in taking in the lush scenery of Naboo that she didn't even notice the house set in the end of the meadow. Stella struggled free of her grip, darting down into the grass and up towards it, BB-19 hot on her heels. Valerie finally took in the house, steadily following after Kylo.   
It looked like it belonged here. Mostly glass with beautiful architecture inside, high ceilings, arched doorways, chandeliers, antique furniture and rugs. And she saw a very beautiful piano inside in the living room. "Kylo it's beautiful. I love it here... I don't... Did you buy this place?" She had so many questions, looking around the room in a dazed manner. She eyed him again, flashing a smile before striding forward and wrapping her arms around his middle, nuzzling her face in his chest with a soft purring noise. "It's perfect here, Kylo."  
Stella made herself comfortable on the couch, curling up on a small pillow while BB-19 scooted off under one of the side tables under a lamp. For once, both were quiet as they just settled in.

He was so happy with her reaction, relieved more than anything. This place had cost him a fortune and it was all for her happiness. Kylo walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her waist hooking his hands at the small of her back. "let's just say I offered the owners a good enough sum of money for them to give it to me in such a hurry and completely furnished.." he explained his eyes trailing to the extravagant decor that surrounded them. "I hope you love it enough that you'll want to come back or this is one expensive three day vacation" he said with a laugh as he kissed her forehead. "come on let me show you upstairs, I think you will like it most he said with a huge grin as he let go of his hold, taking her small hand in his instead leading her up the long and twisted staircase. It was truly magnificently decorated, all the luxury could buy was everywhere. As they reached the top he quickly brought her into the master bedroom letting her step in before him, so she could truly take in the beauty of the room.

She was actually relieved to hear that he had paid for it, even though the house must have cost him indeed a very large Fortune. She didn't think that she could imagine ever wanting to leave a place like this for any length of time... Even though she knew that they both had duties to the First Order, and the likelihood of them ever leaving was slim to absolutely nothing, she couldn't help but imagine what it might feel like to settle down here with him. Permanently, just the two of them, and maybe even start a family... It definitely was wishful thinking, but it was a very pleasant thought to have in her mind.  
"Of course I would love to come back here. We can make an annual vacation out of it, every few months we could come here for a few days, just to get away..." She hummed, squeezing his hands as he led her up the giant twisting staircase. It honestly felt like she was a princess and her very own castle, the place so big that it made it even Kylo looked dwarfed. She could only imagine how big the Palaces really were here on Naboo... A palace that surely made this building look like a small Hut on Endor.   
And her jaw dropped when she finally saw the bedroom. The bed was so huge... Everything in this house was huge and beautiful but she love the bedroom specifically. She made some sort of childish squeaking noise before running over to the bed and jumping on top of it, giggling as she bounced from the force before finally settling down. "I love this bed. I love this house. I love this planet... But most of all I love you." She smiled, turning her head so she could look at him.

He was overjoyed to hear that she wanted to come back. He could care less about the money because he knew that as long as the First Order ruled he would remain a very rich man. He had been hoping more to see this as a second home for her, not that he didn't love Endor but he wanted something that would be started fresh by only them. He now had the biggest smile splashed across his face as he watched her jump around like a child. "you do not know how nervous I was that you wouldn't like it..." he said sheepishly as he now too entered the room. He sat on the bed as she settled down and stood down off the bed, in front of him, her hands in his hair. "I tried my best to stay away from the dark colors of the ship you are so used to. I hope this pleases you love?" he asked as he brought one of her hands to his mouth, gently kissing each finger. "what would you like to do today?" he asked now feeling slightly more at ease.

She smiled at him, laughing quietly as he explained. "Kylo, love, you should never ever feel nervous about showing me anything. I would love whatever you gave me or surprise me with." She sighed happily, leaning into him when he joined her on the bed, sitting as close as possible before finally decided to just sit in his lap. "I love it. Almost as much as I love you..." She smiled softly, resting her head against his as he played with her fingers. She hummed softly, allowing her eyes to close as she thought over the question. There were several things that she wanted to do today. She wanted to go out and explore the meadow, go to the nearest city and look at all of the people and shops, tour the palace... There was so much that you want to see that she down and she would be able to do it all today. Then again, she can think of something else or she would much rather be doing.   
With a very subtle shifting of her weight, she managed to pull him down with her so that they were both laying down on the bed, keeping her arms wrapped around him as her face nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "I think I just want to stay here with you the first day... Break in the bed, just take time to enjoy being alone and with each other... We don't really get a lot of time to do that nowadays." She murmured, snuggling closer to him. And even now they weren't completely alone. Stella and her Droid we're both being quiet they were still down there, hopefully not getting into anything... But she had confidence that both of them are going to be just fine for the next few hours.   
"Unless you had something that you wanted to do?" She questioned quietly.

Kylo's heart was full of warmth and love, the darkness that had threatened to overtake him almost gone as he listened to her words. He was so in love that he could not even begin to describe the feeling of happiness he felt in his heart and in the pit of his stomach as she pushed him back onto the bed. "I love you so much darling... And if you want to break in this huge bed... By all means be my guest.." he said with a devilish smile as he immediately grabbed her by her sides and threw her down onto her back beside him. He quickly crawled on top of her, his own weight now pinning her down to the soft bed. " what of your Droid and fox... " he asked as he leaned in to kiss her neck, his tongue trailing a soft line down her delicate neck to her collar bone. "will they be alright... Will they wonder why their owner is begging and pleading and screaming?" he asked now knowing all to well he was teasing her as he pulled away from her neck to raise her hands above her head. His large hand pinned her wrists tightly as he stared down at her with lustful eyes. His other hand trailed up her side, underneath her shirt to her covered breast where he squeezed with enough force she let out a little whimper. "and what about the unpacking... That can wait also I imagine?" he asked, now just being cocky as he dipped his head down to kiss her passionately, his tongue eagerly finding hers as his hand slipped out of her shirt and up into her long hair.

She smiled, eyes closed as she simply listen to his voice as he spoke. It was pleasing to listen to, especially without his helmet on and that voice modulator he always had... Ah, that helmet was still sitting on the table when she left the room...   
She let out a surprise squeak as she was pinned down Underneath Him, eyes snapping open wide as she stared at him. She went out a quiet noise of pleasure as her eyes slowly started sliding shut again, letting her head fall back as he continued to explore her throat and collarbone with his lips and tongue, making her shiver as heat build in the pit of her belly. "Please... They'll be fine without me... and packing can sure as hell wait." She rasped, jerking up into his touch and writhing as he gave her breast a rough squeeze, torturing her in the best ways. They have been together long enough where he knew exactly what places were sensitive and what buttons to push to make her absolutely crazy. He could play her so easily, control her. Which she was well aware that he loved, controlling her and making it appear like she had no choice but to do everything he wanted... And she wasn't going to deny for a second that she loved it. "Please... Please Kylo... My Kylo..." She gasped desperately. "My Master..." She purred, eyes glinting at him seductively. Who said that the mouse wasn't allowed to play with the cat?

Oh he knew all to well that she knew he loved being called her Master, the feeling of authority and control over her was intoxicating to him. He had a devilish grin form as he looked down on her so helpless already. He suddenly crawl off her, and headed toward the huge bay windows that were positioned in direct view of their bed. He opened them both letting in the fresh hair of Naboo and the sound of the water crashing down from the waterfall filled the room. He then headed to the bedroom door closing it and locking it, as he kept his eyes on her. He began to tear away his armour as he walked back to the bed, now in nothing but his boxers as he crawled back onto the lavish bed. "Strip for me... Right there." he ordered pointing to the spot in front of the bay windows as he settled into the bed, his back against the pillows, and one hand gently resting on his hardening length.

She purred as she watched that insanely handsome grin spread across his face, making her press her thighs together has she been back another sound of pleasure. How could one man be so attractive and be so confident in himself...? She didn't know but she wasn't complaining as she watched him stripped himself down to his underwear as he went around the room, opening the giant bay windows hand locking the door securely so that they wouldn't be interrupted. "Mmm... Of course I will master. Anything for you..." She smiled sweetly, acting a bit cause she got up from the bed and wandered over towards the bay windows.   
The View outside really was beautiful, and she took a few moments to admire the beautiful field outside as she slowly started letting her clothing slip off of her body smoothly.   
Her skin gradually got colder from the room as she lost more and more clothing and her skin started to reveal itself more and more. She was certain that she still had markings from some of their previous times together but she didn't care. Every single mark he put on her she wore with pride at the fact that she had made him so unhinged that he had had to Mark her in such a violent way. Except it wasn't really violent when she loved the mark so much and begged him to be that rough with her. She laughed at how far she had come, the sweet little virgin he had found had turned into a powerful woman.   
She turned, her full body on display for him as she crossed her arms behind her back and looked at him with a slight smirk. "What are you going to do to me now master? Have I been a good girl for you?" She purred, acting innocent.

Kylo watched her strip, his eyes devouring every part of her as she revealed it to him. She looked so incredibly sexy with his marks all over her pale skin, reminders of what a good little submissive she was for him. "you're perfect and you're always such a good girl..." he said, letting out a little growl as he gestured for her to come to him. His eyes trailed to her breasts as she crawled onto the bed on her hands and knees. He licked his lips, his mouth almost salivating at the sight before him as he pulled her up to him be her arms. Without a word he pressed his lips hard against hers, moaning into the kiss as he wrapped both hands into her hair, bringing her as close to his eager mouth as possible. When they finally broke away from the kiss he looked at her with lustful eyes and a devious smile. "we are going to try something new... Be a good girl and take off my boxers... Then turn your ass towards me.. I'll take care of the rest..." he said in a low deep voice as he released her hair, watching her as she did as she was told.

She purred, lithly stocking over to the bed and crawling on top of it on her hands and knees. She definitely didn't miss that sexy growl that he let out, a sound that made her knees weak... She was very happy that bed was comfortable since she plan on collapsing more than once tonight on top of it.   
Her head tilted curiously at his command, wondering what kind of plans he had in mind for tonight. Regardless she was very excited for it. "Yes Master..." She purred, bracketing his waist with her hands and leaning down. He probably thought she was going to take them off with her hands. Silly him...  
She gripped the waistband of his boxers in her teeth and very slowly started to drag them down, grinning as she looked up at him. When she finally managed to get it completely off his legs, she assumed the position, purring softly at him as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Ready Master."

She was absolutely perfect he thought as he watched her playfully take off his last article of clothing with her teeth. It make him writh slightly beneath her touch until she finally had it off. As soon as she turned around, bent over making sure his eyes met hers as she looked over his shoulder he felt himself stiffen even more. He was so incredibly hard for her now, that any touch to his throbbing member would send a jolt of certain pleasure throughout his body. "You are so sexy..." he groaned as he brought his hands to her ass, squeezing tightly, spanking one cheek hard before he lowered himself down onto his back. "Back up slightly.." he instructed as he held onto her ass tightly guiding her until her pussy was right above his mouth. "You smell so fucking delicious... Now.. Suck on me..." he ordered as he crushed his mouth against her wet entrance, his tongue probing her core already as his hands held tightly to her ass, spreading her far apart to gain as much access to her as possible.

Her eyes trailed down to his length, widening only fractionally as she saw how stiff and hard he was. She didn't know she had that much of an effect on him when she did almost nothing... It made her swell up with even more Pride that he was turned on just by looking at her. Not that she wasn't guilty of the same weakness. She yelped out as he spanked her, feeling more liquid slowly start to slip down her thighs as he told her to back up. Immediately she understood exactly what position he was thinking of doing, and practically drooled at the thought. She purred, backing up until her thighs were bracketing his head, the noise getting louder when he gripped her hips tightly.   
"Yes Mast- Fuck! Kylo!" She shouted out a loud moan, resisting the urge to squeeze her thighs shut as he unabashedly dug in. Her legs quivered, and she was very grateful that he had such a strong grip on her because she had no doubt that she could collapse anytime now as red hot pleasure spiked through her system.   
Her eyes finally opened, and she glanced downward at the cock that was basically poking her in the eyes. "Spirits..." She moaned, immediately leaning down and sealing her lips over his tip, twirling her tongue around the head before deciding to sink down until he hit the back of her throat.

He let out a loud moan against her, as soon as he felt his entire length be taken into her mouth. The vibrations of his moans ran through her core causing her to whimper around his length as she began to suck on him slowly, trying to keep her balance on her shaky arms. Kylo was determined to drive her insane as he closed his eyes in his own pleasure as he ran his tongue downward, lifting her slightly so he could extend it to her clit, letting it glide along her sensitive nub a few times before bringing it back up toward her entrance. His grip on her ass remained strong as his finger tips dug in deeper keeping her in place over his face. She was so incredibly aroused that his tongue was barely able to keep up with how wet she was becoming. He could see her gripping the sheets with her hands as she continued to take him into her mouth. He groaned out again in pure bliss but this time he needed to take it out on her, distract himself or he would surely come in that pretty little mouth. He trailed his long tongue from her entrance upward still to her ass, where he lapped and probed at her extremely tight entrance, one hand gliding slightly inward to insert two long fingers into her wet core as he did this.

She felt him moan, literally felt the moan as the sound vibrated into her core and made her whimper and clench around his tongue. She couldn't stop her legs from squeezing his head a little bit tighter as she trying to focus on giving him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Her lips trailed up and down his length while her tongue twirled around and laved at what she could fit inside her mouth. Her mind was fogged over with pleasure, making her see stars as she immediately clenched around the two fingers he pushed inside of her as he continued to eat her out.   
The whole time her arms have been shaking like mad at her hands have been fisted in the comforter so she had something to grab onto. She didn't have the strength to hold herself up anymore, so she snuck down under her elbows instead, trying her best to remain balanced above him.   
She hummed around him in her mouth, letting the vibrations traveling down and around him in a similar manner that he did to her, continuing to take him to the back of her throat each and every time she went down on him.   
She was so close to an orgasm herself, so painfully close that she knew that he knew. She felt like one of the waterfalls outside with how much of her juices were leaking out of her and down her thighs, most of it being lapped up into his waiting mouth.

Kylo's mind was a haze of pleasure and euphoria as he never thought he could experience even more than he already had before but she was proving that she had so much more to offer. He pulled away from her, his lips dripping wet as he tried to lick them clean. His eyes were focused on her tight entrance before him wanting so badly to feel his rock hard member inside her. "Valerie.... Move down... Ride me... Now" he ordered as he slipped his fingers out of her and pushed her ass firmly down as it grazed his chest and abs until it hit his stiffened length. "Nice and slow... It's no where near over yet love..." he groaned as he moved himself slightly up, his head at an angle so he could watch her from behind. She was so perfect, her ass was absolutely beautiful... He could watch her for hours..

It was getting to the point where the pleasure was starting to make her feel lighter than air, and she was coming too so tightly around him that she swore she was going to tip over the edge any second now... And then he pulled away. She whimpered, halting her work on him and looking back at him in question. She yelped slightly as she starting to be pushed down, slowly slipping down his chest and abdomen and tell her hips were lined with his. As soon as her thoughts caught up with her she immediately slipped down onto him, moaning and clenching down at the deliciously full feeling that washed through her when he was fully seated inside of her. She reached back, squeezing his upper thighs as she lifted herself and sunk down on him repeatedly, slow at first and only building up to a greater speed as she started panting like she was in heat. Her original intention had been to tease, but she felt too hot and impatient for that now.   
She whimpered out his name, circling her hips so he brushed up against a particularly sensitive spot, making her vision see stars.

He gripped the delicate soft skin of her sides, guiding her as she sunk down on him. He threw his head back, closing his eyes as he felt her tight warm walls completely engulf him. "Valerie.. Yes.. Just like that.." he said between breaths as he began to thrust his own hips upwards to meet with her with her own movements. He steadied himself so that he could get a full view of every move she made. His eyes almost black with want were staring at her hips and at her perfectly shaped ass as she kept bringing herself up and back down onto him. "You take me like such a good girl..." he groaned out as brought his hands back to her ass, spanking her from behind over and over as she slid up and down his achingly hard member. If she continued this way he wouldn't last much longer but it wasn't the way he wanted to spill himself inside her. Without a word he brought his strong hands to her now red sides holding her in place tightly as he maneuvered himself so that he was on his side. He began to slowly slide out of her as he positioned her on her side as well, her ass firmly placed into his abdomen now as he thrusted himself into her again, his arms wrapped around her, his large hands gripping and squeezing her breasts as he began to move his hips back and forth, sliding himself in and out of her slowly at first... Then when she whimpered for more he picked up the pace, pumping himself inside her faster, harder his chin digging into her neck. "how does this feel..." he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck.

Valerie moaned softly at the grip he had on her sides, helping to direct her up and down on his length. She was glad for the support because she definitely needed it right now, feeling herself so close to the edge once again, making her clench up tighter around him like she had only moments before... So of course he stopped her from moving, still fully seated inside of her. She whimpered out softly, The Edge she was on seemingly almost painful now that she had been forced to stop once again. What was he...?  
Suddenly he pulled her down with him, laying the both of them on their sides on the bed. Her eyes widened when she realized that this was the position he was going for, and her heart practically swooned as he gently started thrusting inside of her, his large hands enveloping her breasts with his large hands as she moaned and whimpered weakly in pleasure. The noises she let out only seem to encourage him more as he started speeding up, going faster in a little bit harder then he had been. It took her a moment to actually gather her thoughts before she could answer him, whining as she pressed her body back against him. "So good... Love this position... Please..." She begged softly, feeling her climax start to build for the third time that night. She just hoped that he would finally let her come…

He could feel himself so close to edge of his climax, feeling hers as well through the force. He began to eagerly suck at her neck, marking her even more as he continued the same quick pace of his thrusts, unable to come down from the high she had brought him to. One hand remained over her breasts his long fingers digging into the soft skin of her supple chest as he brought one hand down to her wet folds. His fingers quickly found her clit, rubbing it in a steady circular motion as his tongue lapped at her neck. She was a whimpering, trembling mess in his tight grip as he felt his release so close. "Valerie.... Fuck... So good love.." he growled into her ear as he let himself spill inside her, the intensity of his orgasm causing him to grip onto her chest even tighter his head dipping down into her neck, his lips parted as he moaned out her name.

She groaned, unable to do anything but whimper and cry out his name is he pushed her closer and closer to the orgasm that have been building inside of her for hours now. The edge that she had been on had driven her nearly insane, but it was so worth it in the end, feeling the pleasure Skyrocket throughout her entire body when he finally finished her off by rubbing her clit steadily, marking her neck with a possessive bite. She cried out his name, her whole body trembling as she clenched and unclenched around him, her body twitching and writhing as every one of her nerve endings felt like it was on fire, without a doubt one of the more powerful orgasm she had ever had in her life.   
It took her several long minutes to finally come down, back from the highest Cloud she had ever been on. And even then she was still trembling as tiny shockwaves still raced through her, the feeling in her limbs completely gone, her fingers and toes curling and uncurling. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she finally found the strengthen her voice to speak. "Kylo..." She breathed, still partially out of it, her eyes fluttering closed. Her body felt a strange mixture of relaxed and tensed at the same time.

His heart was still racing as he tenderly kissed her neck, making sure to be gentle as he slipped himself out of her. He wrapped his arms around her small frame now, pulling her in closely as he breathed in her intoxicating scent. "You're so perfect.." he whispered in her ear as he tightened the hug, his head now resting slightly on the pillow. He wrapped his leg around hers causing her to be trapped with him on the bed. "it's late afternoon by now... We can began preparations for dinner if you'd like and bring it outside to the meadow, drink and eat with the sound and view of the waterfall. What do you think?" he asked as he kissed the back of her head, his eyes closing as he ran his thumb over the soft skin of her stomach.

She hummed softly, eyes still fluttering as he whispered soft praises into her ear, helping to calm her racing heart and bring her breathing back down to a much more normal level. It was incredible how he could rile her up Beyond belief one moment, and help her calm down and relax completely in the next. He was gifted in more ways than one...   
She smiled tenderly, moving her arms so they rested around his at her stomach, letting her eyes close. "Dinner outside in the middle sounds absolutely wonderful. I'd love to do it... Even though I really don't want to let you go right now..." She chuckled breathlessly, leaning back into his chest. Maybe she could spend a little bit of time up here recovering from the intense sex that they just had... But on the other hand she did want to help him prepare for dinner, not wanting him to do everything on his own. He was being so good to her, she honestly didn't know what she had done to deserve any of this. "You're too good for me, you know... I really don't deserve you, but I'm grateful that you're mine. My Kylo..." She purred softly, happily.

Kylo smiled against her head, his lips grazing her hair as he tried to pull her in even closer, his leg tightening his grip around her small frame. "I don't want to move either love, I could stay here like this with you forever... But I think your fox needs to eat also unfortunately..." he said trying to reminder her of the guests she had brought with her that were probably wondering what all those sounds had been coming from their master. "the previous owners fully stocked the fridge and pantry and I made sure that they left us some of the best wines Naboo had to offer so we have some exploring to do downstairs..." he said softly as he pushed aside her hair so he could kiss her ear, trailing down to her ear lobe and to her neck. " it won't be anything complicated or long to prepare, because I want to spend as much time outside with you as possible because this place is beautiful..." he added as she felt him smile again. He wondered if she would have ever thought he could be so soft yet so lethal at the same time.

Sweet Stars he was such a sweet talker... Those sweet words and promises he kept murmuring into her ear slowly made her begin to change her mind, not to mention the wonderfully soft and loving kisses and touches he kept gifting upon her skin. He knew her every weakness and how to exploit them to get exactly what he wanted, not that she didn't want the same thing, to spend as much time with him as she physically could, but she was just decidedly more lazy about it. So even though she would have rather spent the rest of the evening in the bedroom with him, which she knew that both of them would definitely enjoy, she finally surrendered to him with a small groan.   
"Okay." She smiled playfully, lightly nudging him with her leg before managing to flip herself around so that they were facing each other. "Mmm..."she closed her eyes and took a second to catch her breath, then reopened them with a very bright smile. "Let's go make dinner... Let's try cooking this meal together. It'll be more romantic that way." She murmured, kissing him gently while her free hand caressed his cheek.

He was happy to be able to convince her so easily. He loved that she was so obedient, his good little girl he thought to himself as he kissed her cheek before he pulled away from her. He slid off the bed slowly, walking to his luggage in the nude, completely comfortable around her than he could ever be as he picked it up and brought it to the bed. He rummaged through it finding a fresh set of casual black clothes, slipping them on as he smiled at her still naked, lazy body sprawled along the bed. "Dress now love..." he said in a jokingly demanding voice as he pointed to the luggage. "Join me downstairs afterwards I'm going to start laying out the food." he explained as he ran his hands through his hair a few times trying to fix the mess. He turned and left, leaving the door ajar so that the droid and fox could come see her.

She chuckled softly at the little kiss he pressed against her cheek, turning her head so she could watch him as he got up and left her to go and get dressed. She would never get tired of seeing his body like that... So tall and muscular, she knew each and every muscle by touch and sight by now. Even with some of the Battle Scars littering his skin, she saw nothing except perfection... Suddenly the focus of her gaze was fully clothed in Black casual clothes, making her blink out of her daze with a very faint blush.   
She laughed breathlessly at the command, nodding her head before very slowly sitting up so she's a rummage through the luggage herself. She pulled out simple casual clothes in the same colors that he normally wore, practically jumping out of her own skin when her little fox companion jumped into her lap. Stella yipped softly, nuzzling her side gently as she got dressed. "I'm okay girl... Just had a really fun night." She chuckled, cradling the little fox in her arms as she shakily rose up to her feet and started walking back down towards the kitchen area... She wondered what he had in mind for cooking tonight. She was sure that it was bound to be delicious no matter what.

Kylo had taken the oppurtinty to light a few candles around the dining area of the kitchen, allowing a soft glow to fall over the kitchen island. He had placed everything from meat to cheeses to fruit all long the counter, wanting her to help him choose. He could hear her coming down the stairs as he was taking out a few bottles of wine and setting them down next to the array of good along with two glasses. "Valerie, sweetheart come on, come here, tell me what you think looks good..?" he asked with a wide smile as he popped open one of the reds, pouring generous amounts into the crystal glasses before picking them both up, handing one to her as her eyes scanned the food. " To a beautiful vacation with a beautiful woman, I love you. " he said softly before he raised his glass to hers.

She bit her lip as she walk through the doorway on the kitchen. White candles... Not a lot of them but enough to make the room light up what's up lovely golden glow. Stella jumped down from her arms almost as soon as I hit the kitchen, deciding to inspect the far corner of the room near a small table. She smiled up at Kylo, accepting the glass of wine he offered and the toast. "And to the handsome man who is making my heart melt every single day that I'm with him." She smiled wider, taking a sip. This was definitely one of the best tasting wines that she had ever had, even though she hadn't had much wine to begin with. She would definitely have to ask him to bring some back with them.   
Her eyes glanced over the assortment of food he laid out on the table for them, mouth practically water at how good some of them looked even without having then put into a recipe. She would definitely be taste testing a lot of foods... A recipe pot in the warhead almost as if it was pushed in there. "Hm... Have you ever tried lasagna before? Because I happen to know a recipe that's very good, and looks like we have all of the ingredients for it and more." She questioned him, leaning against his side gently.

Kylo took a long well deserved sip of the wine, licking his lips before placing the glass down. He certainly was in the mood to get drunk tonight and loosen the tension he still felt from the weeks that had passed. "Yes perfect we can make that together, it's a little long but even if it gets dark out I can bring out some light, maybe it will be even more beautiful." he said with a smirk as he began to clear away the ingredients he didn't need. He left out some red meat for the sauce along with the crushed tomatoes, cheese, lasagna sheets, onions and garlic. " If you look in the pantry there should be the salt and pepper and other spices, grab them and bring them here" he instructed as he seemed determined to make her happy. He wanted to prove to her he could also be handy in the home and not just the battlefield as he thought back to memories of watching his mother cook for his father. Although Han discouraged him to participate in the kitchen he still knew the basics from watching Leia.

She smiled, watching him clear away all the stuff that they wouldn't need and focus all the ingredients that they would on the countertop. She was pleasantly surprised that he seem to know what he was doing in the kitchen, even taking charge. And she dearly loved it when he took charge...  
She took a sip of her wine, grinning as she set it down and headed towards the pantry where he directed her. "Yes sir, Lord Ren." She teased, looking over a surprisingly wide variety of spices. Salt and pepper are easy to find, as well as a few others that she knew would taste good. Just as she was grabbing them and bringing them back to the table, she noticed a canister of whipped cream out of the corner of her eyes. Hm... She hummed, biting her lip as she very carefully cloaked off some of the more dirtier ideas she had in mind. Oh yeah, they were definitely going to have fun with that whip cream can later, and maybe even a little bit more...  
She chuckled as she laid the spices out with the other ingredients, rolling up her sleeve so they wouldn't get caught in any of the mess they were going to make and pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Alrighty then... Whar next, my King?" She asked with a teasing tone. She didn't mind at all if he took charge in the kitchen, just as long as they were both involved making the food together. This was going to be one tasty dinner…

Kylo looked over his shoulder at her as he began opening all the packages. She seemed to have a little devious look on her face and was wondering what she was up to but he knew that he would surely find out later. "Lord Ren hmm?" he repeated teasing her as he turned to face her, towering over her small frame as she stood leaning against the counter. He brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek ever so gently before tenderly pressing his lips against hers. "You can lead the way love you suggested the Lasagna... How about I do what you tell me just for the time being..." he said teasingly as he placed his other hand at the small of her back pressing her body against his. "but if you do make a mistake... Remember a punishment will be in order." he said with a sly grin as he released her and rolled up his sleeves, grabbing a large chopping knife ready for his instructions.

She chuckled, looking up at him with an equally sly expression on her face as she was slightly pushed into the counter by him. She loved the games that they played, love that dominance seem to flip back and forth between the two of them to give them both equal opportunities... When she wanted to be the dominant one. She personally found it much more fun to be the submissive one. "Easy tiger... I know very well that a punishment will be in order... Now snap to attention while I start making the noodles and follow my instructions." She ordered crisply, trying to dredge up the recipe from the back of her head as she turned towards a pot and started filling it up with water. "I'm going to focus on making the noodles for now..." She said, setting the pot to boil and clapping in some of the noodles prematurely just like her mother had done. "First take the meat and put it in the pan next to this pot... When the meat looks like it's almost completely done we're going to stir in tomato sauce, crushed tomatoes, parsley, garlic, oregano, onion, sugar, basil and salt..." She ordered, even going halfway and pulling out all of the ingredients that they were going to need. "We can start chopping them up as the meat's cooking."

Kylo had to admit he loved when she was like this, fiesty and bossy. It made him want to endure her orders but then turn around and punish her for it, for not knowing better than to boss around her Master. "Yes love... I'll take care of the meat." he said with a smile as he brushed aside the hair that kept falling in front of his eyes. He took the beef and cut it up into perfect little cubes his hands moving with a nimble speed. He poured in a spoonful of olive oil in the pan as he watched her take care of the noodles, wishing she was wearing nothing but an apron right now. He chuckled to himself, wondering how he came from the occasional one night stand to being sex hungry all the time around her. She truly turned him into an animal and he loved it. As soon as the oil was hot enough he threw in the meat, the sizzling sound echoing in the large kitchen as he began to push the pieces around with a fork. "you look beautiful darling.." he commented as he as unable to keep his eyes to himself as he began to chop the onions and garlic. He placed the knife down for a moment taking a long swing of the wine, pouring himself more, and taking the liberty to pour another for her as well.

She hummed, keeping her eyes mostly on her work but manages to catch a quick glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye. Damn he looked good in the kitchen... And she was half hoping that he would claim it was too hot and take a shirt off. The thought of him cooking while shirtless in the kitchen made her want to drool, and she immediately took the second glass of wine he poured her just to keep her thoughts from going somewhere a lot dirtier. "Mmm. Thank you, love. And I'm glad you know how to handle your meat." She teased, sweeping off the chopped up ingredients into the pan of meat and starting to stir. "Now we have to mix the cheese and start to layer the noodles... Get a dish out and get me the cottage cheese, Parmesan cheese, parsley, two eggs, and salt and pepper... I know that it sounds a little bit questionable but trust me when I say that it's delicious." She smiled, flicking off the burners on the stove. Both of these things were definitely done by now. And they still had to cook in the oven later.

He couldn't help but feel and see her thoughts. She was beginning to have a hard time cloaking them as a grin spread across his face. So she wanted to played it like that hmm? "'Yes sweetheart I'll get those for you" he said lovingly as he headed to the fridge, taking everything she requested into one hand. He carefully made his way back to kitchen island, placing everything in front of her as he drank the wine, his eyes grazing down to her backside as she worked the oven. He licked the wine that dripped on his lips as he he reached under his shirt to pull it off, throwing it down onto the counter waiting for her to turn around.

She smiled up at him and approval before starting to get to work and combining the ingredients in a large bowl. She had gotten a few criticisms of the recipe because it needed eggs, and the mixture didn't always look the most appealing when it first came out. But food didn't always have to look good to taste good, she internally chuckled, finally finishing up with the cheese and turning around to give him another Direction. "Good. Now we have to-" She froze, coming face to chest with his shirtless body. Sweet Stars, he's trying to make this very difficult for her... She swallowed, looking him all over before dragging her eyes up to him with a slight smirk. "You are a capital tease, you know that right?" She bit her lip, deciding to step forward and wrapped her arms around his middle and look up at him. "One of the many reasons why I love you." She smiled sweetly, absent-mindedly trailing her fingers over the muscles on his back.

He couldn't help but have an air of arrogance and a cocky smile spread across his lips as he listened to her stutter before him. He knew how much she loved his body and he loved using it to tease her like she did with her body to him. "what's wrong love, isn't this what you wanted?" he asked knowing all too well the answer. He wrapped his arms around her now mimicking her touch as he looked into her eyes. "I must admit that mixture does look horrible... But I'm sure it will be delicious" he said with a laugh as he looked over her shoulder at the bowl on the counter. He closed his eyes for a brief moment enjoying the feeling of her nails still on his back. "so direct me... Next step... As you were saying before I rudely itterupted you with my body.." he said with a huge grin as he pulled away ever so gently, reaching for his glass for another sip of that delicious red wine.

Valerie hummed, feeling completely at ease even though he had that cocky smirk on his face. That smirk almost always meant some trouble was headed her way, trouble that she didn't necessarily disagree with. She blinked, trying to concentrate on finishing dinner even though she wanted to have a little bit of fun with him right now. "Mmm... Uhm... Layering... Yes, layering... We have to start laying the ingredients down in the pan... Because we still have to cook it." She groaned softly, very reluctantly pulling away from him and retrieving one of the larger baking dishes. They were definitely going to have enough for leftovers, though she wasn't complaining since lasagna having to be one of her favorite foods. "Start with two layers of noodles on the bottom, just so we have a nice base, then go cheese mixture, mozzarella cheese, meat sauce, then noodles again until we reach the top. Then we pop this bad boy in the oven and wait about 40 minutes..." She bit her cheek to hide a grin, very much knowing what was going to likely happen in those 40 minutes. She started adding a noodle layer to the bottom of the dish, gesturing for him to help dish out the rest of the ingredients in the order that she mentioned.

Kylo listened to her trying to dictate what to do next, her mumbling and stuttering made her look almost needy for him, he loved it. "yes sweetheart" he said in compliance as he aligned the ingredients in front of him making sure to hand over the correct one for each layer. Her hands were beginning to get dirty and he couldn't help but think how much he just wanted to lick the food off of her. He bit his lip in anticipation as he watched her finish up the layering of the lasgasna. "Looks perfect love." he complimented with a smile as he finished the last of the wine in his glass. He watched her bend over as she brought it carefully into the oven, thinking of how badly he wanted his mouth on her again. "any ideas of what you'd like to do for the next 40 minutes you said?" he asked, knowing all too well she must have something in mind from the way she had been looking at him since she started the meal.

Thankfully it didn't take them long to finish layering the lasagna, because Valerie was sure that she would have jumped him if it had taken any longer than it did. She took her Victorious sip of red wine, finishing her glass before she grabbed the dish and carefully set it in the oven. She knew very well that his eyes were on her, just as turned on throughout this whole night as she was. "Hm... Well I do have one idea but I don't know if you're up for it..." She teased, ghost in one of her hands across the waist line of his pants as she walked past him to retrieve the whip cream canister near the fridge. She had a slight blush on her face as she walked back towards him and plopped herself down on the counter, carefully shrugging off her shirt in the process. "How would you feel about having dessert before you have the main course?" She asked with a light smirk, offering the whip cream. She wasn't going to deny that she had thought about making herself a dessert for him in the past, but unfortunately that was when she had very low confidence in herself. Now however... Things were a lot different.

Kylo was so intrigued at what she had in store for him as he saw her mount the counter. His eyes immediately darkeneded with lust as he eyed the can in her hands. "yes.... Absolutely I love eating my dessert first..." he said the hunger already dripping from his words as he licked his lips over and over grabbing the can out of her hands as his eyes trailed to her full perky breasts. "shall I start here?" he asked as he leaned in to place kisses across her breasts, making sure to avoid her now stiffening nipples. "my my I think someone is getting aroused.. Isn't she?" he said with a big smirk as he shook the can before opening it. He carefully placed himself between her legs, pushing them farther apart with his own as he sprayed a small amount of whipped cream into his mouth before crushing his lips onto hers. The cream slid around their tongues as he set the can down momentarily, bringing both his hands up into her hair tugging hard as he pulled away. "you will stay still and take every little tease I give this perfect little body..." he growled as he picked up the can again, and with his free hand tearing away her pants, throwing them down carelessly watching her for a moment all spread out for him.

She knew almost immediately she had hit a nerve, a very good nerve considering how dark is eyes were. She purred happily, grinning coyly at him as he grabbed the can of whipped cream from her hands. "What a coincidence, so do I..." She panted out softly, feeling him begin to Trail kisses across her bare breasts, her eyes closing in bliss at the gentle touches. Even though he was avoiding the area that she really wanted him to kiss. "Of course I'm getting hot... You are practically sex on legs without even having to do anything..." She chuckled dryly, only able to catch a brief sight of him pouring whipped cream into his mouth before he was suddenly on her, ravaging her mouth in a passionate kiss.  
She moaned in pleasure, swallowing a bit of the whip cream on reflex as their tongues Tangled together, letting out a short grunt as she felt him pull her hair and part themselves for air. She panted, swallowing the rest of the whip cream and nodding her head at his command. "Yes Master... You provide the sweetest torture." She crooned out a compliment, her eyes fluttering half closed as she let him position her just the way he wanted.

Kylo's eyes were drinking her in, like an alpha about to pounce on his meal. He shook the can again and approached her, his lips slightly parted as his arousal took over. She could surely see the huge bulge in his soft pants as he began to spray the the cream around both stiff nipples, the cold feeling of the cream causing her to gasp, as he noticed the goosebumps that spread across her skin. Without a word he lowered his head and extended his tongue as he watched her face before he engulfed his mouth and tongue over her nipple. His tongue twirled expertly around her sensitive nipple, the cream washing up into his mouth as he continued to lap at it, his free hand wandering down to her inner thigh where he dug his nails into her skin dragging it up and down. He pulled away and licked his lips in satisfaction before attacking her other breast. He let out a low grown against her chest as he lightly bit down on her nipple. The anticipation of spreading the cream between her legs was killing him, he wanted so badly to dive into her whipped cream covered pussy but wanted to take his time with his dessert .

She could barely contain herself as he finally started to approach her, his eyes dark and excitement is very evident from the large bulge in his pants. She surprised to shiver, extremely eager to see what he was going to do to her. She knew that he can get pretty creative when it came having sex, especially when he had "toys" at his disposal. And she had been wanting to do this whip cream thing for quite a while now. She gasped out in surprise, moaning barely audible at the cold feeling that blossomed around her nipples as he squirted some whipped cream on them, only to make her rash around and Shout out and surprise when one creamy bud was suddenly being laved clean by his tongue. "Kylo!" She shouted, digging one of her hands into the counter as the other dug into his hair to try and keep him close. She could do nothing but whimper and moan as he finished off one, only to see him lick his lips before diving into the other one. The feeling of his fingers lightly scratching up for inner thighs only made her writhe around on the countertop more, the quick bite nipple making her tell his hair slightly harder, bucking her hips closer to him for some form of contact. They had only been doing this for a few moments and she already felt overwhelmed, needy and wanting more already. But she had no idea what they're going to do next, what Kylo was going to do to her and where she was going to have that whipped cream put on her body. And the anticipation was enough to drive her insane alone.   
This really was the sweetest type of torture.

She was so sweet, so intoxicating, the way she yelled out his name and dug her hands into his hair, he could never get enough of either. He smiled agaisnt her chest as he lapped up the last of the whipped cream that trailed her now over sensitive nipples. He pulled away from her grip and placed his palm flat down between her breasts pushing her onto her back. "lay still love..." he explained as he began to shake the bottle again. His rock hard member was becoming almost painful as it pressed agaisnt the counter as he sprayed the cream along the center of her stomach, topping it off inside her belly button, and setting it down. He then carefully placed his hands around her thighs bringing her legs up, and flat down on the counter turning her so she was presented like a platter. He looked down at her eyes, hungry for his touch. "shall I continue?" he asked teasingly.

She was torn between wanting him to continue and wanting him to move on, biting her lip to try and muffle at least some of the noises that were escaping her lips. He was so good at this... She almost cried out when he finally pulled away from her after licking off the rest of the whipped cream, making her whimper for him to come back. But she didn't make a sound asked what he was doing, simply following his instructions and laying down on her back when he gently pushed her down. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him shake the can again, making a high pitched noise in the back of her throat as he trailed it down her stomach towards her belly button. "Kylo..." She breathed out lightly, feeling him maneuver her yet again so that she was laying down on the counter, presenting herself to him.   
She smiled lightly, folding her arms behind her head and watching him with darkened eyes. "Please don't stop... Never stop Kylo..." She moaned out quietly for him, watching his member twitch against his pants. She wondered how much longer he could drag this out before he lost his mind... She was sure it wasn't going to be that long.

He was starving for her, his need growing out of control inside him as placed one hand on her upper thigh and the other on her neck, squeezing lightly. He then carefully leaned forward extending his long tongue beginning in the middle of her chest down the trail of cream until it reached her belly button where he inserted his tongue, making sure to grab every little drop of cream inside. He licked his lips again his face so close to her thighs, he could almost feel the heat radiating from between her legs..he grabbed the can again releasing her neck and thigh but this time maneuvered her legs so they were at a 90 degree angle her feet flat on the counter, pulling her by her ankles until get toes were at the edge. "Open wide..." he groaned under his breath as he sprayed the cold cream in-between her folds inserting the nozzle slightly to spray some at the very tip of her wet entrance.

Her breath stuttered slightly when she felt the familiar sensation of his hand lightly wrapping around her throat. Her eyes only partially closed as she watched him move his head down towards her chest, letting out low moans and short gasps as he worked his way down towards her navel. She gasped out his name when his tongue deep inside fur a moment before he pulled out again. She felt like she was going to lose her mind if he didn't do something soon, if he didn't take her.   
She was just about to start begging him when he pulled away and reached for the can again, maneuvering her yet again so her legs were flat on the counter and spread for him. She didn't really understand what he was going to do until she felt a slight bump against her inner thighs. What he was going to do clicked just as she felt a rush of cold, and a creamy sensation coated her folds and inner thighs. She moaned in surprise, her legs twitching around on the counter as she tried to stay still for him so he didn't get whipped cream anywhere he didn't want to. "Kylo..." She whimpered, wanting his head between her legs already, feeling with a jolt as the tip of the whipped cream brushed against her with a soft moan of pleasure. She was losing her mind…

She looked better than any dessert he had ever had the chance to eat, and she was all his no devour, whimpering and begging like she always did for him. He brought his mouth to her inner thighs his hands gripping her ankles so she wouldn't squirm out of place as he traced his tongue along the sensitive skin there, the cream flowing onto his warm tongue as he reached her insanely hot core. "Beautiful.." he whispered to himself before he crushed his lips and tongue onto her. He directed his slippery warm tongue toward her entrance curving up the tip as he probed her, getting every ounce of cream he could. He slid his hands up her legs to her inner thighs pushing them even farther apart his nails digging in harder than he had wanted. But he couldn't control himself anymore as he dug into her pussy with his tongue searching her walls for any of the cream he may have missed before dragging it back out. He continued his dessert, as he licked upward his tongue flat agaisnt her folds as he lapped it all up, her juices beginning to mix with the cream once he reached her aching clit. But he couldn't take his throbbing member being neglected any longer as he aggressively pulled her down the counter by her ankles until her ass grazed the edge. With one swipe of his hand his pants were down as his member was poking at her entrance. "I want you so fucking bad..." he growled as he looked over at the time left on the oven... Ten minutes... Enough to pound her into submissive screaming.

She thought she would be ready for the onslaught that was inevitable to come when he was so riled up, thought she could handle herself when he finally dove in to taste her. And she had never been more happy to be so wrong. The sweet touches and gentle licks were only the beginning, enough to make her legs start to tremble and twitch despite him holding her down, her eyes fluttering closed despite the fact she had a very good idea of what was going to happen any second now... "KYLO!" She screamed out in partial surprise and pleasure when he latched on to her, eating her out as if he were a starved man. And he was, he was as starved for her as she was for him and no amount of force he could press down on her was enough to keep her from jerking and thrashing around in pleasure as he thoroughly cleaned up every trace of whipped cream he had deposited in her only seconds ago. "Fu-ck..." She groaned, gripping his hair and holding him close, her orgasm building faster than it ever had before. She was so close already, feeling her walls clench around that talented tongue of his...  
She shrieks and surprise when he roughly grabbed her by the ankles and hauled her off the counter, his body trapping her against it and the darkened lost in his eyes freezing her in place. She took a few seconds to catch her breath, then jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck so she could press their lips together in a needy kiss. She moaned, her eyes rolling when she tasted a mixture of whipped cream and her juices on his lips.   
"Fuck me..." She purred breathlessly, eyes nearly black with lust as she looked at him.

The kiss was so heated and animalistic that he felt himself harden even more if that possible. He was aching for her, his body needing to feel those tight walls around his massive length. Kylo bit down on his lip hard, almost breaking the skin... Those words she spoke made him want to just take her and make her scream for having such a dirty little mouth. "I'll fuck you Valerie... Until you can't take it anymore.." he whispered to her before he plunged his cock inside her with one forceful thrust that sent her head flying back. He grabbed her by her ass his fingers digging in hard, as he began to mercilessly pump himself in and out of her with the most force that he could muster. His long black locks of hair kept falling into his face with each thrust into her. He moaned out in extascy as he felt her clamp down around him.

She screamed even louder when he plunged into her, making her walls stretch and clamp down his cock as he rutted into her desperately like an animal. She couldn't get a firm hold on him, her arms grappling to try and hold on to him and nail scratching into his skin at a particularly well aimed thrust. She could feel herself falling apart at the seams with the amount of pleasure he was giving her, making her vision flare white as her orgasm trying to overtake her completely before she wanted it to. For once she didn't want to cum this quickly; she wanted to pull him over the edge at the exact same time with her so they can both ride out the waves together. She growled ferally as she got a better grip on his shoulders, her nails biting into the skin so hard that she drew blood, getting enough leverage when she could start slamming her hips in time with each thrust that he gave her. "Fuck! Right... There! Grrr." She groaned and growled and moaned, thoroughly scratching up his back as the pleasure started coiling up in her belly unbearably. She wasn't going to last long like this, she couldn't hold it off forever. "Cum with me... Please, same time..." She hissed out desperately.

His eyes closed tightly as he felt her walls hold on to him making it almost difficult for him to drag his full length out of her and slam it back in over and over. Her nails into his skin only added to the feelings of pleasure jolting through his cock down to the pit of his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to cum inside her, and when she moaned to cum together his lips parted slightly as the sweat began to drip down his temple. "Yes.... Fuck... Yes together..." he groaned out as he brought one hand up from her waist to her achingly stiff nipple, flicking it between his fingers as he slowed down his pace slightly. "look down.." he instructed as he slid himself out of her ever so slowly, bringing the tip of his dripping wet cock to her clit to lightly rub it, causing her scream out for more. His lips turned up into a sly grin and he brought it back down slowly to her entrance pushing it in agonizingly slow. "play with yourself... Now.." he growled "and keep watching." he ordered as his eyes locked themselves on her pussy as he slowly brought his full length out and plunging it back in. The sight of his thick cock penetrating her over and over every so slowly as she rubbed her clit was driving him mad. " I'm going to cum... Fuck.." he moaned as he felt the climax flow through him, his cock twitching right as he dipped it back into her this time he made sure to bury it deep inside her as she too reached her climax as his warm cum spilled inside of her, filling her just as she had craved.

Her mouth had long since lost the ability to close, panting out breath after breath like an animal in heat as he continued to pound in and out her, both of them Beyond desperate to finish by this point. She gasped out loud, shivering violently as one of his skilled fingers flicked and pulled at her hardened nipple, making her practically loose it right there.  
She wailed out loudly when he pulled out of her, making her look down as he instructed with watery eyes. So close that it was on the point of physical pain, making her eyes water up. She screamed out pleasurably as he used his cock to rub against her clit, even more wetness leaking out from between her thighs to make his next thrust in more smooth. She whimpered pleadingly as she shakily reached down and circled her clit with her finger tips, feeling her fingers become coated in her own juices as her legs started to tingle and her core started to burn. She moaned loudly, her previously half-lidded eyes being forced closed as she finally couldn't hold it anymore. "Fuck!" She screamed, her whole body twitching and spasming and clenching around his cock as he spilled himself inside her. Her vision flashed, and she had to lean against him for support as her whole body continue to jerk around that she rode out the final crests of her orgasm.

The sound of the oven timer going off, broke his concentration as he turned to look at the flashing clock. "just on time..." he said jokingly as he slowly slid himself out of her, careful not to make a mess as he quickly pulled up his pants, heading to the oven to turn off the annoying sound. Once it was off he pulled the oven door open, taking in the smell of the food as he felt his stomach grumbling in response. "this smells almost as good as you my love." he said with a smile as he watched her carefully climb off the counter. He quickly turned back his attention to the food, placing two oven mitts on to pull out the hot glass pan it was cooking in. He turned around carefully and placed it on the counter, smiling at her as she too seemed to be enjoying the smell of the freshly made lasagna.

The timing really couldn't have been more perfect. She couldn't help but chuckle at his joke about being right on time, trying to bite back the noise of sadness as he very gently pulled out of her and want to go to turn off the oven. Everything from the waist down with sore and slightly numb, not that she minded that much. It was worth every bit of fun and pleasure they had both just been through. She hummed, letting the scent freshly baked and perfectly cooked lasagna fill the room. "Mmm... That does smell good... I bet it's going to taste delicious when it finally cools off and we can eat it." She chuckled softly, very carefully sliding herself off the counter and trying to stay on her two feet. She wasn't as numb as she thought she was, thankfully, and didn't immediately crumpled to the ground when she stood. This brought her back to the days when she and her family lived on Endor and everything was okay, her father normally out Scavenging some parts to try and fix something that had gone wrong, and helping her mother in the kitchen... Not that she needed any help. Her mother was magical in the kitchen and could make a delicious meal out of almost anything... Probably because she learned a lot from the Ewoks, just like they all did back then...  
She wrapped her arms around his middle, humming as she closed her eyes. "I guess time flies when you're having fun... It only seems like we put it in the oven a couple seconds ago..."

He could never get enough of her gentle touches as she wrapped her small around him. He closed his eyes for a brief second taking in everything, the feelings she gave him, the smell of the food, the peace that this planet brought him. "I love you... And time is fly when you're with the person you were meant to be with." he said softly as he ran his hands over hers before pulling away from her grip to face her. "come here" he said lowly before lifting her chin with his fingers to give her a long gentle passionate kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at her, his brown eyes showing nothing other than adoration. "will you prepare the plates and cut the pieces for us, I'll take care of setting up outside ok?" he explained as he brushed aside her hair, wanting to look at her pretty little face he loved so much.

She let out a soft sigh of contentment at feeling him relax under her touch. She loved that she was able to make him this relaxed, calm, as if he didn't have the weight of the Universe on his shoulders and he could just be a man instead of a supreme leader. That was what truly made her happy.   
She smiled sweetly up at him, leaning into his touch as he lightly pulled her up for a passionate kiss, making her hum again and wrap her arms around his neck to pull him even closer. She would spend the rest of her life kissing him if she could, even though that was a slightly unrealistic goal. Her eyes closed at the bliss that made its way through her body, the inner peace that they both brought to each other. She didn't mind staying here on that blue for the rest of her life if they were able... But that could t happen. At least not before Kylo had complete rule over the Galaxy...  
She smiled and nodded. "Sure thing Love. Provided you don't mind me sampling the wine a bit more as I do." She teased, parting from him to go grab the plates and utensils. She slipped on her clothing as she went, knowing that if she was naked they would get distracted again. She sipped some more of the wine she poured for herself before dividing up some of the food, making sure they each had very generous portions of the hot meal. Her mouth watered just by smelling it... Mmm... "I can't wait to dig into this..."

Kylo was excited to set up a romantic little area for them to eat their dinner. "of course Love have as much wine as you like.." he said softly as he picked up a fresh bottle along with some candles, a thick blanket and two breakfast tables. He made his way into the meadow, the air fresh and crisp, slightly cold but it was perfect. It was almost dark, the suns setting in the distance as he made his way to the middle of the meadow, not too far from his ship and close to the huge Waterfall that surrounded the back of the home. He layed out the soft black blanket, along with the candles that had sturdy metal bases to keep them from tipping from any passing wind. He placed the two breakfast tables in front of him, one for him and one for her. He smiled to himself knowing she'd love this as he began to open the bottle of wine. He could hear her faint footsteps approaching as he settled in, crossing his legs, his stomach grumbling even louder than before.

Valerie didn't know how long it would take him to set up the area they were going to have dinner in, since she had heard and seen him take a few of the things out of the kitchen on his way outside. Of course she wasn't that surprised, she knew that he could be extremely romantic when he wanted to, and he always wanted to be when he was around her. He was honestly going to be the cause for her heart melting, he was so sweet on her. She didn't know if Kylo knew this or not, but he had completely ruined her for any other man. There wouldn't be another man if for some reason... No. She was not going to think like that. In any case, Kylo was going to be the only man she would have him come. He had stolen her heart completely without even trying...  
She sighed softly, smiling as she took another sip of wine. It occurred to her that they had been going on almost three months of being together. She chuckled, finishing off her glass of wine before grabbing the two plates of lasagna and wandering outside. That was definitely going to be the last class for tonight...  
Her eyes widened as she took in the scene, smiling sweetly at him sitting there, waiting for her. She couldn't have asked for a more romantic setting then sitting out by the waterfall in candlelight... "This is beautiful, my love... You never cease to both amazed and surprised me." She smiled, setting down the plates for them.

She looked even more beautiful than she already usually did as she walked over to him with the plates in hand. Something about the way the candle light and the last glimmer of the sun as it set hit her pale skin just made her all the more breathtaking. "you look more beautiful than ever.." Kylo cooed as his brown eyes watched her as she set the plates down then taking her seat in front of him, legs crossed. He too got more comfortable, crossing his own legs as he settled in front of the table. "hmmm forgot wine glasses.. Drinking from the bottle then!" he said with a smile as he took a swing of the wine before setting the bottle back down. "thank you for making this and for the recipe I'm sure it's going to be delicious.." he said with a smile as he dug in.

She would never stop blushing whenever Kyla would call her beautiful or amazing or compliment her and some other everyday like that, because she would never get used to it and it would never fail to make her smile. She dipped her head in a bow as she watched him dig in the plate, chuckling when he brought up the fact that she forgot the wine glasses accidentally. "Oh shoot. Well I can always go back and get them-"   
There was the sound of faint yipping when she was about to finish her sentence, making her look over and down only to find Stella with two wine glasses in her teeth. Valerie laughed, gently taking them from her. "I guess I don't have to worry about getting up again. Thank you Stella." She cooed, filling both glasses up with wine sitting them down carefully after giving the fox a pet on the head. Stella yipped, pouncing over towards the field to give them some privacy again.   
Valerie smiled fondly, starting to eat her own food. Mmm... Delicious…

It didn't take very long for Kylo to finish his meal as per usual because everything she ever made him was beyond delicious to his pallette. He was thankful for the glass, filling them both with wine, slightly less messy than drinking from the bottle. He let out a long sigh of contentment as he stretched out his long legs in the grass, his hand on his stomach as he looked over at her still eating. "I think we will sleep like babies tonight....in that room with that fresh air and all this wine is making me drowsy...." he said lowly as his eyes clearly showed his fatigue as he layed himself down onto his elbows as he watched her. "plus tomorrow we have a big day.... I have some things planned for us.." he added, his cheeks slightly flushing red as he thought of about it, hoping she hadn't noticed.

The food was just as delicious as she had hoped it would have been, definitely matching the aromatic smell that It gave off. She honestly couldn't have done this without him. He gave her far too much credit when it came to working in the kitchen. Probably because he hadn't had somebody cook for him in a really long time, someone who cared. She smiled, licking her lips as she finally finished the plate and set it down to relax with the rest of her glass of wine. It was definitely an acquired taste, but she had acquired it by now. "I think you speak the truth about sleeping like babies tonight. I could fall asleep right here and be comfortable... It's so nice here..." She murmured, leaning back in her chair so she can look up at the sky and count the Stars. Being in space so much had somewhat underappreciated her view of the Stars, since they were always all around her. It was nice to finally look at them from one perspective again.   
She tilted her head so she can look at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Oh? What kind of things do you have planned tomorrow, if you're willing to let me in on your little secret...?" She giggled playfully, finally finishing her glass of wine and setting it down on the table. She had definitely had enough for tonight.

Kylo shifted slightly on his elbows, feeling slightly embarrassed at her question because he knew he couldn't answer it. "I'm sorry love but it will need to wait until tomorrow... Or it won't be a surprise, however I could tell you that at some point we will go into the the city to shop if you'd like." he said trying to distract her from the surprise he had for her. He was hoping to the God's he wasn't going to scare her off to another galaxy. " it's really getting dark now and our candles are low... We should be heading in. Will you help me with your things?" he asked as he sat up, still shirtless but he didn't care as he grabbed his little table and the bottle of wine, making his way inside, breathing in the fresh crisp air before entering the more warm, humid home.

She hummed, laying back in the grass as she as she listened to him rather nervously say that whatever happened tomorrow was going to be a surprise. She honestly had a love-hate relationship with surprises. A thief doesn't like to be caught by surprise, but the Romantic aspect of her certainly didn't mind it in the least... She groaned playfully, chuckling at his very obvious nervousness. That was what had her curiosity piqued; Kylo Ren was almost never nervous except when it came to matters that were personal to him. Them, personal to them... What is the spirits name could he be planning?   
She nodded. "I'm normally not one for shopping but I wouldn't mind strolling around the city and getting at least a few souvenirs." She admitted, immediately agreeing to help him carry the stuff inside as she watched him get up. She was getting tired as well, and just wanted to cuddle up to him in the big bed upstairs.   
She grabbed her tray carefully, balancing the dishes carefully as she followed him into the much warmer house. She hummed, setting the tray on the counter and waiting until she saw Stella dart inside before closing the glass doors.   
She looked up at him, smiling as she squeezed his now free hand. "To bed, my love?"

Kylo set everything down on the counter, his eyes darting around the kitchen. It had certainly gotten to be a huge mess, he was thankful that he kept their maid that came in every morning. "yes let's go to bed love, place everything here and it will be cleaned by the maid in the morning... My Queen doesn't need to lift a finger." he said with a smile as he placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her small hand into his, tugging her playfully up the winding staircase. He hadn't acted like this since he was a child back with his mother, running around the house playing with spaceships in his hand as he made engine and laser sounds. This time however he was much older but Valerie brought the child out of him something he had never thought he'd be able to see in himself again. Once in the bedroom he let go of her hand, quickly throwing himself down onto the huge king bed. "do you want to undo the sashes holding the curtains around the bed? I think we should make this into our own little cocoon.. What do you think?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbows, smiling wide, his eyes tired but excited at the same time.

Of course she should have been able to guess that he would keep the maid so that they wouldn't have to do anything. He always thought of things like that so neither of them would have to bother with trivial things such as doing chores while they were on a vacation. She giggled, a soft noise turning into a full-blown laugh as he tugged her up the stairs in a childish manner, following after him eagerly. She had never seen such a childish part of him before, even though she had seen him at various stages of vulnerability. It had never been like this where she could almost see him as a child again.   
She stood by the doorway when they reached the bedroom, taking the time to observe the scene of him jumping into bed and turning over to face her. "I think that would be a lovely idea." She smiled sweetly, slowly padding forward and untying the sashes from around the bed so that the fabric being held back closed, leaving them in their own little cocoon. "I think I could get used to this. Maybe we should consider redoing the bedroom back on the base like this." She chuckled, curling up close to him and cuddling close for warmth.

As soon as the the fabric came down it blocked the crisp cold air of the night still coming through the open windows. He loved how quickly she snuggled up to him, wanting nothing more than to hold her close to him for the entire night. "no alarm for tomorrow we can sleep in..." he said softly as he caressed her long hair, letting his fingers run through the silky dark strands. "I hope you're happy my love... Everything I do is always to make you happy..." he said with sincerity as he adjusted himself so he could look into her eyes. "You mean more than the galaxy to me.. I hope you know that. Without you I would even want to live." he said lowly his eyes keeping her gaze as he brought his lips in to hers, pressing them lightly against her soft pouty lips that he could never get tired of kissing. She was a drug and he was more than hopelessly addicted.

Almost all of her favorite things to do now involved Kylo and some way. Whether it was sitting on his lap while he was piloting his ship, standing by him in the hallways when he was intimidating Stormtroopers or Hux, training with him or eating with him... But one of her favorite things had to be cuddling with him in bed at night when they were both exhausted and wanted to sleep. Both of them could just relax, just enjoy each other's presence and Bask in it until they both eventually drifted off into their own separate dreams. Her eyelids felt heavy as she felt him hold her close, stroking her hair to release a low purring noise from her throat. "Of course I know that you do so much to make me happy, and I want you to know that I love it... You don't even have to try to make me happy because I'm always happy when I'm with you... You mean more to me than the entire galaxy and everything in it, my love. I have no purpose without you, not one reason to live." She murmured, her eyelids flickering shut as he kissed her, soft and sweet and loving... Making her melt.

Kylo hadn't even realised that he had drifted asleep after having kissed her. The wine must have put him to sleep instantly as soon as his body had relaxed into her kiss. But now it was morning already, and he groaned slightly as he tried to stretch his arms, hoping not to wake her. He felt the goosebumps on his arms as the room had gotten incredibly cold overnight. He kissed her forehead lightly smiling to himself as she made little noises of contentment as she snuggled in closer to him. The heat she was providing him made him not want to move another muscle as he closed his eyes again, trying to fall back alseep, but his nerves were already acting up as he realized that he had too soon bring her to her surprise…

Valerie relaxed into the kiss, letting her eyes close as she slowly drifted off to sleep without meaning to... Her dreams were pleasant, full of scenes of the two of them staying in Naboo for the rest of their lives, the occasional trips to her home world of Endor and other distant planets that she always wanted to visit. She knew that it was a dream, because everything in it was unrealistic at this point in their lives. She knew that he had his duties to the First Order to rule the galaxy and she wouldn't dry him away from that, it meant too much to him. Perhaps in the future like he had promised her, when things quieted down and he was able to be more free and his duties, they could get a home like this and stay for long stretches of time before he was inevitably called back to the ship to be a leader. She had all the faith in the world in him...  
She hummed softly has she started coming back to her senses, feeling Goosebumps rise along her skin as colder air started to make her wake up. Reflexively, even when she was still partially asleep, she rolled over and press herself against the warmth of Kylo, who had tendency to give off heat like a furnace. "Mmm..." She mumbled, nuzzling into his neck as she started going under Again.

Kylo knew he couldn't remain in bed, his nerves were already getting the better of him as he fidgited around in her arms. "come on love... Let's get up.... We have a long day ahead of us...plus don't you want to see your surprise..." he teased as he pulled away from her hold, stretching his long limbs before climbing down the bed. "I need you dressed and ready within 30 min then we head to my ship, it's the fastest way to get around and the area will only be about a few minutes flight from where we are." he explained as he pulled on some fresh clothes, heading to the door. "once downstairs we can grab a few things to go for breakfast sweetheart and we'll leave the area for the maid to clean" he added as he winked at her before closing the bedroom door behind him.

She honestly damned his energy sometimes, his ability to get up with absolutely no provocation at all where she took several minutes to wake up fully at some times. She groaned, suppressing the urge to snag him back into her arms after he successfully pulled away from her and started to get dressed. She looked at him sleepily, blinking the sleep out of her eyes eyes he close the bedroom door behind him so she could have some privacy, staying in bed for only a few more moments before getting up.   
Her limbs were pleasantly tingling and sore from all the fun that they had the previous day and night, and her pale skin was speckled and an assortment of varying bruises. She purred as she ran her fingers over some of them, pulling on her more simpler clothing in a small daze. She did want to see her surprise, desperately, and the Curiosity was somewhat killing her. What could he possibly want to give her when she already had everything she ever wanted? She guessed that there was only one way to find out...  
She was ready less than five minutes later, slipping out of the bedroom and sliding down the railing to reach downstairs quicker, eagerly padding into the kitchen and grabbing a piece of fruit from one of the bowls. "Do you want an Apple for breakfast Kylo? They've also got peaches..." She hummed, snagging one of the juicier peaches for herself. She loved fruit.

The flight took all but two minutes as he had anticipated, eating his fruit that his love had brought for him on board. Now was the tricky part as he had to blindfold her for the rest of the way. As he placed the ship into auto landing he grabbed a black silk blindfold gesturing for her to come over to him from her seat in the cup pilot's chair. "don't worry love you'll see it soon." he explained as he tied the blindfold to her pretty face.   
Once landed Kylo carefully led her down the long ramp to the middle of the meadow, his hand placed at her lower back, guiding her until they reached the perfect spot. "Right here darling don't move." he whispered in her ear as she heard the crashing water of the waterfalls surrounding them. He had found a beautifully secluded area of Naboo that had huge meadows that went on forever, similar to the one they had in their own backyard. However here the waterfalls surrounded them completely on one side, and large mountains on the other making the view even more incredible. He could see her biting her lips in anticipation as she felt him moving around her as though directing something.   
Once everything was in place he moved behind her and slowly removed the blindfold letting his hand trail to the back of her neck as he let her take in the scene before her. She was speechless as she watched with watery eyes as all of her furry friends stood not far in front of her. Wicket was there with his family and a few other Ewoks as they all clapped with enthusiasms when her blind fold was removed. They all began humming familiar tunes as Kylo circuled around her, facing her now with a shy smile on his face. His cheeks were crimson red as he got down on one knee in front of her. "Remember how I told you I write poetry? Well I wrote a poem for you. And I wanted some of your closest friends here to bare witness to all of this... Even Stella and BB19..." he said as he looked over to his side as the Droid and fox looked excited, unsure of what what was going on. He cleared his throat before he began, taking one of her hands in his before he began to recite the poem.   
" You poured your soul into my empty body  
Until I overflowed with your love  
Like the moment the rainfall seeds the dry desert  
Your love found me  
And this is my confession as dark as I am  
I will always find enough light to adore you to pieces  
With all of my heart, I want you to be mine forever"  
Then he paused for a moment, his own eyes glossy, ready to spill tears at any moment. Once again he cleared his throat out of nervousness.   
"Will you fulfill my every desire and be my wife?"   
He waited impatiently for her response the nerves he felt were overwhelming as his hand slightly shook as he held out the custom ring to her. She gave him her hand still without a word as he slipped it on. It was gold in color with a red piece of his Kyber crystal etched within the other shiny brilliant diamonds. He looked at her his eyes almost pleading for a yes but he had one more thing to tell her before she answered. "The ring... It's gold because... Well I had one of my father's dice melted down... I kept one... But one is now your ring because if it wasn't for you... I would have never gotten them back. And also because they remind me of when I was Ben.... And I know how much you love that side of me. So from now on I want you to call me Ben... "he said the tears finally pouring down his cheeks as he looked up at her, totally giving his heart and himself to his soulmate.

 

It wasn't that long after they had grabbed a few pieces of fruit from the kitchen that they sent off on his ship. She resisted the urge to ask him where they were going and what they were going to do, what they were going to see that he seemed so urgent to bring her to. But she knew that it would be pointless considering he was just going to deny her and say that it was a surprise still. The Curiosity was aching in her mind but she stayed silent, finishing the peach as the juices ran down her fingers. Just as they were starting to land, he gestured for her to come over to him while he held some sort of fabric in his hand. Was that a blindfold? She didn't know it was possible for her to get more curious as she allowed him to slip it over her eyes. Now she saw nothing except Darkness, reflexively grabbing onto him for something to keep her up right and stable as one of her senses was taken away from her. “I know love. I didn't think it was possible for you to get me more excited and nervous at the same time…” she chuckled softly.   
The Familiar sensation of the ship Landing finally came over her, and she felt Kylo very gently guide her out of the ship, directing her towards something. She bit her lip, hearing the sounds of waterfalls around her, making her think that they was in another sort of meadow. She didn't understand… She lost the ability of proper speech as the blindfold was removed and revealed her family, her family of Ewoks all the way from another planetary system right in front of her humming and singing like they always did. How did he even manage something like this without her knowing? She looked at him speechlessly for answers, watching with still widening eyes as he got down in front of her. Down on one knee… Oh my spirits and stars. Her eyes filled up as she listened to him recite poetry that he had written especially for her, her breath catching in her throat as he ask her the most important question a guy could ever ask a girl, a question that she never thought she would hear from him. He did all of this so he could ask her to marry him…   
With one hand still covering her mouth from Surprise and emotion, she reached out her hand so he could place the ring on it, noting that Not only was it made of gold but it also had a Shard of his Kyber Crystal on it. She couldn't believe that he had melted down one of his father's prized the guys to make the ring for her. And to call him Ben…   
Tears overflowed her cheeks as she leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, leaning her head against his and looking directly into his eyes despite the tears welling up in her own. She didn't even have to think twice about what her answer was going to be. “Yes…” She whispered, smiling more brightly than she had in years. “Of course I'll marry you, Ben… You’ve had my heart since the day we've met and you'll always have it. I don't want to spend my life with anybody else but you. You are my heart and soul. Yes…” 

His heart was soaring with happiness and love when he finally heard her speak the word "Yes". He made sure to carefully slip the ring on her small finger, noticing that it was a perfect fit. He smiled wide, probably the biggest smile she had ever seen on him. So much so that every little dimple he had was on full display, his face flushing a crimson red. He stood now slowly still holding her hand in his as he did so. He turned to the little crowd that was now eagerly approaching them, clapping, smiling and still humming songs. "We are going to get married... Soon very soon... Wherever my Queen wishes whether it be here or on Endor I have no say.. She's my boss now." he said jokingly as he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it tenderly. He turned his attention to her now, placing his hands around her waist and bringing his head down so his lips could meet hers in a slow delicate kiss. There was thunderous applause and some whistles as they kissed. When he finally pulled away from her soft lips he leaned in to her ear and whispered "Now everyone will undoubtedly know who you belong to...for eternity."

She had never seen him smile so brightly or so widely, seen him with such happiness in his features and it looks like he might burst from it, every dimple on display in his happiness. This was the face of Ben Solo, the Jedi who was no longer corrupted and was brought back to life because of her and her love. Valerie herself was unable to form proper words, the widest smile she had ever expressed splashed across her face like a work of art. She was so deliriously happy that she had no thought in her mind, just pure and raw emotion.   
She stood up with him when he finally pulled her up from their kneeling position in the grass, her hand clasped in his and her ring shining brightly on her finger, where it would stay for the rest of her life. The rest of her family cheered, singing and humming their little songs and wanting to throw a party to celebrate. She could tell that some of the Ewoks were holding themselves back actively so they could enjoy their moment, listening as kylo announced that she would be the boss from now on. No, not Kylo anymore... Ben... Ben. That would take some getting used to. But she absolutely loved him for it.   
She rested her hands flat on his chest when he finally turned to her, lightly grasping at her waist has he brought her into a slow kiss, surrounded by the thunderous Applause of her closest friends and family. Some small part of her mind lamented that her parents weren't here to experience this day with her, but she knew that they were watching over her. And they were happy, she could feel it in her heart. They would be there in spirit...   
When the kiss finally broke she smiled again, bringing one hand up to cup his cheek so she could peer into his eyes. She couldn't feel darkness in him anymore, at least not nearly as much as there used to be. "I would like to have the wedding here... But there is one person that I want to invite despite how dangerous it might be to do it..." She took a breath. "I want to invite your mother."

Kylo tensed suddenly at the mention of his mother. He tried his best not to show the mix of emotions he was feeling after she had suggested such a thing. Images of the resistance and Rey came flooding into his mind as his fist slightly clenched trying to hold back any anger that began to swell up in the pit of his stomach. It was hard not to imagine his mother with those traitors but he could never bring himself to call her one. His smile slightly faded as he looked back into her dark eyes, his hand relaxing slightly. "let's discuss the arrangements later on in private." he whispered as he pulled away from her grip slowly, turning his attention to the Droid and Fox who impatiently kept nudging her legs. He decided that maybe it was best he leave her for a few moments to celebrate with her friends, after all its why he had called them there. "I love you.." he said softly before he turned his back to her, heading for the open field in front of him, needing a few moments of his own. It was more complicated than she knew, to push back the darkness that lived within him. Just because he had been willing to let her call him by his real name did not mean that he was cured of his fate. However he could sense that she thought it was over, and it terrified him that once she realized it would never be over she would return the ring to him without hesitation.

Valerie could tell that she had made a mistake almost as soon as she spoke the words out loud. There was a certain hardness that entered his eyes and she could feel his fist clenching and acute restraint, the anger and darkness of before starting to rise up inside. It was wishful thinking on her part, just think that all the darkness and struggle and him was over. But deep down inside she knew better, she knew that the struggle would never be over with him... That's why she knew that he needed to speak with his mother face to face, at least one time so that they could make peace with each other. Not necessarily to end the whole War he had going on, but so they could at least be mother and son for at least a few hours before they went back to being on opposite sides. He needed that.   
She nodded, agreeing with his terms as he left her going to be by himself so he could calm down. So for the time being, she leaned down among her Ewok family and reunited with them, Stella the fox taking a permanent perch on one of her shoulders. Her entire family was jabbering around her in their native tongue so excitedly that she could barely keep up with the translation. "I don't even... How did you guys even get here? And without me noticing?" She smiled, hugging Wicket tightly as he cuddled into her. BB-19 beeped excitedly, causing her to free one of her arm so she could lightly pet his head to calm him down.

He had found a perfect spot not too far from his ship but close enough to her to keep a watchful eye on things. He was sitting in the meadow alone, his hands in his long black hair, as he tried to take in deep breaths, anything to calm himself. He understood that she would never give up on him, to in a sense redeem him but she needed to understand that it would never be that way as hard as she tried. He looked over at them, such a happy little crowd, so much laughter and fun, he wished he could give that to her all the time, but he couldn't not with the war still going on. He hoped that the wedding and the fact that he no longer felt the need to hide their relationship from his Order anymore would satiate her needs. The little time that had passed without her by his side felt like hours as he finally stood, making his way back to her. He smiled wide, taking her hands in his as he looked at the little furballs surrounding them. "what do you say we all go back to the house, and have a little party before they have to leave? We can always go to the city tomorrow before we head back to First Order." he explained his voice calm and collected now as he searched her eyes for forgiveness.

Valerie spent the next few minutes in the grass with her family, being passed around by each of the Ewoks to give her a quick call again words of congratulations. She never felt so light and happy... Other than her times with Kylo. And this memory was going to last her lifetime, the day he wanted to make her his for the rest of their lives. She honestly never thought that kind of would propose to her and ask her to marry him. Though it was sad to think about, because he honestly deserve a lot more credit than anyone gave him, she always thought that they would be partners at best, silent we staying together through their years in the shadows, unpublic to everyone.   
But everything changed now after today. They wouldn't hide their relationship anymore, and instead they would embrace it. She would be Queen of the Knights of Ren and eventually the Queen of the Galaxy... But that meant nothing to her. Kylo could have been the poorest man, living on the streets, and she still would have married him. All she wanted was to be with him regardless of who or what he was.   
She smiled when he approached her again, taking his hand and wrapping him up in a hug before he could eventually lead them back into the ship. "A party sounds like a wonderful idea... Let's just pray that we can find some time to celebrate tonight in privacy." She hinted happily, acting slightly coy.

Kylo had to admit that her proposition of time alone was enticing and he couldn't wait to get back to the house to get the party over with. But she did deserve this little bit of time with her friends because no one ever knew for certain what the future held for him or her as leaders of the First Order. He guided her to the ship as they all climbed in, ewoks, Droid and fox, it was quite the funny display and no one in the Order would ever believe their eyes seeing their leader like this. "I'll leave it to you to set up the party love, whatever you want to eat and drink should be available in the kitchen. If not I can send the maid into the city for what you need. I need to get in touch with my Knights to see if everything is ok back on the ship. But I will try and be present as much as I can at the party. " he explained as he prepared his shuttle for take off. It had never been so noisy before in his ship, he had to admit that it began to give him a headache. He had been used to such solitude that having so many distractions and noise around him was something he wasn't sure he wanted to get used to. Nonetheless he turned and smiled to his love as she took her seat in the co pilots chair, his eyes darting to the ring on her finger. He had to admit to himself that these little headaches were nothing compared to see her happy.

"Of course my love." She nodded with a smile, already deciding on a bunch of things that they would need for the party and now I'm at the house already had them. And she wasn't that upset that he had to go and check on his Knights. It didn't take much for Valerie to figure out that this was going to be something that he would have to get used to. She knew that Kylo wasn't the sort of man that would actually enjoy being with other people in general, with her as the exception, and he certainly didn't like all the loud noises. She gave the Ewoks a no touching rule before joining Kylo up at the front and sitting in the copilot's chair. She could tell that he was getting a headache from all the noise of her friends, but he probably could use a distraction right now as they flew back... "I can't believe that you managed to get all the Ewoks here... You have to tell me how you manage to do that." She's very lightly laid her hand over his free one and squeeze it, smiling sweetly at him.

Kylo had a sly smile cross his lips as she asked about her little furry friends. "it was quite easy actually... I had one of my Knights travel to Endor with a message from me. As soon as they heard they could see you, they were practically ready to jump into his ship that instant. They love you alot you know... It's... Rare to see such pure love. You're a lucky woman to have so many friends. " he said sounding almost sad. He never had that kind of love when he needed it most. His last memory of love besides his mother's was as from Chewie... When he would sit in the wookie's lap trying to reach the dice that hung in the Falcon. He could feel himself emotional, something that happened often lately and he didn't necessarily like it. He pushed away the thoughts as he prepared to land the ship, they had already arrived back home. "See to it that your friends are ready for the descent, they sound overly excited I wouldn't want any of them to get hurt.." he explained as he carefully took his shuttle down into the meadow.

"They are your family too now. My family and friends are your family and friends." She nodded, smiling gently at him as he seemed to become lost in his own memories. She couldn't believe that he had gone through all of that trouble to bring her happiness on the day that they got engaged, but she could believe it. Because Kylo loved her and he would go to any lengths to make her happy. "Of course, my love... I will see to preparing the party so you have time to talk with your Knights." She squeezed his hand before getting up to go and make sure her friends were settled in.   
As soon as the ship landed they were very eager to get off, making her laugh as they raced towards the house. Such tiny little things were full of such energy... It always made her marvel at them even more than she already did with how amazing creatures they were... She turned her head to blow a kiss and Kylo's direction before heading into the house to start setting up for the party. The Ewoks were extremely curious about everything in the house, but they did respect her wishes to not touch anything and try not to break anything as well. At least Shodu was willing to help her cook, even though she had an infant to take care of. And Deej pretty much kept everyone in line and prevented them from doing anything constructive while she cooked. It only took about an hour for the party to get into full swing, Wickett making some makeshift instrument out of pots and pans and actually making some pretty good music along with his brothers.   
Valerie would be lying if she said she wasn't having fun, but part of her did want to go and find Kylo. She missed his company already…

Kylo found himself in their bedroom, sitting at the desk his data pad placed in front of him as he ran his hands through his hair. The thoughts of his mother...his past on board the falcon was crashing down on him and the sounds of joyous laughter coming from downstairs was not helping. But he pushed back his urge to want to leave, because he knew that she would soon end the party to be with him and knowing she would soon be in his arms somewhat began to calm him. For his sake at least the Knights had nothing to report and General Hux was being surprisingly cooperative with them.  
He decided a hot shower would perhaps ease his mind and body and also drown out the sounds that seemed to be getting louder by the second.  
He prepared the water so that it was almost scolding hot, entering once satisfied with the temperature. His pale skin almost immediately turned red as the water hit it. He groaned out in pleasure, his muscles feeling lax within seconds as he placed his palms against the dark tile of the shower. He must have stayed in there for what seemed like an hour, because the water began to feel painful against his now overly sensitive skin. He turned off the water, finding it odd that he no longer heard a sound. She must have felt his pain and his yearn for her because once he made his way out of the shower, towel tight at his waist, her saw her on their bed, naked, waiting for him with a sly grin splashed across those beautiful lips of hers

She didn't have to be a mind-reader to tell that Kylo was silently suffering somewhere upstairs in their bedroom. And if she tilted her head up enough, and focused on tuning out the other noises around her on the party, she could hear the faint sound of the shower running... That was a sure sign that he was stressed out and trying to calm down. She should probably go upstairs and try to comfort him in some way. Luckily her adoptive parents seemed to realize that she needed to go, and quietly heard of the rest of the family into another room. She smiled, bidding all of them a good night before making her way up the stairs silently.   
The shower was still running hot and she could see Steam rising from underneath the doorway, signaling that the shower was extremely hot. He really was trying to distract himself... Water that hot can only mean to use pain as a distraction. She remembered him telling her that his connection to the force was made stronger when he focused on pain, and she believed him. But how could she manage to get him into a happier mood?   
She hummed, grinning slyly as she started to slowly pull off her clothing. If there was one thing that both of them enjoyed to work out their frustrations, it was sex. And maybe it could even manage to calm the both of them down as well... When she was finally stripped completely of clothing she sat down on the bed, her body positioned towards the bathroom door just as he opened it. She grinned, her head tilted in a coy manner. "Hello love~"

He wanted nothing more than to be on top of her in that very moment. He wanted to show her just how much he appreciated her patience and her understanding. He slowly approached her, no words needed as he crawled onto the bed, tearing away his towel as he did. He gently pushed aside her legs so that he nestled comfortablly between them, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering there for a moment. "Thank you for being here for me so quickly... I will repay you now for your loyalty and devotion to me." he said smoothly, his lips now trailing down to her cheek then her lips as he pressed them firmly against hers his hands holding him steadily above her. His kiss deepened but remained loving, his inner animal dormant now as he wanted nothing more than to make love to her. His tongue brushed hers gently as he probed her soft warm mouth with it. He felt himself harden against her stomach as he pulled away from the kiss, nuzzling his cave into her neck as she turned her head to the side for him. He took it as an invitation to lightly nibble and suck at her slender neck, the markings from the night before still fresh as his tongue trailed over them. "I can't wait to fill you, make you purr and tremble, enjoying every slow thrust inside your body... My body.... All mine..." he cooed.

She honestly didn't know what to expect when he came out of the bathroom. She was almost completely expecting him to take her roughly and passionately like they had dozens of times before, push her into the mattress and take out every bit of frustration he had on her... So she was very surprised when he silently stalked towards her, gently parting her legs and crawling up in between them to press gentle and loving kisses across her face. She was surprised but she definitely wasn't complaining as she pressed back up against him, melding her body up against his as she trailed both her hands over his cheek and down his chest as they kissed, one hand slipping into his hair and lightly massaging his head as they kissed. She actually miss this, is soft and loving side that he didn't show in the bedroom that much. She couldn't help but purr when he finally broke the kiss, feeling a warm fuzzy feeling start to spread throughout her lower belly and throughout her body, feeling him nuzzle into her. Immediately she moved her head to the side to give him access to her neck and throat, eyes closing and a blissful sigh left her lips as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips on her sensitive skin. "Mmm... I can't wait either... I want you to be slow and take your time with me, to enjoy every single second that we can with each other right now..." She murmured happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling her own face into the crook of his neck.

He knew that he didn't make love to her as often as she deserved but she was also so willing to succumb to the animal inside him that it was hard not to always want to ravish her and be the merciless lover he was. But now was different he felt the need inside him to care for her and love her gently and slowly, even if it killed him inside. He moved his gentle kisses from her bruised neck to her shoulder, kissing his way down until he reached her breasts. He moved across, bringing his warm mouth over her stiffened nipple, letting the tip of his tongue carefully circle the pink nub as he moved one hand up into her hair slightly tugging at it for her to look down as he carefully devoured her. He released her nipple once it had hardened enough between his teeth and that low moans were escaping her lips. He moved his mouth now over to the other one, repeating the same gentle teasing and nibbling.

She loved Kylo at his best and at his worst, whether he was rough or gentle with her. But she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying what he was doing to her right now, the gentle sweetness of his lips pressed against her throat and exploring over every bruise he had made the night previously. She wore them like Badges of Honor and pride. They were marks that proved she was taken by someone extremely powerful, and she was always a bit sad when they started to fade. She always encouraged him to make more during their bouts of passion... But not tonight. Tonight they were just going to be like this, taking the time to just enjoy each other's bodies and make each other melt in pleasure and love and affection...  
She moaned softly as he trailed down her body towards her breasts, her hips twitching on impulse but her mind making them still. She wasn't going to rush this... As much as she wanted him inside of her she wasn't going to rush this. "Ben..." She murmured, her hands burying through his hair and tugging slightly to get the message across that she didn't want him to pull away. The warmth that was building up in the pit of her stomach was intoxicating, making her eyes slip shut and completely surrender herself to his Mercy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed slightly, pressing their bodies closer together as she felt how hard he was getting against her belly. She smirked slightly, another moan tearing from her lips as he continued his actions on her sensitive nipples.

He knew that she needed more, although she didn't say it the squeezing of her legs around his waist and the calling of his name was enough indication that she needed him inside her. He pulled away from her supple breasts bringing his lips down to her soft stomach kissing her lightly as he brought both hands to her hips pressing hard against the fragile bones to support himself, knowing all to well it drove her mad. He smiled when he her heard her scream out, his cock now throbbing with need as he held on tightly to her hips as he teased her dripping wet entrance with the tip of his member. "I love you..."he groaned before he plunged himself deep inside her, letting every inch of him slid in slowly, his brown eyes watching her face as she squirmed at the feeling of being filled by his impressive size.

Thankfully he finally seem to get the hint that she wanted things to move along a little bit quicker. It still didn't help the quiet whimper that left her lips when he pulled away from her chest, nipping and kissing his way down her stomach and eventually squeezing her hips. The Act made her eyes roll up into the back of her head and a short scream escape her, him knowing that her hips were one of the most sensitive Parts on her body. She was actually very convinced that if he gave her a massage there then she would climax in no time, knowing that she was that sensitive. She whimpered at him pleadingly, locking her eyes with his and keeping them open as he slowly push inside of her. She squirmed around in pleasure, gasping as she felt stretched around every single inch of him. "Stars Ben... Please... " She purred happily, digging her nails into the headboard above her head.

He began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her, always keeping the same pressure on her hips, his fingers digging in slightly to the sensitive skin. He could feel her being to clench around his length, leaving him moaning and grunting with every slid in and out of her. She knew exactly how to use her body to her advantage and he loved it. His long black hair dangled in front of his eyes now as he picked up the pace, still keeping his thrusts soft, but fast, his heart rate increasing as he felt his cock begin to twitch inside her already. All the gently thrusting had allowed her to properly squeeze her walls around him so much so that he could almost feel the climax already coming.

The pleasure quickly rose in intensity as he started up his rhythm, each slow drag of him pulling free from her heat, dragging a soft whimper from her throat, and the welcoming push inwards, making her gut clench in heat and walls tighten around him, pushing out a loud moan from her lips. Her end was very fast approaching as he slowly picked up the pace, tilting her hips up to meet his thrusts as the pleasure spiked to new levels, her sweet high so close. "Ben... Ben... So close Ben... Please... Just a little more, love, let's come together..." She gasped, moving one hand down from the headboard and resting it over his on her hips, squeezing as her eyes closed and the heat trembled in the pit of her belly. She was so...  
"Ben!" She cried out, her vision flashing white as the knot in her belly release. She bucked her hips against his, her legs clenching tightly around him tightly as a shocking bolt of pleasure made her nearly black out. She could feel him so deeply inside of her, deep enough to where she could feel him nudging against her cervix. The jolts a pleasure that ran through my body every time he rutted against it made her tremble as her climax dragged on and on in the most perfect way.

She threw him over the edge as soon as she began to moan his name. It was the first time that name was ever moaned by a woman and it would only be moaned and screamed by her, no one else. "yes love.... I will come with you..." he said between heavy breaths, as he continued the deep gentle thrusting into her. As soon as he felt the ripples of pleasure flowing through the force he allowed himself to finally climax, letting himself spill inside her as he let out alow growl. " God's.. Valerie...." he moaned as he felt the orgasm rip through him like wildfire. "I love you... My soon to be wife..." he said with adoration as he let his weight fall on her, still inside her as he kissed her cheek then her lips, before nuzzling his nose into her neck, breathing her in.

She could faintly feel him reaches end, her body still coming down from her own orgasm as she clenched and unclenched around his length. She was vaguely aware of feeling his weight on her, realizing that he literally lost feeling to the point where he had to fall on top of her. She laughed breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her face, humming softly as she nuzzled into his hair. That was without a doubt one of the most intense orgasms she had ever had in her entire life, the fact that she was still slightly trembling from the force of it a very solid reminder. "I love you, my soon to be husband, my king..." She crooned happily. "You've made me the happiest woman in the galaxy since the day you first made me yours, and I have no doubt that you will continue to do that for the rest of our lives..." She murmured softly into his ear, kissing his cheek before relaxing into the bed a bit more to be comfortable. Her Ben... Her master, her lover, and her soulmate...   
She could feel sleep starting to creep up through her body, her eyelids growing heavy with sleep and eventually closing. But she was still going to try and stay awake until he was ready to sleep too.

Kylo could sense how tired she was, her words were barely audible as she spoke such sweet things to him. He knew they couldn't fall asleep like that even if that's what they both wanted. He carefully lifted himself from her, throwing his weight down on the bed next to her. He ran a hand through his messy hair, allowing himself to take a moment to catch his breath. "My Mother..." he said softly, the thought almost out of nowhere, but he had been thinking about it since the party began. "you can invite her... But I want you to be clear with her that if she speaks about the first order or the resistance I am sending her back to wherever she is based, despite the fact that she is my mother." he said bluntly, his discomfort with the subject very apparent in his tone. He looked over at Valerie her eyes clearly indicating that she had regrets about ever mentioning his mother. " I'm sorry... Comm here.. "he said softly, as he extended his arm to her. She quickly complied and nestled into his chest, her eyes closing, as he caressed her head." let's sleep and discuss this tomorrow, we've had a long day... " he said lowly before closing his own eyes.

Just as she had thought was going to happen, Ben wanted to speak his mind about something. She forced herself to keep her eyes open and pay attention to him as he started talking about the complications of inviting his mother. She knew the axe and itself was going to be difficult since they would have to send someone to deliver the message or send some sort of transmission with the message, and she didn't know how well everything was going to go. But she did want Leia there. A mother should be able to see her son get married and be happy...   
She nodded her head immediately, indicating that she did understand. "I'll make it very clear to her... No mentions of anything that's happening or has happened, I promise." She said softly, very much regretting ever bringing up the topic. She knew it was a sore spot and she had ignored her qualms about it and spoke her mind anyway. She should have just kept her mouth shut...  
She very eagerly accepted his invitation and snuggled up next to him, her face pressed against his chest and their arms wrapped around each other. Her eyes were barely able to stay open any longer, and she very willingly succumbed to sleep in the arms of her fiancee...   
Never in her life thinking that she would actually use those words to describe someone... Fiancee... Future husband and partner. Her heart…


	11. Wedding Day and Honeymoon

Time flew by on Naboo, the wedding day now only less than 24 hrs away. Kylo had managed to convince his Knights to take his place for another two weeks seeing as nothing urgent was needed from him and that any plans for an attack on the resistance was still months away. The nerves however had been building inside him everyday since he had gotten engaged. He had never been in love before, let alone think that he would be marrying someone. He found himself now outside alone in the meadow watching the waterfall before him, trying to relax his mind trying to focus on the positive things this wedding would bring him. But he couldn't help and wonder about his mother and how it would be to finally see her after so long. He had suffered many a night, missing her wanting so badly to contact her but he never did, he had too much pride for such a thing. Now he was only a few hours away from seeing her, something his love had convinced him would do him good. But he knew that as soon as Leia would see him she would sense the darkness within him and say something to upset him but he tried to supress the thought as he heard the voice of Valerie calling for him.

Valerie had been meditating for the majority of the day, trying to stay calm with the approaching wedding. It had been nothing but a flurry of activity since their engagement and everything was all set for tomorrow... Tomorrow... Never in her life that she think that she would get married, let alone fall in love with anyone that loved her back. She always thought she would die young, perhaps unable to withstand the forces of nature or struck down by an angry guard during one of her thieving jobs. But that was all in the past now...   
She was slowly rocked out of her meditation by the perception of another force-user in the area, looking outside to see a very small ship land not too far away from the house. A Resistance ship. Her blood froze for a moment before she force herself to relax upon seeing her future mother-in-law. Their last meeting hasn't exactly been a pleasant one, but the older woman had done most that she could to make her comfortable by the circumstances.   
Valerie smiled softly, dressed in her more simpler clothing as she made her way outside to greet the older woman. "Ms. Organa... It's nice to see you again, especially under much better circumstances..."   
She smiled slightly, nodding her head. "I agree. I always wanted to be present for a day like this, and I have you to thank for it... As I recall, you mentioned that I'm not to mention anything to Kylo? To leave everything regarding the resistance in the first order behind for the next couple of days?"   
Valerie nodded. "Yes. The days that we've spent here have been nothing but bliss. I'd very much like to continue that before things go back to being the way that they were..."   
Leia nodded. "Of course. I don't intend to push my luck. Where is he...?"   
She chuckled, starting to gesture for the older woman to follow her as she made her way to the house again. "He's been a bit stressed out with all of the wedding plans. He's probably off meditating again... Ben! I have a surprise for you! Come here!"

He recognized the other voice with her, it was his mother and he could feel the mix of emotions begin to take over as he felt her force approach him. He turned slowly, his tall black frame sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the bright colours of Naboo. His eyes almost immediately glossed over when he saw her from afar. She had gotten so old so quickly, and it killed him inside knowing that he didn't have that much time left with his mother. War was certainly a huge risk but old age was also, and he hadn't spent any quality time with her in over a decade. His arms were crossed against his wide chest as he watched the two women approach, his mother holding on to Valerie's arm for support. Her frailness was worse than he had thought and it broke his heart to see her like this. It took only moments before they both stood before him, his mother with a Joyous smile, unhooking her arm from Valerie's as she took a few more steps closer to him, her hand now resting on his forearm. "Hello Mother..." he said lowly his eyes trying hard not to focus too much on hers or he knew he would cry.

Both of them were extremely anxious on how this meeting when go. When it became clear that they would have to go to him, Valerie offer the older woman her arm as they walked out towards where he was among the meadow. She actually felt bad for her, Leia. Old age had treated her well but she could see the wear around the edges that it was causing her. And the war certainly didn't help her case at all.   
Despite the fact that on any other day they would have been enemies, Valerie was very sweet and kind with her on their way to see him, helping her until I was close enough to rest her hand on her son's forearm and look up at him with a smile.   
Leia was beyond happy to finally set eyes on her son again, after so long of not being able to see him under peaceful terms. "Ben... I'm so happy to see you again..." She said softly, looking up at him with a bright smile. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, so much that they had to catch up on over the past years. But she could only find her voice to say a few words. "I missed you, son..." She said softly, opening her arms ever so slightly to see if he was okay with her giving him a hug. She didn't want to push her boundaries.

Leia was being sweet, and trying her best to take her time with him even though he knew she would be asking him a million questions by now if it wasn't for Valerie being there. His face remained expressionless as she extended her arms out to him, a caring thoughtful gesture and although he wanted to ignore it he knew he couldn't. He slowly relaxed his arms, bringing them to his sides, as he leaned his body slightly forward allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist. He stood there looking like a statue as she brought her head to his chest as she tightened the hug. It felt like forever but he finally raised his long arms around her, engulfing her tiny frame. She almost disappeared into the dark robes of his clothes as he held her for a brief moment, his gaze on Valerie, as he mouthed the words "thank you" to her. Leia finally pulled away to look up at her son, leaving Kylo in a shamble of emotions. "I've... Missed you also.." he finally mustered as he smiled at his mother. Not the same wide smiles she had been used to as a child but a smile nonetheless.

It took a long time, longer than she was actually expecting him to take to refuse or concede. But thankfully she finally saw him give a very subtle motion to allow her to proceed. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, letting her headrest on her chest that she fought back a few tears that wanted to escape. She thought that she would go the rest of her life without seeing her son and holding him again... Her Ben... And her heart nearly Burst when he eventually lean down and hug her back for even the briefest of moments before they both pulled away from each other. It definitely wasn't the same smile that she had seen on her son all those years ago, but it was still a smile and she was so grateful for it. "I'm so happy to be here... You have absolutely no idea how happy I am to be here for your wedding. I was always hoping that you would find someone that you would want to spend the rest of your life with... And honestly I'm so happy that you've met Valerie. She's perfect." She smiled over at the young woman who was a little ways away and trying to mind her own business. It wasn't her place to intrude on their little family get-together.

Kylo felt an emptiness when his mother pulled away, not wanting to acknowledge it, but he couldn't lie to himself... He had more than enjoyed that hug. Memories of how she used to hold him close to her every night before he fell asleep as a child, came rushing back and he felt the need to escape the pain that came with it now. "Yes she's perfect.." he said lowly as he pushed passed the two women, heading toward the house, their eyes on his back as he made his way into the kitchen. His eyes darted around with urgency, looking for alcohol, something he always used to calm his nerves. He pushed the bottles of wine aside, reaching for the stronger poison. He poured himself a stiff drink, not even taking the time to grab the ice he usually enjoyed with it. He downed the clear liquid in a matter of seconds, slamming the glass down and looking over his shoulder to see them both having followed him in. He rested his hands on the counter his head hanging low as he could hear them settling themselves at the dining table. "I will have the maid bring you both food... You should eat mother, it must have been a long journey for you.." he said, a slight tone of anger in his voice, thinking of where she had come from.

Both women could tell that he was in pain as he made his way back towards the house. Valerie knew him well enough that he was going to get himself a drink to try and calm down his rattled nerves. Her heart went out to him...  
Leia sighed softly has the both of them started slowly making their way into the house after him. "This is more difficult for him than I thought it would be. Perhaps I shouldn't have come..."  
Valerie was quick to disagree and shake her head. "No, no. He needed to see whether he will admit to himself or not. Every parents should have this opportunity to reconnect with their children..."   
She nodded softly. "I know. But I was hoping I wouldn't make this very hard for him... Will your parents be in attendance?"  
Valerie smiled sadly and shook her head as they both sat down at the table. "My parents are both dead, ma'am. They died when I was very young."   
She immediately looked very sympathetic for bringing it up. "I'm sorry... I didn't know that."  
"It's fine. I've made my peace with what's happened a long time ago. And I know that they'll be there in spirit." Valerie smiled gently, looking over at Kylo when his posture started to turn a bit negative. Oh no... She very slowly and silently stood up and walked behind him. "Ben..." She murmured, laying her hand on top of his. "Are you okay? Do you want some time alone, by yourself?"

Kylo felt her approaching him and he had wished she wouldn't have. He had just wanted them to enjoy each other's company over some food while he went upstairs to shower or sleep off his anger and anxiety. He turned around to face her, his features cold, he however still caressed her face lightly pushing back her hair, knowing all to well she just wanted to help. "I'm fine love, now please sit with my mother it's almost time for supper. Like I said I'll have the maid bring you two some food and I will just be upstairs for a little bit and I will come back down to join you two shortly so save me some food alright?" he explained as a half smile formed on his lips, unable to be cold with her. She complied as she always did, such a good girl she was to him. He left the room in a heartbeat, not looking back at his mother as he went to fetch the maid.  
Moments later he was upstairs, pacing around like a madman, muttering obscenities to himself as his eyes grew dark. "I don't know what to do... How to act around her...." he said to himself his hands in his hair now unable to compute that she was actually just one floor below him. "she left me... Alone..." he muttered, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. "and now she wants to reconcile like nothing ever happened... Like I was never shipped away like a troubled child?" he said louder now as he approached the wall, leaning his back against it as he slid to the floor, a mess of tears and emotion.

Valerie knew very well that there was nothing more that she could do except comply to what he asked of her, so she did, leaning slightly into the touch of his hand before completely pulling away. She needed some time alone to himself while she would get comfortable with his mother. It was actually saddening that the wedding was only a temporary peace treaty between the two, and he would sue and go back to seeing her as Enemy Number One after the wedding... It made her heart clench. "Of course love. I'll save you some food..." She nodded, setting herself down in a chair next to the resistance General and started to make polite conversation with her to pass the time.   
The maids came with food and left them alone, even though she could sense their curiosity. Simple things such as greetings and pleasantries and trivial things such as the weather and the surroundings were brought up but they were both beating around what they really wanted to say to one another. Neither one wanted to bring up the war, or how all of this was going to end within a day's time. So neither one brought it up...  
But the thing that was most difficult for both of them to deal with was the fact that they could sense Kylo's tumultuous emotions from upstairs, making it hard for both of them to stay where they were.   
"I just... I just want to go up and comfort him like I should have been doing all these years... I regret sending him away with every fiber of my being."  
"Why did you send him away? I've been able to piece together that his father was a bit nervous with his prowess wirh the Force..."  
She nodded. "Han was scared. He had seen firsthand what Vader was capable of doing, my father... None of us wanted Ben to turn out like that. I just wanted him to have a normal life away from the Force, not tempted by the light or the dark... If I had known what was going to happen all those years ago by taking this course of action... I never would have sent him away..."

He knew he couldn't stay up in their room the entire night, he knew it would eventually begin to worry both his mother and Valerie. He slowly rose from the floor, wiping away the tears with the back of his sleeve as he made his way to the door. He stopped, hesitating before opening it, feeling their presence on the other side of the door. They had of course been impatient, probably wanting to comfort him. He heard a faint knock on the door and his mother's voice that soon followed. He could also hear the faint footsteps of Valerie walking away... So now he was left to deal with Leia and his unstable emotions without the help of his love. He reluctantly opened the door, his tear stained cheeks drawing her attention as she waited for him to invite her in. "it's fine mother... Come in." he finally said as he allowed her to pass, closing the door behind them, then making his way to the edge of the bed to sit down.

Eventually neither of them could take feeling him wallowing negative emotions up in their room. Both of them wanted to come for him in some way, to at least try and make him smile like he had been before... So even though he told them not to, both women made their way up the stairs and towards the room where they could hear him rustling around and trying to put himself back into order. Valerie thought it best that Leia handle this herself, since it was her presence that was causing him so much distress. Leia agreed, and Valerie very quietly went downstairs to try and occupy her time and give mother and son some time alone.   
"Ben..." She murmured softly, waiting silently as he opened the door and revealed his tear-stained face which made her even more worried for him. She silently waited for his permission before entering the room and sitting on the edge of his bed. She wasn't even sure where to begin... "Ben... I know that you must blame me for a lot... I don't want you to hold back from telling me anything right now because I want to help you... Please... Please talk to me."

Kylo listened to her for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts and emotions. He didn't want to have an outburst right before the wedding nor did he want to get dangerously angry in front of his mother only because she had never seen him like that and he wanted to spare her it. "I blame Han... Not you... He was the man he wasn't supposed to be so afraid of me that he helped convince you to send me away. I know you regret it I know that deep down inside you knew it was wrong but you had to make Dad happy..." he said shifting uncomfortably on the bed,knowing all to well that bringing up Han wasn't nice... Considering he had murdered him. But Leia seemed to remain calm, much calmer than him.

Leia let him talk and speak his mind, without a doubt remaining the calmer of the two of them. She expected him to break out into a rage and throw a dangerously angry tantrum, very surprised and proud of the fact that he was trying to stay calm. She raised her hand, shaking her head. "No... Don't blame Han. If you should blame anyone then you should blame me because of high it was the one that didn't stop it... I let him convince me that sending you away was a good idea so I could ease the guilt I felt inside. I disagree with my brother on how you should have been trained, too, force myself to accept that he was right since he was a master and I wasn't... I was too caught up trying to make myself feel better that I forgot what was really important in all of this. You... I let you be treated like an object instead of a person... And I will never forgive myself for that... I'm so sorry..." She whispered, her strength dying out.

He listened to her confession, it sounded sincere enough, although he was always taught not to believe anyone especially not his family. He looked up at her now as she stood in front of him, his dark eyes still glossed over from having cried so much before. He was so tired, so exhausted from all this pain that he just wanted it to be over, to move on like he had done with his father's death. "it's fine mother... It's over now... It's too late to turn back time and it's too late for be to be the Ben you knew." he said, his voice clearly showing his heartache as he rose from the bed. He towered over his much smaller fragile mother as she strained her neck to look him in the eyes. " I am willing to put this past us for the wedding... "he added as he approched her, his arms slowly lifting up gesturing for her to move into his embrace.

Leia sighed softly, a gentle smile gracing her features. She knew that it was far too much to ask for forgiveness now, after everything that had happened and with the fact that she could never forgive herself. The damage had already been done and it was irreversible... But that didn't mean that things couldn't change... She already sensed a change in him, no doubt brought on by his love of the young woman downstairs. It wasn't enough to drag him into the light, but she hoped it was enough to prevent him from sinking further into the darkness. She nodded. "I understand Ben... I didn't come here open to change things. Even I know it's too late after everything that's happened... We've both changed too much for that..."   
She's very slowly start up and accepted the gesture, wrapping both of her arms around him tightly. "But know that no matter how much we change that I'm always going to love you. You're my son... That will never change..."

Those three little words were able to make him feel like a little boy again, in the arms of his mother. He squeezed her a little tighter, his hand resting over her head, as fresh tears began to fall down his cheeks. "I... You know that I never stopped loving you mother... Even after you sent me away. I could never bring myself to hurt you... You're the only one, besides my soon to be wife that I'd protect." he said softly, his voice cracking, his true feelings for his mother finally being exposed and for her to hear. He could tell she was speechless, he could feel her love and her joy through the force as she snuggled up even closer into his chest. He allowed himself to smile finally as he pulled away slowly, looking down at her as she wiped the tears from his face. "I hope that we see each other one day after all of this is over.." he said, clearly referring to the current war. His eyes sad but hopeful as he kissed her forehead lightly before leaving the room.

It almost felt like she was his mother again, the mother of a little child that existed long before the war, before any of this was even a thought in someone's head. She could feel him starting to break down and open up to her like he hadn't have the opportunity to do in years... She wanted oh so badly for him to be a little boy again, for all the years to rewind so that none of this ever happened... But in a way, she was glad that he had been on this path, because if he had not then he would not have found happiness with his new bride to be. Sometimes love was worth everything that happened...   
She smiled softly at him, very lightly wiping away the tears that started running down his cheeks. "My poor sweet boy... If you protect Valerie even half as much as you protected me... She couldn't have asked for a better man at her side..." She said softly. She had sensed when he had the perfect shot to enter life not even that long ago, when one shot would have ended her existence... And even then he couldn't do it, they both knew that you couldn't do it. "I'm happy for you... I wish you nothing but happiness in your future. Maybe sometime when all of this is over, we can be a family again..." She whispered softly, squeezing his hands.   
The night was starting to get late, and with the wedding tomorrow... "Now... Go and get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow and I can sense your bride-to-be getting very restless without you." She chuckled.

The wedding day was finally here and he had barely slept an hour, choosing to watch her sleep and dream of him instead. He wondered if his mother had slept at all or if she too felt restless. She was after all sleeping in the home of the enemy. He shifted slightly, trying to maneuver his way off the bed without waking her. Once he managed to crawl off the bed, he carefully and slowly made his way to the windows. It was barely the crack of dawn as he opened the large bay windows, taking in the beautiful view of the sun about to rise. He sighed heavily thinking to the vows he had written for her, wondering if she would be pleased with them, if the words he chose would express exactly what it was that he felt for her, what she did to make him a better man. He turned, looking over his shoulder, noticing her squirm slightly under the sheets. He smiled, his heart warm with love for her, and for once looking forward to his future.

Valerie had stayed awake several hours into the night, not out of discomfort but out of anxiety and enthusiasm for the wedding that will be the next day. She couldn't stop being both anxious and excited; anxious about being in front of so many people and showing her vulnerable side, and excitement because she was going to spend the rest of my life with the man who loved her. Her Kylo... After tomorrow she would be known as Lady Ren... But more importantly she would be known as Queen. But the title of Queen couldn't honestly mean less to her. She would have married him even if he was the poorest beggar on the streets of Jakku. She still would have married him...   
Eventually she had drifted off and night changed into very early morning. She stirred under the blankets, resisting the urge to get up because her body was tired but her mind fighting against it. It finally clicked in her mind what today was and she couldn't get out of that bed fast enough, nearly falling out in her excitement. "Morning!" She quipped happily, running her fingers through her hair to try and comb out any unsightly tangles.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard her wake up, the excitement suddenly rushing through his body as he made his way to the bed. "Goodmorning Lady Ren..." he said lovingly, trying to her her used to her new name already as he smiled., taking a seat next to her at the edge of the bed. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing tightly as he spoke. "Your friends will be arriving soon and I need to arrange some final things before the wedding this afternoon. I'm having an official of the First Order arriving shortly. He will be the one to marry us, it is the only way for it to be recognized by the Order. I am hoping my mother's presence will not complicate things... " be said lowly, feeling a sudden wave of insecurity." I want this to be perfect for you... So maybe if you speak with her, see if she would be alright with him there.. I'm afraid he will recognize her... Do you think she would be upset to watch from the house..?" he asked his eyes pleading her to agree that everything was going to be fine.

She smiled lovingly up at him as he came to sit by her on the bed, very lightly squeezing his hand in turn. Ah... Once the effect of sleep had worn off she was practically buzzing with excitement, much more lively than she had been in a very long time, if at all. "Mmm... I think I'm in love with that name already." She teased softly, leaning against his shoulder with her eyes closed, listening to him talk about the wedding plans. Good stars the wedding... In a few hours she would very much be Lady Ren. Time really couldn't pass faster for her... But she did have to agree with him that his mother's presents might complicate things. "I will speak with her while we are getting ready... She's agreed to help me prepare for the wedding ceremony. Get my dress and makeup and everything." She chuckled, leaning up a fair bit so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "And I'm sure that as long as she gets to see her son get married she doesn't care where she has to stand... I'm sure she'll understand." She comforted him the best she could. A few hours... That didn't give her a very long time to prepare. She just told me that he hadn't gotten curious and try to sneak a peek at her dress already.   
She chuckled. "The wedding is in a few hours. We both have to get ready... And don't you dare come looking for me before because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." She teased him lightly, trying to get him to smile at least a little bit and lighten the mood.

Kylo couldn't help but smile, she always knew how to cheer him up or lighten the mood enough for him to be able to relax his nerves or his anger. He pushed aside her hair, wanting to see her beautiful dark eyes, the ones that always showed exactly what she felt. "Don't worry darling.. I'd never think of doing such a thing.. And you cannot come peeking to see me in my formal wear either..." he teased as he thought about the black tailored suite. He didn't particularly like wearing suits, more comfortable in his robes but he wanted to look as handsome as he could for her. But he knew that her beauty would always outshine him. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, letting it linger for a few seconds before pulling away. "Now go... Go to my mother start getting ready... I'll see you in the meadow.. In a few hours" he said softly, his smile wide, genuine as he kissed her one last time.

She smiled at the fact that her plan had worked and she had managed to get him to smile one more time before having to part ways to prepare for the ceremony... She could hardly wait to get going even as she was upset to leave him for even a moment, leaning up and having her lips linger against his for a few more seconds before pulling away. "I'll see you in the meadow... I promise..." She murmured softly, very slowly standing up and making her way towards the door way. She turned her head and blue one last kiss over her shoulder at him before walking downstairs to meet with Leia.   
She wasn't that surprised to see the older woman already dressed and presentable, just as eager to help her get dressed and make her look perfect as she was. This was going to be a day that not one of them were going to forget in a very long time in a very long time, very likely even never. Valerie didn't want to forget this...   
The hours to fly by as her mother-in-law help to get her in the dress and did her makeup and hair as they conversed. Play it was a bit disheartened at the fact that she wouldn't be able to see the ceremony up close, but she did agree that for her own sake it was wise if she stayed in one of the upstairs windows to watch the ceremony from afar. She didn't want there to be a fight during her son's wedding.   
And finally the time had come. "Thank you so much, Leia... For everything."  
She smiled. "It's my pleasure... And I'm glad he's found you. You can look after him when I can't." She sighed softly, leaning in to kiss Valerie's cheek. "Take care of him..."   
She nodded, hugging Leia gently. "Always..."   
Leia hugged back before pulling away, smiling. "Now go... You look beautiful. And he's waiting for you..." She Whispered.   
Valerie smiled, bowing her head before heading off to the meadow to the ceremony. To her happily ever after.

The moment had finally arrived for Kylo Ren to marry the love of his life. His hands were shaking slightly as he held the paper that contained his hand written vows to her as he stood next to the First Order official in the beautiful meadow. It was a perfect day, the sun shining brightly on them all, as the sound of the waterfalls calmed his nerves. He kept a serious face as he watched the few guests pile into their chairs, all of them whispering and talking, looking overly excited to see their Valerie getting married.  
He stood tall, flatting his all black suit with one hand, making sure he was presentable as he waited for her to arrive. He caught a glimpse of his mother as he looked up to the bay windows of his room. His heart sank for brief second, wishing she could have been closer to comfort him seeing as he could not have his Knights with him. He allowed himself a small smile as he kept eye contact with her, she returning the smile as she waved at him.  
However his attention was suddenly taken by the incredible sight before him. Valerie had finally arrived and Wicket was the one to walk with her his little furry hand gripping her fingers as she slowly made her way to him. He could feel himself begin to tear up, unable to believe how she could be even more breathtaking than usual. The all black gown fit her perfectly, form fitting at her waist then puffing out like the dress a queen would wear. His queen. The detail of the lace on her arms and chest was absolutely perfect, and the dark red roses were such a beautiful touch. The dark colors complimented her smooth pale skin and he couldn't wait to kiss her. His eyes trailed over to her hair and how it had been braided, surely his mother's work as he smiled wide, his eyes full of adoration and undeniable love as she finally arrived before him.

To say that she was nervous was an incredibly large understatement. She wasn't terrified per se, but incredibly anxious to walk down the aisle in front of all of those people. Even at her most confident she wasn't a very big crowd person. She very lightly pinched one of her arms to make her stop thinking about her anxiety as her childhood friend Wickett approached. She was so glad that he was going to be the one to walk her down the aisle, feeling a small Pang of sadness hit her as she remembered that her father wasn't there to walk her down instead... She was sure that he would have loved to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day... Wickett grinned softly, leaning up and squeezing her hand both to get her attention and to start helping her walk.   
But she knew that she wasn't alone. It was almost as if she could physically feel the presence of her parents by her side, walking with her as she drew her eyes up to meet Kylo's. He looked absolutely handsome in that suit of his, dark just like her dress, and nervously clutching a few pieces of paper which she realize must be the vows that he had written. And she could see is great surprise and Adoration of the dress that she had picked out...  
It wasn't that she didn't want to be traditional, but black was one of her favorite colors and she wanted to try and match with the colors of the First Order. And she had to admit that she looked very good in black, which she knew was true due to the fact that everyone gave her a very approving looks. The red roses had been had been given to her by Leia herself, surprising her with the last second wedding present. It had been such a sweet gesture.  
She was promptly knocked out of her thoughts yet again when she finally found herself standing next to Kylo, Wickett giving her hand one last squeeze before plotting down towards where his family was in one of the rows. She smiled over at him, lightly reaching for his free hand. "I see you like the dress." She whispered softly, smiling. 

Kylo squeezed her hand within his, his smile widening even more at her question. "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are too good to be true my love." he said with sincerity, his heart swelling with love and pride for his ravishing bride. Even the official from the Order was unable to keep his eyes off her as they both turned to face him now, their hands still interlocked.   
Kylo barely listened to words being spoken by him, unable to concentrate when next to him was his soon to be wife. It was just a long speech that the Generals of the First Order had conjured up, making sure that the new husband or wife would abide by the rules of the Order. His eyes kept flickering between her and the official, waiting for the moment that he could read his vows to her. When the man nodded to him gesturing for him to proceed Kylo turned to face her, keeping her hand in his as he lifted the papers up, his hand still slightly trembling. He cleared his throat and swallowed hard before beginning   
"Before you came into my life, my world was nothing but darkness and pain. My nights were excruciatingly long and lonely and I didn't think that any woman would ever be able to love my flaws or be able to accept me for what I am. Then you came into my life and I will never be the same. You taught me how to love, how to trust and how to give myself completely without fear. I can't live without you my love and I can't ever imagine my life now without you by my side. You will be my Queen, my wife, my everything until the day my heart stops beating. "  
Tears were trailing down his cheeks now as he finished up his vows, happy tears of course, smiling at her, hoping she had enjoyed every word, it was after all his true feelings and they would remain that way until his dying breath.

Finally the official seemed to give Kylo a faint gesture for him to read his vows, and she slowly turned so she could face him as he read each word of his love to her that had come directly from his heart... And she had happy tears Welling in her eyes when he finally came to the end, watching his own tears Cascade down his face from the sheer emotion of it. She wanted to lean in and kiss away his tears but she knew that she couldn't do that just yet. First she had to say her own vows to him.   
She swallowed, very lightly squeezing his hand and starting to recite the vows from memory and heart. "Kylo, my heart, for so many years I wandered the Galaxy in pain and loss, trying to search for some meaning to life but finding none... And then you walked into my life, and I found a reason to live. You are the love of my life. So to you, Kylo, I make this solemn promise: To be your lover when you need to be loved, your doctor when you are ill, your army when you go to war, your umbrella when life starts to rain down on you, your rock when you get weary, your shield when you need defense, your spirit when you get drained, your pillow when you need to rest, your voice when no one can hear you, your ear when no one will listen, your comfort when you feel pain, your hero when you are under duress, your sunshine when darkness falls, your answer when questions arise, your inspiration to overcome obstacles, your hand to hold when you are frightened, your kiss that wakes you everyday, and your “I love you” every single night… I love you, Kylo. Forever and Always…" She finished softly, eyes glistening.

Kylo was taken aback by the words being spoken by his soon to be wife. She was pouring every feeling, every fiber of her heart was being given to him out in the open in front of everyone. He wanted nothing more but this to be finally official, to be able to kiss her and call her his wife. He glanced over at the guests, all teary eyed as he was, and he made sure to look up at his mother for a moment to make sure she was alright before turning his attention back to the official. Leia seemed fine, he could she that she had a huge smile on her face, her too wiping away tears with a handkerchief. He now turned, gesturing to the official to move on. He loosened his tie slightly to be able to bring out her necklace touching it with his fingertips as he read the final words. No ring was given to the man in this ceremony it was more for formalities than anything and he was fine with that. He didn't need a ring for everyone to know he was now taken, that his heart now belonged to her. Kylo smiled wide as he finally heard the last words. "you may now kiss your bride." It was finally true, she was finally Lady Ren and would remain so for the rest of her life. He turned to her his gaze full of love as he smiled shyly before wrapping his arm around her waist bringing her in. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, a deep, passionate kiss, not caring about the audience. He groaned lightly into her mouth as he leaned her back slightly, making sure to support her. When he finally pulled back he was breathless. "I love you Valerie... my queen... My everything." he said softly as he placed one last quick kiss on her full lips.

She was extremely satisfied with the look of love and raw emotion in his eyes as she finished her vows, smiling even wider when she realized that there wasn't a dry eye amongst the attenders of their wedding. She was just as eager as he was for the official to pronounce them and finally share the most important of kisses with him. She was mentally counting down the seconds until they were finally allowed to kiss, her fingertips grazing the necklace he had given her what seems like such a long time ago. And finally, finally, the First Order official gave him permission to kiss the bride. And kiss her he did. The official barely seem to get the words out before Kylo was holding her pressed tightly against him and kissing her passionately, actually dipping her as the guests in attendance cheered.   
She was just as breathless as he was when they finally pulled apart from their kiss, breathing heavily as he was as they leaned their foreheads against each other and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled. "I love you too, my King, my heart... My everything. My happy ending..." She murmured against his lips.

There were no words to describe how he felt in that moment, finally being able to call her his officially meant everything to him. He turned now to face the cheering crowd, holding her hand in his as he began to walk forward. He shook the hand of the guests on his right as she received kisses and hugs from those on her left. When they finally made it to the end of line they both turned around and waived to the guests before heading into the house to relax and for her to change out of her extravagant dress. "Let's go see my mother shall we?" he said with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her lips before heading up the winding stairs to their bedroom.  
There Leia stood tears in her eyes as she held out her arms for the both of them. They both didn't hesitate as they slowly approached her, wrapping their own arms around her as she settled between them. "It was beautiful, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am for the both of you. You both deserve each others love and I hope that you will cherish each other for the rest of your lives." she said softly, the tears now rolling down her cheeks as she looked up at both of them. She leaned in a kissed Valerie lightly on the cheek before turning her attention to her son. She slowly raised a hand to his scarred face, her eyes clearly showing the love and adoration she still felt for him. "Be good to her Ben, give her everything she desires and she will give you everything you desire son." she said, speaking out of experience, and of course feeling her own pain now at the loss of Han. Kylo simply nodded, nuzzling his face into her palm, one last attempt at feeling the warmth he had once felt with his mother.  
He brought his hand up to hers slowly bringing it down now, leaning in and lightly kissing her tear stained cheek. "I love you... And I hope you find your way back to the base safely." he said, trying to play off the love sentiment as quickly as possible.

The procession down the aisle took much longer than the procession up the aisle, making her laugh softly as she hugged and kissed all of her extended family members. Soon she would be back on the Finalizer and they would be back on Endor where they belonged... And even though they could be hundreds of light-years away from each other, they would always be in her heart. But there was one older woman that she wanted to see the most out of all the guests, and practically ran back to the house along with Kylo when he finally mentioned it and they were finally able to break away from the rest of the crowd. "I couldn't agree with you more my love. Let go see her." She murmured into the brief kiss before taking off with him. Not that she didn't love her dress, she was looking forward to getting out of it so she could have a bit more freedom of movement...  
And her heart absolutely melted at the loving and peaceful look on Leia's face. This was a mother who was genuinely happy that her son had found love and was happy now. Of course she didn't hesitate in hugging the woman back, wrapping both of her arms around her slim middle. "Thank you, Leia... For everything." She whispered, stepping backwards a little bit so she could watch the two of them interact. It was the most vulnerable and caring she had ever seen Kylo around his mother, and she almost lost her breath when he pushed his face against her hand, even leaning into kiss her cheek and wishing her a safe return back to the resistance base. I couldn't help but think that they might even be surprised that she was returning at all. Those resistance soldiers probably thought she would be killed... If Kylo couldn't kill his mother before she was certain he wouldn't be able to now.   
Finally Valerie stepped forward and once again gripped her free hand. "Thank you so much for coming Leia. It means more to both of us than, well... Than anything. You're the perfect wedding present." She smiled, kissing the older woman's cheek.

Once Leia had left, Valerie made sure to slip into something alot more comfortable to go see her little Ewok friends one last time before they too left for home. Kylo stayed back in the room dressing down to his usual all black casual outfit and plopping himself down onto the bed, a bottle of wine already open next to him. He wanted to be sure to take some to update his Knights on the wedding and how it had gone well. They seemed to be genuinely happy for him, knowing all too well that they had never thought to see the day when their Master would find love. They were beginning however to be impatient for his return, feeling uneasy to be ruling in his place for so long. He reassured them that he would be back in only a few days and that everything would return to normal with the exception of having a Queen to answer to now.  
A few hours had passed and the bottle was almost empty when Valerie finally returned to the bedroom. "Is everything ok downstairs? Is everyone gone now?" he asked with a smirk as he threw the data pad aside. He patted the empty space beside him, his cheeks slightly flushed from wine. "It's time for you to be pleasured by your new husband..." he said softly, watching her make her way around the bed, stopping at the foot, surely wanting to tease him somehow.

One of the first things she wanted to do when they were finally somewhat alone upstairs was to check on her Ewok friends. She knew that their time here was limited and wanted to at least get a chance to say goodbye to them before they would take him back to Endor. Kylo seemed to understand as he plopped down on the bed and took out his datapad to check on his knights. Of course with them being gone so long she could imagine how restless they were getting... But she did have to admit that he trained his Knights well, and their loyalty was unbridled. They had a very easy opportunity to take over in his place if they wanted to but instead wanted to have him back. That was when you knew you had people you trusted... When someone protects you when you're at your most vulnerable is when you know they are loyal.   
It took a bit longer than she expected to wrap up everything with her family and head back inside. They had each given her some little memento to remember them by. Wickett's was by far the most tear-inducing... It was a small charm bracelet that he had taken out the time to carve everyone's name into... Such a sweetheart...  
She guessed that Kylo had dipped into the wine a bit more than he had intended, noticing that there was a very gracious flushed his cheeks and that the bottle was mostly gone. She chuckled, stopping at the foot of the bed as he beckoned her closer. "Mmm... As much as I would love to be claimed by my husband... I think I'd rather do a little tease for him first..." She purred softly, very slowly and purposefully moving her hands over her body in a very seductive way, pushing and pulling at her clothing gently to give him faint peeks of her skin but not enough. She had never done a striptease before and hoped she was doing it right as she slowly started removing her clothing after a few long and drawn-out moments.

Kylo watched her with hungry eyes, following her every move, taking in every detail of her body as though it were the first time he was seeing it. But she was too far, it wasn't enough he needed to be closer as he watched her strip, maybe even a lap dance would be in order for her new husband. He got onto his knees on the bed and crawled toward her as she continued to tease him with just bits and pieces of exposed pale skin. Once he was directly in front of her he let his lips trail across her own, his teeth gently nibbling at her bottom lip, as a low groan escaped his own lips.   
"I want a lap dance my love..." he said with lust dripping from each word. "Now... My Queen" he commanded as he adjusted himself so that he was now sitting at the edge of the bed, his large hands gently grazing her hips as she kept moving her body in a most intoxicatingly sensual way. He watched her a few more moments as she stripped down to her beautiful lace bra and matching panties. "You're so perfect.." he growled as he grabbed her by the hips, spinning her around to spank her ass once, with force before sitting her down in his lap.

She could tell that she was pushing her limits with him and that was good. Well, it was beyond good. It was great and it proved just how good of a job she was doing turning him on and turning him into that dominant side that she loved so much. She loved it when he let out his inner animal. Just the thought of it right now with how he was acting sent shivers up and down her spine.   
"Mmm... A lap dance him." She giggled softly, slowly shifting herself around and curling one of her legs around his waist and pulling them both closer, chest to chest, a surprisingly fiery glint in her eyes. "Hm..." She hummed, trailing her fingers up and down his chest eagerly. How was she going to push this even more than it was already being pushed? There were so many ways that she knew would drive him absolutely crazy...   
Her hands slowly made their way from his abdomen up his chest, one firmly gripping his shoulder while the other snuck up in his hair and gripped tightly. She leaned in close, seductively smirking at him. "I don't think so..." She whispered in his ear, giving a playful nip to the earlobe before pulling back. With a very quick jerk of her hips she pushed him backwards and pinned him to the bed, straddling him as she stared. "You want to know what I've noticed...?" She murmured, lightly trailing her fingers over his skin, particularly in the more sensitive places to tease him even more mercilessly. "It's that... I never get any dominance..." She squeezed her legs around his hips on the word dominance, purring as she leaned by his ear again. "So I'm going to be on top this time..."

Kylo did not like hearing the word no, and when it was said to him things never ended well for the other person. However with his wife it was different, he would teach her that she shouldn't refuse his requests or she would be punished like the bad girl she was being.   
He let her pin him down for a brief moment, enjoying the weight of her small frame straddling him, pressing against his already achingly hard member. But she needed to know who was in charge and who would always be in charge. "Naughty girl you are... Don't you dare ever say no to me..." he snarled as he raised his hand up to her throat, squeezing tightly as he brought her down roughly onto his lips. His kiss was rough but sensual, his other hand gripping a handful of her hair as he deepened the kiss. He smiled against her lips as he felt her squirm within his grasp, tightening his grip even more around her slender neck.  
He pulled away briefly his full lips red from the rough kiss, needing barely any of his force to turn her over onto her back. He quickly pinned her wrists up together with one of his hands, the other still on her throat. "Now... I'd love to see you try and squirm your way out of my grip... So... Will you listen to every word your master says?" he asked, as he brought his lips back down to hers, his tongue greedily entering her warm mouth, battling her for the dominance he needed and craved.

Some small voice in the back of her mind told Valerie that teasing a tiger with a piece of meat wasn't exactly a very smart thing to do, especially when she knew that he could rip her to shreds without even trying... But maybe she had a bit of a kink for fighting with Danger, playing with fire...   
She groaned into the strictly dominating kiss, her fingernails digging into the sheets so much that she thought she would surely rip them. And the pressure that he had around her throat just added to that insanely addicting high that was clouding her mind. She actually managed to let out a brief giggle when he pinned her on her back and suspended her arms above her head. She knew that she had pushed the right buttons but she wanted to push even more and see what happened. She wanted to see more of him like this...   
She actually grinned up at him when he commanded dominance from her, waiting until he was low enough before Whispering one single word.   
"No..." She smirked up at him and into the bruising kiss that always left her Breathless. She was playing with fire before, now she felt like she was jumping into an inferno.

He was shocked at how she defied him. She had never been so disobedient but he had to admit that he loved it. She wanted him to show her exactly who the one in charge was and she would get exactly that. "No?" he repeated bluntly, squeezing her wrists a little harder, surely causing bruises but he didn't care he liked her all marked up for everyone to see. "That two letter word is going to be the reason for your punishment now darling... I warned you..." he said lowly as he pressed his erection into her thigh, causing a low whimper to escape her lips. He smirked at her before releasing her throat and wrists as he pulled himself away from her. " Don't try and move itll only hurt more.. " he teased as he projected the force onto her small frame leaving her frozen and helpless. He stood now at the side of the bed watching her with dark eyes, raising his hand slightly and with a flick of his fingers her panties slid down her legs and off. He did the same with her bra as she felt it invisibly unclasp beneath her, sliding it off and above her head. He licked his lips at the sight before him, knowing she was surely dripping wet for him already.

She had to bite back a grosn at how dark and dominating his eyes looked now, swallowing the lump of nerves that boiled up and trying to keep her facade on. There were so many things that he could do to her to "punish" her that her mind was already racing eagerly with possibilities. Would he spank her? Be rough with her? Mark her even more than she already was? She was dripping wet already and he hadn't even touched her yet, an effect that he always had on her. She whimpered softly as he ground into her, her eyes rolling up in the back of her skull as she fought the urge to grind back down against him.   
Then she could feel the Force Freeze here in place, watching him step back from the bed, much to her disappointment. By now she knew that she was strong enough to break the whole the ad on her if she concentrated... She honestly didn't want to break his hold. She wanted this to happen, wanted him to be so rough with her but she was covered in bruises and bite-marks. Her heart rate only spit up more as used the force to slip off her panties and snap her bra in half, leaving her completely bare and open to him. Not that she was complaining...   
"Then punish me, master... I've been a bad girl... Bad girls get punished..." She purred.

Kylo loved knowing she wanted his punishment, yearned for it. He approached the side of the bed now, grabbing the pillows and removing their pillow cases as she watched her excited eyes. With a simple gesture he moved her body up slightly enough so that her wrists were closer to the bed posts. He then tied her slender wrists with the red pillow cases, leaving her arms now completely extended on either side, unable to move now he released her from the force. She tugged at the restraints barely able to get any movement at how tight he had made them. He shook his head no as he stood now in front of the bed, slowly undressing himself. "your attempts will only cause more bruises on your wrists.." he scolded as he climbed onto the bed, his achingly hard member dying for some attention.

She could see something that was like excitement in his eyes as she even further denied him, fighting back with her words as he fought back with his physical strength. Her curiosity was piqued when he approached her again and started stripping the pillows of their cases, her eyes brightening with excitement when he started tying her wrists to the bed posts. This was something that she had not told him yet but had desperately wanted to be done to her. She waited until he was stepping away before pulling at her wrists to just see how tight they were. They were very tight...   
She turned her head as he started speaking to her, reprimanding her fur bruising her pale skin as she watched him get undressed. She licked her lips, desperately wanting him inside of her already but knowing that they were a long way away. This night was going to be stretched out to its biggest possible limit... And the thought made her drool at how much he was going to make her scream and beg for him tonight. "Sorry master." She purred, not even the least bit sorry.

Kylo smirked at her "Apologies won't get you any leniency from me.." he said sternly as he crawled closer, one leg on either side of her, his hard length was wavering between her breasts as he licked his own lips in anticipation. "I think you should show me just how sorry you are instead of saying it.." he teased as he moved in closer, the head of his cock grazing her lips at first, his lips now parted as he watched her gently lick the overly sensitive head. "no teasing" he ordered as she leaned over, grabbing a handful of her hair to tug her closer. He let out a deep growl as she took in his length, the sound of her gagging as he pushed himself in all the way caused his eyes to darken with an insatiable animalistic hunger as he began to pump himself in and out of her mouth.

She smirked up at him, slowly letting the look drop from her face as he crawled over her, straddling her chest as his painfully hard cock brushed against her sensitive breasts, making her shiver. The look in his eyes, the knowledge of what he was going to do her, made a fire erupt in the pit of her stomach and an ache between her slickened thighs. Good stars… He knew just what to do to get to drive her insane with lust…   
She teasingly lapped at the head when he nudged it against her lips. She grunted, biting back another moan as she was tugged more roughly by her hair than she expected. She was breaking him… Good. She licked her lips and opened up wide so he could shove himself into her welcoming mouth, hitting the back of her throat easily and nearly making her gag on him. She barely had time to catch her breath before he started thrusting into her mouth and throat wildly, making her moan out, the vibrations heightening the feelings around his cock. Her eyes, half lidded, locked on his, the darkness in them making her arousal spike. 

The pleasurable sensation of her warm wet mouth was beginning to make him twitch, his hand barely able to keep himself steady in her mouth, he pulled out, her saliva dripping from his cock. She looked like she was ready for more, for anything he had planned for her and it made him ache for her even more. He lowered himself now roughly pushing her legs apart with his hands as he dug his nails into her inner thighs. "You smell so fucking good when you're dripping wet for me my love" he groaned as he brought his mouth down onto her without warning. His tongue quickly finding its way inside of her as he brought his hands now behind her knees, lifting her legs up onto his broad shoulders, his wrists curving around her upper thighs making sure she couldn't move. His tongue penetrated her walls as much as he could, the tip curling up trying to lap up some of that sweet wetness he craved so much.

It seemed that his assault on her mouth had barely even started before it ended, making her admit a low pitched whine of protest when he pulled himself away from her. She had absolutely no problem licking her lips clean up is precum right in front of him, laving her tongue over her lips and essential manner as she watched him lose even more control. Just what she wanted... But where was he going?   
The brief thought was very quickly answered when he plunged himself into her, making her toes curl and a low moan escape as she gripped onto the bed sheets for dear life. He was rough and fast and didn't leave her any time to adjust before he was ruthlessly eating her out, her whole upper body writhing in pleasure. She knew that if he hadn't been pinning her lower body to the bad that she would have been kicking and thrashing a wild thing. Already she could feel the pressure in the pit of your stomach start to build to an overwhelming sensation, making her gasp out and curse, his name is spilling from her lips endlessly as she grew alarmingly close to her climax. But being the good little girl she was she held off, unsure if he wanted to turn around with her some more before finishing them both. It was better to be safe than sorry... She could never disappoint her master, her soulmate.   
"B-ben! C-close! Please!"

He had to admit the name still caught him off gaurd during moments like these. He looked up at her his mouth glistening with her wetness, as he licked his lips dry. Without a word he threw her legs down and positioned himself between her legs, his hair tickling her face as he steadied himself on his hands. "do you want Ben right now?" he asked as he watched her face with curiosity. "I can give you Ben... I can make love to you... But don't forget I'm still also Supreme Leader Ren... And he will need to punish you another time.." he explained as a sly smirk spread across his lips. He lowered himself now, his lips brushing her neck as he slowly pushed her legs aside with his and gently penetrated her, making sure she adjusted to every inch of him before he began to thrust. He let out a low groan, digging his face in deeper to her neck, his breathing heavy as he began to pump himself in and out of her. Slow, controlled motions as one hand trailed down her side to her ass, squeezing firmly for grip as he plunged in a little deeper.

She wanted to cry out when he pulled away from her, her entire body tensed up and ready to explode as her climax drifted farther and farther away from reach. She was so close... So painfully close and then it was taken away from her.   
But his actions surprised her. Suddenly the roughness was gone and he was making love to her. Saying his other name must have triggered this, not that she was complaining at all. She rarely saw the side of him and wasn't opposed to it...   
It took everything she had not to immediately climax when he finally pushed into her, painstakingly slow so she could feel and stretch around every inch of him. A low moan left her lips, slow and continuous has he started gently but purposely pumping into her. This. This was perfect.   
Her arms slowly wrap themselves around her without her even realizing it, one gripping at his back for leverage while the other one wrapped around his neck, her hand digging into his hair to press him closer into her neck while she brought her face into his. The pleasure that blossomed up inside of her made her toes curl and every part of her tingle, mentally trying to hold off the urge to climax for as long as she could but it was a losing battle.   
"Mmm... So good... Mine... My Ben... My Kylo..." She moaned and whispered softly. "Please... I can't hold it anymore... Come with me... Please..."

He would have normally never given in so easily to her pleads but he wanted nothing more than to make her day perfect and to satisfy her every wish. He knew it wouldn't take him much longer, not when she felt so good wrapped around his length, pushing deep into her soft warm core. He forced against her grip, lifting his head from her neck, wanting to look her in her eyes, one of his hands trailing to her neck. He squeezed gently, his long fingers reaching her jawline to keep her gaze steady on his. "Yes my love..ill come for you.." he groaned, his eyelids fluttering closed as he increased his pace slightly, his thrusts a little rougher, deeper. Moments later he finally felt his climax rush through him, his warm seed spilling into her as he growled her name, his eyes darting open, gripping her neck a little tighter as he rode out his orgasm inside her.

She knew that under normal circumstances he would have never come undone for her so easily, and she knew that it was only because it was their special day and he was doing it for her. It made her heart flutter pleasantly in her chest just before she tensed up happy particularly rougher thrusting and finally let herself go. She wailed out his name quietly, her whole body jerking and spasming as it finally came undone under him, feeling him flood her with his own warmth in a matter of moments. Her eyes were rolling up to the back of her head and she could barely comprehend anything at this point other than the pleasure that was coursing through every fiber that made up her being. It made her head feel swimming in the most pleasant of ways...   
After her body finally stopped spasming and the waves of warmth finally stop sweating and rocking throughout her entire being like the tides, every molecule in her went absolutely numb and she went limp underneath him. Her breathing was labored as she tried to catch it again, eyes fluttering shut as she finally let everything wash over her.   
A smile creeped it's way across her lips, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him with a smile. "Mmm... My heart... I love you so much..."

He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, trying to gather some energy to pull out of her and lay down on his back beside her. Once comfortable, he looked over at her with tired eyes, wanting to stay awake for as long as possible, to relish every minute or her new status as his wife. "I can't believe this is already almost over, having to go back to the everyday tasks of being the Supreme Leader will be tough to say the least. We have to also properly introduce you as my wife.." he explained his deep voice low as he ran a hand through his hair, the other bending behind his head for support. He was clearly worried and realizing that the days on naboo were now over and the realities of his role in the galaxy was swiftly coming back to him.  
"But don't worry... Everything will be fine... We will be fine.." he said with a smile, propping himself up on one elbow now as he kissed her shoulder. His hand danced slowly across the soft skin of her stomach, resting there for a moment. A look of shock spread across his dark features then suddenly his brown eyes looked excited, almost smiling as he pressed a little harder. "I sense something... Extremely faint but... I sense... A life form." he confessed, his eyes desperately searching hers for a reaction. "You're pregnant.." he confirmed as he brought himself closer to her, placing a gentle kiss on her stomach.

Every movement that he made on the bed flooded around her like a ripple in water, her whole body was so keenly attuned to him that she could feel it. She hummed as he started talking about everything that they would have to do now when they returned back to the Finalizer, back to their lives in the First Order that would forever be changed and now. She was no longer his Apprentice, the secret lover that had slowly been made common knowledge throughout the ship... But his equal and Powerful in every way just as he was, his Queen of Ren. She wouldn't lie that the very name sent shivers down her spine and made anticipation bubble up in her whole body.   
She hummed a soft tune as she felt him Trail his hand down her whole body and halt at her stomach, cracking her eyes open to see the look of first shock and then excitement spread across his features. She laughed. "I was wondering when you would figure it out..." She sat up slightly, flipping her hand over his and pressing it to her belly. "I wanted it to be a surprise but I didn't really know when would be the proper time to tell you... I've been pregnant for almost two months, which didn't surprise me very much considering how many times we've had sex." She smiled, pecking his jaw, eyes locked on his. "I love you, my guiding star..."   
This was their chance to start over, both of their stories having horrible beginnings, with the now possibility of having a beautiful ending. Even though their stories were nowhere near complete, even though they were both still surrounded by Darkness, they finally had their own little bit of light to cling to to keep them from sinking into it's depths forever. Their little star…


End file.
